Wicked Games
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Ca. 1500 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg: Der junge, und recht ungestüme, leichtsinnige Legolas besucht Lothlorien und lernt dort Haldir und seine Brüder kennen. Schnell schließen sie Freundschaft, doch gehen Haldirs Gefühle für Legolas darüber hinaus. WIP
1. Prolog

Autor: Galadriel 23  
Titel:  Wicked Games  
Genre:  Drama / Romantik  
Rating: PG-13 aber stellenweise R  
Inhalt:  _Ca. 1500 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg: Der junge, und recht ungestüme, leichtsinnige Legolas besucht Lothlorien und lernt dort Haldir und seine Brüder kennen. Schnell schließen sie Freundschaft, doch gehen Haldirs Gefühle für Legolas darüber hinaus.   
Ich bin für Anregungen und Kritik offen. Also sagt mir bitte wa ihr von der Story haltet. _

Disclaimer: Das übliche: Mir gehört nichts, außer den paar Charas, die ich mir im Laufe der Geschichte selbst ausdenken werde. Allerdings beruhen ihre Namen auf Sindarin, das ebenfalls dem Meister persönlich gehört. 

Wicked Games

Prolog

Über die Köpfe der Uruk-Hai hinweg, die mich von allen Seiten angreifen, sehe ich dich auf der hohen Mauer von Helms Klamm stehen. Obwohl ich mit Schwert und Bogen meine eigenen Angreifer abwehren muss, sehe ich, wie auch du heldenhaft die deinen bekämpfst. Nicht verborgen ist dein Heldenmut, wie dein Name es besagt, sondern für alle Augen sichtbar glänzt deine Courage über das Schlachtfeld in der dunklen Nacht, zwischen Tod und Verderben. Du blickst dich um, siehst deine gefallenen Gefährten, tapfere Elbenkrieger, die ihr Leben gaben, um das der Menschen zu retten, Menschen, die Angesichts der Ewigkeit unseres Unsterblichen Lebens nur ein Augenzwinkern überdauern. Und doch kämpfst du für sie, kein Zeichen von Hass oder Wut ihnen gegenüber in deinen Zügen, nur unendliche Trauer um die Verluste. Wer sie wohl waren, die großen Krieger, deren zerschundene Körper zwischen den stinkenden Kadavern der Uruk-Hai liegen. Waren einige von ihnen dir treue Freunde? Vielleicht sogar Geliebte? 

Dein Blick heftet sich auf einen toten Körper und deine Augen weiten sich voll Schrecken und Schmerz. Einen Augenblick zu lange verweilt deine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm, nur ein kurzer Moment in einem langen Leben, das noch nicht enden sollte, nicht so. 

Hinter dir ist plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Uruk-Hai. Eine Axt blitzt auf. Nur ein Augenzwinkern lang, doch kommt es mir vor wie die Unendlichkeit, als die Axt nieder fährt und dein Haupt spaltet. Ich sehe deine hellblauen Augen trüb werden, sehe wie du langsam vorn überfällst, als deine Glieder unter dir nachgeben, und das Gewicht deines Körpers nicht mehr tragen können. Dann – für einen kurzen Moment – findet dein Blick den meinen, bevor der letzte Lebenshauch aus dir gleitet. In deinen Augen sehe ich nicht mehr den Glanz, der einst aus ihnen geschienen hatte, nicht mehr die Wärme, mit der du mich ansahst, nur stumpf schauen sie mich an, eisblaue Seen der Verzweiflung. 

Mich überkommt der Wunsch zu deiner Seite zu eilen, doch ist es dafür zu spät. Du bist tot, und nichts, das in meiner Macht liegt, kann dies ändern.

In meiner Brust breitet sich ein mächtiges Gefühl aus. Nein, nicht Trauer oder Bedauern ist es, sondern Wut, grenzenlose Wut und Hass auf die Kreaturen, die deinen Tod verantworten. Doch ein Teil des Hasses richtet sich auch gegen mich selbst – die Wut darüber, es nicht versucht zu haben dich zu lieben, so wie du es verdient hättest, so wie du es dir einst gewünscht hattest, und so wie du mich damals und wahrscheinlich noch heute liebtest.

Bitte, bitte gebt mir Feedback! ;D


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Haldir von Lorien beobachtete den Reisenden von der Aussichtsplattform, auf der er und sein jüngerer Bruder Rumil ihre nächtliche Wache hielten. Noch hatten sie sich dem Fremden nicht zu erkennen gegeben, der langsam auf dem dunklen Pfad entlang ritt und seine Umgebung begutachtete. Haldir glaubte, so etwas wie Bewunderung auf den Zügen des Elben sehen zu können, als dieser den Blick über die golden blühenden Mallorn-Bäume schweifen ließ, die selbst in der Nacht noch sanft leuchteten. 

„Das muss der Prinz aus Düsterwald sein", flüsterte sein Bruder ihm zu und erhielt als Antwort ein kurzes Nicken. Lautlos glitten sie an Seilen von dem hoch gelegenen Talan herunter und landeten ebenso geräuschlos auf dem weichen Waldboden. Sie hielten ihre Bögen bereit und warteten noch einen Augenblick, bis der Reiter näher an ihnen vorbei kommen würde. Zwar hatte sich ein Besucher aus dem verbündeten Elbenreich von Düsterwald angemeldet, jedoch war höchste Vorsicht geboten. Die Zeiten wurden immer trüber und gefährlicher. Orks streiften in den Wäldern Ardas umher und auch unter den anderen Geschöpfen gab es immer wieder Verräter. Das Vertrauen der Galadhrim zu erlangen war ein schwieriges Unterfangen und bedurfte sorgfältiger Prüfung.

Als das weiße Ross des Fremdlings sich direkt vor dem Gebüsch befand, hinter dem Rumil und Haldir lauerten, sprangen sie flink hervor und richteten ihre Bögen auf den nun erschrocken drein blickenden Elben. 

„Nennt Euren Namen und Euer Vorhaben, Fremder", forderte ihn Haldir auf.

„Ich bin Legolas, Thranduils Sohn und Prinz von Düsterwald", antwortete der blonde Elb mit merklich überraschtem und zugleich leicht wütendem Unterton, als er die beiden Bogenschützen von oben bis unten musterte. 

„Ich kam hierher auf eine Einladung des Herren des goldenen Waldes, Celeborn, der mit meinem Vater befreundet und verbündet ist." Der fremde Prinz beugte sich den Formalitäten und antwortete ordnungsgemäß, doch konnte Haldir nicht umhin, das verächtliche Funkeln in des Elben blauen Augen zu bemerken. Er senkte seinen gespannten Bogen und hob seinen Arm in einer beschwichtigenden Geste des Grußes.

„Seid willkommen in Lothlorien, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils. Ich bin Haldir von Lorien, und dies ist mein jüngerer Bruder Rumil. Verzeiht diese unfreundliche Begrüßung, doch erfordert die Not der Zeit höchste Vorsicht. Ihr sollt Euren ersten Eindruck überdenken und die wahre Gastfreundschaft der Galadhrim kennen lernen."

Legolas beugte seinen Kopf, um den Gruß zu erwidern und schien nun etwas beruhigter. 

„Folgt mir", sagte Haldir. „Doch müsst Ihr von hier an zu Fuße weiter gehen. Der Wald ist dicht und schwer zu bereiten. Mein Bruder, Rumil, wird sich um Euer Pferd kümmern."

Der Prinz stieg unvermittelt von seinem Hengst ab und streichelte ihm sanft über die Mähne. Das Tier schien zu ahnen, dass es seinen Herren verlassen musste, und so warf es etwas aufgeregt den Kopf nach hinten und gab ein leises Wiehern von sich. Legolas streichelte ihm über die Nüstern und flüsterte beruhigend auf sein Ross ein.

"Ich bitte Euch, sorgt gut für Gîl-Faroth*, denn er ist mir lieb und teuer." 

Rumil nickte stumm und nahm die das Halfter des Hengstes, der nun bereitwillig mit ihm ging, nachdem sein Herr ihm versichert hatte, dass ihm nichts zustoßen würde. 

Haldir schmunzelte angesichts der Fürsorge, die der Prinz dem Pferd zuteil werden lies. In Lothlorien waren Pferde eher selten, und er selbst hatte sich nie mit diesen in seinen Augen unberechenbaren Wesen anfreunden können, doch blickte der blonde Elb neben ihm nun schwermütig drein, als hätte er seinen besten und einzigen Freund zurück lassen müssen. 

Legolas warf einen letzten Blick hinter sich, um seinem Pferd nachzuschauen, das nun von dem fremden Elben geführt durch den nächtlichen Wald schritt. 

„Es ist ein langer Weg bis nach Caras Galadhon, dem Sitz der Herrin Galadriel und des Herren Celeborn. Wenn Ihr nach Eurer langen Reise lieber ruhen möchtet, so könnt Ihr auf einem Talan in der Nähe nächtigen und dann am morgen weiter reisen", bot Haldir an, nachdem sie ein paar wenige Schritte gelaufen waren, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich danke Euch für das Angebot, aber ich bin weder erschöpft, noch möchte ich einen weiteren Tag mit Reisen verbringen. Ich möchte weiter nach Caras Galadhon gehen, sofern Ihr nicht selbst ruhen möchtet."

Haldir lächelte den Prinzen an. „Nein, auch mich verlangt es nicht nach Nachtruhe. Ich werde Euch zu Eurem Ziel geleiten, doch werden wir dort kaum vor Morgengrauen ankommen."

Legolas nickte zustimmend und blickte sich in der fremden Umgebung um. 

Die Bäume wuchsen hoch und nah aneinander gedrängt und ließen nur wenig Mondlicht durch ihre dichten Baumkronen, und doch glitzerte der Boden golden und silbern, fast so als würden die Sterne auf ihm reflektiert.

„Es sind die Blütenblätter der Mallorn-Bäume", sagte Haldir, fast so als hätte er die Gedanken von Legolas gelesen. Dieser blickte ihn leicht verunsichert an, und Haldir musste lachen. 

„Habt keine Angst, nur die Herrin Galadriel vermag es, in die Herzen der Lebewesen zu sehen und ihre Gedanken zu erahnen, doch blieb mir Euer bewundernder Blick nicht unbemerkt. Die meisten reagieren in dieser Weise, wenn sie den goldenen Wald das erste Mal erblicken."

„Es ist wunderschön hier." Legolas blaue Augen schienen das wenige Sternenlicht zu reflektieren und glitzerten silbrig in der dunklen Nacht, als sein Blick wieder zu den Wipfeln der hohen Bäume wanderte. 

Er kam Haldir fast vor wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal eine wundersame und fremde Welt erblickte und sich ihrer Schönheit erfreute. In seinen weichen und freundlichen Zügen lag Unschuld und Liebreiz. Aber auch die stürmische Abenteuerlust eines Elblings, der jeden noch so kleinen Ausflug zu einer Entdeckungsreise in ferne Länder machte, konnte Haldir in seinen Augen erkennen. Er musste noch sehr jung sein. 

„Während unseres langen Weges könnt Ihr mir von Eurer Heimat erzählen, wenn es Euch beliebt. Ich war noch nie in Düsterwald gewesen, und viele Dinge erzählt man sich von jenem Ort, die es mir schwer zu glauben machen, dass andere Elben dies als ihre Heimat erwählen. Doch beruht mein Bild wahrscheinlich auf Vorurteilen, und Ihr könnt mich eines besseren belehren."

Legolas Lippen umspielte ein freudiges Lächeln, als er diese Aufforderung vernahm. Nur all zu gerne erzählte er von seiner geliebten Heimat. 

„Nun, es scheint dort zunächst nicht viel anders als hier. Auch die Elben in Düsterwald leben in den Bäumen, doch besitzen wir dort nicht diese wunderschönen goldenen Mallorn-Bäume, deren Blüten selbst bei Nacht wundervoller glänzen als das teuerste Geschmeide."

Haldir lächelte anerkennend, als er diese Worte vernahm. Der junge Elb hatte eine fast poetische Art, seine Umgebung zu beschreiben.

„Und ich habe gehört, die Elben aus Düsterwald wohnen tief unter der Erde wie die Zwerge."

„Oh, nein, da irrt Ihr Euch." Legolas schüttelte energisch sein blondes Haupt und war bedacht darauf, diesen Irrtum aufzuklären. 

„Zwar gibt es in meiner Heimat eine unterirdische Festung, doch dient diese als Verlies und in Zeiten der Not als Unterschlupf. Doch bauen wir unsere Unterkünfte auf den Bäumen genau wie die Galadhrim."

Haldir nickte verstehend. Seit Sauron Dol Guldur im Süden Düsterwalds gegründet hatte, war in der ganzen Region erhöhte Vorsicht geboten. Eine unterirdische Festung schien sehr vernünftig, um Schutz vor einem eventuellen Angriff zu erlangen. 

„Und wie steht es mit den Spinnen, die Eure Heimat heimsuchen sollen?" fragte Haldir.

„Oh, diese Spinnen gibt es wirklich, jedoch leben sie weiter im Süden und verirren sich nur gelegentlich in die Nähe meiner Heimat. Sie sind gefährliche Kreaturen, die größer sind als ein ausgewachsener Elb. Eru sei Dank habe ich noch nie eine von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen, denn mein Volk ist lange Zeit vor meiner Geburt nach Norden gesiedelt, noch bevor sich die Schatten über den Süden des Waldes legte." 

„Dann könnt Ihr noch nicht besonders alt sein." Haldirs Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. Dol Guldur war vor über 500 Jahren, im Jahre 1050 gegründet worden.

Legolas blickte leicht verlegen auf den im Mondschein glänzenden Grund. 

„Nein, besonders alt bin ich nicht."

Haldir konnte seine Neugier nicht unterdrücken.

"Und wie alt seid Ihr, Prinz von Düsterwald?" fragte er und suchte den Blick des jungen Elben, der verlegen grinste.

„Ich bin 123", sagte er knapp und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken, während sie weiter den schmalen Pfad entlang schritten. 

Haldir konnte nicht umher, zu schmunzeln. 

„Oh, dann seid Ihr fast noch ein Kind."

Legolas Blick verließ sein ursprüngliches Ziel und richtete sich auf den silberblonden Elben neben ihn, der ihn verschmitzt anlächelte. 

„Wohl kaum. Ich habe mich in den letzten 50 Jahren äußerlich nicht verändert. Wie Ihr seht bin ich ein erwachsener Mann." Seine weiche Stimme klang nun fast zornig, als er sich verlegen versuchte zu rechtfertigen. Ein hauch von Rot lag auf seinen Wangen.

„Verzeiht", sagte Haldir, immer noch ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Natürlich seid Ihr das." Er konnte das Kichern gerade noch unterdrücken, das in seiner Kehle aufsteigen wollte, als der junge Elbenprinz heftig nickte, und versuchte seine erwachsene, männliche Würde aufrecht zu erhalten. 

„Und hat der Prinz bereits eine Gemahlin für sich erwählt?" Diese Frage traf Legolas unerwartet, doch Haldir hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können. Er war zutiefst amüsiert über die Bemühungen, des Jünglings, so erwachsen wie möglich zu wirken. 

„Nein, das habe ich noch nicht. Mir ist noch keine geeignete über den Weg gelaufen", antwortete er offen und unverblümt. „Adar sagte, ich habe noch die ganze Ewigkeit Zeit, die richtige Frau für mich zu finden, doch sehnt sich mein Herz danach, nicht mehr allein zu sein." Die Worte sprudelten nun aus dem Prinzen wie Wasser aus einem jungen Quell. Haldir musste seine Belustigung über diese ungestüme und kindliche Art des anderen Elben unterdrücken.

„Ich hatte gehofft", Legolas Blick schien ein wenig verträumt und verlegen zugleich, als er wieder zu Boden blickte und ein Lächeln seine rosigen Lippen umspielte. „Ich hatte gehofft, vielleicht eine geeignete Gemahlin in Lorien zu finden. Sind die Frauen hier schön?"

Haldir lachte laut auf. „Oh ja, das sind sie wahrhaftig. Doch wie mir scheint ist Schönheit auch den Elben aus Düsterwald nicht fremd."

Legolas blickte den anderen Elben etwas verwirrt an, als er nicht genau verstand, was dieser so eben gemeint hatte. 

Haldir zwang seine vor Belustigung zuckenden Mundwinkeln zum Stillstand und bemühte sich, etwas Ernsthaftigkeit in seine Züge zurückkehren zu lassen. Der junge Elb sollte nicht denken, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte.

„Nun, mein Prinz, vergebt mir diese Offenheit, doch wird es Euch nicht schwer gefallen sein, zu erkennen, dass Ihr besonders mit eben dieser Schönheit gesegnet seid. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet hier viele Verehrerinnen finden." 

Auf der glatten Stirn des Elbenprinzes bildeten sich über kaum geschwungenen Augenbrauen kleine Fältchen, und die sonst so großen, tiefblauen Augen blinzelten den Galadhrim zwischen skeptisch verengten Lidern an. Seine samtig anmutenden Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als sich die etwas vollere Unterlippe fast schmollend nach vorne schob. 

„Ich hoffe, Ihr beweißt mir die Gastfreundschaft der Galadhrim nicht, indem Ihr Euch über mich lustig macht." 

Haldir lachte einmal laut auf und blickte dann wieder in das nun fast verdrießliche Gesicht des blonden Elben, der das Lachen als Bestätigung seiner Vermutung gedeutet hatte. 

„Nein, verehrter Prinz", sagte Haldir nun wieder ernst, obwohl er innerlich immer noch ein Schmunzeln bekämpfen musste. „Ich habe es so gemeint, wie ich es sagte."

Nun konnte er beobachten, wie sich die Züge von Legolas wieder entspannten, und der schmollende Mund einem verlegenen Lächeln wich. Ein zarter Schimmer von Rot legte sich über die markanten aber doch lieblich weichen Wangen des Düsterwald-Elben. Er war wahrhaftig sehr schön. Zwar besaß er nur wenig der ätherischen Anmut, die das Erscheinungsbild der meisten Elben von Lorien prägte, doch hatten seine Züge eine faszinierende Ausgewogenheit von makelloser Schönheit und zugleich markanter Verwegenheit. Sein Haar war dunkler und matter als das der meisten blonden Elben, und doch verliehen die zahlreichen Facetten und dunkleren Strähnen ihm ein lebendiges Aussehen. Er hatte kantige und stark ausgeprägte Wangenknochen, die Lippen waren eher schmal, und doch wohlgeformt, seine etwas dunkleren Brauen waren eher gerade als geschwungen und gaben seinem Blick manchmal etwas Störrisches. Doch seine Augen waren das schönste an ihm, große, runde, tiefblaue Seen, die im Mondlicht silbern glitzerten, aber kam aus ihnen selbst ein warmer Glanz voller Unschuld und doch Leidenschaft.

Sie waren eine Weile lautlos weiter geschritten, als Legolas sich wieder Haldir zu wand. 

„Habt Ihr denn eine Gemahlin?" fragte er unvermittelt, und Haldir konnte die Unsicherheit in des anderen Elben Antlitz erkennen, da er nicht wusste, ob diese Frage zu indiskret gewesen war. 

„Nein, ich habe mein Herz noch nicht verschenkt", antwortete er, als der ebene Pfad langsam anstieg und sie sich auf eine bewaldete Hügelkuppe zu bewegten.

„Wie alt seid Ihr denn?" Die Frage schien weniger auf wahrem Interesse als viel mehr auf purer jugendlicher Neugier zu beruhen, und wieder musste Haldir schmunzeln. 

„Nun, was schätzt Ihr?"

Legolas hielt kurz inne und blickte den anderen Elb verwirrt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Wie soll ich das schätzen? Ihr könntet alles zwischen 100 und 10.000 Jahren alt sein. Elben altern doch nicht." Nun war Haldir vielleicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen mit seinen Späßen, doch amüsierte er sich köstlich über die Reaktionen des jungen Elben. 

„Verzeiht mir den Schalk, mein Prinz, doch hat mich Eure Antwort wirklich interessiert. Aber natürlich könnt Ihr es nicht wissen, obgleich man das wahre Alter eines Elben in seinen Augen erkennen kann."

Legolas hatte seinen Gang wieder aufgenommen und schritt nun wieder neben Haldir her. Er beugte sich kurz nach vorne, als wolle er einen genaueren Blick auf die Augen des anderen werfen, doch verwarf er sein Vorhaben gleich wieder, um dann ein leises Seufzen aus seiner Kehle zu entlassen, begleitet von einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Nun kam er sich wohl wirklich verspottet vor. 

„Es ist wahr", sagte Haldir, der wieder einmal die Gedanken des anderen Elben erraten hatte. „Die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele, und Ihr könnt in ihnen erkennen, was ein Elb in der Zeitspanne seiner Existenz erlebt hat. Schaue ich in Eure Augen, so sehe ich eine tiefe Unschuld. Darum war es mir auch nicht schwer zu erahnen, dass Ihr noch sehr jung sein müsst. Ihr werdet genauer verstehen, was ich meine, wenn Ihr einmal in die Augen der Herrin Galadriel geblickt habt. In ihnen ist kein Anflug von Unbedarftheit, kein Glitzern von Abenteuerlust, kein Funken von stürmischem Leichtsinn. Nur unendliche Weisheit strahlt aus ihnen, denn Ihr müsst wissen, sie ist die älteste unserer Rasse, die noch in Arda verweilt."

Legolas nickte verstehend, die Stirn leicht gekräuselt, als hätte ihn plötzlich eine Erkenntnis ereilt. 

„Ich verstehe was Ihr meint. Wenn ich mich entsinne haben die Augen meines Vaters einen ähnlichen Ausdruck wie Ihr es soeben beschrieben habt."

Haldir lächelte ihn kurz an, während sie den Hügel weiter erklommen. Sie waren schon fast an dessen Spitze angelangt. Der Hang wurde nun steiler, und sie mussten sich beim Gehen leicht vorne über beugen, um den Aufstieg zu erleichtern. Die Baumreihen wurden lichter, je weiter sie sich dem Gipfel näherten, und das Mondlicht schien nun heller durch die Blätter, um den Boden nur noch leuchtender in Schattierungen von Gold und Silber erstrahlen zu lassen. 

Die beiden Elben erklommen mit einem letzten großen Schritt einen kleineren Fels, der die höchste Stelle des Hügels bildete und blickten hinunter in ein tiefes Tal und darüber hinaus auf einen anderen Hügel, bei dessen Anblick Legolas der Atem stockte. 

Auch Haldir war jedes Mal wieder ergriffen von dieser Aussicht.

„Caras Galadhon, meine Heimat", sagte er stolz und andächtig, als er den Blick über die im Mondschein hell erleuchtende Elbenstadt schweifen lies. Viele prächtige und hohe Mallorn-Bäume wuchsen dort auf dem runden Hügel, und um sie herum war eine hohe grüne Mauer, die zwar natürlichen Ursprungs war aber trotzdem undurchdringlich. Überall aus der Stadt glitzerten weiche Lichter, die dem Ort ein unwirkliches und zugleich atemberaubend Schönes Aussehen verliehen. 

„Die Tore der Stadt liegen im Südwesten. Wir werden die grüne Mauer ein halbes Mal umrunden müssen, um zu ihnen zu gelangen", sagte Haldir, und riss Legolas aus seiner träumerischen Ehrfurcht vor dem wunderschönen Anblick. 

„Kommt, es ist nicht mehr weit." Haldir sprang von dem Fels herunter auf einen etwas tiefer liegenden und Legolas ahmte es ihm nach. Der Abstieg erwies sich als schwierig, denn das Gelände war steil und uneben, doch der Galadhrim kannte genau den Weg über die runden Felsen und durch das dichte Unterholz, und konnte den Besucher sicher ins Tal geleiten. 

Dort angekommen fielen ihre Blicke auf die etwa vier Mann hohe Mauer aus Ästen und Blättern. Zwar bestand der Schutzwall aus einer natürlichen Hecke, doch war er zusätzlich mit Zweigen verstärkt worden, sodass es außer den mächtigen Toren im Südwesten nicht eine Stelle gab, durch die man hindurch gelangen konnte. 

Die beiden Elben marschierten nun auf einem ebenen Pfad entlang, der sich an der tiefsten Stelle des Tals, das fast eine Art Schutzgraben bildete, um den Hügel wand, als Legolas plötzlich wieder etwas einfiel.

„Ihr habt meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet."

Nun blickte Haldir ein wenig verwirrt zu dem jüngeren Elb. „Welche Frage?"

„Wie alt seid Ihr wirklich?" Legolas lächelte vergnügt, als er bemerkte, dass er Haldir mit dieser Frage nun überrascht hatte, doch dieser lachte wieder auf.

„Ich bin 964 Jahre alt", antwortete er knapp, als sie langsam die Wesseite des Hügels erreichten, dem sie sich vom Norden her genähert hatten. 

Wieder legte sich ein sanftes Runzeln über des Prinzen Stirn.   
"Beinahe ein Jahrtausend und Ihr habt noch keine geeignete Gemahlin für Euch gefunden?" Haldir gefiel die unverblümte Offenheit und die kindliche Neugier des anderen Elben. Der junge Prinz schien den lieben langen Tag keinen Gedanken an etwas anderes zu verschwenden als an die Wahl einer Gefährtin. Haldir musste wieder schmunzeln, doch konnte er sich noch gut entsinnen, dass der Wunsch nach Liebe in diesem zarten Alter auch ihn dominiert hatte. Es war die ungestüme Art der Jugend, die alle Lebewesen, nicht nur Elben sondern auch Menschen, in Ungeduld verfallen lies, wenn sie nicht spätestens zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Volljährigkeit einen Partner erwählt hatten. Doch hatten die Elben im Gegensatz zu den Menschen die gesamte Ewigkeit Zeit, diese wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Er selbst hatte lernen müssen, dass es auch noch andere Dinge in seinem Leben gab, tiefe Bindungen, die auf gänzlich anderen Prinzipien beruhten, als die ungestüme Leidenschaft, die er sich als junger Elb ersehnt hatte. Um wahre Liebe zu erfahren und auch geben zu können, musste man reifen, denn nur wenn man genügend Geduld und Weisheit besaß, war man in der Lage sein Herz voll und ganz an einen anderen zu verschenken, sich für den Rest der Ewigkeit an eine Person zu binden. Wie konnte die Jugend diese Tiefe begreifen, wenn stürmische Neugier und ungestüme Leidenschaft sie lenkte? 

„Nun, wisst Ihr, mein Prinz, die Liebe ist nichts, das sich erzwingen lässt. Sie wird Euch dann ereilen, wenn für Euch der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, und dies geschieht meist dann, wenn Ihr es am wenigsten erwartet."

Dem Gesichtsausdruck von Legolas konnte Haldir entnehmen, dass der junge Elb sich mit dieser Auskunft nicht zufrieden geben wollte. Obwohl er wusste, dass er noch eine ganze Ewigkeit leben würde, schien in des Prinzen Brust die gleiche Ungeduld zu wohnen, die der Galadhrim selbst nur all zu gut kannte. Doch die Zeit würde Legolas eines Besseren belehren, und er hatte noch viele Jahrhunderte, dafür zu reifen. 

Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie still weiter gelaufen waren, während Legolas meist andächtig und bewundernd nach links zu der goldenen Elbenstadt geschaut hatte, erreichten sie endlich die großen Tore der grünen Mauer. Die Pforten waren auf Grund ihrer Beschaffenheit gut getarnt und wären für Angreifer nicht zu erkennen gewesen. In kleinen ebenso grünen Verschlägen zu jeder Seite saßen die Torwachen, die nun, als sie Haldir erblickten einen verborgenen Mechanismus betätigten, um den beiden Elben Einlass in die goldene Stadt zu gewähren. 

Das erste Rot der Morgensonne legte einen samtigen rosigen Hauch über das Land im Osten, als Legolas aus Düsterwald zum ersten Mal die sagenumwobene Stadt der Galadhrim betrat. Überall strahlte ein sanftes goldenes Licht durch die hohen Mallorn-Bäume, in deren Wipfeln die Talane der Bewohner errichtet waren. Filigrane Leitern und Treppen schlängelten sich um die mächtigen Baumstämme, Stege verbanden die einzelnen Plattformen miteinander und auf dem Grund lagen viele der goldenen Blätter wie ein weicher Teppich. 

„Eure Stadt ist wahrhaftig wunderschön", sagte Legolas, sich andächtig umsehend. „Auch wenn meine Heimat der Euren sehr ähnlich ist, so muss ich doch gestehen, dass sie nicht diesen beinahe unwirklichen Glanz und diese atemberaubende Anmut besitzt. In Düsterwald ist alles etwas einfacher und weniger zauberhaft."

Haldir nickte anerkennend. Es ehrte ihn sehr, dass der fremde Elb Caras Galadhon so bewunderte und nicht versuchte, seine eigene Heimat in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. 

„Ich danke Euren gütigen Worten, Prinz Legolas." Er führte den Düsterwald Elben über den Pfad, den man als Hauptstraße der Stadt hätte bezeichnen können, bis ans nördliche Ende, wo er Legolas bedeutete, eine schmale Leiter hinauf zu einem der Talane zu steigen. 

In dem Wipfel des Baumes befand sich auf einer Plattform eine Art Gastgemach, das kaum von echten Wänden begrenzt wurde, aber durch verwobene Zweige und Blätter genügend Privatsphäre bot. Der Eingang, den ein runder Bogen aus Ästen bildete, war mit einem silbrig schimmernden Vorhang versehen und das Flett war mit Holz und Blättern überdacht. Fast alle Behausungen in Caras Galadhon waren in dieser Weise errichtet worden. 

Haldir hob den Vorhang beiseite und bedeutete Legolas einzutreten. 

„Hier könnt Ihr für die Nacht ruhen, auch wenn von Osten her schon der Morgen herannaht. Ich werde sehen, ob ich Euch etwas zu essen bringen kann. Ihr müsst hungrig sein."

Legolas lächelte dem anderen Elb dankbar zu und lies dann seinen Blick über das Innere des kleinen Raumes schweifen. In einer Ecke war ein hinter weißen Vorhängen verborgenes Schlaflager mit vielen Decken und Kissen, die aus eben demselben weißen Stoff gefertigt waren und sehr einladend anmuteten. Außer dem Bett befand sich nichts weiter in dem Gemach, nur eine Art Tisch, der niedrig über dem Boden aus dem mächtigen Baumstamm, der die hintere Wand des Fletts bildete, herausragte, als sei er aus ihm gewachsen, und daneben lagen zwei große Sitzkissen. Es fiel genügend Licht durch die feinen Spalten zwischen den Ästen, um den Raum ausreichend zu erleuchten. Die ganze Behausung schien, als wäre sie natürlicher Bestandteil des Baumes, und nur die weichen, weißen Stoffe zeugten von einem äußeren Eingriff. 

„Benötigt Ihr sonst noch etwas?" fragte Haldir, der immer noch im Eingang stand und amüsiert die erstaunten Blicke des anderen Elben bemerkte. 

„Eine Schale mit Wasser vielleicht, damit ich mir Hände und Gesicht waschen kann", bat Legolas und der Galadhrim verlies den Eingang des Gemachs. 

Über einen Steg begab er sich zu einem weiteren Talan, der lediglich als Übergang diente. Jedoch befanden sich dort einige Vorräte und andere Utensilien, und so füllte Haldir eine silberne Schale mit dem Wasser, das er aus einer hohen Karaffe goss. Er stellte die Schale kurz ab und entnahm dann einem großen Teller ein paar Früchte, die er in eine weitere Schale legte. Mit den beiden Gefäßen in den Händen ging er zurück zum Flett des Düsterwald-Elben. 

Als er in das Gemach eintrat, hatte Legolas seine Übertunika abgelegt und ordentlich zusammengefaltet neben seinem Bogen und dem Bündel mit seinen anderen Habseligkeiten auf den Boden gelegt. Haldir stellte die beiden Schalen auf den als Tisch dienenden Astvorsprung und reichte Legolas noch ein Handtuch, das er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. 

„Ich danke Euch", sagte dieser und lächelte freundlich. 

Haldir beugte seinen Kopf in einem leichten Nicken. „Aber nun werde ich mich in mein eigenes Flett zurück ziehen und selbst noch ein wenig ruhen. Später am Tage werden Euch dann der Herr Celeborn und die Herrin Galadriel willkommen heißen. Bis dahin erholt Euch von Eurer langen Reise. Solltet Ihr noch etwas benötigen, so zögert nicht, mich darum zu bitten. Mein Talan ist der übernächste auf Eurer Rechten Seite." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verließ Haldir das Gastgemach und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen. Er lächelte kurz in sich hinein, als er noch mal an den jungen Elben dachte. Der Prinz war freundlich und wohl erzogen, jedoch war seine stürmische, jugendliche Art äußerst faszinierend, und Haldir fühlte sich selbst in die Zeit zurück versetzt, in der er so jung gewesen war. Er hoffte, er würde noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben, sich in der Gegenwart des Prinzen an diese längst vergessene, unbeschwerte Zeit zu erinnern.

*Gîl-Faroth = Sternenjäger, danke an Fizban für diesen Namen

AN:

Wie ihr seht, spielt die Geschichte ca. um 1500 DZ. Ich habe leider beim Stöbern im Handbuch der Weisen gelesen, dass Galadriel und Celeborn erst 1950 DZ nach Lorien zurück kehrten und die Herrschaft übernahmen, nachdem Amroth gestorben und Nimrodel verschollen war. Die Geschichte umzuschreiben und ca. im Jahre 2000 DZ spielen zu lassen, hieße, dass Legolas zur Zeit des Ringkriegs erst um die 1000 Jahre alt wäre, was mir ein wenig jung erscheint. So wäre er ca. 1500 Jahre alt, immer noch recht jung für elbische Maßstäbe, jedoch wollte ich die Geschichte nicht zu weit in der Vergangenheit spielen lassen, da die Umstände sonst immer schwieriger werden würden. Ich hoffe also, ihr verzeiht mir diesen historischen Faut-Pas und ignoriert einfach die Tatsache, dass Galadriel zur Zeit dieser Geschichte noch gar nicht die Herrin Lothloriens war. 

Ein weiteres Problem war die Beziehung von Thranduil zu Galadriel. Im Handbuch der Weisen heißt es, dass sie kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu einander hatten, da Thranduil die Noldor für den Ausgang der Schlacht der letzten Allianz und somit auch für den Tod seines Vaters Oropher verantwortlich machte. Jedoch müssen als Grundlage für meine Geschichte Düsterwald und Lorien ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegen, damit Galadriel Grund hat, Legolas zu sich einzuladen. Wir nehmen also einfach an, dass Thranduil auf Grund der Bedrohung, die von Dol Guldur ausging, die alte Fehde mit Galadriel beendete und mit ihr ein Bündnis einging. 

Des Weiteren hatte ich Probleme mit der Beschreibung Düsterwalds. Zwar heißt es, dass Thranduil in seiner Heimat einen unterirdischen Palast erbaute, jedoch scheint mir dies ein wenig „klein", um alle Bewohner Düsterwalds dort unterzubringen. In anderen Quellen (und auch Fanfictions) fand ich häufig die Schilderung, dass auch die Waldelben Düsterwalds ihre Behausungen in den Bäumen hatten, während der Palast ausschließlich der Königsfamilie diente und zeitweise auch als Verlies herhielt. 

Hier kommen wir nun zu einem weiteren Problem: Die Behausungen. Im HdW heißt es, dass die Elben in Lorien auf Fletts (Talane) lebten. Diese wurden im Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten als unüberdachte Plattformen beschrieben, zumindest jene, auf denen die Gefährten in ihrer ersten Nacht im Wald übernachten. Das Flett von Galadriel und Celeborn wurde als herrschaftliche, überdachte Halle beschrieben. Ich habe diese Beschreibungen ein wenig ausgeweitet. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle Elben in Lorien ausschließlich unter freiem Himmel schliefen und keine Art von Privatsphäre hatten. Ich wollte jedoch die Behausungen so ‚natürlich' wie möglich gestalten. Ich hoffe die Beschreibung ist mir gelungen. 

Des Weiteren möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch mal genauer auf das Genre eingehen, für das ich mich entschieden habe. Ich würde diese Geschichte nicht unbedingt als Slash-FF bezeichnen. Zwar wird sie das Pairing Haldir/Legolas enthalten, jedoch wird es nicht in einer gewöhnlichen Weise ablaufen. Ich hatte schon zu Anfang erwähnt, dass es keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Geschichte wird, und eigentlich würde ich auch gar nicht so weit gehen, mich überhaupt auf ein bestimmtes Genre außer Drama festzulegen. Diese Geschichte soll eine Erzählung über Elben werden, die sich in diversen Konflikten befinden. Die Entwicklung der Charaktere wird im Mittelpunkt stehen, die Schwierigkeiten, Zweifel und vor allem auch die Fehler, die die Protagonisten begehen werden. Dass sich in dieser Zeit der Entwicklung der Charaktere auch eine Liebesbeziehung entwickelt, gehört genauso dazu wie zu dem Leben von uns allen, doch sehe ich sie nicht als zentrale Intention, nicht die Liebesbeziehung an sich, sondern die Konflikte, die sich aus ihr ergeben und die damit verbundenen Folgen für die Entwicklung der Personen. 

Dann noch eine allgemeine Anmerkung zu der Sprache der Elben: 

In vielen Fanfictions werden elbische Ausdrücke gebraucht. Ich hätte auch hier die Begriffe für „Prinz", „Bruder", „Mein Herr" etc. übersetzen können, aber dann wiederum fragte ich mich, wieso eigentlich? Die Elben sprechen sowieso die ganze Zeit elbisch, und ich habe das Ganze ins Deutsche übersetzt *g*, warum sollte ich also einzelne Wörter elbisch lassen? Eigennamen werde ich selbstverständlich so belassen, wie sie sind. Auch kann es sein, dass ich später im Verlauf der Geschichte elbische Anreden wie die Wörter für „Liebster" usw. verwenden werde. Dazu muss ich sie aber noch mal genau nachschlagen, denn in jeder Fanfiction sind sie anders. Oder findet ihr, wenn es mal irgendwann so weit ist, soll Haldir Legolas „Mein Schnuckiputzi" nennen???? ;) Ich denke nicht!


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Als Legolas erwachte, fiel Sonnenlicht durch die Spalten der natürlichen Wände seines Gemachs, doch war es ihm auf Grund der mangelnden Fenster unmöglich zu sagen, wie weit die Sonne schon ihren Kreis über den Himmel gezogen hatte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht schlafen wollen, doch hatte ihn doch irgendwann die Müdigkeit übermannt und er war auf den weichen Decken und Kissen des Lagers in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Lange jedoch, konnte er nicht geruht haben, denn Legolas schlief für gewöhnlich selten mehr als drei Stunden je Nacht. 

Er streckte sich ausgiebig, um die steifen Glieder zu lockern, und stand dann von dem Bette auf. Er wusch sich das Gesicht mit dem übrigen Wasser aus der silbernen Schale, zog wieder sein Hemd, an, das er vor dem Schlafengehen noch abgelegt hatte, und schlüpfte dann in seine ledernen Stiefel. Die Luft schien warm und freundlich, und so lies er seine Übertunika zunächst aus.

Etwas zögernd lugte er durch den zur Seite geschobenen Vorhang nach draußen und blickte über den Rand seines Fletts hinaus auf die umliegenden Bäume. Auf den Stegen und Treppen liefen wenige Elben umher, die ihren morgendlichen Aufgaben nachgingen, doch wirkten sie dabei weniger geschäftig als andächtig und anmutig. 

Der blonde Elb fragte sich, ob er zurück in sein Gastgemach gehen sollte, um zu warten, bis er zur Audienz der Herrin des Waldes gerufen wurde, doch entschloss er sich schließlich, selbst auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen. 

Flink kletterte er die Strickleiter herab und lies seinen Blick die Umgebung untersuchen.   
Hatte die Elbenstadt bei Nacht bereits magisch und zauberhaft gewirkt, so war ihr Anblick nun, als die Sonne vom Osten her durch die Blätter der hohen Bäume schien, noch viel atemberaubender. Alles war in ein warmes, goldenes Licht getaucht, das durch die gelben Blätter auf dem Grund noch reflektiert und verstärkt wurde. Doch blendeten die Sonnenstrahlen die empfindlichen und scharfen Augen des Elben nicht, denn die dichten Baumkronen schirmten sie teilweise ab und ließen sie sanft auf die Erde scheinen. 

Legolas schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Strahlen, die fröhlich über sein Gesicht zu tanzen schienen. Er atmete tief ein, und spürte, wie die reine Frühlingsluft seine Lungen ausfüllte und dort ein wohliges, frisches Gefühl hinterließ, während er sich der blumigen Gerüche des Waldes erfreute. 

Legolas liebte die tiefen Wälder seiner Heimat, doch waren sie eher dunkel, unergründlich und geheimnisvoll. Die Luft dort war kälter und roch schwerer nach Tannen. Auch die Siedlung seines Volkes war, obwohl man auch dort auf den Bäumen wohnte, gänzlich anders als diese hier. Auch dort gab es lichte Wiesen und hochgewachsene Bäume, doch waren die Mallorn-Bäume, die diesem Ort sein besonderes Aussehen verliehen, mit nichts zu vergleichen. 

Er wollte so eben seinen geplanten Weg beginnen, als er plötzlich über sich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm. 

„Guten Morgen, Prinz Legolas", sagte Haldir, der sich an das Geländer des Fletts lehnte. 

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Legolas und lächelte ihn freundlich an. 

„Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme, wenn auch recht kurze Nachtruhe." Haldir stieg nun ebenfalls die Leiter herunter und gesellte sich zu Legolas. 

„Der Herr Celeborn und die Herrin Galadriel werden Euch gegen Mittag empfangen. Wenn es Euch beliebt, kann ich Euch in der Zwischenzeit herum führen", bot der silberblonde Elb an. „Es sei denn, Ihr möchtet zunächst einmal ein Frühstück zu Euch nehmen."

Legolas schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch, doch ich bin nicht hungrig. Die Früchte, die ich vor dem Schlafengehen aß, haben mich ausreichend gesättigt. Doch nehme ich Euer erstes Angebot an, denn ich würde nur all zu gerne mehr von dieser wunderschönen Stadt sehen."

Haldir nickte lächelnd und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Dann folgt mir, mein Prinz."

Gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden Elben langsam zwischen den hohen Bäumen umher, und Legolas blieb allenthalben stehen, um sich staunend umzublicken. 

Auf ihrem Weg berichtete Haldir alles Mögliche über die Bewohner von Caras Galadhon.

„Und dort drüben", sagte Haldir und deutete auf einen der Bäume, „befindet sich der Talan meines älteren Bruders Orophin. Doch vermute ich, dass er sich bereits auf den Weg zum nördlichen Wachstützpunkt begeben hat, um Rumil abzulösen."

Legolas runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte den anderen Elben dann an. „Wohin wurde eigentlich mein Pferd gebracht?"

Um Haldirs Lippen kräuselte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln. „Habt keine Sorge um Euer Ross. Etwas weiter von der Stelle, an der Ihr gestern auf uns stießt, ist ein größeres Lager, das den Wachen des Waldes als Unterschlupf dient. Man wird dort gut für das Pferd sorgen."

Legolas nickte verstehend, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er Gîl-Faroth ein wenig vermisste. 

Der Galadhrim führte ihn noch ein wenig weiter in der Stadt herum, bis sie sich schließlich dem Zentrum näherten,  wo der höchste und älteste der Mallorn-Bäume stand, in dessen goldenem Wipfel sich der Palast von Celeborn und Galadriel befand. 

„Ihr werdet davon später noch mehrr zu sehen bekommen", sagte Haldir lächelnd, als Legolas mit vor Erstaunen geöffnetem Mund hinauf blickte. „Doch nun sollten wir langsam zu Eurem Lager zurückkehren, denn ich nehme an, Ihr möchtet noch Eure Gewänder wechseln, bevor Ihr die Audienz antretet."

Legolas Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er den anderen Elben anstarrte. 

„Nun ja, ich…" begann Legolas und blickte etwas beschämt unter sich. „Ich habe außer diesen Kleidern und einem frischen Hemd nichts dabei."

Haldirs Schmunzeln von eben verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen, und Legolas konnte sehen, dass er sich nur mühevoll das Lachen verkniff. 

Der silberblonde Elb räusperte sich kurz und blickte Legolas dann wieder mit ernsten Gesichtszügen an. „Ich bin sicher, die Gewänder meines Bruders Orophin würden Euch passen. Ihr habt in etwa dieselbe Statur wie er", bot dieser an und Legolas nickte zustimmend. 

„Das wäre äußerst großzügig", sagte er lächelnd und folge dem nun wieder belustigt schmunzelnden Elb zum Talan seines Bruders. 

Dort angekommen, suchte Haldir die geeigneten Kleidungsstücke heraus und wartete dann vor dem Gemach, bis Legolas sich umgezogen hatte. Der Galadhrim hatte Recht gehabt. Die Gewänder Orophins passten Legolas wie angegossen. Er blickte an seinen langen Beinen herunter, an denen er nun eine gerade geschnittene Hose aus silbrig glänzendem Stoff trug. Die fein gefertigte Tunika dazu war aus demselben Stoff, nur zierten sie an den Ärmeln und am Kragen blaue Borten, die perfekt zu dem blauen Gürtel passten, den Legolas gerade fest zog. 

Er schob den Vorhang des Talans beiseite und trat heraus zu Haldir, der auf der Plattform auf ihn wartete. 

„Und Eurem Bruder wird es sicherlich nichts ausmachen, dass ich seine Kleider trage?" fragte Legolas und zupfte die Tunika noch ein wenig zurecht, während Haldir ihn von oben bis unten beäugte. 

„Nein", antwortete Haldir lächelnd. „Und sie kleiden Euch sehr gut. Das Blau entspricht dem Eurer Augen." 

Legolas lies seine Finger über den weichen Stoff der Ärmel gleiten und blickte leicht errötend zu seinem Füßen, als er noch immer den prüfenden Blick Haldirs auf sich spürte. 

„Nun, ich denke wir können allmählich zum Palast zurückkehren. Es ist bereits Mittag und Ihr werdet erwartet."

Als sie wieder am höchsten Mallorn-Baum der Elbenstadt ankamen, wurden sie von einem weiteren Elben eine breite, geschwungene Treppe, die sich um den mächtigen Baumstamm schlängelte, hinauf geführt zu einer großen Plattform, deren Boden gänzlich in Silber erstrahlte. Während sein Gastgemach und, soweit er es hatte sehen können, auch die anderen Talane eher aus den natürlichen Materialien der Bäume bestanden, war hier an der höchsten Stelle der Stadt ein wahrer Palast erbaut worden mit filigranen weißen und silbernen Geländern, Dächern und Wänden. Noch nie zuvor hatte Legolas etwas so schönes gesehen, doch bald schon sollte er seine Meinung ändern. 

Sie blieben am Fuße einer breiten Treppe stehen, die zu einer großen Halle führte. Doch konnte Legolas nicht genau sehen, was sich hinter den Stufen befand, denn ein heller Schein von Silber und Gold erleuchtete sie und blendete des Elben Augen. 

Das Licht wurde heller, als aus seiner Mitte plötzlich zwei Gestalten erschienen. Ein Elb, in silber-graue lange und prunkvolle Gewänder gekleidet, schritt langsam die Stufen hinunter. An seiner Seite und in seinem Arm eingehakt sah Legolas eine Elbin, die an Schönheit und Anmut wirklich alles übertraf, was seine Augen je erblickt hatten. Sie trug ein langes weißes Gewand, das im Licht glänzte und glitzerte, als wäre es mit Diamanten besetzt. Um ihr wunderschönes und ebenmäßiges Gesicht fielen lange blonde Haare, die glänzten wie flüssiges Silber, in sanft geschwungenen Locken herunter und reichten ihr beinahe bis zu den Knien. Doch am eindrucksvollsten waren ihre strahlend blauen Augen, die, als sie auf Legolas ruhten, direkt in seine Seele zu blicken schienen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar, jedoch schien es Legolas alsbald, als würde ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielen. 

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er die Herrin des Waldes mit offenem Mund anstarrte, und er errötete leicht, als sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. 

„Seid willkommen in Caras Galadhon, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils", sprach der Elb neben ihr, Celeborn, und Legolas verbeugte sich. „Doch sehe ich, Ihr seid alleine. Wo sind jede, die mit Euch reisten?"

Nun wurde es Legolas leicht unwohl. Der Frage des Elbenherrschers konnte er ausweichen, doch der prüfende Blick, den Galadriel ihm zuwarf, beunruhigte ihn. 

„Nun, ich bin alleine geritten, mein Herr", antwortete Legolas wahrheitsgemäß und senkte sein Haupt in einer weiteren Verbeugung, aber auch um dem Augenkontakt mit der Herrin des Waldes auszuweichen. Plötzlich war es ihm, als spürte er die Anwesenheit eines anderen Geistes in dem seinen, und er hörte die Stimme Galadriels in seinem Kopf ‚Wo habt ihr Eure Eskorte gelassen?'. 

Legolas schaute sie mit geweiteten Augen überrascht an, doch sie erwiderte den Blick einem beinahe eisigen Ausdruck. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seiner Kehle zu bilden begann. Er spürte die fragenden Blicke auf sich ruhen und kam sich vor, wie ein kleiner Elbling, der bei einem Streich erwischt wurde. Lügen oder sich herausreden schien vergebens, denn aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Galadriel direkt in sein Herz sehen.

„Ich bin einen Tag früher los geritten." Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser. Diese Erklärung schien noch nicht ausreichend, denn er hörte wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm befahl, weiter zu reden. 

„Ich bin ohne Eskorte hier her gekommen, da…" Einen plausiblen Grund für sein Handeln zu finden, schien auf einmal so schwierig, schwieriger als vor sich selbst.

„Aber warum solltet Ihr so etwas leichtsinniges tun?" fragte Celeborn, und Legolas hatte den Eindruck, dass diese Frage gar nicht ernst gemeint war, sondern ihn nur herausforderte, seinen Fehler zuzugeben.

Er seufzte tief. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Wahrheit länger zu verschweigen. 

„Ich wollte alleine reisen, die Wäldern durchstreifen und mir dabei so viel oder so wenig Zeit nehmen wie ich mochte. Ich wollte auf keine zwanzig Mann starke Eskorte angewiesen sein, die mich behandelt hätte wie ein kleines, unbeholfenes Kind. Also bin ich am Vorabend meiner geplanten Abreise alleine los gezogen."

Einmal ausgesprochen, kam es Legolas nun auch selbst sehr lächerlich und unvernünftig vor.

„Das war äußerst leichtsinnig von Euch, Legolas", tadelte Celeborn und Legolas glaubte so etwas wie Zorn in seinen Zügen zu erkennen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euren Vater nicht zu sehr in Sorge versetzt. Es war sehr gefährlich, in diesen Zeiten alleine durch Arda zu reisen."

_Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das von allen Seiten bemuttert werden muss. Ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selbst aufpassen!_ Dachte Legolas und hatte dabei vergessen, dass Galadriel seine Gedanken wahrnahm. 

‚Doch verhaltet Ihr Euch wie eines', erklang ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, und Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

Wieder vernahm er ihre Worte, doch diesmal sprach sie nicht nur in seinem Geiste. 

„Ihr seid noch sehr jung, Legolas, und Leichtsinn ist die Eigenschaft der Jugend. Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen, doch sollt Ihr aus Euren Fehlern lernen."

Legolas kam sich nun wirklich sehr dumm und kindisch vor. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass er mit den Konsequenzen seines ungestümen Handelns konfrontiert werden würde. 

Galadriel beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um ihm wieder in die Augen zu blicken, welche er beschämt zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

„Seid nicht betrübt, denn die Vergangenheit ist unabänderlich."

Legolas entsann sich nun den gestrigen Worten Haldirs, als er in die Augen der Herrin blickte und unendliche Weisheit aus ihnen strahlen sah. Auf sie, die eine der ältesten und weisesten war, musste er wirken wie törichter Jüngling. 

„Auch wenn es Euch schwer fällt zu glauben, so war auch ich einmal jung und unbedarft", sagte sie, und obwohl Legolas die Gegenwart ihres Geistes nicht mehr in dem seinen spürte, hatte sie wohl seine Gedanken erraten. „Ihr habt noch den Rest der Ewigkeit um zu reifen und an Weisheit zu erlangen. Auch wenn Ihr oft unbedacht handeln mögt, so sehe ich doch in Euch eine unersättliche Neugier und Durst nach Wissen, und diese Eigenschaften, so ungeliebt sie Euch auch sein mögen, erweisen sich oftmals als Tugenden, die Euch schneller zu Eurem ersehnten Ziel führen können."

Legolas Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er über ihre Worte nachgrübelte. Ihm war es, als hätte sie ihm etwas ganz bestimmtes sagen wollen, doch vielleicht musste er selbst darauf kommen, was sie mit ‚Ziel' gemeint hatte. 

Legolas erwiderte ihr freundliches Lächeln und nickte ihr zu. Er hatte seine erste Lektion gelernt. 

„Doch nun folgt uns, denn wir wollen miteinander speisen, und Ihr sollt uns von den Ereignissen in Eurer Heimat berichten", sprach sie sanft und wand sich mit Celeborn um und stieg die breite Treppe wieder hinauf. 

Legolas folgte den beiden Elben in die große Halle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir stand kopfschüttelnd am Fuße der Treppe und unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Warum war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass Legolas alleine gereist war? Er hatte nicht einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht. Dabei hätte er, als Wächter des Waldes, die Ungewöhnlichkeit darin doch erkennen müssen. Doch hatten andere Gedanken seinen Geist eingenommen, als er den Prinzen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Zu sehr hatte er seine Gegenwart und seine jugendliche Unbeschwertheit genossen.

Immer noch in Gedanken, schritt er nun, nachdem er den königlichen Talan verlassen hatte, langsam über den großen Platz in Richtung seines Fletts. Er schalt sich innerlich nochmals für seine mangelnde Einschätzung, als er plötzlich, um einen Baumstamm biegend, mit jemandem zusammen stieß.

„So gedankenverloren, mein Bruder?" fragte Rumil lachend, doch Haldir rollte nur die Augen. Hatte sein Bruder es auch nicht bemerkt?

„Der Prinz hat seine Eskorte abgehängt, um alleine zu reisen", informierte er Rumil. „Ist es dir denn auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er ganz alleine unterwegs war?"

Rumil runzelte die Stirn und grinste dann ein wenig belustigt. „Doch, natürlich ist es mir aufgefallen, aber ich dachte, du wirst ihn schon auf eurem Weg darauf ansprechen. Sag bloß, es kam dir nicht seltsam vor?"

Haldir seufzte. „Nein. Ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht."

Er hörte seinen kleinen Bruder laut auflachen. „Hat der junge Prinz dir schon den Kopf verdreht?" 

„Schweig!" fuhr ihn Haldir an und blickte sich etwas nervös um. Das letzte was er nun gebrauchen konnte, waren unbegründete Gerüchte.

Der jüngere Galadhrim hob entschuldigend die Arme und folgte seinem älteren Bruder, der seinen Weg wieder aufgenommen hatte. 

„Und nein, er hat mir nicht den Kopf verdreht. Ich habe nur einfach nicht daran gedacht", erklärte Haldir leise.

„Nun ja, gewundert hätte es mich nicht. Schließlich ist der Prinz wirklich sehr schön." Rumil zuckte mit den Achseln, als Haldir ihn fragend ansah. 

„Was weißt du schon davon?" fragte er mit leicht entnervtem Unterton, doch Rumil lachte wieder.   
"Falls du dich nicht mehr entsinnst, so habe ich doch noch zwei gesunde Augen im Kopf. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass der Prinz äußerst attraktiv ist, obwohl ich mehr Schönheit im weiblichen Geschlecht sehe, wie du weißt." Er klopfte seinem älteren Bruder auf die Schulter und ein schelmisches Grinden lief über seine Lippen. 

„Und nur weil ich sie auch im männlichen sehe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich gleich den Verstand verliere, wenn ich einen gutaussehenden Elben sehe", versuchte Haldir zu erklären, während sie langsam weiter trotteten. 

„Ha! Du gibst also zu, dass du ihn gutaussehend findest?" Das Grinsen auf Rumils Gesicht wurde immer breiter und Haldir warf ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu. 

„Hast nicht du eben selbst gesagt, dass er Prinz attraktiv ist? Versuche nicht, mir das Wort im Mund herum zu drehen!"

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung." Rumil lachte wieder auf und klopfte seinem großen Bruder erneut auf die Schulter.

„Außerdem scheint er auf der Suche nach einer Gemahlin zu sein", fügte Haldir hinzu, aber schalt sich sofort für diese Worte, da er wusste, wie sie geklungen hatten. 

„Oh, ist da jemand vielleicht doch ein wenig interessiert?" Rumil hatte nun seinen Arm um Haldirs Schultern gelegt und suchte grinsend seinen Blick, doch Haldir schaute zu Boden. Ein leises Knurren entfloh seiner Kehle. 

„Wie geht es seinem Pferd?" fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Ich dachte du kannst Pferde nicht leiden, mein Bruder", antwortete der jüngere, dessen Gesicht sich immer noch zu einem schalkhaften Grinsen verzogen hatte. 

„Ich kann sie auch nicht leiden!" schnaubte Haldir. „Aber Legolas hat nach dem Tier gefragt, und ich möchte ihm nachher eine ordnungsgemäße Auskunft geben können."

„Nun ja, wie soll es ihm schon gehen? Es befindet sich mit den anderen Pferden in dem Unterstand und frisst Heu. Zumindest tat es das, als ich es das letzte Mal sah." Haldir nickte seinem Bruder für diese Information dankend zu, doch ahnte er schon Böses, als sich ein erneutes verschmitztes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen kräuselte. 

„Aber ich glaube, es hat sich in die Stute verliebt, die mit ihm den Unterstand teilt."

„Nun hör schon auf damit!" fuhr Haldir seinen jüngeren Bruder an, doch musste er alsbald selbst lachen, als er in das grinsende Gesicht Rumils blickte. Zudem fiel ihm soeben eine spitzfindige Gegenbemerkung ein. 

„Man könnte ja fast meine, du seiest nicht besonders ausgelastet, dass du dich so mit dem Liebesleben anderer beschäftigst." Nun war es Rumil, der etwas betreten drein blickte, während Haldir ihn boshaft anlächelte. 

„Das war wahrlich ein Tiefschlag, Bruderherz", sagte er und schob leicht schmollend die Unterlippe vor. 

„Ich hätte es nicht gesagt, wenn du mich nicht ständig necken würdest, Brüderchen." 

Rumil nickte verstehend. Er hatte Haldir herausgefordert. 

Nun legte der ältere seinen Arm um den jüngeren und drückte den Elben an sich. 

„Ithiliel muss blind gewesen sein, dass sie dich von sich stieß", sagte er besänftigend, denn er wusste, dass Rumils Herz noch immer unter der Zurückweisung litt. „Doch bist auch du noch jung, mein Bruder, und wirst noch viele schöne Frauen kennen lernen. Und eines Tages wird die richtige für dich dabei sein. Ithiliel war es nicht. Sie ist oberflächlich und hochnäsig. Du verdienst etwas Besseres." Rumil nickte stumm, doch bald kehrte das Lächeln in sein Gesicht zurück. 

„Und hoffentlich wirst du irgendwann auch den Richtigen finden… oder vielleicht doch ‚die' Richtige? Ich hoffe immer noch darauf, eines Tages Onkel zu werden."

Haldir lächelte zurück, während sie sich langsam seinem Talan näherten. „Deine Hoffnung wird auf Orophin ruhen müssen, Brüderchen."

Rumil schnaubte abwinkend. „Pah! Orophin interessiert sich für nichts außer Jagen und Wachen. Ich befürchte, meine Hoffnungen werden unerfüllt bleiben."

„Wie redest du von deinem ältesten Bruder?" fragte Haldir mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Aber ich befürchte du hast recht. Dann wirst wohl du uns beiden eine Nichte oder einen Neffen schenken müssen. Und von einem eigenen Kind hättest du wohl auch mehr, als von dem deiner Brüder. Schließlich wärest du auch an der Entstehung beteiligt." Haldir zwinkerte seinem jüngeren Bruder verschmitzt zu, und Rumil lachte wieder auf. 

„Ja, ich gebe zu, das wäre durchaus sehr angenehm."

Die beiden Brüder lächelten sich an und liefen Arm in Arm weiter, doch Haldirs Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Die Liebe war doch wahrhaftig eine sehr unberechenbare und oftmals ungerechte Kraft. 

~ TBC ~


	4. Kapitel 3

AN:

Wie/wo baden Elben? 

Dass die Elben Loriens in auf ihren Fletts keine Badezimmer hatten, scheint einleuchtend. Jedoch brauchen sie irgendeinen Ort, wo sie (auch wenn Elben gegen Schmutz imprägniert zu sein scheinen ;) ) sich waschen können. Ich habe also diese öffentliche Badestätte erfunden. Hier stellte sich bei mir die Frage, ob es getrennte Bereiche für Männer und Frauen geben sollte. Ich entschied dann, dass ich diese Unterteilung nicht vornehmen wollte. Elben scheinen mir diesen menschlichen Empfindungen wie Scham überlegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich ihrer Nacktheit schämen und somit auch keine getrennten Badestätten brauchen. 

In Legolas Heimat sieht dies ein bisschen anders aus. Warum? Nun ja… so passt es besser in die Handlung ;)

Kapitel 3

Die Sonne begann bereits ihren Weg nach Westen, als Legolas zurück zu seinem Talan ging. 

Lange hatte er mit Galadriel und Celeborn gespeist und sie über die derzeitige Situation in seiner Heimat aufgeklärt. Auch hatte er einen Brief seines Vaters überbracht, der einige Details des Bündnisplanes genauer erläuterte. Eine sichere aber geheime Straße sollte von Lorien nach Düsterwald angelegt werden, an welcher Truppen der Elben Wache halten sollten, um den Reisenden sicheres Geleit zu gewähren, denn die Übergriffe durch Orks wurden immer zahlreicher. 

Weder Galadriel noch Celeborn hatten ihn nochmals für sein unbedachtes Handeln getadelt, doch hatten sie ihn daran erinnert, dass seine Eskorte wohl in den nächsten Tagen in Lorien eintreffen würde. Dann würde er ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig sein und wohlmöglich nach Hause zurückkehren müssen. Legolas hoffte jedoch, dass er noch ein wenig in Lorien bleiben könnte. 

Er hatte seinen sechstägigen Ritt durch die Wälder sehr genossen, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem noch jungen Leben war er auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, musste selbst für seine Verpflegung und Unterschlupf sorgen und die Verantwortung für sein Wohlergehen übernehmen. Zu Hause befand er sich stets unter den wachsamen Augen seines Vaters oder der zahlreichen Bediensteten, die ihn geradezu verhätschelten wie ein Kleinkind. Er war es so leid. Zwar wusste er, dass sein Vater ihn liebte und nur darauf bedacht war, dass es Legolas nicht so ergehen würde wie seiner Mutter, doch hatte er von ihr seine freiheitsliebende, naturverbundene Art geerbt. Seine Mutter war nicht wie Thranduil eine Sindar gewesen, sondern gehörte zu dem Stamm der Waldelben, die ihr den Namen Tawariel gegeben hatten. Sie war es auch gewesen, die sich weigerte in den dunklen Gemächern des unterirdischen Palastes zu leben und Behausungen auf den Bäumen wie die Galadhrim vorgezogen hatte. 

Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss kurz die Augen, um die ungebetenen Gedanken fort zu jagen, doch wurde die Erinnerung an jenen Tag, an dem sich sein Leben so unvermittelt und auf grausame Weise verändert hatte, wieder lebendig. Doch er wollte sich nicht erinnern, wollte nicht das Bild vor seinen Augen sehen, dass er damals als junger Elbling hatte erblicken müssen, als seine Mutter….

„Prinz Legolas", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich etwas erschrocken herum, nur um in das freundliche Gesicht von Haldir zu blicken. 

„Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch soeben überrascht und aus Euren Gedanken gerissen habe", sagte dieser und lächelte entschuldigend, doch Legolas winkte ab. 

„Entschuldigt Euch nicht, aber ihr habt Recht. Ich war tatsächlich ein wenig in Gedanken versunken," gestand Legolas und blickte scheu unter sich. 

„Nun, ich bin nicht in der Position, Euer Handeln zu bewerten, also bitte ich Euch, versteht mich nicht falsch." Haldir schritt nun langsam neben Legolas her. „Aber ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr nach der Konfrontation von vorhin ein wenig beunruhig seid."

Legolas nickte. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich habe mich wirklich töricht verhalten, und die Herrin Galadriel hatte Recht, mich deshalb zu tadeln, doch ist unser Gespräch anschließend recht angenehm verlaufen. Wir haben hauptsächlich über die Bündnisse zwischen Lorien und meinem Vater gesprochen. Jedoch befürchte ich, dass meine Eskorte morgen oder an dem Tag darauf hier eintreffen wird und ich dann nach Hause zurückkehren muss."

Haldir warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, doch lächelte ihn dann aufmunternd an. 

„Wenn dem so ist, dann wird es mir eine Freude sein, mich darum zu kümmern, dass Ihr noch vor Eurer Abreise so viel wie möglich von unserer wunderschönen Heimat zu sehen bekommt."

Nun lächelte auch Legolas wieder, dankbar über dieses Angebot. „Ich danke Euch. Doch bevor Ihr mich herum führt, würde ich mich nur allzu gerne des Schmutzes der langen Reise entledigen. Ich möchte doch nicht bei Eurem Volke den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass die Elben aus Düsterwald sich nicht waschen." Legolas grinste, als Haldir laut über seine schalkhafte Bemerkung lachte.

„Gut, dann werde ich Euch als erstes die Badestätten zeigen", sagte Haldir schließlich und bedeutete Legolas nun nach links weiter zu gehen. „Sie sind ganz in der Nähe. Und wenn wir schon einmal dort hin gehen, so kann auch ich ein Bad nehmen."

Haldir führte Legolas zu einer kleinen Anhöhe am nördlichen Rand des Hügels. Hinter der Erhebung fiel das Gelände steil ab und endete in einer tiefen Mulde, in der sich das Wasser, welches aus der felsigen Rückwand entsprang, in einem großen Becken sammelte. Legolas blickte Haldir stirnrunzelnd an, als dieser die in den Fels geschlagenen Stufen hinunter zum Rand des Teichs schritt. 

„Es ist eine warme Quelle", sagte der silberblonde Elb, doch Legolas zögerte noch immer. 

„Aber es befindet sich ja alles im Freien." Legolas blickte sich verwundert um, als er sah, dass es keinerlei Abschirmungen um die Badestätte herum gab.

Nun war es Haldir, der seine Stirn in Falten legte und den jüngeren Elb fragend anblickte. 

„Natürlich tut es das. Wie sehen denn die Badestätten in Eurer Heimat aus?"

„Sie sind durch grüne Wände abgetrennt", antwortete Legolas und es schien ihm ganz selbstverständlich, dass die natürlichen Bäder seiner Heimat ein wenig Privatsphäre boten. 

Haldirs Lippen entfloh ein leises ‚oh', doch konnte Legolas deutlich die Belustigung auf seinen Zügen erkennen. 

„Also schämen die Elben aus Düsterwald sich der Nacktheit und baden in geschlossenen Räumen wie die Menschen, wenn doch die Körper unter ihren Gewändern alle gleich geschaffen sind?" Es war viel mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Legolas konnte darauf nur mit den Schultern zuckend nicken. Nun lachte der Galadhrim laut auf.

„Ich sehe schon, es gibt wahrhaftig einige kulturelle Unterschiede zwischen unseren Völkern. Nun kommt. Wenn es euch angenehmer ist, werde ich mich auch umdrehen, während Ihr Eure Kleider ablegt und in das Wasser steigt." Das Angebot klang ehrlich, doch konnte Legolas sehen, wie Haldir immer noch belustigt schmunzelte und verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.   

Langsam schritt er nun die steinernen Stufen hinunter zu dem Becken, welches das Wasser über die Jahre hinweg in den Felsen gehöhlt hatte, und wartete darauf, dass der Galadhrim ihm wie versprochen den Rücken zu wand. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und stieg dann in das angenehm warme Nass, dessen Oberfläche sich durch das hinab fallende Wasser kräuselte und seinen Körper darunter verbarg. 

Haldir lies seinen Blick über die silbrigen Baumstämme wandern, welche die Badestätte umsäumten, bis der Elbenprinz in das Wasser gestiegen war. Innerlich war er noch immer amüsiert über die Schamgefühle des anderen, doch ermahnte er sich selbst und zwang sich zu mehr Verständnis. Was für ihn ganz gewöhnlich war, schien für andere befremdlich, und das musste er akzeptieren. Er legte nun auch seine Kleider ab, nahm ein Stück Seife und zwei Handtücher von dem glatten Felsen, der als Tisch für die Badeutensilien diente, und stieg neben Legolas in das Becken. 

Es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass dem Düsterwald-Elben die Situation noch immer leicht unangenehm war, und so dachte er über ein geeignetes Gesprächsthema nach, dass den jüngeren Elben ein wenig ablenken würde. 

„Wisst Ihr, ich war wirklich töricht nicht früher bemerkt zu haben, dass es ungewöhnlich für Euch war, alleine zu reisen. Erzählt mir, Legolas, wie Ihr die lange Reise ohne Gefahren überstanden habt."

Der blonde Elb blickte Haldir mit einem etwas beschämten Gesichtsausdruck an. 

„Und ich war töricht, diese Gefahr auf mich zu nehmen", gab er zu. „Ich nehme an ich hatte mehr Glück als Verstand, doch bin ich nur am Tage geritten, und wie Ihr wisst, meiden Orks das Sonnenlicht. Ich habe dunkle Straßen gemieden und bin zunächst am Ostrand des Waldes entlang gereist, wo die Bäume nicht so dicht wachsen. Nachts habe ich mich in Höhlen, unter Felsvorsprüngen oder im Dickicht versteckt, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Nur einmal hörte ich aus der Ferne einen Orktrupp durch den Wald jagen."

Haldir wusste nicht so recht, ob er den jüngeren Elben für wahnsinnig dumm oder sehr mutig erachten sollte, doch schien die richtige Einschätzung eine Mischung aus beidem zu sein.

„Dann habt Ihr wirklich Glück gehabt, dass Euch nichts zugestoßen ist", sagte er und schluckte ein Seufzen herunter, als er bemerkte, dass auch dieses Gesprächsthema nicht das geeignete zu sein schien. Haldir reichte Legolas die Seife, der sie dankbar entgegen nahm, und nach einem kurzen Untertauchen begann, sein Haar einzuschäumen. 

„Ach, übrigens", Haldir lief ein Lächeln über die Lippen. „Ich habe zuvor mit meinem Bruder Rumil gesprochen und mich nach Eurem Pferd erkundigt. Es wird gut für das Tier gesorgt." Er sah nun, dass auch Legolas lächelte und seine Augen, die zuvor leicht betrübt gewirkt hatten, zu strahlen begannen. 

„Das ist richtig. Dem Pferd geht es bestens", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Als er sich herum wand, sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder die steinernen Stufen hinab steigen. Auch Legolas hatte seinen Blick auf Rumil gerichtet, doch wand ihn schnell wieder ab, als dieser nun begann, seine Kleidung abzulegen. 

Rumil warf Haldir einen verwirrt fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur kurz mit den Achseln und winkte ab. Er würde es ihm später erklären. 

Der jüngere Galadhrim stieg nun an Haldirs anderer Seite in das natürliche Becken und seufzte genussvoll, als das Warme Wasser ihn umgab. 

„Danach habe ich mich die letzten sechs Tage gesehnt", sagte er lächelnd. „Die eiskalten Quellen im Wald sind nicht wirklich gut zum Baden geeignet. 

Legolas blickte Rumil nun an. „Befindet sich Gîl-Faroth noch in dem Unterstand im Walde?" 

„Ja, zumindest war Euer Tier dort, als ich das Lager heute Morgen verlassen habe. Aber keine Angst, es wird sicherlich nicht weg laufen." Rumil lachte vergnügt und glitt für einige Augenblicke komplett unter Wasser, um dann laut prustend wieder aufzutauchen. „Könntet Ihr mir die Seife reichen?" bat er Legolas und Haldir verdrehte leicht die Augen. Sein jüngerer Bruder verstand nicht viel von förmlichen Höflichkeiten, oder vielmehr scherte er sich nicht darum. Doch dem Elbenprinzen schien es nichts auszumachen, denn er reichte Rumil schmunzelnd die Seife. Haldir konnte so etwas wie Belustigung auf den Zügen des fremden Elben erkennen, als er seinem Bruder zusah, der fröhlich tauchte und umher schwamm. 

„Man könnte fast meinen, Ihr seid kein Elb sondern ein Fisch, Rumil", sagte Legolas grinsend und Haldir lachte laut schallend auf. 

„Das war aber nicht fein von Euch, edler Prinz", antwortete Rumil mit einem gespielten Schmollen. „Wenn ich wollte, so könnte auch ich Euch mit etwas anderem vergleichen."

„Oh wirklich? Und was wäre das", fragte Legolas, doch Haldir warf seinem Bruder einen ermahnenden Blick zu, der so viel bedeutete wie ‚du kannst doch nicht den Prinz von Düsterwald beleidigen', doch Rumil ignorierte dies schlichtweg. 

„Nun, so wie Ihr Euch um Euer Pferd sorgt, könnte man fast meinen, Ihr seid kein Elb, sondern ein Rohirrim."

„Rumil, genug!" fuhr Haldir ihn an, doch vernahm er von seiner Seite das laute Lachen des Prinzen. 

„Nein, Haldir, tadelt Euren Bruder nicht. Es gefällt mir, dass jemand in meiner Gegenwart einmal das ausspricht, was er denkt. Zuhause tun alle immer so, als müssten sie alles in schöne Worte verpacken oder es mir ganz und gar verschweigen, wenn ich doch meistens sehen kann, was sie wirklich denken. Aber dennoch muss ich Eurem Bruder widersprechen."

Haldir blickte wieder zu Rumil, der den Prinzen stirnrunzelnd ansah. 

„Nicht nur die Pferdeherren von Rohan verstehen etwas vom Umgang mit edlen Rössern, sondern sind auch einige der Elben aus Imladris dafür bekannt." Legolas schmunzelte und lehnte sich zurück an den glatten Fels des Beckens, während Rumil ein wenig enttäuscht drein blickte, da seine Bemerkung widerlegt worden war. 

„Wart Ihr schon einmal in Imladris?" fragte Haldir, der nun auch sein Haupt mit der Seife einschäumte, um den Schmutz der letzten Tage daraus zu waschen. 

„Nein, aber mein Vater empfing vor einiger Zeit den Besuch zweier Botschafter Elronds. Erestor und Glorfindel waren angereist, um Bündnisverträge im Namen Elronds auszuhandeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in ganz Rohan jemanden gibt, der so viel von Pferden versteht wie Glorfindel, denn er hat mir beigebracht, wie man mit ihnen spricht." In Legolas Zügen lag Bewunderung, als er über den Elben sprach. 

„Er scheint viele Talente zu haben", sagte Rumil. „Ich habe gehört, er habe einmal einen Balrog getötet."

„Nein, Bruder, da irrst du dich. Der Glorfindel, von dem du sprichst ist in Gondolin ums Leben gekommen", warf Haldir ein, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nun, Ihr irrt Euch beide, und doch habt Ihr auch richtig gehört. Zwar fiel Glorfindel während der Flucht aus Gondolin, doch ist er aus Mandos Hallen zurückgekehrt und lebt nun in Imladris."

Rumil hielt in seiner Beschäftigung, sich die Seife aus dem Haar zu spülen, inne und betrachtete den Düsterwald-Elben mit Erstaunen. 

„Ich habe selten davon gehört, dass jemand Mandos Hallen verlassen konnte und wieder ins Leben zurückkehrte", sagte Rumil.

„Mir war es bislang auch nur von Luthien und Beren bekannt", gestand Haldir, der ebenso verwundert wie sein Bruder war. Zwar war ihm die Namensgleichheit des berühmten Balrogtöters und des Beraters aus Imladris aufgefallen, doch hätte er nie daran gedacht, dass es ein und derselbe Elb sein könnte. 

„Nur die wenigsten erweisen sich als würdig", antwortete Legolas. „Vielleicht wird Glorfindel noch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen, denn sicherlich muss seine Rückkehr einen bestimmten Zweck gehabt haben." 

Die beiden Brüder nickten stumm, als sie plötzlich Stimmen in der Nähe vernahmen. Auf der anderen Seite des Beckens stiegen zwei Elbfrauen die Stufen hinunter, während sie fröhlich miteinander plauderten. Als ihre Blicke auf die drei Badenden fielen, nickten sie kurz zum Gruß. Es waren Ithiliel und Niphredil, ihre jüngere Schwester. 

Haldir schaute automatisch zu seinem Bruder herüber, der zwar zum Gruße höflich lächelte, doch wirkten seine Augen traurig und er wand den Blick schnell von den beiden Frauen ab.

Auch bei Legolas schienen sie einen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, denn dieser starrte sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Als sie nun begannen, auch ihre Kleidung abzulegen, schaute er errötend auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Haldir rollte leicht die Augen. Er konnte die Begeisterung der anderen beiden Elben nicht ganz verstehen, und das nicht nur, weil er dem weiblichen Geschlecht allgemein nicht viel abgewinnen konnte. Zwar wirkte Ithiliel auf den ersten Blick wunderschön, soviel musste auch er gestehen – viele bezeichneten sie sogar als die schönste Elbenmaid Loriens – doch sah er mehr Freundlichkeit und Liebreiz in den Zügen ihrer Schwester Niphredil. Aber vielleicht war Legolas auch eher an ihr interessiert, obwohl Haldir dies bezweifelte. 

„Wie ist ihr Name?" flüsterte Legolas ihm zu. „Die linke."

„Sie heißt Ithiliel", antwortete Haldir und seufzte innerlich 

„Sie ist wunderschön. Ich habe noch nie eine so schöne Elbenmaid gesehen", gestand Legolas mit glänzenden Augen und einem rötlichen Schimmer auf seinen Wangen. Die Distanz zu den Schwestern war groß genug, dass sie das Flüstern nicht hören würden, denn der kleine Wasserfall in der Mitte der Felswand verursachte genügend Geräusche, um ihre Stimmen zu übertönen. 

„Lasst euch nicht vom äußeren Eindruck blenden, Legolas." Haldir wurde es zunehmend unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ein weiterer Elb könnte den Reizen Ithiliels verfallen. 

Legolas sah wie gebannt auf die beiden Frauen, die ihnen gegenüber in dem Becken badeten, doch hatte er sein Augenmerk hauptsächlich auf Ithiliel gerichtet. Legolas fragte sich, ob sie Schwestern waren. Zwar konnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein, denn die rechte hatte hellblondes, fast weißes Haar, während Ithiliels Haupt von samtig schwarzen Strähnen geziert war, doch ähnelten sich ihre Gesichtszüge ein wenig, wenn auch die rechte sehr viel unscheinbarer wirkte als die linke. Als sie kurz zu ihm herüber blickte, konnte Legolas ihre Augen sehen, die hellgrau erstrahlten, wie der volle Mond, dem sie ihren Namen verdankte. Sie erhob sich nun und stand aufrecht im Wasser, um begann sich mit Seife einzuschäumen. 

Legolas spürte, wie die Röte ihm ins Gesicht schoss, doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Das samtige Licht der abendlichen Dämmerung tauchte das Becken in einen goldenen Glanz, der die wunderschöne Frau umgab und in den kleinen Wassertropfen, die ihren wohlgeformten Körper bedeckten, reflektiert wurde. Langsam watete sie durch das hüfthohe Wasser bis zu der Wand, aus welcher der kleine Wasserfall entsprang, um dort den Schaum aus ihrem Haar zu spülen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre vollen Lippen leicht geöffnet, als das Wasser auf ihr Haupt fiel, ihre Schultern hinab lief und ihr schimmerndes Dekollete herunter rann. Bei dem Anblick liefen Legolas kleine Schauer den Rücken herunter und ein befremdliches Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. 

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Rumil knapp und stieg aus dem Becken. Er nahm eines der Handtücher und begann sich damit abzutrocknen. 

Haldir nickte und schaute dann zu Legolas, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben. Mit geweiteten Augen und einer intensiven Röte auf den Wangen und Ohren schaute er Haldir an, doch wandte dann beschämt den Blick ab. „Ich… ich kann nicht", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme.

Haldir runzelte die Stirn, doch als er zu Ithiliel hinüber blickte, die nicht zu bemerken schien, welche Wirkung ihre Reize auf andere haben könnten, wurde ihm schnell klar, welches Problem der Prinz hatte. Er musste all seine Selbstdisziplin zusammen nehmen, um seiner Belustigung nicht Luft zu machen, und schallend los zu lachen, doch hatte er auch ein wenig Mitleid mit dem jungen Elben. 

„Sagt bloß, sie ist die erste Frau, die Ihr nackt seht?" fragte er flüsternd und Legolas nickte stumm, den Blick noch immer abgewandt um die Röte seines Gesichtes zu verbergen. 

Plötzlich fiel Haldir etwas ein. 

„Ja, Frauen sind wahrhaftig sehr schön, doch ist dies nicht bei allen Rassen so. Habt ihr schon mal eine Zwergenfrau gesehen?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nun, sie unterscheiden sich kaum von ihren Männern, denn auch sie tragen Bärte. Ich habe einmal gehört, dass sie sogar Haare auf der Brust haben." Nun blickte ihn Legolas endlich wieder an und die Errötung verschwand langsam aus seinen Zügen und machte einem angewiderten Ausdruck Platz. 

„Wirklich?" fragte der Prinz und verzog die Lippen in Ekel. 

Haldir lachte leise. Das letzte Detail hatte er sich ausgedacht, doch schien es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, denn Legolas räusperte sich und stieg dann schnell aus dem Wasser, um ein Handtuch zu greifen, welches er sich um die Hüften schlang. 

Während Rumil sich bereits angekleidet hatte und nun begann, sein nasses Haar zu kämmen, verließ auch Haldir das Becken und trocknete sich mit einem weiteren Handtuch ab. 

„Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euer Haar kämmen und dann neu flechten", bot er Legolas an, der gerade sein Hemd überstreifte. 

„Nein, ich werde das später in meinem Talan selbst tun, doch danke ich Euch für das Angebot." Seine Stimme war immer noch leicht belegt und er vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt. Er schien noch immer beschämt.

Haldir hatte gerade auch sein Hemd wieder angezogen, als jemand plötzlich seinen Namen rief. Es war Ithiliel. Was konnte sie nur wollen? Sie lief nun am Rand des Beckens auf ihn zu und er kam ihr entgegen, um sie in der Mitte zu treffen. 

„Guten Abend Ithiliel, was kann ich für Euch tun?" fragte er höflich, jedoch ohne ehrliche Intentionen. 

Über Ithiliels Lippen lief ein zynisches Lächeln, denn ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Haldirs Freundlichkeit nur aufgesetzt war. Und auch sie hielt sich nur an die Regeln der Höflichkeit, doch war die Antipathie zwischen den beiden Elben deutlich spürbar. 

„Meine Schwester und ich fragten uns, wer Euer Begleiter ist", sagte sie, während sie die Spitzen ihrer nassen Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken rieb.

Haldir unterdrückte ein gereiztes Stöhnen. Aus irgendeinem Grund behagte ihm der Gedanken nicht, Ithiliel könnte Interesse an dem Elben bekunden. 

„Das ist Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, Prinz von Düsterwald", antwortete er knapp.

„Und wie lange wird der Prinz noch in Lorien verweilen?" Ithiliel war offensichtlich dabei, Erkundigungen über ihn einzuholen, doch diese Frage schien ein wenig schwer zu beantworten. 

„Das ist nicht gewiss. Es ist möglich, dass er morgen schon Nachricht erhält und zurückkehren muss." Diese Antwort klang plausibel und würde die sie daran hindern, weitere Bemühungen zu unternehmen. 

„Doch ist es auch möglich, dass er länger bleibt?" Haldir biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ithiliel ließ nicht locker. 

„Ja, möglich ist es."

„Gut, sollte er morgen noch in Lorien sein, so richtet ihm aus, dass meine Schwester und ich ihn bei Sonnenuntergang bei unserem Talan erwarten, um mit ihm zu speisen. Wir möchten doch sicherstellen, dass der Prinz die Gastfreundschaft der Galadhrim kennen lernt." Sie lachte kurz auf und blickte nickend zu ihrer Schwester, die am anderen Ende des Beckens auf einem Felsen saß und ihr Haar kämmte. 

„Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Abend", sagte sie und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Ich danke Euch und wünsche Euch dasselbe", antwortete Haldir formell und gesellte sich dann wieder zu seinem Bruder und Legolas. 

„Was wollte sie?" fragte Rumil leise und Haldir konnte deutlich den Anflug von Hoffnung in Rumils Augen erkennen. 

Er legte seinem jüngeren Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann blickte er zu Legolas, dessen Wangen immer noch ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer bedeckte. 

„Ithiliel und Niphredil laden Euch morgen zum Abendmahl ein. Ihr werdet bei Sonnenuntergang in ihrem Talan erwartet", informierte er Legolas, doch erfüllte er lediglich seinen Zweck als Bote.

Legolas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er starrte den Galadhrim verwundert an. 

„Sie möchten mit mir zu Abend essen? Aber warum?" fragte er verwirrt. 

Haldir zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das könnt Ihr sie morgen fragen. Doch nun lasst uns gehen."

Rumil ging gesenkten Hauptes voran, während sich auf Legolas Zügen ein breites Grinsen bildete. Er blickte kurz zurück zu den beiden Elbfrauen, die ihm lächelnd zuwinkten, und stieg dann auch die steinernen Stufen empor. 

Haldir seufzte kaum merklich. Nur zu gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie Ithiliel seinem Bruder den Kopf verdreht hatte, nur um ihn dann zurück zu weisen. Rumil war noch immer nicht vollständig darüber hinweg, wie Haldir an seiner Reaktion von eben erkennen konnte. Er  wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass die schöne Elbenmaid bessere Absichten mit Legolas hatte. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, was alle an ihr fanden. Zwar war sie wirklich wunderschön mit ihren dunklen Haaren, den glänzenden Augen und den feinen Gesichtszügen, doch schienen die meisten nicht die Kälte zu sehen, die Haldir verspürte, wenn er sie ansah. Alle anderen kannten nur ihr liebreizendes Lächeln und ihre verspielt kokette Art, mit der sie alle in ihren Bann zog. Doch hatte sie außer ihren eigenen Interessen nichts anderes im Sinne. Es war vielleicht nicht einmal Boshaftigkeit, denn um so berechnend zu sein, war sie zu naiv, auch wenn sie dies gut zu verbergen wusste, doch handelte sie stets so, wie es ihr beliebte und dachte dabei nur an sich. Sie genoss es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und war auf Grund ihrer Äußeren Erscheinung auch nichts anderes gewohnt. Es war verständlich, dass sie dies zu Anfang ausgenutzt hatte, doch sollte sie mit rund 500 Jahren alt und weise genug sein, dazu gelernt zu haben und bei ihrem Handeln die Gefühle der anderen berücksichtigen. 

Haldir überlegte, ob er Legolas warnen sollte, doch dann wiederum hatte nicht einmal sein Bruder damals auf ihn gehört. Sie alle waren zu geblendet von Ithiliels Schönheit und mussten wohl selbst erfahren, was sich wirklich unter diesem hübschen Antlitz verbarg.

AN2: 

Ithiliel = Die Tochter des Mondes

Niphredil = Nachtigall 

Irgendwie fällt es mir nun beim Schreiben wie Schuppen vor die Augen, dass die Personen und Ereignisse mir grad ziemlich bekannt vorkommen. Besonders Ithiliel hat eine Seelenverwandte in meiner Welt… Ich hasse sie jetzt schon ;)

Ist witzig, wie das Unterbewusstsein sich einen Weg bahnt und echte Ereignisse in die Geschichten einwebt. 

Also ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierher gefallen, und Legolas kleines Missgeschick *hüstl* war nicht zuuuu peinlich *gg* Warum quäle ich den armen Kerl nur immer so? (siehe „Der Herr der Bauklötzchen") Dabei hab ich ihn doch von allen am liebsten. 

@Fizban: Guck, Glory kommt in meiner Story vor. Hab ich das nicht toll gemacht? ;D Extra für dich. Hehe… Vielleicht lasse ich ihn noch irgendwann einen größeren Gastauftritt haben… ohhh Ich hab schon ne tolle Idee! 

Und bitte sagt mir wieder, wies euch gefallen hat. Auch Kritik nehme ich wie immer gerne entgegen, wenn sie konstruktiv ist :) 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Legolas wurde durch ein klopfendes Geräusch aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Über seinen Augen, die auch im Schlaf leicht geöffnet waren, lag noch ein trüber Schleier, und so blinzelte er einige Male, um sich seiner Umgebung wieder gewahr zu werden. Er befand sich in seinem Gemach auf dem Talan in Lothlorien, und nicht, wie soeben in seinen Träumen, draußen in den Wäldern. Die Bilder kehrten in seinen Geist zurück und er sah wieder die schöne Elbenmaid, die ihm seit der gestrigen Begegnung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Er hatte in den 123 Jahren seines Lebens viele schöne Frauen erblickt, doch keine war im Stande gewesen, ihn so sehr seiner Sinne zu berauben wie Ithiliel. 

Wieder klopfte etwas gegen den Ast, der den Torbogen zu seinem Gemach bildete. 

„Wer ist da?" rief er und setzte sich auf. 

„Hier ist Haldir, Prinz Legolas", hörte er die Stimme von draußen sagen. 

Er spürte ein warmes Glühen auf seinen Wangen, als er sich wieder seines kleines Missgeschicks bewusst wurde, dass ihm gestern auf Grund des atemberaubenden Anblicks Ithiliels widerfahren war. Wie in Erus Namen hatte er sich nur so von seinen Gefühlen übermannen lassen können. Noch nie hatte er sich so schlecht unter Kontrolle gehabt, und das Ganze war ihm furchtbar peinlich. Rumil hatte es glücklicherweise nicht mitbekommen, doch sein älterer Bruder schon. Wie sollte er ihm wieder unter die Augen treten? Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich nach dem Bad entschuldigt und war zu seinem Talan zurückgekehrt, wo er die halbe Nacht damit verbracht hatte, sich abwechselnd zu wünschen, im Erdboden zu versinken, oder von Ithiliel zu träumen.  

„Prinz Legolas?" hörte er Haldir wieder. „Ich störe Euch nur ungern, doch es wird nach Euch verlangt."

Legolas seufzte und stand dann von seinem Schlaflager auf. 

„Einen Augenblick", rief er und griff nach seiner Hose und seinem Hemd. Es war eine sehr warme Nacht gewesen und so hatte er beide Kleidungsstücke abgelegt und hatte nackt geschlafen, was ohnehin viel bequemer war, als in seiner ledernen Hose oder auch der etwas weicheren Stoffhose von Orophin.

Als er sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging er zum Ausgang seines Gemachs und schob den Vorhang beiseite. 

„Guten Morgen", sagte Haldir höflich, doch recht knapp und ein leicht besorgter Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen. 

Legolas sah, dass der Tag noch nicht besonders alt war, denn die Sonne berührte soeben erst die Baumkronen im Osten. 

„Guten Morgen. Wer verlangt nach mir? Und weshalb?" fragte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das leicht wirre Haar, um es notdürftig zu kämmen. 

Haldir schaute ihn beinahe mitleidig an und seufzte leise, bevor er antwortete. „Eure Eskorte ist eingetroffen. Ihr werdet im königlichen Talan erwartet."

Nun entfloh auch Legolas Kehle ein tiefes Seufzen und er blickte betrübt zu Boden, während er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. 

„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte nur noch mein Gesicht waschen und meine Kleidung richten. Könntet Ihr bereits ausrichten, dass ich unterwegs bin?" 

Haldir nickte und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, doch Legolas war äußerst unwohl zumute. 

„Danke, ich werde mich beeilen." Damit verschwand er wieder hinter dem Vorhang, doch anstatt das soeben gesagte auszuführen, lief er einige Male aufgeregt in dem kleinen Gemach auf und ab. Einen Augenblick dachte er an Flucht, doch dies würde nur zu mehr Schwierigkeiten führen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, noch länger in Lorien zu bleiben und damit die Verabredung mit Ithiliel wahrzunehmen, dann nur, wenn er sich dem stellte, was ihm bevor stand. Er musste beweisen, dass er die Verantwortung für sein Handeln tragen konnte, nicht nur den anderen aber auch sich selbst. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass sein Vater die Eskorte nicht begleitet hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte es Haldir dann erwähnt, und außerdem war Thranduil viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein Land zu regieren und sein Volk in diesen schwierigen Zeiten zu schützen. 

Endlich brachte er es fertig, seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Als er seine grüne Ledertunika angezogen hatte, verließ er das Gemach und machte sich rasch auf den Weg zum Palast. Sein Herz begann laut zu schlagen, nicht nur weil er die gesamte Strecke rannte, sonder auch vor Aufregung. 

Als er am königlichen Talan ankam, wurde er wie auch schon am Tag zuvor von einem Diener die Treppe hinauf geführt, wo Galadriel und Celeborn bereits warteten. Vor ihnen stand ein Elb mit dem Rücken zu Legolas. Er trug ein leichtes Kettenhemd über seiner ebenfalls in Grüntönen gehaltenen Kleidung, und an seiner Seite hing ein langes Schwert. 

„Seid gegrüßt, Legolas", sagte Galadriel, und zu seinem Verwundern lag ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. 

Der andere Elb wand sich nun um und schaute Legolas an. 

Es war Haltharon, einer der Berater Thranduils und Meister der königlichen Garde. Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen und er ging flink ein paar Schritte auf den jungen Elben zu. 

„Was in Erus Namen fiel dir ein, bei Nacht und Nebel einfach zu verschwinden, ohne uns oder deinem Vater auch nur ein Wort zu sagen?" Der ältere Elb war so aufgebracht, dass er die höfischen Umgangsformen schlicht und ergreifend ignorierte und sich nicht darum scherte, seinem Ärger vor dem Herrscherpaar Loriens Luft zu machen. 

Legolas schluckte und blickte beschämt auf seine Füße.

„Schau mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!" fuhr Haltharon ihn an. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Sorgen sich dein Vater gemacht hat? Und welche Sorgen _ich _mir gemacht habe?" Legolas blickte kleinlaut zu dem Elben auf. Zwar war Haltharon etwa genauso groß wie er, doch zog er instinktiv den Kopf ein und duckte sich, als könne er somit der Standpauke ausweichen. 

„Es tut mir leid."

„Ich war noch nicht fertig!" unterbrach ihn der ältere, dessen Gesicht vor Zorn bereits einen gefährlich roten Schimmer angenommen hatte. „Ich bin für dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich, das ist dir hoffentlich bewusst. Wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätte dein Vater MIR die Schuld daran gegeben."

Legolas sah ihn eingeschüchtert an. Zwar klangen die Worte Haltharons sehr hart, doch wurde dem Übeltäter klar, dass der Berater, der schon seit Legolas Kindheit mit seiner Sicherheit betraut gewesen war, wirklich besorgt gewesen sein musste. Haltharon war beinahe so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater für Legolas gewesen, und nun hatte er ihn enttäuscht.

„Übers Knie legen sollte man dich. So wie du dich verhältst, hättest du es verdient, denn du benimmst dich kaum erwachsener als ein kleiner Elbling. Nichts als Ärger hat man mit dir und deinen Streichen!"

Ein ärgerliches Knurren kam aus Haltharons Kehle und er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" wiederholte er, nun etwas ruhiger. 

„Nun, ich… es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Haltharon. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich wollte einfach mal auf mich allein gestellt sein und die Wälder durchstreifen. Ich wollte nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind bewacht und beschützt werden. Ich weiß, es war dumm von mir, verzeiht." Seine Entschuldigung war ehrlich, dennoch konnte sie kaum den Ärger wieder gut machen, den er mit seinem Verschwinden verursachte hatte. 

Haltharon stöhnte resignierend. „Nun gut. Aber tu so etwas nie wieder! Wenn doch, dann drehe ich dir eigenhändig den Hals um! Du kannst froh sein, dass du unterwegs nicht von Orks getötet wurdest. Gerade dir sollte ich so etwas nicht sagen müssen."

Die Anspielung des Gardemeisters führte Legolas nur noch deutlicher vor Augen wie leichtsinnig und töricht er gewesen war. 

„Ja, Ihr habt recht. Verzeiht mir." Legolas blickte den älteren Elben scheu und betroffen an, doch dieser lächelte nun leicht und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. 

„Ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an", sagte er nun wieder förmlich und wand sich dann zu Galadriel und Celeborn, die der Unterredung hatten lauschen müssen.

„Doch muss ich nun selbst um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich vor Euch, Herrin Galadriel und Herr Celeborn, meine Beherrschung verlor." Haltharon neigte den Kopf in einer entschuldigenden Geste, doch über Galadriels Lippen legte sich ein etwas amüsiertes Schmunzeln. 

„Euer Ausbruch war verständlich", sagte sie sanft. „Auch wir haben viele Kinder heranwachsen sehen und waren oftmals mit ähnlichen Situationen konfrontiert. Erinnert mich daran, Euch bei Gelegenheit zu berichten, wir unserer Tochter Celebrian beinahe ein großes Unglück widerfahren wäre, als sie die Stadt verlies, um einem kleinen Vogel zu folgen. Doch ist sie nun längst erwachsen und hat eigene Kinder, die ihr sicherlich auch das eine oder andere Male Sorgen beschert haben. So ist der Lauf des Lebens." Sie schaute nun zu Legolas hinüber und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Und vielleicht werdet auch Ihr einmal Vater sein und Euch dann an diesen Tag erinnern." _Doch das ist noch nicht gewiss, denn viele Entscheidungen, die Ihr bald treffen sollt, werden Euer späteres Schicksal bestimmen. _Legolas hörte ihre Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf und er fragte sich, welche Entscheidungen sie meinte. Sollte sie vielleicht in ihrer Weisheit voraussehen können, dass er zu einem Leben mit Ithiliel bestimmt war und mit ihr ein Kind haben sollte?

„Ich danke Euch für Eure freundlichen Worte, Herrin Galadriel", sagte Haltharon und verbeugte sich erneut. „Doch werden sich wohl leider nicht viele Gelegenheiten bieten, Konversation zu pflegen, denn ich muss schon morgen wieder zurück in meine Heimat, um König Thranduil Eure Nachricht zu übermitteln und ihm seinen glücklicherweise unversehrten Sohn zurück zu bringen." 

Legolas blickte den Gardemeister erschrocken an. _Schon morgen soll ich zurück reisen? _ Er war doch erst vor zwei Tagen in Lorien angekommen, und heute Abend sollte er Ithiliel treffen, nur um sie dann am nächsten Morgen bereits wieder zu verlassen? 

Er wollte noch nicht zurück nach Hause, doch wagte er es nicht, mit Haltharon deshalb nun eine Diskussion anzufangen. Vielleicht würden sie später unter vier Augen darüber sprechen können, doch bezweifelte Legolas, dass er den älteren Elben überzeugen könnte, ihn zurück zu lassen. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Wie sollte er es nur bewältigen, hier zu bleiben, wo doch sein Herz bereits so an der schönen Elbfrau hing, und er sich nur all zu sehnlich wünschte, sie näher kennen zu lernen. Er musste wohl eine Entscheidung treffen, das hatte Galadriel soeben gesagt. Auch wenn er versprochen hatte, nicht mehr fort zu laufen, so würde es doch die einzige Möglichkeit sein, nicht wieder zurück in seine Heimat gehen zu müssen. 

Der ersehnte Abend war für Legolas nur sehr langsam näher gerückt. Noch lange hatten Galadriel, Celeborn und Haltharon über die Details des Bündnisses diskutiert und waren dann am späten Nachmittag letztendlich zu einem einvernehmlichen Ergebnis gekommen. Die Frage, an welcher Seite des Düsterwaldes die geheime Straße angelegt werden sollte, erwies sich als äußerst schwierig, denn so oder so konnte die Gegend um Dol Guldur nur schwer gemieden werden, doch man entschied sich dann für die Ostseite des Waldes, an der auch Legolas entlang geritten war. In regelmäßigen Abständen sollten Stützpunkte angelegt werden, von denen aus die Route überwacht werden sollte, um einen regelmäßigen Austausch zwischen den Bündnispartnern zu gewährleisten. Auch wurden Truppen zum Pass von Caradhras und dem hohen Pass im Norden beordert, welche die Verbindungen zum dritten Bündnispartner Imladris sichern sollten. Über die Hauptstrassen hinaus sollte ein breites Netz von geheimen Wegen angelegt werden, um die Bewegungen der Orkhorden rechtzeitig erkennen zu können und somit entsprechend zu handeln. Boten wurden nach Imladris entsannt, um Elrond über die Änderungen der Bündnispläne zu informieren. 

Während der gesamten Zeit jedoch, hatte Legolas nur halbherzig dem diplomatischen Gespräch gelauscht, denn im Geiste war er bereits bei Ithiliel. Er wurde zunehmends nervöser, als der Sonnenuntergang sich allmählich ankündigte. Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit, als er sich fragte, ob Ithiliel wirklich an ihm interessiert war oder ihn nur in einer gastfreundlichen Geste eingeladen hatte. Und wenn ersteres der Fall war, wie sollte er sich verhalten? Er hatte sich noch nie alleine mit einer Elbenmaid getroffen, an der er interessiert war. Einen grossteil seiner Kindheit hatte er zwar mit Ríven verbracht, doch war sie mit ihm wie eine Schwester aufgewachsen, nachdem ihre Eltern in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt waren, da ihr Vater nach einer schweren Verletzung durch Orks zu schwinden drohte. 

Legolas musste lächeln, als er sich der Streiche entsann, die Ríven und er ausgeheckt hatten. Sie hatten viele Abenteuer miteinander erlebt und hatten sich immer alles erzählen können. Er vermisste sie ein wenig. Sie hätte sicherlich gewusst, wie er sich verhalten sollte oder wie er dieser unangenehmen Situation entgehen konnte, und sie hätte ihm auch einige Ratschläge in anderen Angelegenheiten geben können, denn sie war trotz ihres zarten Alters von 157 Jahren bereits verlobt. Legolas hatte sich für sie gefreut, als sie ihm freudestrahlend die Nachricht überbracht hatte, doch war er auch eifersüchtig auf Anuron gewesen. Nicht etwa, weil er sich wünschte, an seiner Stelle zu sein, sondern vielmehr da er wusste, ein Stück von Ríven für immer verloren zu haben. Sie liebte ihn noch immer wie einen Bruder, soviel war ihm klar, doch verbrachte sie nun die meiste Zeit mit Anuron und nicht mehr damit, mit Legolas durch die Wälder zu streifen. Sie war erwachsen geworden, während Legolas immer noch in gewisser Weise an seiner Kindheit festhielt. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, selbst ein Bodenständiges Leben zu beginnen und wieder in seiner kindlichen Unbeschwertheit mit seiner besten Freundin in den Wäldern seiner Heimat umher zu streifen. Doch dies würde nicht mehr eintreffen, und so stand er vor einer weiteren Entscheidung. Wollte er diesen Erinnerungen ewig nachhängen oder endlich lernen, sich wie ein erwachsener Elb zu benehmen? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ein kühler Wind wehte zwischen den Bäumen Loriens umher, als Haldir am frühen Abend den Wachstützpunkt erreichte. Während des gesamten Fußmarsches waren seine Gedanken immer wieder unfreiwillig um den Prinzen gekreist, der höchst beunruhigt gewirkt hatte, als Haldir ihm die Nachricht von der Ankunft der Eskorte überbracht hatte. Wohlmöglich stand dem jungen Elben eine strenge Zurechtweisung bevor und er würde Lorien wahrscheinlich bald wieder verlassen müssen. Aus irgendeinem Grund behagte ihm dieser Gedanken nicht, denn er hatte Legolas bereits in sein Herz geschlossen, und hatte gehofft, dass sie Freunde werden könnten, auch wenn sein Bruder Rumil gerne mehr in diese Zuneigung hinein interpretiert hätte. Haldir hatte Legolas Gegenwart einfach genossen, nicht zuletzt weil ihn der Elb mit seinem recht eigenwilligen Verhalten oftmals amüsiert hatte. In seiner jugendlichen Art lag etwas sehr anziehendes, beinahe vertrautes, das Haldir für einige Augenblicke vergessen lies, dass sein Leben hauptsächlich aus Verantwortung und Arbeit bestand. 

Haldir seufzte, während er sich dem überdachten Lager näherte. Zudem war da noch Legolas Verabredung mit Ithiliel, die er nun wohl nicht mehr wahrnehmen können würde. Doch vielleicht war dies nicht das Schlechteste, denn Haldir konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Ithiliel wirklich einmal ehrliche Absichten mit jemandem haben sollte. 

„Guten Abend, Haldir", sagte Orophin, der soeben aus dem geräumigen Unterstand trat um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen. 

„Guten Abend Orophin." Erst jetzt bemerkte der Galadhrim, dass sich außer seinem Bruder niemand sonst in dem Lager befand. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Sie sind auf Patrouille. Thoronen hat bei seinem Streifzug heute Nacht Orks gesichtet", antwortete Orophin, während er gefolgt von Haldir wieder unter das Dach des Unterschlupfs ging. Der Wind wurde stärker und ungemütlicher. 

„Orks sagst du? Wie viele?" fragte Haldir beunruhigt. 

„Nun, Thoronen sagte, es seinen nur etwa zwei Dutzend gewesen, die die Wälder im Norden streiften." Orophin schien durch diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich bekümmert, doch Haldir bereiteten diese Nachrichten Sorgen. Die Übergriffe durch Orks wurden in den letzten Jahren immer zahlreicher und sie wagten sich immer näher an die Heimat der Elben heran. Der Süden Düsterwalds lag bereits unter ihrem Schatten, und Haldir hoffte, Lorien würde es nicht ähnlich ergehen. 

„Das sind wahrhaft schlechte Neuigkeiten, Bruder. Doch wollen wir in das Geschick unserer Gefährten vertrauen." Die Wächter des Waldes waren starke Krieger, flink und geschickt darin, sich lautlos durch das Unterholz zu bewegen, und schnell und Treffsicher war ihr Bogen. Die Orks waren eindeutig im Nachteil, auch wenn sie an Zahl überlegen sein mochten.

„Sei deshalb nicht betrübt. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass wir mit Orkhorden fertig werden müssen. Doch nun berichte mir, was gibt es Neues aus Caras Galadhon. Und was hat es mit diesem Prinzen auf sich, der zu solchen gefährlichen Zeiten alleine durch Arda reißt?" fragte Orophin, während er sich auf einer Decke auf dem Boden nieder lies und begann, ein paar Früchte zu essen. 

„Das mein Bruder, ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Haldir und beschloss zu verschweigen, dass er die Ungewöhnlichkeit dessen nicht bemerkt hatte. 

„Nun wir haben Zeit", antwortete Orophin lächelnd und reichte Haldir eine Schale mit frischen Beeren.

„Der Prinz, von dem du gehört hast, ist Legolas, Sohn Thranduils. Er kam, um Nachricht seines Vaters an die Herrin Galadriel zu überbringen. Aber wie es aussieht, dachte er sich, lieber ohne Eskorte zu reiten und zog einen Abend vorher heimlich alleine los."

Orophin blickte Haldir verwundert und zugleich amüsiert an. „Solche Streiche bin ich nur von höchstens 60jährigen Elblingen gewohnt."

„Er ist 123", sagte Haldir und bekam von seinem Bruder einen erstaunten Blick zugeworfen. 

„Nun, dann ist es für wahr verwunderlich. Welch ein Leichtsinn. Sind alle Elben aus Düsterwald so unfähig, Gefahren einzuschätzen?" Orophin lachte zynisch und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Sei nicht so hart, Bruder. Der Prinz schien es wohl satt zu haben, immer wie ein kleines Kind beschützt zu werden. Es ist verständlich, denn er ist noch sehr jung", verteidigte Haldir Legolas. 

„Und nach dem zu urteilen, was du mir soeben berichtet hast, sollte er auch wie ein kleines Kind bewacht werden. Er scheint nicht zu wissen, welch dunkle Schrecken in den Wäldern lauern." 

„Mag sein", antwortete Haldir. „Doch scheint er seine Lektion gelernt zu haben. Er hat seinen Fehler eingesehen und wird sicherlich nicht noch einmal einen solchen Leichtsinn begehen." Er nahm eine handvoll Beeren und führte die Früchte eine nach der anderen zu seinem Mund. Orophin nahm einen ledernen Schlauch gefüllt mit Wasser und reichte ihn seinem Bruder, der daraus trank. 

„Nun, es geht mich nichts an, was ein Prinz aus dem fernen Düsterwald an Dummheiten begeht. Ich bin nur froh, dass die Zeiten fröhlicher und weniger gefährlich waren, als du und Rumil in einem solchen ungestümen Alter wart." 

Der jüngere Bruder lächelte seinen älteren zustimmend an. „Ja, das waren sie. Und du hast uns immer erfolgreich davon abgehalten, uns trotzdem in Gefahr zu begeben. Bis auf das eine Mal, wo Rumil beinahe im Anduin ertrunken wäre."

Orophin lachte kurz auf. Zu lange war es her, um sich darüber heute noch Vorwürfe zu machen. „Nun ja, ich konnte meine Augen nicht überall haben, und schließlich warst du alt genug, um auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Ja das war ich. Um einiges älter als Legolas heute, und doch nicht minder töricht. Ich hätte damals wissen sollen, dass Rumil noch kein erfahrener Schwimmer war." Haldir fühlte sich bei der Erinnerung an diesen Tag leicht unwohl. Er und Rumil waren auf einem längeren Streifzug durch die Wälder unterwegs gewesen und hatten sich an dem sehr heißen Sommertag im Anduin erfrischen wollen, doch war die Strömung tückisch gewesen, und so hatten die Strudel, die auf der ruhigen Oberfläche nicht zu sehen gewesen waren, Rumil gepackt und ihn unter Wasser gezogen. Er war damals noch nicht erwachsen gewesen, ein kleiner Elbling, der seinen großen Bruder bewunderte und anhimmelte. Während Orophin so etwas wie die Vaterrolle übernommen hatte, nachdem ihre Eltern verstorben waren, war Haldir für Rumil stets ein Vorbild gewesen, sein großer Held und tapferer Krieger. Und doch hatte er ihn damals in Gefahr gebracht.

„Nun ja, wie heißt es so schön?" fragte Orophin lächelnd. „Wir machen alle Fehler in der Jugend."

Haldir nickte. „Das ist wohl wahr, Bruder. Auch wenn es mir oft schwer fiel, zu glauben, dass du jemals solche Fehler gemacht hattest."

Orophin war zwar nur rund 100 Jahre älter als Haldir, doch hatte er nach dem Tod der Eltern die Verantwortung für seine jüngeren Brüder übernehmen müssen. Er hatte es sich wohl nicht leisten können, sich jungendlicher Leichtsinnigkeit hinzugeben, wenn er der älteste der drei war und für sie sorgen musste. Haldir war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, denn dadurch hatten Rumil und er noch ein Stück weit ihre Jugend genießen können, auch wenn die Eltern ihnen fehlten. 

Was hatte Orophin nur alles für sie geopfert? Haldir bewunderte ihn zutiefst, und zwar nicht für kühne Taten und heldenhafte Abenteuer, wofür Rumil ihn bewundert hatte, sondern für die aufopfernde und ungeteilte Zuneigung, die er seinen jüngeren Brüdern hatte zukommen lassen, damit es ihnen trotz des Verlustes der Eltern an nichts fehlte. 

„Fehler gemacht haben wir alle. Zeige mir einen Elben, der unfehlbar ist. Und nicht nur in der Kindheit treffen wir falsche Entscheidungen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke, unser unsterbliches Leben wäre sehr öde, wenn wir nicht immer etwas Neues dazu lernen würden, meinst du nicht auch?" 

„Ja, das wäre es wohl", stimmte Haldir ihm zu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch. 

„Aber nun lass uns ein wenig Bogenschiessen üben, bevor es dunkel wird. Auch hier kann man nie genug lernen", sagte er zwinkernd und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz. Haldir folge ihm lachend. Auch wenn Orophin der ältere der beiden war, so war Haldir doch der beste Bogenschütze. 

„In Ordnung, Bruder. Dann wollen wir doch sehen, ob ich dir noch etwas beibringen kann", sagte er leicht schelmisch und folgte Orophin aus dem Unterstand heraus. 

~ TBC ~

A/N: Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt Euch immer noch. Wie immer bin ich für Kritik offen… aber auch positives Feedback ist mir sehr willkommen ;) 


	6. Kapitel 5

A/N: Niphredil heißt natürlich NICHT Nachtigall. Ich bin blöd!! Ich hatte auf nem Zettel zig Sindarin-Wörter und Silben aufgeschrieben, aus denen ich die Namen bilden wollte, und bin da irgendwie durcheinander gekommen, weil Nachtigall auch eine Variante gewesen wäre. Niphredil ist eine kleine weiße Blume, die in Lorien wächst, und damit natürlich noch passender für die jüngere der Schwestern. 

Kapitel 5

Die goldenen Blätter wirbelten unter seinen Schritten empor, als Legolas bei Sonnenuntergang in Richtung des Talans von Ithiliel und Niphredil ging. Er hatte Haldir nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem er ihm am Morgen die Nachricht von der Ankunft der Eskorte überbracht hatte, doch war er einige Zeit zuvor Rumil begegnet, und hatte ihn fragen können, wo sich der Talan befand. 

Ein nervöses Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Bauchgegend breit, als er den beschriebenen Weg nahm und sich den beiden Schwestern näherte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte. Sollte er ganz offen sein Interesse bekunden oder erst einmal abwarten, wie der Abend verlief? Tausende Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was, wenn Ithiliel zwar an ihm interessiert war, doch wenn sie gleich am ersten Abend mehr fordern würde, als er erwartete? Wäre er dafür bereit? Was, wenn sie ihn zum Abschied küssen wollte? Er hatte dies noch nie getan, außer einmal mit Ríven, als sie beide noch kleine Kinder gewesen waren, und die Eltern eines kleinen, zahmen Kaninchens gespielt hatten, doch war es nur ein flüchtiger Kuss auf den Mund gewesen, nicht die Art, wie man küsste wenn man wirklich verliebt war. War er das? Verliebt? Er hatte Ithiliel nur einmal gesehen, doch sah er immer wieder ihr wunderschönes Gesicht vor sich, wenn er die Augen schloss. Die ihren hatten so hell gestrahlt wie die Sterne in einem sanften Grau und ihr Haar war so schwarz wie die Nacht, so samtig glänzend und geschmeidig. Vom ersten Moment an, in dem er sie sah, hatte sie ihn verzaubert. Ja, es musste Liebe sein. Unzählige Lieder erzählten davon, wie zwei Personen, ob Elben oder Menschen oder beides, auf den ersten Blick wussten, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren. Vielleicht würde man auch eines Tages ein Lied über ihn und Ithiliel singen, oder vielleicht würde er sich selbst eines ausdenken und ihre Schönheit ehren. 

Als Legolas an dem Mellorn-Baum ankam, auf dem der Talan der Schwestern war, hielt er kurz inne und blickte nach oben. Der Wald war bereits verdunkelt, doch überall um ihn rum erhellte wieder dieses magische, weiche Licht die Elbenstadt. Auch das Geländer der Plattform war mit vielen kleinen Lichtern beleuchtet und zudem mit wunderschönen Blumen geschmückt. Flink stieg er die Strickleiter empor und stand dann vor dem geschlossenen Vorhang der Behausung. Er klopfte zwei Mal an einen Ast, um sich bemerkbar zu machen und wartete aufgeregt, bis dann der helle Stoff beiseite geschoben wurde und Legolas in das freundliche Gesicht von Ithiliels Schwester blickte. 

„Tretet ein, Prinz Legolas", sagte sie sanft und Legolas kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. 

Bereits von Außen hatte das Gemach größer gewirkt, als sein eigenes, doch von innen wirkte es noch großzügiger. Am Ende des großen, runden Raumes war ein Bereich mit Vorhängen abgeteilt, hinter denen sich wohl die Betten befinden mussten, und das gesamte Gemach war mit bunten Blumen und Lichtern geschmückt. In der Mitte war auf dem Boden eine Decke ausgebreitet mit einem üppigen Mal darauf und vielen Kissen darum. Auf einem davon saß Ithiliel, die Beine seitlich angewinkelt, und stützte sich auf einen Arm, während sie in der freien Hand eine rote Frucht hielt und den Stiel spielerisch zwischen ihren Fingern drehte. 

„Guten Abend", sagte sie und lächelte. Ihre Stimme klang weich und samtig, ein wenig dunkler als die ihrer Schwester, doch um einiges bezaubernder, und sie sah an diesem Abend fast noch schöner aus als zuvor in der Badestätte. 

Legolas musste sich zusammen nehmen, um seine Sprache wieder zu finden. 

„Guten Abend", grüßte er und lies sich etwas zögernd und schüchtern auf einem der Kissen nieder. Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er sich direkt neben Ithiliel setzen sollte, doch schien ihm dies ein wenig zu aufdringlich, also saß er nun den beiden Elbenfrauen gegenüber, nachdem Niphredil neben ihrer Schwester Platz genommen hatte. 

„Ich danke Euch für diese Einladung", fügte er noch hinzu und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme etwas heiser klingen musste. Er hoffte, dass die Röte ihm nicht wieder ins Gesicht steigen würde, denn er wollte vor Ithiliel nicht wirken wie ein unsicherer Jüngling. 

„Es ist uns eine Ehre", sagte Ithiliel lächelnd und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf die servierten Speisen. „Greift zu."

Legolas nickte dankend und bediente sich. Das Essen war vorzüglich. Es gab allerlei frisches Gemüse und Obst und dazu einen leicht bekömmlichen Fisch, der mit vielen Kräutern gewürzt war. 

„Ich habe es selbst zubereitet", sagte Niphredil ein wenig schüchtern, als unschwer zu erkennen war, dass die Speisen Legolas sehr mundeten. 

„Ihr seid eine sehr gute Köchin", gab er lächelnd zu und griff dann seinen Trinkbecher, der vor ihm auf dem Boden stand. Er überlegte kurz, welcher Trinkspruch geeignet sein könnte, doch schien ihm nichts besonders geistreiches einzufallen. 

„Auf die Gastfreundschaft der Galadhrim", sagte er schließlich und hob das Gefäß. Ein sanftes Lachen entfloh Ithiliels Kehle, doch dann nickte sie zum Gruß und führte den Becher zu ihren Lippen.

Legolas hatte normalen Wein oder Miruvor erwartet, doch schmeckte dieses Getränk gänzlich anders. „Es ist hervorragend. Was ist es?"

„Nun, Prinz Legolas, dies ist ein geheimes Familienrezept", sagte Ithiliel. „doch kann ich Euch einige der Bestandteile verraten. Das was für Euch so fremdartig schmeckt, ist Mallorn-Sirup, ebenso die Blüten der Mellyrn. Der Rest sind verschiedene Weine und Fruchtsäfte."

„Unsere Mutter hat diese Rezeptur entwickelt", sprach Niphredil und Legolas fragte sich, wo ihre Eltern überhaupt waren, doch traute er sich nicht zu fragen, um nicht eventuelle traurige Erinnerungen in den Schwestern zu wecken. 

Wie als hätte Niphredil seine Gedanken gelesen, erklärte sie: „Unsere Eltern leben in Bruchtal. Mutter ist mit Celebrian, der Tochter Galadriels und Gattin Elronds, aufgewachsen, also entschloss sie sich vor einiger Zeit, nach Imladris zu gehen, nachdem wir alt genug waren, für uns selbst zu sorgen, denn unser Herz hängt an Lorien und wir wollten hier bleiben." Legolas konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, dass die blonde Elbenmaid ihre Eltern vermisste.

„Sie fehlen Euch sicherlich, nicht wahr?" fragte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des köstlichen Getränks. 

„Ja, das tun sie. Doch besuchen sie uns von Zeit zu Zeit, und auch wir waren schon einmal in Imladris." Niphredil senkte leicht den Blick und Stille kehrte in dem Raum ein. 

„Wart ihr schon einmal dort?" fragte Ithiliel schließlich, während sie sich ein weiteres Glas einschenkte. 

„Nein, noch nie. Doch würde ich gerne einmal dort hin reisen. Ich habe gehört es ist wahrhaft bezaubernd dort", antwortete Legolas. 

„Oh ja, das ist es für wahr", sagte Ithiliel mit einem Lächeln und erzählte dann von ihrem Besuch in dem anderen Elbenreich. Legolas lauschte gebannt ihren Worten, während sie von dem wunderschönen Tal erzählte, das so gänzlich anders war als Lothlorien mit seinen hellen Häusern, die zwar auf dem Grund erbaut waren wie die der Menschen und doch so zauberhaft, dass keine sterbliche Hand in der Lage gewesen wäre, sie zu fertigen; von der Halle des Feuers, in der viele Lieder gesungen wurden und in der Herr Elrond die schönsten Feste gab. Sie berichtete auch von seinen Zwillingssöhnen Elladan und Elrohir, die recht ungehobelt zu sein schienen, nach den Streichen, von denen Ithiliel erzählte. Legolas hatte die ganze Zeit über die wunderschöne Elbin angeschaut, zugesehen, wie sich ihre vollen Lippen beim Reden bewegten, wie sich hier und da ein sanftes Lächeln um ihre Lippen kräuselte, so dass er es zunächst fast gar nicht bemerkte, dass Niphredil, die meist still gewesen war, nun das Wort ergriff. 

„Du vergisst Arwen zu erwähnen, Schwester", sagte sie und wand sich dann an Legolas. „Sie ist die Tochter von Elrond, und man sagt sie sei die schönste Elbenmaid von ganz Mittelerde. Luthien Tinuviel ist ihre Ahnin, und ich bin mir sicher, Arwen hat diese unbeschreibliche Schönheit von ihr geerbt." Bewunderung lag auf Niphredils Zügen, als sie über die Tochter des Herrn von Imladris sprach, doch Legolas konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Geschöpf schöner sein konnte als Ithiliel. Er wollte es bereits sagen, doch biss er sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Er hätte wohlmöglich den gesamten Satz nur gestottert, da er es nicht gewohnt war, so offene Komplimente zu machen. Und dann wollte er auch Niphredil nicht beleidigen, denn auch sie war hübsch, doch längst nicht so bezaubernd wie ihre Schwester. Jedoch musste er wieder etwas sagen, denn er konnte wohl kaum den ganzen Abend dort sitzen und keinen Ton über die Lippen bringen. 

„Dann ist zu hoffen, dass Arwen nicht noch andere Dinge mit ihrer Urahnin gemeinsam hat und sich womöglich auch in einen Sterblichen verliebt", sagte er schließlich und wurde mit dem samtigen Lachen Ithiliels belohnt. 

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt habe ich das nie begriffen. Wie kann man nur bereit sein, ein unsterbliches Leben aufzugeben, um mit einem der Menschen zu leben? Dabei gibt es doch genug gutaussehende Elben, die einem nicht nach sechzig Jahren weg sterben." Legolas hoffte, Ithiliel zählte ihn zu einem dieser Elben. 

„Aber Schwester, die Liebe findet oft seltsame Wege, und sie lässt sich nicht verhindern. Ich hoffe zwar auch, dass mir dies nie passiert, doch kann ich Luthien verstehen, dass sie lieber ein sterbliches Leben mit Beren verbrachte, als die Unendlichkeit ohne die Liebe."

Wieder lachte Ithiliel, und es war ein wundervoller Klang, dem Legolas nur all zu gerne lauschte. 

„Du bist naiv, Schwesterchen", widersprach sie. „Und auch Luthien muss es gewesen sein, denn niemand von uns weiß, was die Unendlichkeit für uns bereit hält. Keiner vermag zu sagen, ob nicht noch größere Dinge uns in der Zukunft erwarten. Ich möchte jedenfalls lange genug leben, es heraus zu finden." Ithiliel klang selbstsicher und weise in ihren Worten, doch musste Legolas zugeben, dass er ein wenig von sich selbst in der anderen Schwester erkannte. 

„Was meint Ihr dazu, Legolas?" fragte die dunkelhaarige Elbenfrau herausfordernd. 

Legolas grübelte kurz. „Nun, ich weiß es nicht so recht. Vielleicht ist es töricht, die Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben, dennoch denke ich auch, dass die Liebe sich wohl nicht aufhalten lässt, denn wenn sie erst einmal Besitz von Herz und Geist ergriffen hat, lässt sie nicht mehr los und bestimmt von dem Moment an, in dem man sich ihrer gewahr wird, das Handeln. Sie ist wie eine äußere Macht, die man nicht bekämpfen kann, und ich frage mich, ob man das überhaupt soll."

„Welch poetische Worte aus Eurem Munde. Ihr klingt beinahe wie meine Schwester." Legolas wusste nicht, ob er dies als Beleidigung oder Kompliment auffassen sollte. „Ihr müsst in etwa in dem gleichen Alter sein", fügte Ithiliel lächelnd hinzu. 

„Nun, ich bin 123 Jahre alt, wie alt seid Ihr?" Er blickte zu Niphredil und schalt sich gleich für diese indiskrete Frage. 

„Ich bin wohl doch ein wenig älter als Ihr, denn ich wurde vor 287 Jahren geboren", gab sie zu und Legolas bemühte sich, ein nervöses Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Wie alt erst würde Ithiliel sein? Er hoffte sie empfand ihn nicht als zu jung. 

„Oh, und ich dachte, mein Schwesterchen hier sei der jüngste Elb, den ich kenne, doch selbst ich bin gemessen an den meisten anderen noch längst nicht alt."

Niphredil hatte plötzlich einen leicht schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Oh ja, du bist nur 345 Jahre älter als ich. In 2000 Jahren wird man den Altersunterschied kaum bemerken."

Ithiliel zog eine der schmalen, schön gebogenen Augenbrauen hoch und beäugte ihre Schwester. „Wenn du dich bis dahin nicht Hals über Kopf in einen Menschen verliebt hast und deine Unsterblichkeit verlierst."

Nun musste auch Legolas lachen.

„Das war nicht nett von dir", sagte Niphredil mit einem gekränkten Unterton. „Wünschst du mir denn solch ein Schicksal?" 

Das Lachen Ithiliels verstummte allmählich, als sie ihre Schwester anblickte. „Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie nun sanft und Legolas konnte nicht umhin, die Ausgeglichenheit zwischen Humor und Ernsthaftigkeit zu bewundern, die Ithiliel an den Tag legte. Es schien ihm genau das richtige Maß zu sein, denn er mochte es weder, wenn jemand immer zu ernst war, noch wenn sich die Person über alles und jeden lustig machte.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Niphredils Lippen. „Das wusste ich doch." Dann schaute sie zu Legolas. „Geschwister! Man kann nicht mit Ihnen, aber auch nicht ohne sie leben. Habt ihr denn welche?"

„Nein, ich bin das einzige Kind meiner Eltern", antwortete er leise. „Meine Mutter verstarb als ich noch sehr jung war."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Niphredil.

„Wie ist sie umgekommen?" Ithiliels Frage traf Legolas etwas unerwartet, und er lies seinen Blick zur Seite wandern, kurz die Augen schließend. 

„Aber Schwester!" stieß die blonde Elbenmaid etwas entrüstet aus. „Wir wollen doch keine traurigen Erinnerungen wecken."

Dankbar lächelte Legolas sie an, denn die Bilder, die sich unwillkürlich in seinem Geiste formten, wenn er an den Tod seiner Mutter dachte, schmerzten ihn noch immer sehr, doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte gehofft, sein Leid mit Ithiliel teilen zu können, ihr Mitleid zu erringen und sich ihr anzuvertrauen. 

„Verzeiht, Legolas", sagte die dunkelhaarige nun, bevor Legolas es sich anders überlegen konnte und doch noch auf die Frage antwortete. „Nun lasst uns über etwas heitereres reden. Wie ich sehe, versteht Ihr Euch sehr gut mit Haldir und seinem jüngeren Bruder?"

Etwas verwundert sah Legolas, wie Niphredil ihrer Schwester einen fragenden Blick zu warf, doch konnte er die Intention dahinter nicht deuten. 

„Nun, Haldir hat mich hier her geführt und mir dann alles in Caras Galadhon gezeigt. Er war sehr freundlich zu mir", antwortete Legolas. 

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", Ithiliel lachte kurz auf und der Blick ihrer Schwester wurde ermahnender. Legolas fragte sich, was es damit auf sich hatte. 

„Und auch Rumil scheint ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein", redete Legolas einfach weiter, doch über Ithiliels Lippen kam nur ein kurzes Kichern, das alles andere als zustimmend wirkte. 

Niphredil blickte ihre Schwester aus dem Augenwinkel leicht zornig an und wand sich dann an Legolas. „Das ist er, auch wenn meine Schwester da anders denken mag."

„Nun, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich irgendeinen Groll gegen ihn hege, nur konnte ich seinen Bemühungen, um mich zu werben, nichts abgewinnen. Er ist ein unreifes Kind, das noch viel lernen muss."

„Das sind wohl alle in deinen Augen, Ithiliel."

„Nein, nicht alle."

Legolas blickte zwischen den beiden Schwestern hin und her und versuchte, ihnen zu folgen. 

„Bisher hast du jeden abgewiesen, der Interesse an dir bekundet hat", sagte Niphredil etwas vorwurfsvoll. Eine leichte Nervosität stieg in Legolas auf. Er wusste, dass Rumil älter war als er selbst, und fürchtete nun, dass auch er für Ithiliel zu unreif sein könnte. 

„Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass bisher keiner dabei war, für den ich mich interessierte", entgegnete sie ihrer jüngeren Schwester. 

„Nein, nicht dein Fehler, jedoch könntest du dich manchmal bemühen, sie erst mal näher kennen zu lernen, bevor du dein Urteil fällst."

„Was soll das nun heißen, Schwesterchen?"

Allmählich artete die Konversation in ein Streitgespräch aus und Legolas lauschte gebannt. 

„Nun, du scheinst schnell dein Urteil zu fällen, genauso wie bei Haldir."

Legolas hatte bereits nach dem gestrigen Abend vermutet, dass Ithiliel und Haldir nicht besonders gut auf einander zu sprechen waren. Hatte Haldir auch um sie geworben und war zurück gewiesen worden?

„Na wenigstens hat er mir nicht den Hof gemacht", sagte Ithiliel, und das Lachen, das Legolas schon angefangen hatte zu vermissen, kehrte zurück. „Aber bei ihm hätte mich das auch sehr gewundert. Schließlich kann Haldir…"

„Ithiliel! Genug!" rief Niphredil. „Dies hat hier keinen Platz."

Die ältere Schwester verstummte augenblicklich und Legolas fragte sich, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. 

„Wir sollten unsere Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht wieder unserem Gast zuwenden", fügte die jüngere hinzu.

Plötzlich führte Ithiliel eine Hand zu ihrem Mund und gähnte. „Nun, Legolas", sagte sie dann. „Der Abend ist schon spät und ich würde gerne bald zu Bett gehen."

Legolas konnte die schmollende Bewegung seiner Unterlippe kaum unterdrücken, als er ihre Worte vernahm, und auch Niphredil schien ein wenig überrascht über das plötzliche Ende des Abends. 

„Ihr habt recht", entgegnete er höflich und erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz. „Ich danke Euch für die Einladung. Ich habe den Abend sehr genossen."

„Uns war es eine Ehre", antwortete Ithiliel lächelnd, doch machte keine Anstalten, selbst aufzustehen. Niphredil jedoch verließ ihren Sitzplatz und ging zum Eingang des Gemachs, um den silbrig schimmernden Vorhang zu lüften, als Legolas ihr folgte und noch einmal kurz zurück schaute. „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht", sagte er lächelnd und trat dann hinaus. 

„Danke, ebenso", hörte er die jüngere Schwester hinter sich sagen, die durch den Eingang nach draußen blickte. „Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Vielleicht könne wir ihn einmal wiederholen?"

Der Gedanke an eine weitere Verabredung mit den Schwestern lies Legolas Lächeln von neuem erstrahlen. „Sehr gerne", antwortete er und wand sich dann zum Gehen. 

Doch sobald er dem Talan der beiden Schwestern den Rücken gekehrt hatte, schlichen sich andere Gedanken wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Haltharon hatte vor, mit ihm am morgigen Tag zurück nach Düsterwald zu reisen, und somit würde er Ithiliel nicht mehr sehen können. Es könnte Jahre dauern, bis Thranduil ihm wieder erlauben würde, nach Lorien zu reisen, und wer wusste, was bis dahin alles geschehen konnte. Niphredil hatte durchblicken lassen, dass ihre Schwester viele Verehrer hatte. Was, wenn sie bis dahin jemanden finden würde, der auch ihr gefiel? Legolas konnte dies unmöglich geschehen lassen. Seine Entscheidung war nun gefallen. Er würde verschwinden müssen, damit Haltharon ihn nicht zur Rückkehr zwingen konnte. Doch was würde dann geschehen? Vermutlich würde die Garde nach ihm suchen, und in der Zwischenzeit könnte er ungesehen nach Caras Galadhon zurück kehren, und die Herrin Galadriel bitten, ihm Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Hatte nicht sie sogar gesagt, dass er Entscheidungen treffen müsse, die sein späteres Schicksal bestimmen würden? Sie wusste, welche Türen die Zukunft für ihn offen hielt und sie würde ihm helfen, so hoffte Legolas. Doch zunächst musste er Haltharon entkommen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm sich schuldig fühlte, seinen Vertrauten, der ihm fast ein zweiter Vater gewesen war, so zu hintergehen. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste die Elbenstadt noch in dieser Nacht verlassen, und bevor mein sein Verschwinden bemerken würde, wäre er bereits weit in die Wälder vorgedrungen und würde sich dort irgendwo versteckt halten, bis genügend Zeit vergangen war, so dass Haltharon sich mit seinem Gefolge auf die Suche gemacht hätte. Legolas fürchtete sich nicht davor, alleine in der Wildnis zu sein. Er hatte es alleine hier her geschafft und war in der Lage gewesen, für sich selbst zu sorgen, und das würde er auch diesmal sein. 

Fest entschlossen, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, machte er sich ein letztes Mal zu seinem Talan auf, um seine Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen und dann die goldene Stadt hinter sich zu lassen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, als Haldir aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Er setzte sich auf seinem Schlaflager auf, das sich unter einem Baldachin aus Blättern auf einem hohen Baum am Rande des Wachstützpunktes befand. Ein höchst merkwürdiger Traum hatte ihn aus seiner nächtlichen Ruhe gerissen. Er war alleine durch die Wälder gewandert bei strahlendem Sonnelicht, doch plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts war ein Gewitter los gebrochen, mit Regen so eisig, dass er sogar ihn erzittern lies. In der Ferne hatte er eine Gestalt gesehen, die vor etwas davon rannte, das er nicht ausmachen konnte. Doch als er sich der Gestalt näherte, erkannte er, dass es Legolas war. Er rief seinen Namen, doch kam kein Ton über seine Lippen, ganz gleich, wie sehr er versuchte zu schreien. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Legolas ihn dennoch gehört, denn er wand sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm lange in die Augen, und die seinen wirkten traurig und verletzt. Er wollte zu ihm eilen, doch seine Füße schienen mit dem Boden verwachsen, wie die Wurzeln der mächtigen Mellyrn. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, als er versuchte, sich los zu reißen, doch je mehr er kämpfte, desto schwerer und unbeweglicher wurden seine Beine und er konnte nur noch zu sehen, wie plötzlich hinter Legolas eine Horde Orks auftauchte. Doch auch der goldblonde Elb blieb an seinem Flecke stehen und hielt seine Augen auf Haldir gerichtet, ohne den herannahenden Bestien Beachtung zu schenken. Plötzlich schien es Haldir, als würde sich die Entfernung zwischen ihnen verkürzen, als rasten die Flecken Erde, auf denen beide Elben standen, aufeinander zu, und Legolas war nun ganz nah vor ihm. Wieder versuchte Haldir, seinen Namen auszusprechen, doch blieb er stumm, als plötzlich einer der Orks einen Pfeil abschoss der geradewegs auf Legolas zuraste. Entsetzen erfüllte Haldir, als der Pfeil durch Legolas hindurch fuhr und aus seiner Brust heraus ragte. Er wollte schreien, wollte zu ihm stürzen, doch konnte er weder sprechen noch sich bewegen. Statt dessen blickte er nur in das Gesicht des Elben vor ihm, der zu seiner Verwunderung leicht lächelte und der tödlichen Wunde keine Beachtung schenkte. Plötzlich fühlte sie Haldir von ihm fort gerissen, und die ursprüngliche Entfernung war wieder hergestellt, doch seine Umgebung schien sich zu verändern. Er stand nicht mehr in dem Wald seiner Heimat sondern auf einer Mauer, doch außer ihr konnte er nichts um sich herum erkennen, nur Legolas, der immer noch mit dem Pfeil in der Brust im Nichts zu stehen schien. _Dort beginnt es, und hier wird es enden, _hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die zugleich Legolas aber auch der Herrin Galadriel zu gehören schien. Dann durchzuckte ihn ein Schmerz, der sich von seinem Hinterkopf in seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und Haldir sackte zu Boden, der sich zugleich unter ihm auftat und ihn in einer bedrohlichen Schwärze zu verschlucken schien. Und er fiel. 

Haldir rieb sich die noch leicht trüben Augen und spürte dann, dass sein Atem etwas beschleunigt war. Der Traum hatte ihn sehr beunruhigt, denn schien er ihm fast wie eine Vorahnung von etwas Schrecklichem, das sich ereignen würde. Hatte er Legolas Tod gesehen oder seinen eigenen? Oder beide? Oder waren die Ereignisse des Traumes nur symbolischer Natur? Vielleicht sollte er ihm auch zeigen, was geschehen könnte, und es gab noch einen Weg, diesen Ausgang zu verhindern. Er rieb sich angestrengt die pochenden Schläfen und stand dann langsam von seinem Lager auf. Schlaf würde er ohnehin nicht mehr finden, also beschloss er, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, um wieder auf heiterere Gedanken zu kommen. Doch die Verzweiflung, die er im Traum gespürt hatte, breitete sich wieder über ihm aus wie ein drohender Schatten. Es war so real gewesen, so bedrohlich und angst einflößend, und er versuchte krampfhaft, die gesehenen Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Das Lager lag in Stille, als Haldir dort langsam umher lief. Alle anderen waren entweder am Schlafen oder hielten auf den Aussichtsplattformen etwas weiter entfernt Wache, und so genoss Haldir die Stille des Waldes, die nur durch das gelegentliche Rascheln der Blätter im Wind oder dem Zirpen der Grillen unterbrochen wurde. Er atmete tief ein und sog die frische Luft ein, und versuchte sich auf diese Empfindungen zu konzentrieren, um nicht wieder den Pfeil zu sehen, der aus Legolas Brust hervor stach. Was nur hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten gehabt?

Haldir wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er das leise Wiehern eines Pferdes vernahm und dann ein Geräusch, das er nicht genau definieren konnte. Schnell, aber leicht geduckt, lief er zu dem Unterstand, wo sich die Pferde befanden, und schlich sich langsam an einen breiten Baumstamm, von dem aus er das Geschehen beobachten konnte. Er zog bereits seinen Bogen und machte sich bereit zu schießen, falls ein Eindringling eines der Tiere stehlen wollte, doch plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf goldblondes Haar, das durch die Nacht strahlte. Sofort senkte er seinen Bogen und trat hinter dem Baum hervor, um dann in die leuchtend blauen Augen von Legolas zu blicken, der ihn gehört hatte und sich mit erschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm umwand.

Haldir atmete erleichtert aus. „Was tut Ihr hier des Nächtens?" fragte er schließlich, leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hätte Euch erschießen können, hielt ich Euch für einen Eindringling."

Er sah, wie Legolas etwas beschämt zu Boden blickte, wie er es so oft tat, und dann auf seine Unterlippe biss. 

„Ich…nun… ich." In diesem Moment sah Haldir, dass Legolas seinem Pferd die Zügel angelegt hatte und wohl gerade davor gewesen war, es hinaus zu führen. 

„Ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für einen Ausritt, meint Ihr nicht?" fragte er herausfordernd, als er bereits ahnte, was der junge Elb vorhatte. 

Legolas seufzte tief und schaute Haldir dann an. „Mein Gefolge ist gestern eingetroffen, wie Ihr wisst, und ich soll schon am heutigen Morgen wieder zurück nach Düsterwald reisen."

Haldir konnte nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln, als er begriff, was Legolas wohl wirklich geplant hatte. „Und da meint Ihr, es sei der beste Weg, wieder einmal unbemerkt zu verschwinden?" 

Legolas nickte leicht, doch konnte Haldir in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich wohl nicht so sicher war, ob dies wirklich die klügste Idee war. 

Er trat einige Schritte an den goldblonden Elben heran und stand nun dicht vor ihm, fast so dicht wie in seinem Traum, doch zwang er sich dazu, diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. 

„Wenn Ihr weg lauft, wird Euch das auch nicht näher zu Ithiliel bringen", sagte er schließlich, als er begann zu begreifen, warum Legolas nicht nach Hause zurück wollte. 

„Aber wenn ich hier bleibe, nimmt Haltharon mich mit nach Düsterwald, und ich werde sie wohl nie wieder sehen", antwortete Legolas fast verzweifelt und Haldir lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. 

„Doch könnt Ihr nicht immer von allem davon laufen, was Euch nicht behagt. Ihr müsst Euch Euerem Schicksal stellen", sagte Haldir. „Und dennoch gibt es oft auch andere Wege, zum Ziel zu kommen. Habt ihr denn mit Haltharon geredet? Oder mit der Herrin Galadriel? Vielleicht weiß sie einen Weg, Euch hier zu behalten."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Er könnte sich nicht gegen den Willen und Befehl meines Vaters stellen, und aus welchem Grund sollte Galadriel mich hier behalten wollen?"

„Nun, sie kennt die Herzen aller, denn sie kann in sie hinein blicken. Sie wird wissen, dass es Euch wichtig ist. Bittet sie um Hilfe, und sie wird sie Euch gewähren, so bin ich mir sicher." 

Haldir wusste nicht genau, warum er diese Worte sagte, denn etwas tief in ihm schien ihm zu sagen, dass es für alle am besten wäre, wenn Legolas einfach nach Hause zurück kehren würde, und dennoch, vielleicht weil er es selbst so wünschte, wollte er, dass er hier bleiben könnte. Er legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm Mut zu geben und hielt dem Blick seiner leuchtend blauen Augen stand, die so verunsichert und ängstlich wirkten. 

„Wollt ihr nun Euer Pferd nehmen und davon reiten, oder wollt Ihr mit mir zurück nach Caras Galadhon gehen, um Euch Eurem Schicksal zu stellen, das vielleicht doch noch glimpflich für Euch ausgehen wird?"

Legolas blickte wieder nach unten, doch nickte er dann. „Ihr habt recht. Ich werde mit Euch gehen."

 „Dann lasst uns aufbrechen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, erreichen wir Caras Galadhon noch bevor jemand bemerkt, dass Ihr verschwunden seid." Haldir lächelte den jungen Elben aufmunternd an und zog dann seine Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, wieder fort. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Elbenstadt, doch keiner von ihnen wusste, dass jemand ihrem Gespräch in Gedanken gelauscht hatte und bereits wusste, was geschehen würde.

~ TBC ~


	7. Kapitel 6

A/N: So, hier das (von einigen von euch wohl langersehnte) 6. Kapitel. Ich hab mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut, und hoffe, dass es euch auch weiterhin so gut gefällt. Kapitel 7 sollte nicht all zu lange auf sich warten lassen, da es schon bei meiner Betaleserin Fizban ist, bei der ich mich an dieser Stelle auch noch bedanken möchte. 

Und nun viel Spaß!

Kapitel 6

„Da seid Ihr ja, Legolas", rief Haltharon mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, als Legolas mit Haldir an Galadriels und Celeborns Talan ankam, wo die Reisegruppe verabschiedet werden sollte. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Ihr hättet Euch wieder einmal aus dem Staub gemacht." Zwar lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Gardemeisters, doch konnte Legolas in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er dies wirklich geglaubt hatte.

Drei weitere Mitglieder der Garde standen bei Haltharon, doch die Herrin und der Herr des Waldes ließen noch auf sich warten. 

Haldir sah, wie Legolas den Blick senkte und sich wieder nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. Er stieß ihn leicht am Arm an, und lächelte ihm zu, um ihn aufzufordern, Haltharon von seinem Vorhaben zu unterrichten. Den gesamten Weg über – wenn er nicht gerade über Ithiliel redete - hatte Legolas immer wieder geprobt, was er sagen könnte, um den Vertrauten seines Vaters davon zu überzeugen, hier bleiben zu können.

„Auf ein Wort", sagte Legolas etwas heiser und der ältere Elb trat stirnrunzelnd an ihn heran. Haldir entfernte sich und ließ die beiden in Ruhe sprechen. 

„Was ist, Junge?" fragte Haltharon etwas besorgt und verfiel dabei wieder in den formlosen Umgangston, der zwischen ihnen üblich war, wenn sie alleine miteinander redeten. „Du führst doch wieder irgendetwas im Schilde."

Legolas holte tief Luft, um seinen Mut zu sammeln und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben offen eine Bitte dieser Art zu äußern, statt einfach weg zu laufen.

„Ich möchte hier bleiben", sagte er schließlich und war erstaunt, wie fest seine Stimme klang. Haltharon wollte soeben widersprechen, doch Legolas schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

„Nein, lass mich erklären, bitte", flehte er fast, und sein Gegenüber nickte seufzend. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich und Vater so in Sorge versetzt habe, und beinahe hätte ich es wieder getan, wenn Haldir mich nicht davon abgehalten hätte", gab er ehrlich zu, und sah, wie der Gardemeister seinen Blick fragend zu dem Galadhrim schweifen lies.

„Ich liebe mein Zuhause, das weißt du, genauso wie ich Vater liebe, doch war ich in letzter Zeit rastlos und habe mich danach gesehnt, auch einmal etwas anderes von der Welt zu sehen, als immer nur die Wälder meiner Heimat. Ich bin noch nicht lange hier, doch habe ich bereits Freunde gefunden, und… es gibt da noch etwas." Legolas senkte wieder den Blick und war dankbar, dass Haltharon ihn nicht unterbrach. Er schien zu wissen, dass Legolas dies zu Ende bringen musste. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt. Gestern Abend war ich bei zwei Schwestern zu Gast, und die eine ist schöner als jede Elbenmaid, die meine Augen je erblickt haben. Wenn ich jetzt fort gehe, habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit, sie genauer kennen zu lernen." Legolas schaute Haltharon nun fragend, nein flehend an, bis dieser schließlich leicht den Kopf schüttelnd ausatmete und endlich anfing zu sprechen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Legolas. Es ehrt mich, dass du mir diese Dinge so offen anvertraust, und es freut mich für dich, dass du eine schöne Maid gefunden hast, der du bereit bist, dein Herz zu schenken, doch kann ich nicht einfach den Befehl deines Vaters, des Königs, missachten."

„Glaubst du nicht, er würde es verstehen?" Verzweiflung machte sich in Legolas breit und die Züge von Haltharon wurden sanfter, als er dies bemerkte.

„Doch, das würde er, jedoch unter anderen Umständen – wenn du nicht mitten in der Nacht verschwunden wärest und ihn vor Sorge fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hättest. Zunächst war dein Vater wütend, doch kenne ich ihn auch gut genug, dass ich sehen konnte, wie verängstigt er war. Es lag noch mehr Verzweiflung in seinen Augen als nun in deinen, als er mich bat dich zurück zu bringen. Ich befürchte, dass er keine Ruhe findet, bis er dich wieder unversehrt vor sich sieht."

Legolas sah nun, wie töricht er gewesen war. Noch mehr als zuvor wurde es ihm bewusst. Nicht in Lorien bleiben zu dürfen, schien die gerechte Strafe, und dennoch wollte er es nicht geschehen lassen, dass er zurück müsste. 

„Bitte", flehte er nur, doch Haltharon schüttelte den Kopf, ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dies nicht tun. Doch kannst du sicherlich ein anderes Mal hier her zurückkehren. Wenn diese Elbenmaid auch an dir interessiert ist, wird sie warten. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich noch von ihr verabschieden", bot er an, doch dies schien Legolas nicht genug. Und trotzdem blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren. 

Plötzlich sah Legolas aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein helles Licht wieder von den Treppen des Baumpalastes ausging. Auch Haltharon hatte es bemerkt und so gingen sie zum Fuße der Stufen, wo die Herrin und der Herr des Waldes umgeben von einem Glanz aus Weiß und Silber herunter schritten. Die beiden Düsterwaldelben verbeugten sich vor dem Paar.

„Seid gegrüßt zu dieser frühen Stunde, Legolas und Haltharon", sprach Celeborn hoheitsvoll, während Galadriel neben ihm nur freundlich und warm lächelte. „So ist die Stunde des Abschieds gekommen, da Ihr in Eure Heimat zurückkehrt." 

Legolas schluckte den Knoten herunter, der sich in seiner Kehle zu bilden schien, als er die Worte vernahm. _Abschied. _Es klang so schmerzlich.

„Wir schicken Euch auf die Reise mit unseren besten Wünschen", fuhr Celeborn fort. „Möge der Zauber des Goldenen Waldes Euch noch lange schützen, denn rau sind die Zeiten und voller Gefahren."

Legolas spürte den Blick Galadriels auf sich ruhen und hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass sie in sein Bewusstsein sehen konnte, doch sprach sie diesmal nicht zu ihm, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. Sie musste wissen, was in ihm vorging, und Legolas formte ein Gedanken ein stummes ‚Bitte'.

„Auch ich gebe Euch meinen Segen, sodass ihr wohlbehalten in Eurer Heimat ankommt, Haltharon, Beschützer", sprach nun Galadriel und ihre Stimme klang fast wie die leise Musik einer Harfe. 

„Bringt Eurem Herren die Nachricht unseres Bündnisses und der Freundschaft, die wir zwischen Düsterwald und Lorien ersehnen. Doch soll König Thranduil als Zeichen für die Unversehrtheit seines Sohnes nur unsere Botschaft erhalten, denn Legolas hat bereits beschlossen, Lorien noch nicht zu verlassen, und mein Herz erfreut es, ihn noch als Gast zu behalten." 

Legolas seufzte erleichtert, als er die Worte Galadriels vernahm und ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Haltharon jedoch blickte die Herrin des Waldes verwirrt an und kämpfte offensichtlich um die richtigen Worte.

„Meine Herrin", sagte er schließlich und beugte den Kopf in einer ergebenen Geste. „Ich möchte Euch nicht widersprechen, doch habe ich Befehl meines Königs, seinen Sohn nach Düsterwald zurück zu bringen."

„Ich verstehe Eure Furcht, Haltharon", sprach sie sanft. „Euer Herr ersehnt das Wiedersehen mit seinem Sohn, doch gibt es viele Dinge, die Legolas hier lernen kann, und sicherlich werden sie sich auch für Euren König als nützlich erweisen, denn soll sein Sohn bei den Wächtern des Waldes verweilen und in den Küsten des Bogenschiessens ausgebildet werden. Er wird viele Erfahrungen sammeln, die sich für sein späteres Leben als wichtig erweisen werden, manche davon werden angenehm sein, andere schmerzlich, doch muss er sie hier erfahren, denn dieses Schicksal ist ihm bestimmt." 

Galadriel blickte Legolas nun tief in die Augen, doch er senkte wieder seinen Blick, als er spürte, wie sie tief in seine Seele schaute. Zwar war er erfreut darüber, dass sie ihn nicht nach Düsterwald zurück kehren lassen wollte, doch hatte ihn etwas in ihren Worten auch beunruhigt, und er fragte sich, welche schmerzlichen Erfahrungen er machen sollte. Er hoffte, sie würden nichts mit Ithiliel zu tun haben.

„Meine Herrin, mit Verlaub", sagte Haltharon, doch seine Stimme brach vor Unsicherheit. „Was soll ich meinem König sagen?" 

Auf Galadriels Lippen kräuselte sich ein Lächeln, das sowohl weise als auch verschmitzt wirkte. „Nun, sagt ihm, es ist Zeit für seinen Sohn erwachsen zu werden."

Immer noch verwirrt stand Haltharon vor ihr, doch nickte er dann. 

„So sei es, Herrin. Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, auch Euch Herr Celeborn, und ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages wieder in ihren Genuss kommen werde."

„Lebt wohl", sagte Celeborn freundlich. „Möge Euer Weg sicher und die Reise unbeschwert sein." 

Mit einer letzten Verbeugung verließ Haltharon, gefolgt von seinen drei Männern, die Plattform im Wipfel des hohen Mallorn-Baumes. Für einen Augenblick blieb Legolas an der Stelle stehen, von der aus er das Geschehen beobachtet hatte. 

„Ich danke Euch", sagte er schließlich zu Galadriel, die ihm lächelnd zunickte. 

Schnell lief er nun die Stufen der um den Baumstamm geschlängelten Treppe hinunter und Haltharon hinterher, von dem er sich noch verabschieden wollte. 

„Haltharon, warte!" rief er und schloss mit dem älteren Elben auf, der bereits den Platz vor dem Talan erreicht hatte. 

„So, du wirst also hier bleiben", sagte dieser. „Ich weiß nicht wie du das angestellt hast, mein Junge, aber die Herrin Galadriel scheint sehr an der Erfüllung deiner Wünsche interessiert zu sein."

Legolas wusste nicht so recht, ob dies ein Vorwurf sein sollte oder nicht. 

„Sie kann Gedanken lesen", antwortete er nur, und Haltharon lachte kurz auf. Doch verstummte er alsbald, da er wohl in Legolas Zügen sehen konnte, dass dieser nicht gescherzt hatte. 

„Ich hatte es für ein Gerücht gehalten, doch macht es Sinn." Er lächelte und legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Doch nun müssen wir aufbrechen. Der Morgen ist schon weit voran geschritten und unser Weg weit. Mögen deine Wünsche sich in der Tat erfüllen." 

Legolas war etwas gerührt von den freundlichen Worten. „Dank dir, und sage Vater, dass er sich nicht um mich sorgen braucht."

„Das werde ich tun, doch weiß ich noch nicht, wie ich ihn davon überzeugen soll, dass es wirklich so ist." Er schmunzelte Kopf schüttelnd, und wand sich dann zum Gehen. „Und dass du mir ja etwas lernst", sagte er über seine Schulter.

Legolas lachte. „Ich verspreche es. Auf bald!"

„Auf bald", antwortete Haltharon. „Und wenn du nach Hause zurückkehrst, bringst du hoffentlich deine Braut mit."

Legolas war fast traurig, den Elben gehen zu sehen, denn hätte er auch gerne Rat bei ihm gesucht, wie er sich Ithiliel gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sicherlich hätte er sich Haltharon in Allem anvertrauen können, so wie er es schon als kleines Kind getan hatte, doch nun war er allein und musste sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Zu den leicht wehmütigen Gedanken schlich sich ein anderer – tiefste Dankbarkeit Galadriel gegenüber, ohne die er sich jetzt mit der Eskorte auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald befinden würde. Doch konnte er hier bleiben, wie er es sich erseht hatte. Noch lange blickte er den Männern nach, als er plötzlich leise Schritte hinter sich vernahm. 

„Nun, was habe ich Euch gesagt?" Legolas wand sich herum und blickte in das schmunzelnde Gesicht von Haldir. 

„Ihr habt gesagt, dass mein Schicksal vielleicht noch glimpflich ausgeht, und damit hattet Ihr Recht. Ich danke Euch."  Legolas war erleichtert, und doch war er wieder einmal etwas beschämt, dass er so unüberlegt hatte handeln wollen. Er musste lernen, die Konsequenzen seiner Taten besser abzuwägen. 

Haldir winkte ab. „Dankt mir nicht, sondern der Herrin Galadriel, dass sie für Euch gesprochen hat. Doch nun sollten wir wieder zum Wachstützpunkt gehen."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Zum Wachstützpunkt? Aber weshalb?"

„Nun, ihr habt die Herrin gehört. Ihr sollt hier bleiben, um etwas zu lernen, und deshalb gab sie mir eben noch Anweisungen, dass ich euch zu den Wachen des Waldes bringen sollte, damit ihr dort Eure Kampfkünste verfeinern könnt und lernt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, nicht nur für Euch selbst, sondern auch für andere." 

Legolas seufzte kaum merklich in sich hinein. Er hatte gehofft, Ithiliel um ein weiteres Treffen bitten zu können, doch konnte er nicht nur die Annehmlichkeiten genießen, sondern musste sich wohl auch den Pflichten stellen, die mit ihnen einhergingen. 

„Wie lange werden wir dort bleiben?" fragte er schließlich und es klang ungeduldiger, als er es geplant hatte. 

Haldir lachte leise auf. „Alle zwei Wochen werden wir für ein paar Tage nach Caras Galadhon zurückkehren, aber von nun an wird das Lager im Wald Euer zu Hause sein", klärte ihn Haldir auf. So hatte Legolas es sich sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. 

„Ihr werdet es dort mögen. Zwar ist das Leben im Wald rauer als in dieser von Magie erfüllten Stadt, doch hat die Freiheit und Ruhe der Wildnis auch ihre Vorzüge."

Legolas hatte Mühen, sich vorzustellen, dass er dies genießen könnte, doch musste er es akzeptieren, denn dies war, was Galadriel für ihn bestimmt hatte. 

„Wie viele Mann stark ist Eure Gemeinschaft, und was sonst außer Wachen tut ihr dort?" fragte er.  

„Wir sind insgesamt Zehn Wächter des Waldes, wobei immer zwei von uns in Caras Galadhon sind. Und was unsere Aufgaben sind, werdet ihr noch schnell genug zu sehen bekommen, denn sie werden für die kommenden Wochen auch die Euren sein, doch im größten Teil bestehen sie daraus, die nördliche Grenze unseres Reiches zu überwachen oder auch von Zeit zu Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen", erklärte Haldir, und begann langsamen Schrittes die Richtung des Tores einzuschlagen. 

„Und wir müssen jetzt sofort aufbrechen?" fragte Legolas nun. Wenigstens wollte er sich von Ithiliel verabschieden und ihr sagen, wann er zurück sein würde. 

„Ja das müssen wir, denn Daeron und Thalgorn wollen noch vor Einbruch der Nacht hier her gehen, und sie werden erst dann aufbrechen, wenn wir im Lager ankommen", antwortete Haldir und sah zu Legolas herüber. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln kräuselte sich um seine Lippen. 

„Habt keine Angst. Nachrichten sprechen sich hier schnell herum. Ithiliel wird wissen wo Ihr seid und warten, wenn auch sie so von Euch angetan ist wie Ihr es von ihr seid." 

Hoffnungsvoll lächelte Legolas zurück. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht", sagte er. „Ein Wiedersehen ist nach längerer Trennung oft viel schöner."

Nun lachte Haldir laut auf. „Oh ja, sie wird vermutlich vor Sehnsucht vergehen." 

Legolas erkannte den spottenden Unterton in Haldirs Gelächter, doch klang es nicht boshaft sondern eher belustigt, und so konnte auch Legolas sein Lachen nicht lange unterdrücken. 

„Nun, vielleicht war dies ein wenig viel verlangt, doch ich werde es sicherlich."

Haldir schüttelte immer noch schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ein liebeskranker Elb unter den Wächtern des Waldes. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, Euch zu uns zu schicken", scherzte er. „Nun ja, so lange ihr nicht den ganzen Tag Liebesgedichte und Lieder rezitiert und damit das Wild verjagt, wird es uns nicht stören."

„Ich glaube das werde ich nicht", antwortete Legolas ebenfalls lächelnd, als die beiden Elben sich dem Tor näherten, um in die Tiefen des geheimnisvollen Waldes einzutauchen. 

~ TBC ~


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

A/N: Hier also das nächste Kapitel. Bei den letzten wart ihr ja etwas Review- und Feedbackfaul. Ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal wieder mehr Feedback bekomme, sonst poste ich so lange kein neues Kapitel, bis was da ist *fg*

Zur besseren Übersichtlichkeit, hier die Wächter des Waldes: Daeron (nicht aus Doriath) und sein Bruder Thalgorn, Amdir (nicht König von Lorien), Dagorion, Edlothion, Thoronen (der vor einigen Tagen Orks sichtete), Gwathion, Orophin, Rumil und Haldir.

Das Feuer knisterte leise durch die Nacht, als Legolas mit Haldir und Rumil vom Wachstützpunkt zurückkam und neben den anderen Wächtern des Waldes Platz nahm. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag auf der Aussichtsplattform verbracht, und waren soeben von Dagorion und Amdir abgelöst worden. 

Die Plattform bot eine gute Sicht auf den Pfad und war doch so verborgen, dass sie von Anreisenden zunächst nicht erblickt wurde, und so musste sie ständig besetzt sein. Doch nun hatten die drei ihre Schicht beendet und konnten sich zu den anderen Männern gesellen, die um das kleine Feuer herum saßen und sich – wie jeden Abend – unterhielten, aßen und tranken. 

Neun Tage waren bereits vergangen, in denen Legolas auf dem Wachstützpunkt verweilte, und allmählich hatte er sich an seine Umgebung und die damit verbundenen Aufgaben gewöhnt. Die Wächter waren in Zweiergruppen für ihre Schichten eingeteilt, die sich ab und zu untereinander mischten, wenn einer von ihnen ein paar Tage zurück nach Caras Galadhon ging. Doch meist geschah auch dies in Zweiergruppen, und so waren derzeit Thoronen und Gwathion in der Elbenstadt. Da Legolas von den anderen lernen sollte, war er stets das dritte Mitglied einer Gruppe, und meist von der, welcher Haldir zugeteilt war. Er war froh darüber, denn von den Wächtern kannte er Haldir am besten, und auch mit Rumil verstand er sich sehr gut. So geschah es nicht selten, dass diese drei, wenn sie gemeinsam Wache hielten, so manchen Schalk miteinander trieben oder sich stundenlang unterhielten. 

Zu Anfang hatte Legolas die Bequemlichkeit eines eigenen Bettes und einem dazugehörigen Dach darüber vermisst, denn hier schliefen sie in kleinen Zelten und auf etwas einfacheren Nachtlagern, doch genoss er auch die Atmosphäre der Freiheit und die Verbundenheit mit der Natur, nach der er sich zu Hause so oft gesehnt hatte. 

Thalgorn, der älteste der sieben Anwesenden, ließ einen Weinschlauch herum gehen, doch als dieser bei Legolas ankam, lehnte er ab. 

„Nimm einen Schluck", sagte Daeron, der neben Legolas saß. „Oder verträgst du nichts und fängst womöglich noch an zu singen, wenn du zu viel vom Wein kostest?"

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Bruder", sagte Thalgorn mit gespielter Empörung. „Aber vielleicht haben wir irgendwo noch ein wenig Milch und Honig", fügte er schalkhaft hinzu und lautes Gelächter hallte durch die Nacht. 

„Ich glaube, Milch und Honig würde euch beiden gut tun", sagte Haldir. „Mir scheint, ihr hattet ein wenig zu viel Wein."

Legolas seufzte leise, doch schüttelte dann schmunzelnd den Kopf. So war es jeden Abend, und er hatte sich allmählich daran gewöhnt, dass er, als der Jüngste der Gruppe, des Öfteren Ziel ihrer Späße war. Zwar war Thalgorn der älteste unter ihnen, doch war sein Humor nicht minder kindlich, und so konnte Legolas ihm nichts übel nehmen.

„Was gibt es Neues?" fragte schließlich Orophin, und Rumil antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.   
"Nichts. Wie immer Nichts."

Daeron ließ ein abfälliges Schnauben vernehmen. „Unsere Wache ist in letzter Zeit so sinnlos wie Amdir das Kochen zu lehren. Und doch scheint dieses Unterfangen kurzweiliger zu sein als das ergebnislose Wachen. Manchmal sehne ich mir ein wild gewordenes Eichhörnchen herbei, damit ich wenigstens etwas bekämpfen kann, aber nein…"

„Keine Eichhörnchen?" fragte Thalgorn und fing darauf an laut und kehlig zu lachen. 

„Ich verstehe eure Langweile, doch sollten wir froh sein, dass uns derzeit keine wirklichen Gefahren drohen und dass die Orks, die Thoronen vor einiger Zeit gesichtet hat, sich nun doch nicht hier her wagten", bemerkte Orophin. Von allen schien er der ernsteste zu sein, denn nur selten fiel er in das Gelächter und die Späße mit ein. 

„Du hast Recht", gab Thalgorn zu. „Aber vielleicht wenigstens eine Wildsau?"

Sein jüngerer Bruder kicherte laut und hielt sich den Bauch. 

„Ach, es ist hoffnungslos mit euch beiden. Sollten euch jemals ein paar Orks begegnen, lacht ihr sie wahrscheinlich zu Tode", entgegnete Orophin resignierend. 

„Orks? Was ist das?" fragte Daeron und zwang sich zu einer ernsten Miene. „Ich habe so lange keine mehr gesehen, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie erkennen würde, stünden sie direkt vor mir."

„Nun, dann kann ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nicht mit dir sondern mit Edlothion in einer Gruppe bin", sagte Orophin und blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben, der ihm gegenüber am Feuer saß. Er lächelte nur kurz und widmete sich dann wieder dem Pfeil in seinen Händen, den er gerade schnitzte. Legolas hatte bemerkt, dass Edlothion von allen der stillste war, denn er sprach selten und meist nur dann, wenn er etwas gefragt wurde. Und wenn er einmal das Wort ergriff, so blieb er sachlich und redete nur ungern über persönliche Dinge. Legolas hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch Edlothions Wangen röteten sich tatsächlich weitaus öfter als die seinen. 

„Noch nicht glatt genug?" fragte Daeron, der direkt neben dem ruhigen Elben saß. „Du schnitzt ja schon seit Stunden an diesem Pfeil."

„Nein. Er hat noch ein paar Unebenheiten, die ich beseitigen muss, sonst fängt er an, in der Luft zu schwingen und verfehlt sein Ziel", antwortete Edlothion leise. 

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen", gab Daeron zurück. „Aber vielleicht solltest du die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit einmal deinem Haar zu Teil werden lassen. Wie soll sich je eine Elbenmaid in dich verlieben, wenn sie dein Gesicht kaum sehen kann?" Wieder erfüllte Gelächter die Luft, doch konnte Legolas sehen, wie sich Edlothions Wangen unter den unbändigen Haarsträhnen röteten. 

„Daeron", sagte Haldir ermahnend. „Lass ihn. Die Präzision seiner Arbeit ist für uns alle wichtig."

„Richtig", fügte Rumil hinzu. „Oder möchtest du vorlauter Elb vielleicht von einem verirrten Pfeil in deinen zarten Hintern getroffen werden?" 

Zur Abwechslung blieb Daeron diesmal still, während alle anderen lauthals lachten. 

Nach einiger Zeit ergriff Legolas das Wort. 

„Nun, wenn in der letzten Zeit so wenige Gefahren drohen, warum sind dann so viele von euch hier?"

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Orophin. „Sollten einmal doch Orks angreifen, so müssen wir stark genug sein, sie abzuwehren. Die beiden Wachen allein könnten dem nicht standhalten."

Legolas nickte verstehend, doch machte er sich auch Gedanken darüber, was geschehen würde, sollten wirklich einmal Orks sich dem Lager nähern. Doch er hatte in der kurzen Zeit hier schon einiges gelernt und seine Bogenschiesskünste vertiefen können. 

Daeron schaute Legolas mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an.

„Was würdest du denn tun, wenn Orks dich und deine Gefährten angriffen? Oder nein, sagen wir, wenn du entweder alleine wärst oder deine Gefährten verwundet?"

„Ich würde kämpfen", antwortete Legolas fest entschlossen. 

„Falsche Antwort", sagte Daeron. „Versuch es noch einmal."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was sollte ich sonst tun. Ich könnte doch Haldir und Rumil nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

„Das ist ehrenhaft von dir, aber äußerst dumm", sprach nun Thalgorn, jedoch war der Schalk von eben verflogen und sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Du hast keinerlei Kampferfahrungen und bist nicht der beste Schütze. Und eine Horde Orks wäre ein wahrlich überlegener Feind - selbst für die besten unter uns, wenn sie alleine wären. Sollte diese Situation jemals eintreffen, so zögere nicht und lauf so schnell du kannst. Deine Schritte sind lautlos, wenn du dich darum bemühst, nicht wie das grobe Stampfen der Orks. Du könntest schnell entkommen und dich entweder auf dem nächsten hohen Baum verstecken oder hinter einen Busch kriechen, bis die Bestien verschwunden sind. Orks können zwar Menschen und Tiere wittern, aber keine Elben. Und sie sind kurzsichtig und dumm." So humorvoll Thalgorn auch meistens war, konnten jedoch, wenn es erforderlich war, die jüngeren von seinem Erfahrungsschatz profitieren. Sicherlich wäre er auch in heiklen Situationen ein fähiger Krieger. 

Legolas schaute kurz zu Haldir und Rumil herüber, als er sich vorstellte, dieses Szenario könnte wirklich einmal eintreten. Wäre er in der Lage nur an sein eigenes Leben zu denken und seine Gefährten einfach im Stich zu lassen?

Haldir nickte, als er Legolas Gedanken zu erraten schien. „Es wäre das einzig richtige, denn es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, wie du allein gegen eine Überzahl von Orks bestehen könntest. In einer solchen Situation wäre jeglicher Edelmut fehl am Platze, so sehr ich es auch schätze, dass du zunächst so geantwortet hast. Was du lernen musst, ist einzuschätzen, ob ein Kampf vergebens ist oder nicht."

„Aber wie soll ich dies je lernen, wenn ich nie in eine solche Lage komme?" fragte Legolas. „Auch wenn ich nicht will, dass so etwas je eintritt."

„Nun, früher oder später wirst du Orks einmal aus der Nähe zu sehen bekommen", antwortete Orophin. „Und lass uns hoffen, dass dies dann geschieht, wenn du genügend Unterstützung hast. Alleine wärest du ihnen ausgeliefert."

„Doch wenn sie so dumm und kurzsichtig sind, wie ihr sagt, wäre es dann nicht ein Leichtes für einen Elben, mit ihnen fertig zu werden?" Legolas hatte schon viel gelernt und konnte mittlerweile gut mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen. Er verfehlte sein Ziel nur selten. 

„Wenn er ein erfahrener Krieger ist, ja. Doch selbst dann sind zwei Dutzend Orks für einen Elben alleine ein schwerer Gegner", antwortete Thalgorn. „Glaub mir, Jungchen. Du magst bei Übungen schon recht gut sein, aber wenn die Angreifer von allen Seiten kommen und du nicht sorgfältig zielen kannst, ist es etwas gänzlich anderes. Ich habe schon in genug Schlachten gekämpft, nicht zu letzt in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses, und dennoch würde selbst ich mir überlegen, lieber reiß aus zu nehmen, sollte ich alleine auf eine all zu große Überzahl an Orks treffen."

Edlothion, der die gesamte Zeit über still gelauscht hatte, legte nun den fertigen Pfeil bei Seite und blickte zu Legolas auf. 

„Er hat Recht. Wenn du das erste Mal einem Ork gegenüber stehst, vergisst du alles, was du gelernt hast. Deine Hände zittern und du vermagst es nicht, einen Pfeil in deinen Bogen einzuspannen, geschweige denn in der Schnelle richtig zu zielen. Als ich mit meinem großen Bruder vor einigen Jahren in einen Hinterhalt geriet, war ich nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun, außer dort am Flecke zu stehen und wie erstarrt den Tod abzuwarten."

„Und was hat dich gerettet?" fragte Legolas neugierig. 

„Ich war damals auf Besuch bei meinem Bruder Erestor in Imladris und bin gemeinsam mit Glorfindel und Elronds Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir geritten. Wären sie nicht dabei gewesen, so hätte ich es mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt."

„Und dein Bruder auch nicht, denn er ist eher Diplomat als Krieger", fügte Thalgorn hinzu. 

„Ich kenne deinen Bruder", sagte Legolas. „Er war vor einiger Zeit mit Glorfindel in Düsterwald."

Auf Edlothions Zügen spiegelte sich leichte Verwunderung. „Oh, er ritt mit ihm?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, es war vor etwa einem Jahr. Die beiden kamen zu meinem Vater, um Pläne zu besprechen, welche den Weg zwischen Imladris und Düsterwald sichern sollten, so wie ich hier her kam, um dasselbe mit Galadriel und Celeborn auszuhandeln."

„Nun, das ist ungewöhnlich, denn mein Bruder reist nicht gerne. Ich frage mich…. Nein."  

Edlothion schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte dann wieder auf den Pfeil, der vor ihm auf dem Grund lag, und Legolas wunderte sich, was der dunkelhaarige Elb hatte sagen wollen. 

Haldir sah Edlothion an, und Legolas konnte ein verstehendes Nicken erkennen, doch wusste er nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte, doch hatte er gelernt, dass es manchmal besser war, nicht nach zu fragen. Wenn irgendjemand etwas erzählen wollte, so würde er es tun, und manchmal gab es Dinge, die ein Geheimnis bleiben sollten. Legolas musste dies akzeptieren. 

„Du musst noch viel lernen", sagte Orophin schließlich. „Aber mein Bruder wird dir zumindest im Bogenschiessen ein guter Lehrmeister sein. Er war schon immer der beste von uns dreien, wenn nicht sogar der beste Bogenschütze ganz Lothloriens."

Haldir lächelte, doch winkte bescheiden ab. „Dafür bist du besser im Schwertkampf. Jeder von uns hat seine eigenen Qualitäten."

„Ja, so wie Edlothion am besten Pfeile schnitzen kann", sagte Daeron schmunzelnd. „Doch welche Qualitäten hat Amdir? Eines ist gewiss. Kochen kann er sicherlich nicht." 

Wieder lachten die beiden Brüder, deren Talente in Legolas Augen eindeutig darin lagen, sich über andere lustig zu machen.

„Nein, aber dafür hat er Erfolg bei den Frauen", entgegnete Rumil schalkhaft. „Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann."

„Hört, hört. Dies aus deinem Munde, der du ja selbst noch unverheiratet bist", widersprach Daeron ein wenig gekränkt. „Und außerdem liegt dies nicht an meinen mangelnden Talenten sonder am eindeutigen Überschuss des männlichen Geschlechts in Lorien."

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Legolas Lippen. „Ach ja? Bei Edlothion war es noch das wirre Haar, bei dir nun der Frauenmangel. Vielleicht sind deine Überlegungen nicht minder wirr. Nun, allerdings wirst du so bald auch keine Frau brauchen, denn im Gegensatz zu Amdir bist du ein hervorragender Koch."

Die gesamte Gruppe verfiel in schallendes Gelächter, und sogar Thalgorn prostete Legolas mit seinem Weinschlauch zu, während sein kehliges Lachen durch den Wald hallte. Legolas freute sich, dass er einen Scherz auf Kosten Daerons hatte machen können anstatt anders herum, wie sonst üblich. Auch wenn die Späße der Wächter des Waldes einstweilen recht derb ausfielen, so waren sie doch nie böse gemeint, und jeder der Gruppe verstand dies. Auch Legolas hatte es lernen müssen, sobald er seinen Dienst am Wachstützpunkt angetreten hatte, und fühlte sich nun nicht mehr beleidigt, wenn einer seiner Gefährten seine Jugend zum Anlass für eine Stichelei nahmen. Trotzdem war es erbauend, das Spiel einmal zu wenden. 

Ein lautes Gähnen glitt über Daerons Lippen und er erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Nun, ich denke ich werde mich nun zur Ruhe begeben. Wer hält heute die erste Wache?"

„Zumindest keiner von uns Dreien", sagte Haldir. „Wir hatten schon die Tagwache am Aussichtspunkt."

„Dann werde ich die erste Wache übernehmen", sagte Orophin und blickte um sich, um einen zweiten Freiwilligen ausfindig zu machen. Zwar wurde der Wald von der Aussichtsplattform bereits überwacht, doch lag das Lager etwas weiter entfernt und gut verborgen, und so musste es auch Nachts in zwei Schichten von je zwei Männern überwacht werden. 

„Ich bin noch nicht müde", entschied Edlothion schließlich, während die anderen aufstanden und sich zum Aufbruch zu ihren Zelten bereit machten. 

„Das heißt wohl, Daeron und ich werden die zweite übernehmen müssen", sagte Thalgorn und verabschiedete sich von den anderen, um mit seinem jüngeren Bruder zu ihrem Zelt zu gehen. 

Auch Haldir, Rumil und Legolas brachen auf und gingen zu dem kleinen, von hohen Bäumen eingerahmten Platz, auf dem sich ihre Schlaflager befanden. 

„Gute Nacht", sagte Rumil und verschwand hinter den Planen aus graugrünem Stoff, der bei Nacht genügend Tarnung bot. Haldir und Legolas teilten sich ein weiteres Zelt.

Müde ließ sich Legolas auf der weichen Matte nieder, die auf einer Seite des kleinen Unterschlupfs ausgebreitet war. Er zog seine Übertunika aus und kroch unter die Decke, während Haldir auf seiner Seite des Zeltes das gleiche tat. 

„Was meinst du, wann wir wieder einmal nach Caras Galadhon zurück gehen können?" fragte Legolas, als er zu der dunklen Decke hinauf blickte. 

„Vielleicht in ein paar Tagen, weshalb?"

„Nun, erstens würde ich gerne ein Bad nehmen, ein richtiges, und nicht nur in den kalten Bächen hier", antwortete Legolas. „Und außerdem frage ich mich, wann ich Ithiliel wieder sehen kann."

Er hörte, wie Haldir kaum merklich seufzte. „Du wirst sie schon noch wieder sehen."

Die Antwort klang etwas kühl und knapp. Konnte es sein, dass auch Haldir zu den vielen Verehrern Ithiliels gezählt hatte?

Legolas drehte sich herum und zog die Decke enger um sich, als seine Augen langsam trüber wurden und der Schlaf sich ankündigte, doch konnte er nicht umhin, wieder an die schöne Elbenmaid zu denken. Einige Male hatte er bereits von ihr geträumt, und ihr Gesicht hatte sich so sehr in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass es ihn nahezu verfolgte, wann immer er ins Reich der Träume driftete. 

„Haldir?"

„Ja?" Auch der ältere Elb war noch wach. 

„Sag, wie ist es mit einer Frau?" Legolas zögerte, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, seine Frage zu formulieren. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so offen über Dinge dieser Art zu sprechen.

„Ich meine… nun… Wie ist es, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein und sie zu lieben?"

Einige Zeit schwieg Haldir, und Legolas fragte sich bereits, ob er eingeschlafen war, doch dann antwortete er leise. 

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Legolas setzte sich auf seinem Lager auf und blickte verwirrt durch die Dunkelheit zu Haldir. 

„Wie, du weißt es nicht?" 

„Es ist, wie ich es sagte", antwortete Haldir. „Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich war noch nie mit einer Frau in dieser Weise zusammen."

Dies überraschte Legolas doch sehr. Wie konnte der Galadhrim beinahe 1000 Jahre alt werden, ohne jemals Liebe erfahren zu haben, wenn auch nur körperliche?

„Aber… dann hast du noch überhaupt keine Erfahrungen?" 

Ein leises, sanftes Lachen drang durch die Stille der Nacht. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Nun verstand Legolas gar nichts mehr. Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten und er schaute skeptisch und irritiert zu Haldir herüber, der ihm seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte. 

„Aber… Wie kann ich das verstehen?" fragte Legolas.

„Schlaf jetzt. Wir können ein anderes Mal darüber reden, doch bin ich nun müde, und es wäre eine lange Geschichte."

Obwohl Legolas äußerst neugierig war, beschloss er, sich zunächst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, doch hoffte er, bald die Lösung dieses Rätsels zu erfahren. Vielleicht war seine anfängliche Vermutung in der Tat richtig gewesen, und auch Haldir war bisher nur unglücklich verliebt gewesen. Der Gedanke erschreckte Legolas, denn der ältere Elb war sowohl gutaussehend als auch freundlich. Wenn er schon keine Gefährtin für sich gefunden hatte in Tausend Jahren, wie lange würde Legolas dann noch warten müssen? Was wäre, wenn Ithiliel doch nicht an ihm interessiert sein sollte? Er hoffte es jedoch sehr und wünschte sich auch für Haldir, der ihm in den letzten Tagen ans Herz gewachsen war und ein guter Freund geworden war, dass auch er bald jemanden finden würde. 

Über diesen Gedanken fiel Legolas allmählich in einen tiefen Schlaf und träumte von einer glücklichen Zukunft mit der wunderschönen Elbenmaid. 

~ TBC ~


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

A/N: 

Ich hatte im ersten Kapitel dummerweise erwähnt, dass Legolas Pferd weiß ist… nun, ich habe es mir anders überlegt, und es auch im ersten Kapitel geändert. Die wenigsten von euch, die schon vor längerer Zeit Kap 1 gelesen haben, werden sich überhaupt dran erinnern, aber ich dachte, ich spreche es hier doch mal kurz an. Ich wollte, dass das Pferd den Eindruck von Wildheit und Unbezähmbarkeit vermittelt. Ein weißes Pferd tut das in meinen Augen nicht, obwohl natürlich der Charakter nichts mit der Fellfarbe zu tun hat, aber es geht hier um die Assoziation. Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass Faroth Jäger im Plural heißt, also muss das Tier Gîl-Farod heißen. Auch das habe ich geändert, deshalb nicht wundern. 

Es war ein sonniger und sehr warmer Tag, als Legolas, Haldir und Rumil den Unterstand des Waldlagers aufsuchten, in dem Waffen und Vorräte aufbewahrt wurden. Zuvor hatten sie draußen mit den anderen ein kleines Frühstück eingenommen, denn das Wetter war wie schon am Abend zuvor angenehm, und so hielten sich die Wächter meistens im Freien auf, und nutzten die Holzhütte nur an regnerischen oder windigen Tagen als Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Während sie sich abends meist am Feuer zusammenfanden, schienen sie tagsüber in alle Windrichtungen verstreut; einige von ihnen gingen auf die Jagd oder übten an ungestörten Plätzen das Bogenschiessen oder Schwertkämpfen, und so war der Hauptstützpunkt in den hellen Stunden oft verlassen. 

Amdir und Dagorion schliefen an diesem Morgen vermutlich noch, um sich von der Nachtwache zu erholen, nachdem Orophin und Edlothion sie abgelöst hatten. Die beiden Brüder Daeron und Thalgorn waren damit beschäftigt, den zweiten Unterstand, der als Pferdestall diente, auszumisten und die Tiere zu versorgen. Acht Rösser befanden sich zur Zeit dort, doch am südlichen Wachstützpunkt war ein größeres Lager, wo auch mehr Pferde zur Verfügung standen, auch wenn die Galadhrim nur selten ritten. 

Haldir nahm seinen großen Langbogen von der Wandhalterung ab. Er besaß ihn schon viele Jahre und die Treffsicherheit dieser Waffe hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Die Galadhrim waren dafür bekannt, ausgezeichnete Bogenschützen zu sein, doch lag dies nicht zu letzt auch an den Bögen, die sie aus dem robusten aber dennoch flexiblen Mallornholz herstellten. Und jeder von ihnen war mit anderen elbischen Schnitzereien verziert. Die Inschrift, die Haldirs Bogen trug, lautete „Verborgener Held, möge der Wille der Valar deinen Mut stärken." Seine Mutter hatte diesen Spruch einst für ihn ausgewählt.

Auch Rumil ergriff den seinen und reichte Legolas einen weiteren, etwas kleineren Bogen, der für einen noch ungeübten Schützen leichter zu spannen war. Zwar erreichte man mit diesen Waffen nicht die gleichen Weiten wie mit den schweren Langbögen, doch waren sie auf kurze Distanz nicht minder tödlich und treffsicher. Eines Tages würde Legolas sein Geschick unter Beweis stellen und dann auch eine der königlichen Waffen besitzen. 

Als die drei sich ihre Köcher umgeschnallt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die als Übungsplatz diente. An einigen der Bäume waren Zielscheiben befestigt, und so konnten sie über verschiedene Entfernungen ihr Geschick trainieren. 

Rumil ließ sich in dem weichen Gras nieder, während die Sonne warm auf sie herab schien. 

„Du hast bereits gelernt, gekonnt zu zielen, doch befinden wir uns hier auf einem erleuchteten, übersichtlichen Platz, und keine herannahenden Angreifer zwingen dich dazu, in der Eile dein Ziel zu finden", sprach Haldir, während Legolas etwa fünfzig Schritte von einer Zielscheibe entfernt stand und dem älteren Elb aufmerksam zuhörte. Er war ein guter Schüler. So leichtsinnig und überstürzt er auch manchmal war, so wissbegierig und geduldig zeigte er sich beim Erlernen der Kampfkünste und anderer Dinge, die für die Wächter des Waldes und einen jeden Krieger wichtig waren. Er scheute sich nicht, Fragen zu stellen, und wenn er einmal belehrt wurde, so nahm er die Lektionen an und sträubte sich nicht gegen das, was die an Erfahrung reicheren Männer ihm rieten. 

„Also werden wir es heute ein wenig anders machen, und Schnelligkeit, nicht Präzision ist das Ziel unserer heutigen Lektion", fuhr Haldir fort und deutete auf die erste Zielscheibe, in deren Richtung Legolas nun blickte. „Dies ist Zielscheibe Nummer eins", sagte der Galadhrim. „Diese dort drüben Nummer zwei." Insgesamt sieben der runden Holzscheiben waren um den Platz herum verteilt, und Haldir gab jeder von ihnen eine Nummer. „Du wirst nun auf die Scheibe schießen, deren Nummer ich dir nenne. Wir fangen langsam an, doch wird sich das Tempo mit der Zeit steigern."

Legolas nickte und hielt seinen Bogen bereit. In dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken befanden sich etwa dreißig Pfeile, was für diese Übung zunächst ausreichen würde. 

Haldir stand nun direkt hinter seinem Schüler, so dass er nicht in die Schusslinie geraten konnte.

„Fertig?" fragte er. Legolas nickte nur, den ersten Pfeil bereits in den Bogen gespannt. 

„Drei!"

Schnell wandte sich Legolas dem genannten Ziel zu und schoss den Pfeil ab, der die Scheibe in ihrer Mitte traf.

„Sechs!" rief Haldir einige Augenblicke später, und auch diesmal erreichte der Pfeil sein Ziel.

„Eins!" Legolas musste sich nun ein halbes Mal um seine eigene Achse drehen und so schnell er konnte dabei einen Pfeil einspannen, doch auch diesmal traf er. 

Noch waren die zeitlichen Abstände groß genug, um die Pfeile sorgsam einzulegen und die Scheiben kurz anzuvisieren, doch Haldirs Zurufe folgten immer rascher aufeinander. Er beobachtete, mit welcher Schnelligkeit der junge Elb seinen Bogen spannte, wie sicher seine Hand jedes mal wieder flink einen neuen Pfeil ergriff und wie geschmeidig, fast katzenartig seine Bewegungen waren. Den siebten Schuss verfehlte Legolas, doch Haldir nannte schon die nächste Nummer, und so fuhren sie fort, immer schneller, bis schließlich der letzte Pfeil aus dem Köcher verschossen war. Die letzten Zehn Schüsse allerdings waren bis auf einen ins Leere gegangen, und auch einige davor trafen die Scheiben nur am Rande. 

„Verzeih", sagte Legolas und senkte den Bogen sowie seinen Blick, doch Haldir lachte sanft auf.

„Nein, entschuldige dich nicht. Das war gar nicht mal schlecht für den Anfang."

„Nicht schlecht?" warf Rumil ein, der die gesamte Zeit über zugesehen hatte. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut, als ich das erste Mal diese Übung machte. Ich glaube, ich habe vielleicht zehn Mal getroffen, und einige Male davon die falsche Scheibe. Ich würde sagen, das war schon sehr gut."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Legolas Lippen. „Und dennoch wäre ich nun sicherlich tot, wären dies Orks gewesen und keine Holzscheiben."

„Mausetot", antwortete Rumil und grinste den anderen Elb an. „Doch selbst mit viel Übung schafft es kaum einer, alle Scheiben zu treffen."

„Es ist äußerst schwierig, in der Kürze der Zeit richtig zu zielen", sagte Legolas. 

„Nun, es kommt auf die Technik an", entgegnete Haldir. 

Legolas sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Schmunzeln an. „Kannst du es denn?"

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

Der jüngste der drei lachte kurz auf. „Nun, dann lasst es uns versuchen."

Haldir nickte lächelnd und begab sich in Position, seinen Bogen schussbereit, als er Legolas bereits die erste Zahl rufen hörte. Mit einem lauten Zischen flog der Pfeil durch die Luft und traf sein Ziel genau in der Mitte. Die ersten zehn Schuss waren ein Leichtes, doch dann wurden die Abstände immer kürzer. Trotzdem traf Haldir weiter, und als alle seine Pfeile verschossen waren, blieb er stehen und betrachtete mit einem breiten Grinsen sein Werk. 

Legolas stand mit vor Erstaunen geöffnetem Mund daneben. Nicht ein einziger Schuss hatte sein Ziel verfehlt. 

„Wie machst du das?" brachte er schließlich heraus.

Einen kleinen Augenblick überlegte Haldir, ob er sich einen kleinen Schalk mit seinem Schüler erlauben sollte. „Nun, das ist mein Geheimnis", sagte er verschmitzt und sah, wie Legolas ein wenig enttäuscht die Schultern sinken ließ. Ein fröhliches Lachen kam über Haldirs Lippen. „… welches ich nun mit dir teilen werde."

Legolas Züge hellten sich auf und er schaute den älteren Elben fragend an, während Rumil von der Darbietung recht unbeeindruckt schien und begann, die Pfeile einzusammeln. Schließlich hatte er die Bogenschießkünste seines Bruders schon oft genug zu sehen bekommen. 

„Wenn du einen Pfeil abschießt, was machst du dann?" fragte Haldir.

Legolas runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Nun, ich blicke an ihm entlang auf das Ziel und schieße dann", antwortete er schulterzuckend. 

„Das dachte ich mir", antwortete Haldir schmunzelnd. „Das tun alle, doch ist es nicht die effektivste Methode."

„Wie soll es dann gehen?" fragte Legolas mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Wenn du es so machst, konzentrierst du dich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig, auf den Pfeil und auf das Ziel, doch das Geheimnis ist, nur das Ziel im Auge zu haben. Für den Pfeil und den  Bogen musst du ein Gefühl entwickeln. Die Haltung muss dir so vertraut sein, dass du nicht mehr am Pfeil entlang zielen musst, sondern dass du spürst, wie du den Bogen hältst und welchen Weg dein Pfeil nehmen wird. Doch dies verlangt sehr viel Übung. Erwarte nicht, dass es dir so schnell gelingen wird." 

Die anfängliche Verwirrung wich aus Legolas Zügen und er nickte verstehend. „Dann werde ich wohl noch viel üben müssen. Sollen wir das Ganze noch einmal wiederholen?" 

„Ja, aber versuch trotzdem noch auf dem gewöhnlichen Wege zu zielen. Für das andere braucht es zu Anfang höchste Konzentration, denn du musst langsam dein Gefühl für den Bogen schulen."

Wieder nickte Legolas und ging in Position, als Rumil die Pfeile zurück brachte. Als sie die Übung ein zweites Mal durchführten, traf Legolas besser, doch verfehlte er wieder die letzten acht Schüsse. 

„Das war schon eine Steigerung", sagte Rumil anerkennend. „Sieh dich vor, Bruder, oder Legolas wird schon bald besser sein als du", scherzte er, doch Legolas winkte ab.

„Besser als alle Ziele zu treffen ist wohl unmöglich. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das jemals übertreffen sollte, und auch ist noch fraglich, ob ich es je erreiche."

„Zweifle nicht an dir. Ich habe Jahrhunderte gebraucht, mein Können zu trainieren. Du hast noch Zeit", sagte Haldir und klopfte dem Jüngsten kurz auf die Schulter. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Düsterwaldelben, doch glänzten seine Augen voller ungeduldiger Aufregung, und Haldir konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Legolas lieber gestern als heute sein Ziel erreichen würde. In allem, was er anfing, war er ehrgeizig und stets bedacht auf eine Steigerung – Qualitäten, die vielen zu fehlen schienen und die den jungen Elben noch weit bringen würden. 

Plötzlich veränderte sich Legolas Lächeln und wurde verschmitzter, fast herausfordernd. 

„Ich glaube jedoch, es gibt etwas, das ich schon jetzt sehr gut kann, vielleicht besser als du."

Haldir hob eine Augenbraue und sah den jüngeren Elb fragend an. „Und das wäre?"

„Reiten", antwortete Legolas knapp, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als Haldirs Mundwinkel etwas sanken. 

Rumil fing schallend an zu lachen. „Nun, das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, denn wenn es eines gibt, das mein Bruder wirklich nicht kann, dann ist es das Reiten. Er hasst Pferde."

„Und woher kommt diese Abneigung", fragte Legolas neugierig und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, auf eine Antwort wartend. 

Haldir seufzte tief. Nur wenn es sich nicht verhindern ließ, konnte er sich dazu überwinden, auf dem Rücken eines Rosses zu sitzen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Erlebnis in seiner Jugend, als er von einem störrischen Hengst abgeworfen wurde, nachdem er vor seinen Freunden damit geprahlt hatte, er würde das wilde Tier zureiten, doch redete er sich bis heute ein, dass Pferde und er einfach nicht zusammen passten. Irgendetwas hatten diese Tiere an sich, dass Haldir in höchstes Unbehagen versetzte, wenn immer er in ihre Nähe kam. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie oft unvorhersehbar um sich traten oder durchgingen, und dass man sich ihnen vollends anvertrauen musste, wenn man auf ihnen ritt. Oder es lag an dem ständigen Schnauben aus ihren feuchten Nüstern, welches Haldir eher an einen Balrog erinnerte, als an ein friedliches Tier. 

„Nun, ich mag sie einfach nicht. Sie sind mir irgendwie unheimlich, und ich glaube, sie mögen mich auch nicht. Jedenfalls hat bisher jedes Pferd früher oder später versucht, mich abzuwerfen", antwortete Haldir schließlich.

„Und die meisten haben es geschafft", warf Rumil lachend ein, was seinen Bruder mit den Augen rollen ließ. 

„Wenn du weißt, wie du mit einem Pferd kommunizieren kannst, ist es ganz leicht", sagte Legolas. „Du musst nur ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln. Du darfst dich nicht gleichzeitig auf das Pferd und den Weg konzentrieren, und die Haltung muss dir so vertraut sein, dass du spürst, was das Pferd tut". In seinen Worten schwang sanfter Spott mit. Haldir seufzte resignierend, während Rumil fast nicht mehr aufhörte zu lachen 

„Haldir und ein Gefühl für Pferde entwickeln? Ich glaube dies ist unmöglicher, als dass die Sonne im Westen aufgeht."

„Ach ja, Brüderchen? Glaubst du?" Nun fühlte Haldir sich herausgefordert und auch ein wenig beleidigt, dass die zwei jüngeren Elben sich so über ihn lustig machten.  

„Ja, das glaube ich, aber du kannst mich ja gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen." Rumil zwinkerte Legolas verschmitzt zu. 

„Wir könnten ja gemeinsam ausreiten und ich könnte zur Abwechslung dir einmal etwas beibringen", schlug Legolas vor. „Und auch wenn dies eben ein Spaß sein sollte, so ist doch etwas Wahres dran, denn du musst wirklich nur lernen, dich an die Bewegungen des Rosses zu gewöhnen und eins mit ihnen zu werden."

_Nur? _Es klang leichter gesagt, als getan, doch Haldir war bereit, es zu versuchen. 

„In Ordnung", antwortete er und schlug in Legolas ausgestreckte Hand ein. 

„Gut, dann lass uns zum Stall gehen", sagte Legolas und wollte sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, als Haldir mit geweiteten Augen am Fleck stehen blieb.

„Du meinst… jetzt?"

„Natürlich jetzt. Der Tag ist noch jung und wir werden erst morgen Nacht wieder Wache halten müssen. Zudem ist das Wetter herrlich für einen Ausritt."

Darauf wusste Haldir nichts zu entgegen und stimmte schließlich zu.

„Die kleine braune Stute, die ganz hinten im Unterstand steht, ist recht ruhig und gutmütig", sagte Rumil zu Legolas. „Sie wird ihn nicht so schnell abwerfen, hoffentlich."

Der Düsterwaldelb nickte dem jüngeren Galadhrim zu und bedeutete Haldir dann, ihm zu folgen. 

Auf dem Weg zum Stall gingen Haldir alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er dachte sogar über eine geeignete Ausrede nach, doch musste er dann innerlich über sich selbst lachen, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht minder an Flucht dachte, als Legolas es vor einiger Zeit getan hatte. 

Als die beiden Elben in dem Stall angekommen waren, beobachtete Haldir mit Erstaunen, mit welcher Sorgfalt und Zuneigung Legolas sein Pferd begrüßte und zum Ausritt bereit machte. Wie die meisten Elben ritt auch er ohne Sattel und legte dem Hengst nur ein Halfter mit Zügeln an. Die ganze Zeit über sprach er leise mit dem Tier, und Haldir fragte sich, wie man solch freundschaftliche Gefühle einem dieser vierbeinigen Ungeheuer gegenüber bringen konnte. Und wahrhaftig wirkte der große Rappe bedrohlich und unbezähmbar. Sein Widerrist war auf gleicher Höhe mit Legolas Augen und trotz des schlanken Baus war er kräftig und hatte starke Hufe. Die seidige Mähne und der Schweif waren lang und von derselben Farbe, wie Legolas Haar, an den Hufen hatte er Büschel desselben Tons, was sie noch wuchtiger aussehen ließ, und ein kleiner weißer Fleck in der Form eines Sterns zierte die stolze Stirn des Pferdes. Allein der Anblick des Hengstes ließ Haldir schaudern. So königlich das Ross auch wirkte, niemand würde ihn je dazu bringen, diesem Tier näher zu treten, geschweige denn auf ihm zu reiten. 

Als Gîl-Farod bereit war, wandte sich Legolas der kleinen Stute zu, die ruhig am hinteren Ende des Stalles stand. Ihr Fell war von einem satten Braun und über ihren Kopf zog sich eine breite Blässe. 

„Ein hübsches Tier", sagte Legolas lächelnd, und streichelte der Stute über den Hals. 

„Und sie scheint wirklich sehr gutmütig, doch glaube ich, wäre es besser, wenn du fürs Erste mit Sattel reitest."

Haldir runzelte die Stirn. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig gekränkt, dass nun Legolas ihn wie ein unerfahrenes Kind behandelte statt anders herum, doch war er auch dankbar, dass der jüngere Elb sich um seine Sicherheit sorgte. 

Das Tier wartete geduldig, als Legolas ihm den Sattel und außerdem Zaumzeug mit Trense anlegte, was das Zügeln erleichtern würde.

„Hast du je die richtigen Befehle gelernt?" fragte Legolas, als er beide Tiere an den Zügeln nach draußen führte.

Haldir folgte ihm mit sicherem Abstand zu den Hinterläufen der Pferde. „Nein, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich dergleichen nie gelernt."

„Dann wird es allerhöchste Zeit. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen zunächst auf die Lichtung, um dort die Technik zu üben. Später können wir dann vielleicht ein wenig durch den Wald reiten."

Haldir nickte stumm und trat nach draußen, wo Legolas die Zügel seines eigenen Pferdes kurze Zeit los ließ und sich ganz der kleinen Stute widmete. 

„Aufsitzen kannst du alleine?" Er verzog die Lippen zu einem schelmischen Grinsen, als Haldir etwas gereizt nickte. Er atmete einmal tief ein, griff den Sattel und schwang sich auf das Pferd, als Legolas ihm die Zügel reichte. 

„Lektion eins, die richtige Haltung.", sprach er ernst. „Halte die Zügel stets so, dass der Kopf des Pferdes zwar genügend Bewegungsfreiraum hat, aber dass du es immer noch fest im Griff hast. Damit auch das Tier entspannt ist, sollte der Nacken nicht zu sehr nach hinten geneigt sein. Balle deine Hände zu Fäusten und lasse sie über dem Vorderzwiesel ruhen." Haldir bemühte sich, den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, doch verstand er den letzten Ausdruck nicht ganz. 

„Das ist die Erhebung am Vorderrand des Sattels", sagte Legolas, als er Haldirs fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Sollten deine Hände bei schnellerem Ritt unruhig werden, kannst du die kleinen Finger darunter klemmen, um sicheren Halt zu haben. Und nun kommen wir zu den Beinen. Die Oberschenkel und Knie sollten dicht am Sattel sitzen, jedoch nicht zu eng, da sonst das Pferd dies als Befehl zur Beschleunigung versteht. Die Unterschenkel sind leicht nach hinten abgewinkelt, so dass sie mit der Hüfte eine Linie bilden, der Ballen ist auf dem Steigbügel und die Fußspitzen zeigen nach vorne. Drücke die Fersen leicht nach unten, damit du den Halt in den Bügeln nicht verlierst."

Während Haldir immer mehr verkrampfte, um sich so zu positionieren, wie Legolas es ihm sagte, überprüfte dieser seine Haltung und nahm Korrekturen daran vor. 

„Und nun das wichtigste. Das Pferd muss wissen, dass du sicher im Sattel sitzt. Dein Becken sollte gerade sein, kein Hohlkreuz, und du musst dein Gesäß nach hinten in den Sattel pressen. Wenn du dich zu sehr nach vorne neigst, verlierst du die Verbindung zum Pferd und es spürt deinen Sitz nicht mehr richtig. Auch wenn du beim schnelleren Ritt einmal deinen Oberkörper vorbeugst, darf sich dein Becken hinten nicht anheben." Legolas schien in seiner neuen Rolle als Lehrer voll und ganz aufzugehen, und Haldir fühlte sich als Schüler zunehmend unwohl. Wie sollte er all dies behalten und auch noch durchführen, sobald sich das Tier einmal in Bewegung setzte. 

„Schultern leicht nach hinten, Arme locker. Sitz fest aber entspannt."

„Entspannt?" bemerkte Haldir ironisch lachend. „Nun, ich gebe mir Mühe."

Legolas nickte und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Ross zu, um mit einem flinken Schwung aufzusitzen. Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand und ließ den Hengst kurz steigen. Allein der Anblick versetzte Haldir schon in Angst, doch Legolas schien die Ruhe selbst. 

„Komm", sagte er und ritt in langsamem Schritt voraus. Haldir schaute ihm einen Augenblick kopfschüttelnd nach, doch dann bemerkte er, dass seine Stute immer noch stand.

„Ehm, und wie bringe ich sie dazu, sich zu bewegen?"

Legolas blickte über seine Schulter. „Mit den Unterschenkeln leichten Druck ausüben und dann mit Becken und Rücken mit den Schritten mitschwingen."

Haldir tat wie ihm befohlen, und tatsächlich setzte sich das kleine braune Tier gemütlich in Bewegung. 

Bald erreichten sie in langsamen Schritt die Lichtung, auf der glücklicherweise niemand sonst verweilte. Zuschauer hätten für Haldir äußerst peinlich werden können. 

„Reite einfach ein paar Mal am äußeren Rand des Platzes herum, damit du ein Gefühl für das Pferd bekommst", sagte Legolas, als er seinen Hengst angehalten hatte. 

„Doch wie bringe ich es dazu, dort hin zu gehen, wohin ich möchte?" fragte Haldir ratlos. 

„Wenn du nach rechts möchtest, übe leichten Schenkeldruck links aus, verlagere dein Gewicht nach rechts und erst dann drehe die rechte Faust ein wenig ein, sodass du den rechten Zügel verkürzt."

Haldir nickte. „Und was, wenn ich nach links möchte?"

Legolas lachte laut auf. „Nun, dann mach es genau anders herum." 

Allmählich brachte Haldir die Stute dazu, sich dem äußeren linken Rand der Lichtung zu nähern, während Legolas sein Pferd in einem wilden Galopp über die Mitte des Platzes trieb. Die Hufe des schwarzen Hengstes hallten über dem Grund wie Donner. Voller Kraft und Energie waren sowohl die Bewegungen des Pferdes, als auch die von Legolas, der sich sicher auf dem stürmischen Hengst hielt ohne ein Anzeichen der Anstrengung. Sein langes blondes Haar wehte hinter dem Elben her, ebenso wie die nun golden schimmernde Mähen und der Schweif des Tieres, während es bei jedem Galoppsprung laut schnaubte. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass das Fell des Hengstes nicht schwarz war, sondern von einem sehr dunklen Rotbraun, das erst jetzt seinen vollen Glanz enthüllte. So wenig Haldir Pferden auch abgewinnen konnte, so musste er doch die Grazie und Anmut erkennen, die der Ritt trotz der Wildheit ausstrahlte. 

Auf der ruhigen kleinen Stute kam er sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, oder vielmehr wie ein gebrechlicher Greis, der nicht in der Lage war, ein solch gewaltiges und schönes Tier zu bändigen. 

Als Legolas den Platz einige Male überquert hatte, brachte er sein Pferd schließlich vor Haldir abrupt zum stehen und entlockte seinem Tier ein lautes Wiehern. 

„So zaghaft?" neckte der geübte Reiter und Haldir seufzte.

„Nun ja, ich bin gerade dabei, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich auf dem Rücken dieser kleinen Bestie sitze."

„Sprich nicht so von ihr, sonst ist sie beleidigt und wirft dich womöglich auch noch herunter", ermahnte ihn Legolas. 

„Ach? Als ob sie mich verstehen könnte."

„Das kann sie, und sie kann auch spüren, was du empfindest. Pferde sind nicht so dumm, wie du sie vielleicht sehen magst. Mach dich mit ihr vertraut, rede ihr gut zu und lobe sie, wenn sie etwas richtig macht, dann wird sie dich mit Treue und Gutmütigkeit belohnen." Legolas ritt nun langsam neben Haldir her, und der Galadhrim musste zu ihm aufschauen, da der schwarze Hengst sein Tier um mindestens einen Kopf überragte. 

Haldir wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen oder tun sollte, damit er sich mit der Stute anfreundete. 

„Braves Pferd", sagte er schließlich und klopfte ihr auf dem Hals, um dann sofort wieder den Zügel zu nehmen und ihn so zu halten, wie er es gelernt hatte.

Wieder lachte Legolas, doch diesmal schwang Anerkennung darin mit.

„Das war ein Anfang. Aber vielleicht sollten wir jetzt einmal etwas schneller reiten, oder möchtest du dich immer nur im Schritt fortbewegen?"

„Ich würde mich am liebsten zu Fuß fortbewegen, aber wir können es versuchen", antwortete Haldir. 

„Gut, dann traben wir jetzt an. Gib wieder einen beidseitigen Schenkeldruck, dann wird sie schon los traben." Legolas demonstrierte es, allerdings hielt er seinen Hengst in einem sehr langsamen Trab, was äußerst elegant aussah, als die Stute die schnellere Gangart begann.

Zunächst fühlte sich Haldir etwas unsicher, da die kleinen Trabsprünge viel unruhiger waren als der Schritt, und er verlor ein wenig den sicheren Halt im Sattel.

„Du kannst auch leichttraben, das heißt du gehst im Rhythmus der Schritte mit und stehst kurz auf. Zwar ist dies ohne Sattel schwierig, aber ich werde es dir zeigen." Legolas begann nun, mit den Bewegungen des Hengstes mitzugehen, und Haldir versuchte es ihm nachzuahmen. Tatsächlich fiel es so um einiges leichter, und die Stöße der Trabsprünge wurden sanft abgefedert. Zweimal umrundeten sie die Lichtung in einem gemütlichen Trab, bis Haldir sich allmählich an diese Gangart gewöhnt hatte. 

„Sehr gut", lobte Legolas. „Und falls du nun auch noch den Galopp hin bekommst, können wir ein wenig durch den Wald reiten."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Es sieht schon recht schnell aus", widersprach Haldir skeptisch. 

„Nun, wir müssen ja nicht so schnell galoppieren. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass deine Stute auch nur annähernd die Geschwindigkeiten erreicht wie Gîl-Farod."

Haldir nickte etwas zögernd. „Nun gut, was muss ich tun?"

„Lege deinen äußeren Schenkel etwas nach hinten und treibe das Pferd mit dem inneren Bein an, wobei du dein Gewicht leicht nach Innen verlagerst."

Haldir holte tief Luft und führte die Reitbefehle aus. Mit einem kleinen Sprung fiel die Stute in einen sanften Galopp, der recht langsam war und um einiges geschmeidiger als der vorherige Trab. 

„Schön nach hinten aussitzen!" rief Legolas zu Haldir herüber. „Aber vergiss nicht, mit der Bewegung mitzugehen."

Nach und nach begann der ältere Elb den Ritt zu genießen. Die Stute erwies sich als äußerst sanftmütig und hatte einen sehr eleganten und leichten Gang, was den größten Teil seiner anfänglichen Angst verfliegen ließ.

„Nur eines hast du mir noch nicht gesagt", rief Haldir, als der Wind ihm durch das silberblonde Haar wehte. 

„Was?" rief Legolas neben ihm.

„Wie hält man an?" fragte Haldir.

„Jetzt schon?" lachte Legolas. „Aber wir galoppieren doch gerade erst eine Runde."

„Nein, ich möchte es nur wissen, falls ich es brauche", antwortete Haldir.

„Tief einsitzen, nicht mehr in die Bewegung mitgehen, Schenkel zusammen und dann die Zügel anziehen", erklärte Legolas. „Möchtest du vielleicht ein wenig durch den Wald reiten?"

Haldir nickte. „In Ordnung."

Legolas trieb sein Pferd in Richtung eines schmalen Pfades, der zwischen den Baumwipfeln in den dichten Wald führte, und ohne dass Haldir viel tun musste, folgte seine Stute dem großen Hengst. Vielleicht ahnte sie, dass ihr Reiter unerfahren und unsicher war, und er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie so ein gutmütiges Tier war, das dies nicht ausnutzte sondern im Gegenteil versuchte, es ihm leichter zu machen. 

Als der Pfad enger wurde, ließ Legolas sein Ross in mittlerem Tempo traben, und so ritten sie einige Zeit still hintereinander her, als die Böschung rechts von ihnen allmählich steiler abfiel und zu einem fröhlich plätschernden Bach führte, der weiter im Süden mit der Nimrodel zusammen traf. Durch die Wipfel der hohen Laubbäume fielen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen und ließen ihr Licht über den waldigen Boden tanzen. 

Bald schon machte der Weg eine Biegung nach links, als er einen Hügel hinaufführte. Sie ritten nun im Schritt hinauf, bis sie bald darauf die höchste Stelle erreichten. 

Der Pfad endete in einer großen, grünen Wiese, die hell von der Sonne erleuchtet war, und Legolas hielt seinen Hengst an. 

„Sollen wir hier kurz Rast machen?" fragte er und Haldir nickte, nachdem er die Stute ebenfalls zum Stehen gebracht hatte, so wie Legolas es ihm vorher erklärt hatte. Dieser warf nun sein rechtes Bein vorne über den Hals des Pferdes und landete mit einem katzenhaften Satz lautlos auf dem Boden, doch Haldir stieg lieber auf die gewöhnliche Art und Weise ab, da ihm dies als sicherer erschien. Er hielt das kleine Tier an den Zügeln, als sich seine Beine ein wenig ungewohnt schwach anfühlten. 

„Lass sie einfach grasen, sie wird schon nicht weg laufen", sagte Legolas und ging ein paar Schritte über das weiche Gras, um sich dann darauf niederzulassen. Haldir gesellte sich zu ihm, während die beiden Pferde anfingen, das saftige Grün mit ihren kräftigen Kiefern abzugrasen. 

Legolas blickte den älteren Elben zwinkernd an, als die Sonne ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien, und sein Haar leuchtete wie flüssiges Gold. 

„War es so schlimm, wie du es dir vorgestellt hattest? 

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf und schaute vor sich auf die Wiese. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich denke du hattest recht, und man muss genau wie beim Bogenschiessen nur die richtige Technik beherrschen, jedoch frage ich mich, wie du ohne Sattel so sicher auf deinem Ross sitzen kannst."

„Das ist alles Übungssache", antwortete Legolas. „Allerdings ist es eine ganz andere Art zu reiten. Das Pferd spürt ohne Sattel noch viel mehr die Verbindung, und deswegen reagiert es empfindlicher auf Befehle. Erst wenn man sich ganz und gar an den Rhythmus der Bewegungen gewöhnt hat und lernt, richtig mit ihnen mit zu gehen, ist es möglich, ein Pferd auch ohne Sattel sicher zu reiten."

Haldir nickte verstehend. „So wie man ohne am Pfeil entlang zu zielen sein Ziel treffen kann."

„Richtig." Legolas lächelte vergnügt und Haldir glaubte so etwas wie Stolz in seinen Zügen zu erkennen – Stolz darüber, dass er auch einmal in der Lage gewesen war, seinem Lehrer etwas beizubringen, das er wirklich gut konnte. Und Haldir zweifelte stark daran, dass es jemanden gab – zumindest in Lorien – der ein besserer Reiter war als der junge Elb neben ihm. 

„Und du hast dich all die Jahre nie auf ein Pferd getraut?" fragte Legolas schließlich und Neugier stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Nein", antwortete Haldir leicht beschämt, denn es kam ihm nun äußerst lächerlich vor. „Das heißt ich bin einmal mit einer größeren Gruppe geritten, doch das Pferd wurde die meiste Zeit geführt oder folgte den anderen Rössern, was es natürlich nicht davon abhielt, mich einige Male abzuwerfen. Rumil spottete, ich ritte nicht besser als ein Zwerg."

Ein vergnügtes Lachen drang aus Legolas Kehle, während er Haldir kopfschüttelnd musterte. 

Haldir mochte es, wenn der jüngere Elb lachte, denn es war nie das boshaft belustigte Lachen, das er von den Brüdern Daeron und Thalgorn gewohnt war; es klang weder spitz und schrill, noch rau und kehlig, sondern nur fröhlich und ehrlich. 

„Nun, ich denke, dies ist ein guter Weg, mich dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen, dass du mich das Bogenschiessen lehrst. Auf diese Weise können wir beide etwas voneinander lernen", sagte Legolas schließlich, und immer noch umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen, während die Sonnenstrahlen über sein Antlitz tanzten und die Augen nun so hellblau leuchteten wie der klare Himmel über ihnen. Für einen kurzen Moment musste Haldir seinen Blick abwenden. 

„Ja, das klingt gut. Danke."

Für einige Zeit blieben sie stumm sitzen und genossen die warme Luft des späten Frühlings, die erfüllt war von den süßen Düften der mannigfaltigen Blumen der Wiese, gepaart mit den erdigen, schwereren Gerüchen des Waldes. 

Schließlich ließen sich beide Elben nach hinten in das weiche Gras fallen und schlossen die Lider, um die empfindlichen Augen gegen die Sonnenstrahlen abzuschirmen. Es herrschte völlige Ruhe, nur das fröhliche Zwitschern einiger Vögel und das gelegentliche leise Schnauben der beiden Pferde war zu hören. 

„Haldir?" fragte Legolas nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja?" 

„Ich glaube, du bist mir noch eine lange Geschichte schuldig. Zumindest sagtest du gestern, du würdest sie mir ein andermal erzählen, und nun haben wir Zeit." 

Haldir hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein. Er hätte es wissen sollen, dass diese Frage irgendwann einmal kommen würde. Vielleicht hätte er am Abend zuvor lügen sollen, doch andererseits hatten Legolas und er mittlerweile eine wirkliche Freundschaft entwickelt, und ein Teil von ihm wollte sich dem jüngeren sogar anvertrauen, doch hatte er auch Angst davor, dass der andere Elb mit Misstrauen und Unverständnis reagieren könnte. Doch nun war es zu spät zu lügen; er musste nur noch die richtigen Worte finden. 

„Vielleicht ist dir dieser Gedanke noch nie gekommen, doch ist die Liebe nichts, das irgendwelchen Regeln folgt", begann Haldir, ohne aufzusehen, doch spürte er die fragenden Blicke auf sich ruhen. 

„Das glaube ich auch", sagte Legolas. „Doch was hat dies mit deiner Geschichte zu tun?"

„Bei der wahren Liebe mag dir dies vielleicht noch einleuchten, doch ist es mit der körperlichen Anziehung oft nicht anders. Manche Männer bevorzugen große Frauen mit einem starken Willen und andere mögen die mädchenhafteren, sanftmütigeren. Jeder Geschmack ist verschieden", er stockte kurz, als er die Worte fürchtete, die davor waren, über seine Lippen zu gleiten. „Und manche Männer bevorzugen Männer." 

Haldir spürte, wie Legolas sich aufsetzte, als sein Körper einen Schatten auf Haldir warf, da die Sonne bereits ihre Wanderung gen Westen begonnen hatte. Lange Zeit, oder zumindest kam es Haldir so vor, sagte der Düsterwaldelb kein Wort, und auch Haldir wusste den seinen nichts hinzu zu fügen. Er hatte gesagt, wie es war, und es gab nichts daran, was er rechtfertigen oder entschuldigen musste. 

„Dieser Gedanke ist mir wirklich noch nie gekommen", sprach Legolas schließlich und durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, doch in seiner Stimme entdeckte Haldir eine Spur dessen, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte: Ablehnung.

Schließlich setzte sich auch Haldir auf und sah Legolas an, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus. 

„Und dennoch ist es so. Du hast dich gewundert, wie ich noch keine Erfahrungen haben kann, doch habe ich welche gesammelt, nur nicht mit Frauen."

Nun blickte Legolas Haldir wieder an, doch jegliches Lächeln war aus seinen Zügen gewichen. 

„Aber du sprichst von körperlicher Liebe, obwohl ich das überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, denn ich finde nichts Anziehendes an Männern. Doch du wirst sicherlich einmal eine Frau haben, wenn dir die Richtige begegnet?" 

Haldir verstand, welches Bild sich vor Legolas Augen bildete. Er nahm vermutlich an, dass Haldir lediglich ein paar Dinge versucht hatte, als er noch jünger war, doch dass dies nur als Übergang diente, bis er die einzig richtige Form der Liebe erfahren würde. So dachten viele, nicht zuletzt war dies auch lange Orophins Ansicht gewesen. Nur Rumil hatte seinen großen Bruder von Anfang an verstanden und unterstützt, obwohl er seine Vorliebe in keiner Weise teilte. 

„Nein, Legolas. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals eine Frau treffen werde, die in der Lage ist, mich davon zu überzeugen, mein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen." Haldir bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben und eine feste Stimme zu behalten, doch in seinem Inneren war er verunsichert, ob es richtig gewesen war, sich dem jungen Elb anzuvertrauen. Er war noch so naiv in vielem, so unberührt von vielerlei Erfahrungen, die zum Leben und zum Erwachsenwerden dazu gehörten. Wie sollte er es verstehen?

Legolas stand plötzlich auf und begann, ein wenig umher zu gehen. „Und ich dachte, auch du hättest einmal um Ithiliel geworben. Jetzt begreife ich, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wollte sagen ‚Er kann Frauen nichts abgewinnen'." Er blieb stehen und schaute zu Haldir herunter. 

„Aber es ist doch nicht richtig. Männer sind dazu geschaffen, mit Frauen zusammen zu sein. Mit einem anderen Mann wirst du nie Vater werden können. Du wirst nie ein Kind von dir heran wachsen sehen, und ist dies nicht genau das, was uns alle antreibt? Der Wunsch danach, eine Familie zu gründen und Nachkommen zu zeugen? Du wirst dies nie erleben können."

Haldirs Herz krampfte sich fast in seiner Brust zusammen, als er Legolas reden hörte. Seine Stimme klang beinahe wütend; er war nervös und misstrauisch, und Haldir befürchtete zutiefst, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen durch diese Offenbarung leiden müsste. Doch falls Legolas nicht in der Lage war, ihn so zu akzeptieren wie er war, dann war er vielleicht die Freundschaft nicht wert. 

„Ich weiß dies, Legolas, und ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Was kann gutes daraus entstehen, wenn ich mich an eine Frau binde, die ich nicht liebe, nur um Nachkommen in die Welt zu setzen?" Er stand nun auch auf und blickte Legolas direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, ob ich ein guter Vater wäre."

„Aber das wärst du sicherlich. Du bist geduldig und freundlich und ein guter Lehrmeister, und auch einem Sohn oder einer Tochter könntest du all die nützlichen Dinge beibringen, die du mich lehrtest in den vergangenen Tagen." Der junge Elb klang fast verzweifelt, so als könnte er es nicht wahrhaben, dass Haldirs ‚Talente' auf diese Weise verloren gingen.

„Außer das Reiten", scherzte Haldir ironisch, und versuchte somit die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, doch Legolas warf ihm einen scheltenden Blick zu.

„Ich meine nicht zur das Bogenschiessen und das Überleben im Wald. Du hast mich gelehrt, die Konsequenzen meines Handelns zu tragen und mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Durch dich habe ich begriffen, dass ich nicht immer vor allem davon laufen kann." Er stockte kurz, atmete tief ein und seine Züge wurden sanfter. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Haldir. Auch du kannst dein Schicksal noch ändern."

Der Galadhrim schüttelte den Kopf und Zorn machte sich in ihm breit. Warum versuchte er ihn zu ändern. Warum fragte er nicht danach, was ihn wirklich glücklich machte und was er sich wünschte?

„Vielleicht will ich es nicht ändern, Legolas. Hast du einen Moment überlegt, ob ich damit nicht vielleicht zufrieden bin?"

„Aber wie kannst du dich damit zufrieden geben? Es ist nicht natürlich."

Diese Worte verletzten Haldir zutiefst, und dennoch hatte er sie schon einige Male gehört. Er hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass Legolas ebenfalls so engstirnig denken würde. Und neben der Enttäuschung erfüllte Wut seine Gedanken, und ein Teil davon richtete sich gegen ihn selbst, dass er sich so blauäugig dem anderen anvertraut hatte. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. 

„Ich denke, wir reiten nun zurück", sagte er knapp und lief zu der Stute, die ihn fast mitleidig anzublicken schien. 

Er stieg auf und trieb das Tier an, ohne zurück zu blicken, doch hörte er schon bald das rhythmische Klappern der Hufe des Hengstes hinter ihm. Den gesamten Weg über sprach keiner ein Wort, und Haldir verfluchte die Stille des Waldes, die seine Gedanken nicht genügend ablenkte, um sie nicht immer wieder um Legolas Worte kreisen zu lassen. 


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Die Nacht brach herein über dem Lager im Wald, als Legolas sich auf den Weg zur Aussichtsplattform machte, wo Orophin und Edlothion bereits Wache hielten.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit Haldir sich ihm offenbart hatte, und seitdem hatte Legolas ihn gemieden. Er verstand es selbst nicht genau, doch irgendetwas stand nun zwischen ihnen, etwas, das ihn nicht mehr so offen mit dem älteren Elben umgehen ließ. Er wollte ihn einfach nicht sehen oder mit ihm reden, da es dann früher oder später zu einer Aussprache kommen würde. Was sollte er dann sagen? Wie sollte er sich ihm gegenüber (nun) verhalten, da er es nun wusste?

Er hatte noch am selben Abend Daeron und Thalgorn gefragt, ob er mit ihnen Nachtwache halten könnte. Als Vorwand hatte er angegeben, dass er gerne auch einmal in einer anderen Gruppe sein wollte, um vielseitigere Erfahrungen zu sammeln, doch Haldir musste geahnt haben, dass dies eine Lüge gewesen war. Legolas wusste, dass er ihn verletzt hatte.

In der darauf folgenden Nacht hätte er mit ihm und Rumil wachen sollen, doch war er alleine im Zelt zurück geblieben.

Diese Nacht schloss er sich nun Orophin und Edlothion an, was ihn für weitere zwölf Stunden von Haldir fern halten würde.

„Legolas, guten Abend!" rief Orophin von dem Flett herab und Legolas kletterte an dem Seil hinauf.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er und legte seinen Bogen und Köcher ab, um sich dann neben Edlothion auf den Boden zu setzen, der wieder einmal damit beschäftigt war, Pfeile zu schnitzen. Nur kurz schaute der Dunkelhaarige unter seinen widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen zu Legolas auf und nickte zum Gruß.

„Verzeiht, dass ich erst jetzt zu euch stoße, aber ich habe ein wenig die Zeit verloren, als ich Gîl-Farod versorgte", erklärte Legolas. Am Nachmittag war er alleine ausgeritten und hatte sein Ross anschließend ausgiebig gestriegelt und Mähne und Schweif von Verknotungen befreit.

„Es ist ein wahrlich prächtiges Tier, was du da hast", sagte Orophin, der am Rande der Plattform stand und von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Blick in die dunkle Ferne schweifen ließ. „Doch woher hast du ein solches Pferd bekommen?"

„Vor einigen Jahren waren Menschen bei uns, um uns ihre Tiere zu verkaufen. Mein Vater kaufte dann eine wunderschöne rotbraune Stute mit heller Mähne und einen Rappen, da er noch nicht zugerittene Jungtiere haben wollte. Der Hengst war feurig und widerspenstig, und selbst die schnellsten unserer Pferde konnten sich kaum mit ihm messen, und wir nannten ihn Mornpillin. Die Stute war sanftmütiger, aber dennoch temperamentvoll und sehr elegant. Mein Vater versprach mir dann, dass ich ihr Fohlen bekommen würde und mich von Anfang an darum kümmern sollte, damit es sich an mich gewöhnte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Gîl-Farod einen anderen Reiter zulassen würde." Legolas lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er den Hengst aufwachsen sah, der schon als Fohlen versprochen hatte, einmal ein königliches Reittier zu werden.

„Du hast ihn selbst zugeritten?" fragte Orophin interessiert.

„Oh ja, das habe ich, auch wenn es nicht leicht war", antwortete Legolas. „Denn Gîl-Farod hat die Wildheit seines Vaters geerbt, aber ebenso seine Stärke und Schnelligkeit. Jedoch ist sein Wesen sanftmütiger. Mornpillin ist ein wunderschönes Ross, doch zum Reiten kaum geeignet."

„Warum gabst du ihm diesen Namen?" wollte nun Edlothion wissen.

„Nun, er hat diesen kleinen Fleck in Form eines Sterns auf der Stirn, und so dachte ich, ‚Stern' müsse in dem Namen vorkommen, und bereits als er noch ein Fohlen war, galoppierte er so schnell über die Koppel, dass es aussah, als wolle er die Sterne jagen, und sein heller Schweif flog hinter ihm her wie eine Sternschnuppe", antwortete Legolas.

„Ein wahrlich passender Name", gab Orophin zu. „Und wie ich gehört habe, musst du ein vortrefflicher Reiter sein. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich einer von uns mit dir messen kann."

Legolas errötete leicht. „Nun, dafür verstehe ich nicht sonderlich viel vom Schwertkampf oder Bogenschiessen."

„Und auch das wirst du noch lernen", unterbrach ihn Orophin. „Jedenfalls ist mein Bruder ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer."

Legolas seufzte kaum merklich, als der silberblonde Elb Haldir erwähnte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wann und ob überhaupt er wieder mit ihm trainieren würde, nachdem, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten.

„Er hat es dir also gesagt?" fragte Orophin und ging vor Legolas in die Hocke, um seinen Blick zu suchen.

„Was gesagt?" Legolas tat so, als wisse er nicht, wovon der Ältere sprach, schließlich war auch noch Edlothion anwesend, und vielleicht war es Haldir nicht recht, wenn er davon erführe.

„Keine Angst, er weiß es auch", sagte Orophin und schaute kurz in die Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen, der nun seine Arbeit ruhen ließ und Legolas ebenfalls fragend ansah.

Wieder drang ein Seufzen über seine Lippen. „Ja, das hat er."

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum du ihm aus dem Weg gehst?" Die Direktheit von Orophins Frage überrasche Legolas, und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

„Nun, als er es mir sagte, habe ich wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich klug reagiert", gestand Legolas und blickte etwas nervös unter sich.

„Was hast du denn gesagt?" wollte Orophin wissen, und Legolas war sich darüber klar, dass er den Fragen nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Ich… ich sagte, es sei unnatürlich." Nun hob Edlothion eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen und blickte Legolas streng an, was den jungen Elb äußerst irritierte, da der andere sonst so freundlich und sanftmütig wirkte.

„Nun… aber, das ist es doch auch, meint ihr nicht? Männer sind nicht dazu geschaffen, mit anderen Männern zusammen zu sein", erklärte Legolas, verzweifelt darum bemüht, seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

„Nicht natürlich sagst du?" fragte Edlothion, während sich Orophins Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln verzogen.

„Du solltest aufpassen, in wessen Gegenwart du so etwas sagst", bemerkte Orophin, und Legolas Mund öffnete sich vor Erschrecken, als sich eine Gewissheit in ihm zu festigen begann.

„Du auch?" fragte er den Dunkelhaarigen, und dieser nickte.

Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte er nicht geahnt.

„Verzeih", murmelte er leise, und spürte, wie die Röte sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete.

„Du musst noch so viel lernen, Junge", sprach nun Orophin, doch seine Stimme klang weniger ermahnend als sanft.

„Zunächst einmal solltest du dich in Toleranz üben, denn es gibt viele Dinge auf dieser Welt, die sich zunächst deinem Verständnis entziehen mögen, und auch ich muss zugeben, dass ich zu Anfang nicht ganz einverstanden war mit der Wahl meines jüngeren Bruders."

„Ja, du hast es uns damals sehr schwer gemacht", sagte Edlothion leise, und Legolas schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her.

„Du… ich meine Haldir und du…?"

Edlothion nickte. „Es ist viele Jahre her, doch es war wohl nicht wirklich Liebe."

„Nicht jeder erfährt auf die gleiche Weise Glück, Legolas, doch Haldir hat seinen Weg gefunden, und er wird nicht von ihm abkommen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass euere Freundschaft dadurch ein Ende findet", sprach Orophin ernst. „Doch solltest auch du überdenken, ob du dies aufs Spiel setzen willst. Haldir hat dich gerne, das weiß ich, und du hast ihn sehr verletzt. Zählt es denn für eure Freundschaft wirklich, ob er Männer oder Frauen liebt?"

Legolas runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen langen Moment über Orophins Worte nach. Auch er mochte Haldir und war ihm dankbar für alles, was er ihn gelehrt hatte, für seine Freundlichkeit und sein Verständnis. Obwohl Haldir nicht an Frauen interessiert war, hatte er Legolas in seinen Bemühungen um Ithiliel unterstützt und versucht, ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, und nun, da einmal Verständnis von Legolas gefordert war, hatte er es Haldir verwehrt. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schuldig und töricht.

„Es sollte nicht zählen", gestand Legolas ein, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Doch tut es das?" fragte Orophin, und sein festern Blick zwang den Jüngeren dazu auf zu sehen.

„Nein", antwortete Legolas leise, doch auch für ihn selbst klang dies nicht besonders überzeugend. „Doch es kommt mir vor, als würde Haldir etwas versäumen, als würde diese Entscheidung sein Leben in irgend einer Weise einschränken."

„Etwas versäumen?" Orophin lachte leise. „Hast du jemals bei einer Frau gelegen, dass du weißt, was er versäumt?"

Wieder stieg die Röte in Legolas Gesicht, als er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber ich meinte nicht nur dies. Er wird nie Vater werden."

Orophin hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Boden gesetzt und lehnte sich gegen den breiten Ast, der den Rand des Fletts eingrenzte.

„Nun, das ist wahr, dennoch ist Eltern zu werden nicht die Bestimmung eines Jeden. Auch ich habe keine Kinder, und obwohl ich die Vorliebe meines Bruders nicht teile, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich je die Freuden des Vaterseins erleben werde. Und vielleicht gibt es auch andere Dinge, die im Stande sind, einem Mann Glück zu bereiten. Wünschst du dir, einmal Vater zu werden?"

„Ja, das wünsche ich", antwortete Legolas.

„Und warum genau begehrst du dies?" fragte Orophin, als er seinen Dolch aus der Gürteltasche zog und begann, ihn mit einem Schleifstein zu schärfen.

Legolas überlegte kurz. „Nun, ich hätte gerne eine eigene Familie, einen Sohn oder eine Tochter, die ich all die Dinge lehren kann, die ich selbst gelernt habe. Ich möchte meine Kinder heran wachsen sehen und wissen, dass ich ihnen ein guter Vater bin."

„Doch dazu gehören nicht nur die Freunden, sondern auch Pflichten und Verantwortung", sprach Orophin. „Ich selbst habe für meine beiden Brüder die Vaterrolle übernehmen müssen, als unsere Eltern starben. Haldir war schon erwachsen, doch Rumil war noch ein Kleiner Elbling von zwanzig Jahren."

„Wie sind sie gestorben?" fragte Legolas, doch biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und schalt sich für diese direkte Frage, die vermutlich traurige Erinnerungen in dem ältesten der Brüder weckte.

Orophin lächelte beschwichtigend. „Es macht mir nichts, darüber zu reden. Zwar ist die Erinnerung immer noch schmerzlich, doch ist es viele, viele Jahre her. Unser Vater war damals im Wald auf Jagd, als ihn ein Unwetter überraschte und er in einer Höhle Unterschlupf suchen musste. Doch der starke Regen löste eine Schlammlawine am Hang aus und die herabfallenden Felsbrocken brachten die Höhle zum Einsturz."

Legolas hatte zunächst an Orks oder irgendeine andere Bedrohung gedacht, doch ein einfacher Unfall klang um einiges tragischer, konnte man in diesem Fall seine Trauer nicht in Hass gegen einen Schuldigen wandeln.

„Als das Unwetter fort zog, ging Haldir mit einigen Wächtern des Waldes auf die Suche. Ich war zu der Zeit gerade in Caras Galadhon und hatte nicht davon gewusst, wo mein Vater sich aufhielt. Und dann fanden sie die Höhle und es gelang ihnen, sie frei zu legen. Es muss ein grausiger Anblick gewesen sein, denn sein Körper war zerschmettert von den schweren Felsen, die ihn unter sich begraben hatten. Der einzige Trost, den wir darin fanden, war die Hoffnung, dass er schnell den Tod gefunden hatte und nicht lange leiden musste." Orophin stoppte und Legolas sah ihn mitleidig an. Doch wie schrecklich musste dies für Haldir gewesen sein, als er seinen toten Vater fand?

Er fand keine Worte, sein Bedauern auszudrücken, und so fuhr Orophin fort:

„Der Verlust war für uns alle schmerzlich, doch unsere Mutter litt darunter am meisten. Sie hat unseren Vater sehr geliebt. Beinahe Tausend Jahre waren sie ein Paar gewesen, und bereits davor hatten sie sich lange Zeit gekannt, denn sie waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen, bis unsere Großeltern für einige Zeit fort gingen, um durch Mittelerde zu reisen. Sie verbrachten auch einige Zeit in Düsterwald, das damals noch nicht diesen Namen trug, wie du sicherlich weißt. Mein Großvater starb im Heer des deinen in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses, und meine Großmutter segelte darauf hin nach Valinor, während mein Vater zurück nach Lorien kam."

Legolas wurde traurig, als er an das Leid dachte, das so viele bereits erfahren hatten. Sein Vater sprach nur selten darüber, doch Haltharon hatte ihm erzählt, was damals geschehen war. In der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses von Menschen und Elben starben so viele, und doch war ihr Ausgang erfolgreich und der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron besiegt.

„Und so heirateten unsere Eltern und lebten lange Zeit glücklich hier im goldenen Wald", begann Orophin wieder. „Und nachdem unser Vater starb, war unsere Mutter nicht mehr dieselbe. Es war, als hätte mit ihm ein Teil ihrer Selbst den Tod gefunden. Sie begann zu schwinden, und nicht einmal die Liebe ihrer Söhne war in der Lage, sie in dieser Welt und im Leben zu halten. Und so starb auch sie kurze Zeit nach unserem Vater."

Legolas schaute den älteren Elben an, doch dieser hatte nun selbst den Blick gesenkt.

„Worte vermögen nicht auszudrücken, wie leid mir dies tut. Es muss furchtbar für euch alle gewesen sein", sagte er sanft.

„Das war es, doch der Gedanke, dass sich unsere Eltern in Mandos Hallen wieder gefunden haben, spendet mir Trost", antwortete Orophin und sah wieder auf. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Doch wollte ich vorhin noch etwas anderes sagen, und dies wird uns vielleicht wieder auf ein nicht ganz so schwermütiges Thema bringen. Du sagtest, du wünschtest dir nicht zu letzt Kinder, um ihnen dein Wissen zu vermitteln und sie zu lehren, und auch in Haldir lebt dieser Wunsch, doch findet er die Erfüllung darin, andere zu unterrichten. Du bist nicht der erste junge Elb, der von ihm das Bogenschiessen lernt. Haldir ist ein guter Lehrer, nicht zu letzt, da er sehr geduldig ist und mit Freuden sein Wissen teilt."

Legolas nickte. „Ja, er ist wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer." Wieder musste er daran denken, was er von dem Galadhrim alles gelernt hatte, doch am wichtigsten erschien ihm, dass er ihm beigebracht hatte, nicht mehr davon zu laufen.

„Sprich dich mit ihm aus. Es ist dafür noch nicht zu spät", riet Orophin und lächelte Legolas ermutigend an.

„Ja, das werde ich", antwortete dieser.

„Gut, sehr gut", sagte Orophin und sein lächeln schien zufrieden. Auch Edlothion blickte wieder auf, nachdem er die ganze Zeit über weiter an einem Pfeil geschnitzt hatte, und nickte lächelnd.

Legolas spürte, wie sich Aufregung in ihm breit machte. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Haldir geeilt, um mit ihm zu reden, doch wusste er nicht, wo sich dieser zur Zeit aufhielt, denn er war früher am Abend mit Rumil in die Wälder gegangen. Zudem musste Legolas mit den anderen beiden Wache halten. Er seufzte tief und blickte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis der Morgen graute und seine Schicht vorüber war. Nervös schaute er sich um, und versuchte seine Gedanken mit etwas kurzweiligem zu beschäftigen, doch alles woran er denken konnte, war Haldir und seine Freundschaft zu ihm. Jetzt, da ihm klar war, dass er sich töricht verhalten hatte, fürchtete er sich, dass Haldir ihm nicht verzeihen würde und dass er nicht nur einen sehr guten Lehrmeister verlieren würde, sondern auch einen Freund.

„Du kannst gehen", sagte Orophin grinsend, und Legolas schaute verwundert zu ihm auf.

„Ich kann es dir ansehen, dass du die Aussprache hinter dich bringen möchtest. Also geh, wir können auch zu zweit Wache halten."

„Danke", antwortete Legolas. „Doch ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er und Rumil sich aufhalten."

„Etwa fünf Meilen nordwestlich von hier ist ein lichter Hang", sprach nun Edlothion. „Und dort wachsen die Fuindaelyth, die Haldir und Rumil sammeln gehen wollten. Du wirst sie dort finden."

Die beiden älteren Elben nickten ihm auffordernd zu und Legolas erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Ich danke euch", sagte er, griff seinen Bogen und Köcher und glitt dann flink an dem Seil hinab, um zurück zum Lager zu laufen.

Er würde sein Pferd nehmen und so schneller am Ziel ankommen.

Der volle Mond schien hell auf die abschüssige Lichtung des Hügels, als Haldir und Rumil durch das hohe Gras gingen, um die kostbaren Pflanzen zu pflücken.

Haldir bückte sich und befreite eine fünfblättrige, blaue Blüte von ihrem Stängel, um sie in die lederne Tasche zu geben, die er um die Schulter trug. Die Fuindaelyth waren wirkungsvolle Heilpflanzen, die eine starke infektionshemmende Wirkung besaßen. Sowohl als Salbenverband für Wunden als auch zum Einnehmen als Tee waren sie geeignet, um Gifte im Körper zu neutralisieren. Der Wirkstoff war in den dunklen Stempeln enthalten, den die

tropfenförmigen Blütenblätter nun enthüllten, da sie sich geöffnet hatten.

Nur wenige Nächte im Jahr und nur bei Vollmond blühten diese Pflanzen, und so nutzten die beiden Brüder diese seltene Gelegenheit, um die Vorräte des kostbaren Heilkrauts aufzustocken.

Während Haldir die Blüten einsammelte, drifteten seine Gedanken allmählich ab und kreisten wieder einmal um den Nachmittag mit Legolas, seit dem sich alles zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Zwei Tage war es nun her, und auch wenn der junge Elb für sein Verhalten plausible Erklärungen fand, so war es Haldir doch klar, dass er ihm aus dem Weg ging. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn ins  Vertrauen zu ziehen, denn offensichtlich konnte Legolas nicht damit umgehen. Doch konnte er ihm dies überhaupt verübeln? Selbst Orophin war zu Anfang nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, und von den anderen wusste es kaum einer. Haldir kümmerte sich allerdings nicht darum, ob sie etwas ahnten oder was sie darüber dachten, doch was Legolas davon hielt, kümmerte ihn sehr wohl. Er hatte den jungen Elb in der kurzen Zeit sehr ins Herz geschlossen, verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm und genoss seine freundliche, unbeschwerte

Art. Und nun fürchtete er, all dies könnte mit der Offenbarung, die er gemacht hatte, ein Ende haben.

Er seufzte kurz in sich hinein, doch es reichte aus, dass sein Bruder es hörte und sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsaudruck zu ihm wand.

"Du machst dir Gedanken wegen Legolas, nicht wahr?"

Haldir nickte stumm und betrachtete die leuchtend blaue Blüte in seiner Hand. Sie war von der gleichen Farbe wie seine Augen.

"Wenn er deswegen wirklich nicht mehr dein Freund sein möchte, dann verdient er es nicht, dass du dich deswegen grämst, Bruder", sagte Rumil.

Irrte sich Haldir, oder lag da ein Funken von Wut in der Stimme seines Bruders?

"Du hast Recht", gab er zu. "Und dennoch... Ich wünschte, er könnte mich verstehen."

Rumil runzelte die Stirn und blickte seinen Bruder eindringlich an.

„Könnte es sein, dass dein Interesse an eurer Freundschaft vielleicht größer ist als das, was man üblicherweise unter freundschaftlichem  Interesse versteht?"

Darüber hatte Haldir sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Und dennoch war es nahe liegend, dass sein Bruder dies fragte. „Nein, das ist es nicht", antwortete Haldir.

„Sicher, dass du nicht vielleicht doch ein wenig Interesse an ihm hast?" fragte Rumil, doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich mag Legolas sehr, doch alles was ich mir wünsche, ist seine Freundschaft."

"Vielleicht ist er einfach noch zu jung und unreif, jedenfalls war seine Reaktion äußerst töricht, wenn du mich fragst", antwortete Rumil, und Haldir zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sein Bruder sich um ihn sorgte und ihn so sehr verteidigte.

"Vielleicht war sie das nicht. Er scheint mit solchen Gedanken nicht vertraut gewesen zu sein. Vermutlich sind Beziehungen dieser Art gänzlich an ihm vorbei gegangen. Wie sollte er es also verstehen? Ich meine, auf Anhieb."

"Ich hatte auch noch nie etwas davon gehört, als du es mir sagtest, und habe ich dir gesagt, es sei unnatürlich und falsch?" Rumil klang tatsächlich etwas aufgebracht.

"Nein, das hast du nicht", gestand Haldir. "Doch du bist mein kleiner Bruder. Du hast schon immer zu mir aufgesehen. Ich glaube fast, ich hätte dir sagen können, ich hätte mich in einen Ork verliebt, und du hättest es dennoch nicht kritisiert." Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Lippen, als Rumil kurz leise auflachte.

"Ich fürchte fast, du hast Recht. Aber Edlothion war glücklicherweise kein Ork." Rumil lächelte seinen großen Bruder aufmunternd an und legte ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter.

"Es hat für mich nie gezählt, denn du sollst damit glücklich werden, nicht ich."

"Glück? Was ist das?" fragte Haldir sarkastisch. "Auch wenn ich lange Zeit mit Edlothion zusammen war, so war es nie die tiefe, wahre Liebe, nach der ich mich sehne. Vielleicht ist es so, wie Legolas sagt, vielleicht ist es unnatürlich, und dass ich keinen Mann finde, der imstande ist, mich glücklich zu machen, die gerechte Strafe."

"Sprich nicht so, Haldir", widersprach Rumil ernst. "Wer sollte dich bestrafen wollen? Die Valar? Illuvátar selbst? Wieso sollte er dies tun, wenn er doch Leute geschaffen hat, die Liebe unter ihrem Geschlecht suchen? Und schau dich um, es gibt genügend Elben hier in Lorien, die auch keine Liebe auf dem gewöhnlichen Weg erfahren. Von uns Wächtern hat keiner eine

Gemahlin. Wofür werden sie bestraft?"

"Dann werden vielleicht wir alle gestraft dafür, dass unsere Vorväter sich einst dem Willen der Valar nicht beugten, oder wir uns untereinander bekämpften, wenn wir doch hätten Seite an Seite leben sollen", sprach Haldir leise.

"Aber Bruder, warum so schwermütig? Ich glaube daran, dass alles einen Sinn hat, auch wenn es dir zunächst nicht so erscheinen mag. Doch vielleicht entspringt aus jedem Leid auch etwas Gutes." Rumil klopfte seinem älteren Bruder leicht auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich hoffe du hast recht, Brüderchen", sagte Haldir und versuchte ebenfalls, zu lächeln.

„Doch nun sollten wir weiter unserer Arbeit nachgehen. Ich würde gerne so schnell wie möglich ins Lager zurückkehren." Dass er sich auf eigenartige Weise bedroht fühlte, verschwieg Haldir. Vermutlich lag es ohnehin nur an seiner melancholischen Stimmung.

Rumil nickte und begann, sich wieder nach den kleinen, blauen Blüten zu bücken, um damit seine Tasche zu füllen. Haldir tat es ihm gleich, während seine Gedanken wieder abschweiften.

Allmählich näherten sie sich dem oberen Rand des lichten Hangs, und ihre Ausbeute war groß genug, um die Tätigkeit für diese Nacht zu beenden. Lautlos tauchten sie in die dichte Dunkelheit des Waldes ein und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Stützpunkt.

Nur wenig Mondlicht fiel durch die Blätterkronen auf den von Wurzeln durchzogenen Grund, doch die Augen der beiden Elben waren scharf, und so näherten sie sich sicheren Schritten dem Pfad, der sie zu der Lichtung geführt hatte, als durch die Stille des Waldes plötzlich ein Geräusch drang.

Der Boden schien unter ihnen Füßen leicht zu beben. Deutlich spürten sie die Schwingungen, die die kräftigen Schritte in der Ferne verursachten. Die kühle Nachtbrise trug einen Geruch zu den Brüdern, den Haldir nur all zu gut kannte, und schon erfüllte ein dumpfes Grollen und Schnauben den Wald, als Haldir sich zu seinem Bruder umwandte.

Bevor er ihn schützend zu Boden werfen konnte, zischte ein Pfeil durch die Luft, und mit vor Erschrecken geweiteten Augen sah Haldir, wie Rumil schmerzerfüllt zu Boden ging, als der Pfeil aus seinem linken Oberschenkel stak.

Schnell eilte Haldir an seines Bruders Seite und half ihm auf, umschlang fest seinen Körper und stützte seine humpelnden Schritte. 

„Schnell, in Deckung!" flüsterte er panisch. Sie waren nur zu zweit und außer ihren Dolchen hatten sie keine Waffen bei sich. Haldir wusste nicht, wie viele Orks ihnen auf den Fersen waren, und noch befanden sie sich auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Schlucht, die die beiden Hänge voneinander trennte und nur an einer weiter entfernten Stelle überquert werden konnte. Doch die Horde war mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet und ihnen somit eindeutig überlegen.

Mühsam erreichten die beiden Brüder den oberen Rand der Böschung, hinter der sich der Pfad befand, doch als sie zu ihm gelangten, brach Rumil vor Schmerz stöhnend zusammen.

„Wir müssen weiter!" flehte Haldir leise, doch der jüngere hatte mit seiner Hand fest die Wunde umklammert, um das hervor schießende Blut zurück zu halten, während sein Antlitz bleich war und von Angstschweiß benässt.

Flink legte Haldir eine Hand auf die Wunde, um mit der anderen den Pfeil zu greifen, und bevor Rumil reagieren konnte, hatte er den Fremdkörper aus dessen Bein gezogen. Ein erstickter Schrei fuhr durch die Nacht, und Haldir half seinem Bruder wieder auf, um schnell ein mögliches Versteck zu suchen. Eine Flucht war aussichtslos, denn die Orks würden sie finden, wenn sie auf dem Pfad verweilten. Nur langsam kamen sie voran, während das unheilvolle Beben des Grundes immer stärker wurde und die Laute der Bestien immer näher kamen. Bald schon, bald würden sie sie erblicken, und dann wären sie verloren.

Mornpillin = dunkler/schwarzer Pfeil

Fuindaeloth (pl. Fuindaelyth) = Nachtschattenblüte


	11. Kapitel 10

So, nun poste ich endlich das 10. Kapitel. Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat diesmal.

Vielen Dank schon mal an alle für die lieben Reviews. Es freut mich sehr, dass es euch gefällt.

.

**Kapitel 10**

Der volle Mond strahlte hell durch die Nacht und tauchte den Wald in ein silbriges Licht, als die Hufe des Hengstes über den Grund trabten. Legolas hatte den Nordwestpfad eingeschlagen und war nun auf der Suche nach der Lichtung, auf der Haldir und Rumil die Heilpflanzen gesammelt hatten. Doch vermutlich musste er dem Weg noch ein Stück weiter folgen, denn er war erst etwa vier Meilen geritten.

Die Pfade, die vom Lager aus Sternförmig in alle Himmelsrichtungen führten, waren so angelegt worden, dass sie für das Auge von Fremden verborgen blieben, denn sie waren keine befestigten Straßen, sondern nur festgetretene, schmale Wege zwischen den hohen Wipfeln der Bäume, und ein jeder wichtiger Ort war über sie zu erreichen.

In der Ferne hörte Legolas das leise Plätschern des Baches, der weiter im Süden in die Nimrodel mündete und an dem Legolas und Haldir vor zwei Tagen am Südwestpfad entlang geritten waren. Der Wasserlauf lag einige hundert Schritte hinter ein paar dichten Baumreihen links des Weges, und so war sein leises Rauschen nur für elbische Ohren zu vernehmen.

Legolas hatte den ganzen Ritt lang überlegt, was genau er zu Haldir sagen könnte, um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, doch es fiel ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Vermutlich würde er wissen, was zu sagen war, sobald er vor ihm stand, und so versuchte Legolas sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, um den Weg zur Lichtung zu finden. Doch wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Die letzten drei Wochen hatten ihn bereits verändert. Als er Lorien erreichte, war er voller freudiger Erwartung in eine fremde Welt gelangt, unfähig, die Gefahren und Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu sehen. Er war blauäugig gewesen in seinem ungestümen Wunsch, alleine Abenteuer zu erleben, und nun, da er sich in einem befand, sah er, dass es damit so viel mehr auf sich hatte als gedacht. Besonders seit seiner Zeit bei den Wächtern des Waldes hatte er gelernt, in einer Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten und zu überleben, auch wenn er noch keinen wirklichen Gefahren gegenüber gestanden hatte. Er wusste jedoch nun, dass er oftmals äußerst unüberlegt gehandelt hatte, und dass er auf seiner Reise von Düsterwald nach Lorien großes Glück gehabt hatte, unbeschadet anzukommen. So vieles hatte er gelernt, und das meiste davon verdankte er Haldir.

Er fühlte, wie er sich innerlich veränderte, wie Stück für Stück seine kindliche Unachtsamkeit von ihm wich und etwas Platz machte, dass er viel früher hätte erlernen sollen: Verantwortung. Und auch seine Erwartungen, die er ans Leben stellte, hatten sich verschoben. Seit er in das Alter gekommen war, über solche Dinge nachzudenken, hatten sich seine Wünsche fast ausschließlich darum gekreist, eine Gefährtin zu finden, sich zu verlieben, eine Familie zu gründen. Auch jetzt noch ersehnte er sich dies und hoffte inständig, dass Ithiliel diese Frau sein würde, doch genoss er auch die Zeit hier im Wald, die Verbundenheit mit der Natur und die Bruderschaft mit den anderen Wächtern. Es war erfüllend, diese Zusammengehörigkeit zu erfahren, und die dadurch entstandenen Freundschaften würden lange währen, so hoffte er zumindest. Eine davon galt es nun zu retten. Haldir musste ihm nur vergeben.

Das Plätschern des Baches klang nun näher, doch plötzlich mischte sich ein weiteres Geräusch darunter, das wie fernes Donnergrollen klang. Der Himmel war klar und nicht eine Wolke trübte die Sicht zu den hellen Sternen. Es konnte kein Gewitter sein.

Gil-Farod hielt plötzlich an und ein aufgeregtes Schnauben drang aus seinen Nüstern. Der Hengst begann, unruhig zu tänzeln und scheute sich davor, weiter den Pfad entlang zu gehen.

„Was hast du?" Legolas strich dem unruhigen Tier beschwichtigend über den Hals, während er sich umsah, bemüht, seine Sinne zu schärfen. Doch nichts war zu sehen, nur das leise, rhythmische Beben verriet, dass irgendetwas Unheilvolles in der Nähe war.

Das Ross wandte plötzlich sein Haupt herum und blickte nach rechts. Ein kaum hörbares Wiehern entkam seiner Kehle, als Gil-Farod plötzlich einen Satz machte und den Weg zwischen die Baumreihen einschlug.

Legolas ließ sein Pferd gewähren, denn vermutlich hatte es etwas wahrgenommen, das seinen Sinnen verschlossen geblieben war. Er hatte sich immer auf das Gespür seines Tieres verlassen können, und so würde es auch diesmal sein, wenngleich er ängstlich umher blickte, als der Hengst so geräuschlos wie möglich über den Grund schritt. Legolas getraute sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken, welche Bedrohung sich in der Nähe befand, doch zückte er bereits seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil ein, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Helles zwischen den Baumstämmen erspähte.

Schnell wand er sich herum und richtete seinen Bogen auf das Ziel, doch plötzlich sah er silberblondes Haar im Dunkel des Waldes schimmern und senkte seine Waffe.

Schon fast schalt er sich dafür, so übervorsichtig und ängstlich gewesen zu sein, da er nun jene erblickte, nach denen er gesucht hatte, doch dann sah er, wie Haldir Rumil beim Gehen stützte. Eine stark blutende Wunde zog sich über Rumils Oberschenkel.

Legolas sprang von Gil-Farod herunter und eilte zu den Brüdern.

„Orks sind hinter uns her", flüsterte Haldir panisch.

„Wie viele sind es?" fragte Legolas verängstigt und schaute mit geweiteten Augen auf das mit getrocknetem und frischem Blut beschmutzte Bein von Rumil.

„Ich weiß es nicht, doch müssen sie bald die Schlucht überquert haben", antworte Haldir schnell, und auch ihm stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Rumil biss sich nur auf die Lippen, die in dem bleichen Gesicht bebten. Hinter Ihnen begann Gil-Farod wieder leise zu wiehern und warf nervös den Kopf nach hinten.

„Bringe Rumil in Sicherheit", sagte Haldir und half seinem Bruder, in Richtung des Rosses zu gehen.

„Haldir, nein!" keuchte der Verwundete, doch wurde er ignoriert.

„Du musst mit ihm zurück reiten. Dein Pferd kann unmöglich uns drei tragen, und zu Fuß schaffen wir es nicht."

Legolas stand für einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt da und blickte ungläubig zu den beiden Elben.

„Wir können dich doch nicht zurück lassen", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Gut, dann bleiben wir hier und sterben alle drei!" Haldirs Stimme klang aufgebracht und auch verzweifelt. „Legolas, bitte. Mit Rumil sind wir zu langsam und ich fürchte, dass wir sie nicht mit Waffengewalt aufhalten können, denn außer meinem Dolch trage ich nichts bei mir. Du musst mit ihm ins Lager reiten. Du musst Rumil retten! Bitte!" flehte Haldir.

Legolas spürte, wie seine Augen langsam feucht wurden und sein Herz sich zusammen krampfte. Haldir verlangte von ihm, ihn dem Tod zu überlassen, während er und Rumil auf dem Rücken von Gil-Farod in Sicherheit gelangen konnten. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Nimm meinen Bogen", sagte Legolas schließlich und seine Stimme brach. Er sah, dass Haldir schon protestieren wollte, doch sah er ihn fest entschlossen an und überreichte ihm Bogen und Köcher.

„Haldir!" rief Rumil verzweifelt, als er sich auf einem Bein stehend an Gil-Farods Rücken fest hielt.

„Ich werde mich durchs Unterholz schlagen, und so Eru will, werde ich ihnen entkommen. Doch du hast nur diese Möglichkeit, kleiner Bruder. Und nun reitet los!"

Legolas schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes, während Haldir Rumil auf half.

Noch einmal schaute Legolas den Galadhrim an und er betete zu den Valar, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde.

„Reitet!" rief Haldir, als er den Köcher schulterte und mit dem Bogen in der Hand im Unterholz verschwand.

Legolas drückte seine Fersen in die Seiten des Hengstes, als sich Rumil hinter ihm fest an ihn klammerte.

„Lauf! Lauf so schnell du kannst!"

Gil-Farod galoppierte zwischen den dichten Bäumen umher, und Legolas musste sich weit nach vorne beugen, um den niedrigen Ästen auszuweichen, bis sie schließlich den Pfad erreichten und ihren Ritt beschleunigen konnten.

Als die Hufe über den Waldboden donnerten, hörte Legolas hinter sich die schweren Schritte der Orks, und über die Schulter blickend sah er, wie sie nicht weit hinter ihm den Weg erreichten. Pfeile zischten durch die Luft, doch verfehlten sie ihr Ziel, als der Hengst im gestreckten Galopp über den Pfad stob. Bald schon waren sie zu weit entfernt, ihre Beute nieder zu schießen, doch waren sie ihnen auf dem Weg gefolgt und waren somit abgelenkt von Haldir, der nun eine Möglichkeit hatte, unbemerkt im Wald zu entkommen.

Die Gefahr war längst außer Reichweite, doch Legolas trieb sein Pferd immer noch zu höchster Geschwindigkeit an. Er musste das Lager so schnell wie möglich erreichen, um Hilfe zu holen. Hinter sich vernahm er das leise Schluchzen von Rumil, den die gleiche Furcht wie Legolas erfüllen musste.

Wenn Haldir starb, so könnte Legolas ihm nicht mehr sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er sein Freund sein wollte. Er bereute es zutiefst, so töricht reagiert zu haben und betete zu den Valar, dass er noch eine Möglichkeit hätte, Haldir all das zu sagen, was er empfand. Auch in seinen Augen formten sich nun Tränen und rannen seine Wangen hinunter.

Der Weg kam Legolas unendlich lang vor, doch Gil-Farod schien zu wissen, dass höchste Eile geboten war und lief so schnell er konnte. Angestrengt blies der Hengst den Atem aus seinen Nüstern, während sein heller Schweif hinter ihm her wehte wie der eines herab fallenden Sterns. Die breiten Hufe schlugen hart auf dem Grund ein und galoppierten über den gewundenen Pfad, geschickt ausweichend, wenn sich Stock und Stein in den Weg stellten.

Bald sah Legolas in der Ferne das rote Glimmen des Feuers am Lager, wo zwei Elben Wache hielten.

Als sie die nächtlichen Reiter erblickten, erhoben sie sich von ihren Plätzen. Staub wirbelte unter den Hufen des Pferdes auf, als Legolas es abrupt zum Stehen brachte.

„Haldir und Rumil sind von Orks angegriffen worden!" rief er Thoronen zu, der verwirrt auf die Reiter blickte.

„Wo ist Haldir?" fragte Gwathion, und half dem verwundeten Rumil vom Pferd.

„Er ist noch im Wald", antwortete Legolas. „Wir müssen ihn retten. Holt die Pferde. Ich sage Orophin und Edlothian bescheid."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Legolas die drei Elben stehen und trieb Gil-Farod wieder zu einem gestreckten Galopp an. Bis zum Aussichtspunkt war es nicht weit, und so erreichte er ihn nur kurze Zeit später. Er machte keine Anstalten, von seinem Ross abzusteigen, als die verwunderten Wächter schon von der Plattform auf ihn herab sahen.

„Orophin, komm schnell!" rief Legolas. Immer noch machte sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit. Würden sie rechtzeitig im Wald ankommen und die Orks zurück schlagen können, bevor etwas Furchtbares geschah?

„Was ist; Legolas?" fragte der ältere Elb besorgt und glitt den Strick hinunter.

„Orks streifen durch den Wald. Ich habe Rumil hierher bringen können, doch wir müssen zurück!" Legolas streckte seine Hand aus um Orophin zu bedeuten, er solle hinter im auf das Pferd aufsteigen.

„Wo ist Haldir?" fragte er ängstlich.

„Er ist noch im Wald", antworte Legolas. „Edlothion, laufe zurück ins Lager und kümmere dich um Rumil." Es blieb kaum Zeit etwas zu erklären, denn Haldir war noch immer in Gefahr.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Orophin, als der Hengst wieder los stob, und Legolas konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme erkennen.

„Orks haben sie angegriffen. Rumil ist verwundet, aber wohlauf, doch Haldir konnten wir nicht mitnehmen. Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle Rumil in Sicherheit bringen. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl." Wieder spürte Legolas Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, denn er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er nichts für Haldir hatte tun können. Er erwartete schon, dass Orophin wütend sein würde, doch dieser zeigte kein Anzeichen davon.

„Wie viele waren es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", rief Legolas, als der Wind, der durch den schnellen Ritt um sie her wehte, seine Worte verebben ließ. „Zwei Dutzend, vielleicht mehr."

Endlich kamen sie wieder im Lager an, wo die Wächter des Waldes schon in heller Aufruhr waren. Die Pferde waren bereit gemacht und die Männer eilten umher, um ihre Waffen zu holen.

„Edlothion ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er kann sich um Rumil kümmern", sagte Legolas zu Dagorion, der begonnen hatte, sich der Wunde Rumils zu widmen.

„Beeilt euch", stöhnte Rumil, und schaute zu seinem älteren Bruder. „Bringt Haldir unbeschadet zurück, bitte!"

Orophin stieg nun von Gil-Farod ab und rannte zu einer weißen Stute, während Daeron, Amdir, Thoronen und Gwathion auch ihre Rösser bestiegen.

„Bleib lieber hier, Kleiner", sagte Thalgorn, als sein Fuchs neben Gil-Farod stand, doch Legolas schüttelte fest entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein, ich komme mit. Ich konnte Haldir soeben schon nicht retten, aber ich werde nicht hier warten und zusehen, wie ihm etwas zustößt."

Thalgorn nickte anerkennend. „Doch wo ist dein Bogen? Willst du unbewaffnet in den Kampf ziehen?"

Erst jetzt begriff Legolas, dass er seine Waffe nicht mehr bei sich trug. „Ich überließ ihn Haldir", antwortete, als er von seinem Pferd abstieg und in die Lagerhütte eilte, um einen neuen Bogen und Köcher zu holen.

Als er wieder auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes saß, waren alle bereit und so trieben die Acht Reiter ihre Tiere an.

Legolas ritt voraus, und nur schwer konnten die anderen Pferde mit ihm mithalten. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran, Gil-Farod zu zügeln. Der Wind wehte nun eisig durch die Blätter, doch vermutlich kam es Legolas nur so vor, denn in seinem Inneren spürte er eine Kälte, die sich um sein Herz zu legen schien. Nur einmal zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solche Angst verspürt, und er betete, dass sich die Ereignisse nicht wiederholen würden.

Auf dem gewundenen Pfad näherten sie sich der Stelle, wo Legolas Haldir zurück gelassen hatte, doch plötzlich zischten wieder Pfeile durch die Luft. Gil-Farod stieg und wieherte laut, als ein Pfeil nur knapp sein Ohr verfehlte.

„Dort sind sie!" rief einer der Männer hinter ihm, und dann erblickte auch Legolas die grausigen Geschöpfe, die abseits des Weges zwischen den Bäumen lauerten und ihre Bögen auf die Reiter richteten. Doch schneller, als die Orks zum Streich ausholen konnten, hatten die Wächter einige von ihnen nieder geschossen. Die nächtliche Luft war erfüllt von Kampfgeschrei und dem Geruch von Blut. Legolas legte einen Pfeil in seinen Bogen und zielte auf einen Ork, der seinerseits auf Amdir anlegte. Bevor der schwarze Pfeil die Sehne verlassen konnte, brach der Ork röchelnd zusammen. Doch es war nicht Legolas gewesen, der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte, denn seine Hand zitterte und das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Ein Hagel von Pfeilen ging nun auf die Orks einher, und bevor einer der Wächter getroffen werden konnte, befahlen die Bestien den Rückzug und verschwanden im Wald. Die meisten von ihnen jedoch, hatte der Tod durch die elbischen Pfeile ereilt.

Immer noch zitternd, senkte Legolas seinen Bogen und schaute hinter sich in die Richtung, aus der der Pfeil gekommen war, der sein Ziel zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Als Legolas den Schützen erblickte, blinzelte er ihn ungläubig an und für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Hinter ihm zwischen dichten Bäumen stand Haldir und schaute angestrengt aber erleichtert zu Legolas auf.

Der Knoten, der sich um Legolas Herz geschlungen hatte, begann sich zu lösen, und so stieg er von seinem Pferd ab und eilte zu dem Galadhrim, der unversehrt und am Leben vor ihm stand.

„Oh, Eru sei Dank!" sagte Legolas mit heiserer Stimme und schloss den Silberblonden in eine stürmische Umarmung. Tränen der Erleichterung rannen seine Wangen hinunter, als Haldir zunächst zaghaft die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten dich verloren", sagte Legolas leise. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir nicht mehr sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Ich war so töricht. Bitte vergib mir!"

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Haldir blickte Legolas sanft lächelnd an.

„Das habe ich schon längst."

TCB


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Die Elbenstadt war von einem silbrigen Licht erleuchtet, als Haldir mit Rumil und Legolas am Abend in Caras Galadhon ankam. Fast den gesamten Spätnachmittag waren sie durch den Wald gewandert, da Rumils Verletzung am Bein ihm immer noch Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Die Strecke, die sich sonst in etwa zwei Stunden bewältigen ließ, war ihnen fast endlos vorgekommen, da sie immer wieder Halt machen mussten. Zwei Tage war es her, dass die beiden Brüder von Orks angegriffen worden waren, und einzig die heilende Wirkung eines Salbenverbands aus Fuindaelyth und anderen Kräutern hatte verhindert, dass sich das Gift des Orkpfeils zu weit in Rumils Körper ausbreitete. Doch nun sollte Rumil in Caras Galadhon bleiben, um dort vollständig zu genesen. Haldir und Legolas begleiteten ihn, um selbst einmal eine Nacht in einem gemütlichen Bett zu verbringen und außerdem mit Galadriel und Celeborn zu reden, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Sollten die Orks erneut versuchen anzugreifen, so mussten die Wächter des Waldes besser gewappnet sein. Vielleicht konnten von den Lagern im Süden und Osten weitere Krieger abgezogen werden, um den Stützpunkt zu stärken.

Haldir schaute kurz zu Legolas herüber, der vor ihm über den Hauptweg der Elbenstadt schritt und musste wieder an die Nacht denken, in der der junge Elb ihm und seinem Bruder das Leben gerettet hatte. Wäre Legolas nicht gekommen, so wären sie vermutlich beide gestorben, denn auch wenn Haldir sich hätte in Sicherheit bringen können, so hätte er es doch nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinen kleinen Bruder dem Tod zu überlassen. Unendliche Dankbarkeit ergriff ihn nun. Auch die Tatsache, dass Legolas gekommen war, sich zu entschuldigen, heiterte seine Stimmung ungemein auf und er war glücklich, dass ihrer Freundschaft nun doch nichts im Wege stand.

Vor ihnen gabelte sich der Weg, wobei der rechte zu Legolas' Talan führte und der linke weiter den Hügel hinauf zum Palast von Galadriel und Celeborn. Legolas blieb stehen und wandte sich zu den beiden Brüdern um.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich zunächst zu meinem Flett begeben und dann noch ein Bad nehmen", sagte er.

„Oh ja, nach einem Bad sehne ich mich auch, doch zunächst muss ich Rumil zu unserem Heiler bringen und dann mit Galadriel und Celeborn sprechen", antwortete Haldir.

Rumils Kehle entwich ein leicht missmutiges Seufzen. „Ich werde erst wieder ein Bad nehmen können, wenn die Wunde besser verheilt ist", sagte er. „So lange muss ich wohl stinken."

Die beiden anderen Elben lachten laut auf.

„Aber nein, du stinkst doch nicht", sagte Legolas und schnupperte in Rumils Richtung. „Der Kräuterverband übertüncht jeden anderen Geruch, also mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", endete er zwinkernd und Rumil quittierte dies mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank", sagte er und schmollte dann übertrieben verletzt.

Haldir lächelte, als er den Sticheleien der beiden anderen zuhörte. Daeron und Thalgorn hatten mittlerweile auch ihre Wirkung bei Legolas hinterlassen, und so waren Späße dieser Art stets ein Zeichen für gute Laune.

„Nun lasst uns gehen. Es ist schon spät", sagte der Älteste der drei schließlich. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns später in der Badestätte." Er richtete sein Wort nun an Legolas. „Und dass dir ja nicht wieder irgendwelche Missgeschicke geschehen." Schelmisch grinste er Legolas an, der ihn erschrocken anblickte und allmählich immer roter um Nase und Wangen wurde.

„Welches Missgeschick?" fragte Rumil verwirrt und schaute zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Düsterwald-Elben hin und her.

„Ach, nichts Brüderchen. Nichts", antwortete Haldir, während er sich zum Gehen wandte und Legolas noch einmal über die Schulter zuzwinkerte. Der blonde Elb stand immer noch mit leicht geweiteten Augen und geöffnetem Mund da, bis er schließlich kurz den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf den Weg machte.

Haldir stützte nun seinen hinkenden Bruder beim Gehen und führte ihn in Richtung des großen, weißen Zeltes des Heilers, das sich nicht weit entfernt des herrschaftlichen Talans befand. Diese Stätte hatte man auf ebenem Grund eingerichtet, da es für Verwundete etwaig recht schwierig werden konnte, auf die hohen Plattformen in den Bäumen hinauf zu gelangen.

Nachdem der Heiler mit einem Helfer begonnen hatte, die Wunde zu reinigen und mit einem neuen Kräuterverband zu versorgen, verabschiedete sich Haldir von Rumil und ging zum höchsten Mallorn der Stadt. Er schritt die gewundene Treppe hinauf und kam auf der weiten Plattform an, wo Galadriel und Celeborn ihn bereits erwarteten. Ein Fremder hätte sich darüber gewundert, doch Haldir kannte die Gaben der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes und so erstaunte es ihn nicht, dass sie bereits wusste, dass er gekommen war, um mit ihr und ihrem Gemahl zu sprechen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Haldir, Wächter des Waldes", sprach Celeborn formell und Haldir neigte sein Haupt zum Gruß. „Was führt Euch in dieser späten Stunde zu uns?"

„Es gibt dringliche Nachrichten, die keinen Aufschub dulden", antwortete Haldir.

Celeborn gebot ihm mit einer einladenden Geste, seiner Gattin und ihm selbst ins Innere des Palastes zu folgen. Als sie in der Sitzecke auf den weichen Kissen Platz nahmen, kam eine Elbenmaid und reichte Haldir einen Becher Wein, den er dankend entgegennahm.

„Welch Neuigkeiten gibt es vom nördlichen Stützpunkt?" fragte nun Galadriel und für einen Augenblick fragte sich Haldir, ob sie nicht ohnehin schon wusste, was geschehen war. Er wusste, dass sie die Gabe des Gesichtes besaß, doch wie viel ihr bekannt war, gab sie selten preis.

„Orks streifen in den Wäldern umher, Herrin", antwortete Haldir. „Vor zwei Wochen hatte Thoronen bereits einige wenige von ihnen gesichtet, doch befanden sie sich weit entfernt an unseren nördlichen Grenzen und wagten es nicht, sich dem Lager zu nähern. Vor zwei Nächten jedoch sind mein Bruder und ich von etwa zwei Dutzend Orks angegriffen worden."

„Und doch habt ihr überlebt", sprach Galadriel und kurz schienen ihre Augen aufzublitzen, was Haldir verriet, dass sie in seine Gedanken geblickt hatte.

„Dies haben Rumil und ich einzig Legolas zu verdanken", sagte Haldir und berichtete dem Herrn und der Herrin von Lorien, was sich in dieser Nacht zugetragen hatte.

„Ihr könnt den Valar danken, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen ist", sprach nun wieder Celeborn. „Doch hat sich Legolas in große Gefahr begeben, mit den Wächtern des Waldes auszureiten. Wir gaben ihn in Eure Obhut, damit er von Euch und den anderen Männern lernt, jedoch nicht, damit er im Kampf stirbt. Ich wäre untröstlich, müsste ich König Thranduil berichten, dass sein Sohn in unserem Reich ums Leben kam. Und sicherlich wäre dies auch nicht von Vorteil für das Bündnis zwischen Lorien und Düsterwald."

Haldir senkte seinen Blick und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Mit einer Zurechtweisung von Celeborn hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Gehe nicht so hart ins Gericht mit Haldir, mein Gemahl", sprach Galadriel sanft. „Ihn trifft keine Schuld, denn es war Legolas eigene Entscheidung, in den Kampf zu ziehen. Nun lasst Freude uns erfüllen, dass keinem etwas zugestoßen ist und nicht darüber streiten, was in der Vergangenheit liegt." Sie schaute nun wieder zu Haldir und ihr Blick war durchdringend aber freundlich. „Ihr seid ein guter Lehrmeister, Haldir. Und noch vieles soll Legolas in Zukunft von Euch lernen, denn sein Weg ist noch längst nicht beendet. Er soll so lange hier verweilen, bis er entscheidet, dass es an der Zeit ist, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren."

Celeborn blickte Galadriel an und auf seinen Zügen waren keine Gefühlsregungen zu erkennen.

„Dies ist wohl wahr, meine Gemahlin, jedoch bin ich besorgt um sein Wohlergehen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ihn in Caras Galadhon zu behalten oder zum südlichen Stützpunkt zu schicken."

Galadriel schüttelte leicht ihr silberblondes Haupt. „Nein, mein Gemahl. Sein Ende liegt in einer fernen, ungewissen Zukunft, jedoch nicht hier."

„Dann hast du in den Spiegel geblickt und sein Schicksal bereits gesehen", sagte Celeborn und seine Gattin nickte.

Haldir hätte zu gerne gewusst, was Galadriel sonst noch gesehen hatte, doch wagte er es nicht, danach zu fragen. Nur selten gab die Herrin des Waldes preis, welches Gesicht der Zukunft sich ihr offenbart hatte und nie sagte sie mehr als nötig war, denn das Schicksal eines jeden lag doch immer noch in dessen eigenen Händen.

„Morgen werdet Ihr wieder in das Lager aufbrechen und Legolas mitnehmen", sagte sie an Haldir gerichtet. „In zwei Wochen soll er hierher zurückkehren, doch in der Zwischenzeit gibt es noch viel für ihn zu lernen."

Haldir nickte zum Zeichen, dass er Galadriels Befehl entgegengenommen hatte, doch immer noch wunderte er sich, welche Pläne sie mit ihm hatte.

„So sei es", sprach Celeborn schließlich. „Doch nun sollten wir uns einer Taktik widmen, die unsere Grenzen besser gegen Übergriffe durch Orks schützt."

„Mein Herr, wie viele Wachen verweilen derzeit am südlichen und östlichen Stützpunkt?" fragte Haldir.

„Sechzehn Männer im Osten und vierunddreißig im Süden", antwortete der Herr des Waldes. „Doch würde ich nur ungern welche von ihnen abziehen, da die Horden auch unsere anderen Stützpunkte angreifen könnten. Jedoch werden wir in den nächsten Tagen einige aus der Stadt zu Euch schicken."

„Um die nördliche Grenze zu schützen, benötigten wir mindestens dreißig Mann, denn ich vermag nicht zu sagen, ob den zwei Dutzend Orks, die uns vor zwei Nächten angriffen, nicht noch mehr folgen", sagte Haldir und wieder nickte Celeborn.

„So sei es", sprach er und Haldir erkannte, dass es damit an der Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich danke Euch", sagte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um sich dann vor dem Paar zu verbeugen, und dennoch machte sich Haldir darüber Gedanken, was die Zukunft für die Wächter des Waldes bereithielt.

„Sorgt Euch nicht und findet Ruhe heute Nacht", sprach Galadriel sanft und lächelte Haldir freundlich an. Sie hatte seine Gedanken gelesen.

Haldir erwiderte ihr Lächeln kurz und schritt dann zu der breiten Treppe, die ihn ins Freie führte.

Nachdem er noch einmal kurz nach Rumil gesehen hatte, der wohl versorgt und bereits in Schlaf gesunken war, machte sich Haldir auf den Weg zur Badestätte, denn auch ihn verlangte es nach einem ausgiebigen Bad. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah, dass Hose, Tunika und Wams von Schmutz übersät waren, also entschloss er sich, auf dem Weg noch saubere Kleidung zu holen und erreichte dann das Wasserbecken, als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand.

Leise schritt er die Stufen hinunter und sein Blick fiel auf Legolas, der unter dem kleinen Wasserfall stand, um Schmutz und Seife aus seinen Haaren zu spülen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schien Haldir nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn das Plätschern des herab fließenden Wassers übertönte die leisen Schritte des älteren Elben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb Haldir stehen und ließ seinen Blick über Legolas wandern. Die Wassertropfen rannen seine muskulöse Brust herunter und sammelten sich dann in dem aufschäumenden Nass, das dem Düsterwaldelben bis kurz unter den Nabel reichte. Haldir konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön dieses Bild anmutete, wie perfekt jeder einzelne Muskel geformt war, sehnig, schlank und doch gut ausgebildet und von einer raubtierhaften Geschmeidigkeit. Die langen, aber kräftigen Finger fuhren durch sein nasses Haar, das ihm nun lose über die Schultern fiel, nachdem er die geflochtenen Strähnen gelöst hatte.

Als Haldir bemerkte, dass er Legolas angestarrt hatte, schalt er sich innerlich und räusperte sich dann geräuschvoll, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Ich dachte, ich nehme auch ein Bad", sagte er schließlich, als der jüngere Elb zu ihm aufblickte. Es kostete ihn viel Selbstdisziplin, nicht zu erröten und damit ertappt auszusehen, doch war er beherrscht genug, seine Emotionen nicht zu zeigen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

„Es ist wirklich wundervoll, endlich mal wieder ein warmes Bad zu nehmen", sagte Legolas als er langsam zum Rand des Beckens watete, um sich dort an den Stein zu lehnen. „Ich könnte noch ewig hier bleiben."

„Pass auf, dass du dich nicht in einen Fisch verwandelst", sagte Haldir scherzhaft und begann, seine Kleider abzulegen, um dann ebenfalls in das angenehm warme Wasser zu steigen. Auch er wollte sein Haar gründlich waschen und so begann er den aufwendig geflochtenen Zopf zu öffnen, der es am Hinterkopf zusammenhielt.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" bot Legolas an und Haldir nickte dankbar. Nur eines war noch schwieriger, als diese Zöpfe alleine zu öffnen: Sie zu flechten.

Haldir drehte sich herum und wandte Legolas den Rücken zu, als dieser begann, die Haarsträhnen langsam zu lösen. Um Verknotungen zu verhindern, nahm Legolas einen breiten Kamm zur Hilfe, der zuvor neben der Seife auf einem Stein gelegen hatte.

„Rate, wen ich vorhin noch traf", sagte Legolas und obwohl Haldir sein Gesicht nicht sah, konnte er an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er lächelte.

„Wenn du schon so fragst, dann muss es Ithiliel gewesen sein", antwortete Haldir und tauchte mit seiner Hand immer wieder ins Wasser ein, um es dann gedankenverloren durch seine Finger rinnen zu lassen.

„Richtig. Das heißt, es waren Ithiliel und Niphredil", sagte Legolas fröhlich. „Ich begegnete ihnen, als ich hierher ging. Sie hatten soeben gebadet."

„Wie schade, dass du sie verpasst hast", unterbrach ihn Haldir schmunzelnd.

„Ja und nein", sagte Legolas. „So bin ich wenigstens der Peinlichkeit entgangen, in ihrer – in diesem Fall nackten – Gegenwart rot zu werden."

„Oder gar schlimmeres." Haldir kicherte kurz auf und spürte, wie Legolas in seinen Bemühungen, die Haare zu öffnen, innehielt.

„Ich werde dich an deine Worte erinnern, falls wir einmal hier sein sollten, wenn ein gut gebauter Elbenkrieger, der dir gefällt, die Badestätte besucht." Haldir vernahm nun ein leises Lachen hinter seinem Rücken und wunderte sich, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Legolas nun über diese Dinge sprach.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich dann nicht beherrschen könnte?" gab Haldir zurück.

„So, könntest du?" fragte Legolas leicht skeptisch.

„Sicher", war Haldirs Antwort, als Legolas die Arbeit an seinem Haar wieder aufnahm.

„Also hältst auch du mich für einen grünen Jungen mit keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung?" fragte Legolas resignierend seufzend.

„Nun, so hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt", antwortete Haldir schmunzelnd. „Aber ja."

Wieder seufzte Legolas, doch dann erfüllte sein Lachen die Stille der Nacht.

„Ich sollte mich an Sticheleien dieser Art gewöhnen", sagte er. „Aber vergiss nicht, Rache ist süß, und wenn ich einmal eine Gelegenheit finde, mich zur Abwechslung über dich lustig zu machen, werde ich sie nutzen."

„Ich zittere vor Angst", antwortete Haldir auf die spielerische Drohung.

„Dazu hast du auch allen Grund, doch eigentlich wollte ich dir von meinem Treffen mit Ithiliel und Niphredil erzählen", sagte Legolas.

„Was hält dich davon ab?" fragte Haldir.

„Du! Also wenn du mich nicht endlich aussprechen lässt, passiert vielleicht noch ein Unglück mit deinem Haar."

Wieder lachte Haldir, doch verstummte er dann nickend. Er genoss die ausgelassene Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte und war dankbar, dass Legolas seine anfängliche Ablehnung aufgegeben hatte.

„Gut, wo war ich?" begann Legolas. „Richtig. Ich traf sie also, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war und wir unterhielten uns kurz. Sie fragten, wie es mir im Wald ergangen sei und sagten, dass sie mich gerne wieder als ihren Gast begrüßen würden. Sie haben mich für morgen Nachmittag zu einem Picknick eingeladen. Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Der Schalk war aus Legolas Stimme verflogen und machte träumerischer Begeisterung Platz.

„Es wäre äußerst wundervoll, wenn wir morgen Nachmittag noch hier wären", sagte Haldir etwas bedauernd.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Legolas verwirrt.

„Nun, Galadriel sagte, wir sollen gleich morgen früh wieder zum Lager aufbrechen. Außerdem werden zusätzliche Männer zu unserem Stützpunkt entsandt, damit wir in Zukunft gegen Orkangriffe besser geschützt sind."

„Aber ich dachte, wir würden jetzt einige Zeit hier bleiben." Haldir konnte nicht umhin, die Enttäuschung in Legolas' Ton zu erkennen.

„Das dachte ich auch, aber die Not der Stunde erfordert, dass so viele Wächter wie möglich am Stützpunkt sind. Es tut mir leid", antwortete Haldir.

„Ich bin doch aber kein erfahrener Krieger. Welchen Nutzen habe ich denn für euch?"

Über Haldirs Stirn legten sich tiefe Grübelfalten, als er die berechtigte Frage des jüngeren Elben vernahm.

„Mir wäre es auch lieber, dich hier und in Sicherheit zu wissen, doch Galadriel hat es so befohlen und ich wage es nicht, ihren Wunsch zu missachten." Haldir spürte, wie Legolas die letzten Strähnen entflochten hatte und wandte sich dann zu dem Düsterwaldelben um.

„Es tut mir leid, aber du wirst Ithiliel absagen müssen. Jedoch sollen wir in zwei Wochen wieder nach Caras Galadhon zurückkehren. Ihr könnt es sicherlich verschieben."

In Legolas Zügen spiegelte sich Enttäuschung, doch nickte er dann einsichtig.

„Auch ich möchte Galadriels Befehl nicht übergehen. Ich möchte dann nur morgen früh noch einmal mit Ithiliel reden und den Ausflug verschieben."

„Das geht sicherlich. Wir müssen ja nicht bei Morgengrauen aufbrechen", antwortete Haldir und lächelte Legolas aufmunternd zu. In diesem Augenblick sah er, wie die Züge des jungen Elben sich zu einem sehr amüsierten Grinsen verzogen, als er ihn anschaute.

„Was ist?" fragte Haldir ein wenig verwirrt.

„Du solltest dein Haar öfter so tragen", scherzte Legolas und deutete auf Haldirs Haupt, wo sich die nun offenen Haarsträhnen zu winzigen Löckchen kringelten.

Der Galadhrim rollte mit den Augen und tauchte schnell unter, um sein Haar durch die Nässe wieder zu glätten.

„Sag bloß, bei dir sieht es anders aus, wenn du den Zopf öffnest", sagte er, als er wieder auftauchte.

„Tut es", entgegnete Legolas grinsend. „Jedenfalls ist es längst nicht so kraus wie deines."

Haldir zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann ein Stück Seife in seinen Händen aufzuschäumen, um dann sein Haar damit zu waschen.

„Kannst du mir nachher vielleicht helfen, den Zopf wieder zu flechten?" bat Legolas, während Haldir seine Kopfhaut massierte.

„Natürlich. Aber nur wenn auch du mir damit hilfst. Ich habe zwar fast tausend Jahre Übung darin, aber es ist dennoch mühselig, es alleine zu tun", antwortete Haldir und watete dann durch das hüfthohe Becken zu dem Wasserfall, um den Schaum wieder auszuspülen. Als er sich von all dem Schmutz befreit hatte, ging er zurück zum Rand des natürlichen Beckens und stieg heraus, um sich mit einem Handtuch abzutrocknen.

Legolas tat es ihm gleich, schlüpfte dann wieder in seine lederne Hose und streifte sein Hemd über. Haldir musterte ihn für einen Augenblick und bemerkte, dass die Kleidung durch den zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt im Wald doch sehr gelitten hatte.

„Du hast nur das, nicht wahr?"

Legolas nickte und blickte ebenfalls an sich herunter.

„Nun, dann müssen wir uns wieder an Rumils Kleidertruhe bedienen. Wenigstens ein sauberes Hemd solltest du tragen", sprach Haldir, als er etwas schuldbewusst das Gefühl der frischen, sauberen Kleidung auf seiner Haut genoss.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde?" fragte Legolas, doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sicherlich nicht", antwortete Haldir und machte sich dann, gefolgt von Legolas, auf den Weg.

Nachdem er zwei frische Hemden, die Legolas unter seiner grünen Ledertunika tragen konnte, aus Rumils Talan geholt hatte und sie sich gegenseitig noch wie versprochen die aufwendigen Zöpfe wieder ins Haar geflochten hatten, verabschiedete sich Haldir von Legolas und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bett, in dem er schon bald in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf fiel. Zuvor jedoch waren ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nochmals durch den Kopf gegangen, und die meisten davon hatten mit Legolas zu tun. Der junge Elb war Haldir mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen und er genoss das freundschaftliche Verhältnis, das nun wieder unberührt zwischen ihnen herrschte. Doch war es wirklich nur Freundschaft? Seit Rumil ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, ging ihm dieser Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Doch er war nicht in dieser Weise an Legolas interessiert. Er mochte ihn einfach nur sehr gern. Das war alles.

. . . TBC . . .

.

.

Danke schon mal an alle für das liebe und motivierende Feedback! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin.


	13. Kapitel 12

So, hier dann das 12. Kapitel. Bei dem letzten war das Feedback ja ein bisschen dürftig, und ich frage mich, ob ihr noch alle weiter lest. Wenn ja, dann sagt mir doch bitte bescheid, wie es euch gefällt. Auch Kritik ist erwünscht so lange ich von euch nur ne Meinung bekomme.

Also viel Spaß!

Kapitel 12

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Morgen, als Legolas zum Tor von Caras Galadhon schritt. Doch eigentlich wollte er diese Stadt nicht wirklich verlassen. Er hatte soeben mit Ithiliel und Niphredil geredet, um ihr Treffen um zwei Wochen zu verschieben, und sie hatten – wenn auch ein wenig enttäuscht – zugestimmt. Ithiliel hatte wieder einmal wunderschön ausgesehen an diesem Morgen und Legolas wäre so gerne noch geblieben, um weiter in ihr bezauberndes Antlitz zu blicken, ihre weiche Stimme zu hören und ihre Gegenwart zu genießen, die jedes Mal eine Flut von neuen Empfindungen in ihm auslöste. Doch er musste wieder fort. 

Als er am grünen Tor ankam, stand Haldir bereits dort. Er hatte ihn wohl recht lange warten lassen.

„Da bist du ja", sagte Haldir und schulterte seine lederne Tasche.

„Ja, wir können aufbrechen", antwortete Legolas und war froh, dass keinerlei Vorwurf in der Stimme des Galadhrim zu erkennen war, weil er sich verspätete hatte. Sie gingen nun durch das Tor hinaus in den Wald, um die Elbenstadt ein halbes Mal zu umrunden und sich dann auf den nördlichen Pfad zu begeben.

„Wie lief es?" fragte Haldir schließlich.

„Nun, ich glaube sie waren ein wenig enttäuscht, dass wir den Ausflug verschieben mussten, doch sagten sie zu, dass wir es nachholen können, wenn ich wieder hier bin." Legolas seufzte leise und konnte sehen, dass Haldir schmunzelte. Doch verstand er sicherlich, dass zwei Wochen fast wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, wenn man verliebt war – selbst für die Unsterblichen.

„Du wirst sehen, dass die Zeit schnell vergeht. Immerhin ist im Lager stets etwas zu tun."

Legolas nickte nur und so setzten sie ihren Weg stumm fort, bis sie begannen, die Böschung zum Pfad hochzusteigen, der sie zum nördlichen Stützpunkt führen würde. Von Zeit zu Zeit blickte Legolas über seine Schulter zurück auf den Hügel von Grün und Gold und sehnte sich danach, einfach dort zu verweilen. Eine unangenehme Nervosität erfasste ihn, als er daran dachte, wieder zu den Wächtern des Waldes zurückzukehren.

Haldir blieb kurz stehen und musterte den jüngeren Elben fragend.

„Ist etwas?"

Doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein. Es ist nichts", antwortete er und die beiden Elben gingen weiter über den schmalen Pfad zwischen hohen Laubbäumen, die nur leise in der Frühlingsbrise raschelten.

„Du scheinst ein wenig in Gedanken zu sein", sagte Haldir wieder. „Und doch scheinen sie mir nicht gerade angenehm, deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen."

„Nun, ich frage mich, warum ich in der derzeitigen Situation zurück zum Lager soll. Ich kann doch kaum von Nutze sein in einem Kampf", gab Legolas zu und Besorgnis spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen.

„Die Herrin Galadriel wollte, dass du lernst und deine Fähigkeiten ausbaust, damit du in Zukunft in einem etwaigen Kampf bestehen kannst", antwortete Haldir.

 „Ja, doch ehrlich gesagt bereitet mir dies etwas Sorge. Was, wenn die Orks es wagen, unser Lager anzugreifen?" Er blickte leicht ängstlich zu dem älteren Elben, während sie sich immer weiter von der Elbenstadt entfernten, so dass sie durch das dichte Geäst hinter ihnen nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das tun werden", beruhigte ihn Haldir. „Doch selbst wenn, so werden wir diesmal gewappnet sein. Noch vor Einbruch der Nacht werden die anderen eintreffen, und dann werden wir über dreißig Mann zählen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Für eine Weile blieb Legolas still, doch konnte er sehen, dass Haldir ihn immer noch fragend musterte.

„Was hast du?" fragte er und blieb wieder stehen, um Legolas anzusehen. Dieser jedoch wandte seinen Blick ab und schaute nachdenklich zur Seite.

„Ich hatte wirklich Angst, als wir euch beiden zur Hilfe eilten", gestand er und unwillkürlich sah er wieder die wilde Horde vor sich und die Pfeile, die durch die Luft schnitten.

„Das ist verständlich", sagte Haldir und lächelte Legolas aufmunternd zu. „Ein jeder hat Angst, wenn er Orks das erste Mal aus der Nähe sieht."

Wieder senkte Legolas sein Haupt und seufzte leise. Es kostete ihn Kraft, die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

„Es war nicht das erste Mal", sagte er leise und Haldir schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Nicht? Aber du sagtest, auf deiner Reise hierher hättest du nur welche aus großer Ferne gesehen." Sie schritten nun langsam weiter, während Legolas dabei mehr auf seine Füße schaute als auf seine Umgebung.

„Und das war richtig, jedoch gab es da…" Er zögerte und holte tief Luft. „…ein anderes Mal. Es ist lange her."

„Und was geschah damals?" fragte Haldir.

„Ich war noch nicht einmal vierzig Jahre alt", begann er, als eine weitere Flut von Bildern in seinem Geiste aufstieg. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, denn lange Zeit hatte er sie in dem hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses vergraben, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich Haldir anzuvertrauen.

„Meine Mutter und ich waren im Wald, um Kräuter zu sammeln und dabei verloren wir irgendwie die Zeit. Du musst wissen, meine Mutter liebte die Wälder und sie verbrachte ihre Zeit lieber unter freiem Himmel als im Palast meines Vaters." Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Lider und sah wieder ihr freundliches Gesicht vor sich, ihre großen blauen Augen, die ihn immer voller Liebe und Fürsorge angesehen hatte, ihr warmes Lächeln, das jeden dunklen Gedanken vertrieb, wenn er als kleines Kind Alpträume hatte oder sich vor etwas anderem fürchtete.

„Sie sagte mir einmal, sie fühlte sich dort wie eingesperrt. Die Wände schienen sie zu erdrücken. So oft sie konnte, ging sie mit mir im Wald spazieren, zu hellen Lichtungen und kühlen Bächen. Wir pflückten Blumen, spielten mit den Tieren im Wald, die all ihre Scheu verloren, sobald meine Mutter in ihre Nähe kam. Es war, als wäre sie eins mit der Natur, als könne sie mit den Tieren sprechen." Legolas hatte diese Fähigkeit seiner Mutter immer bewundert und sich gewünscht, so zu sein wie sie. Seinen Vater hatte er auch geliebt und tat es noch immer, doch Thranduil war König eines großen Reiches, ein Taktiker und Krieger. Für die schönen Dinge der Natur hatte er nur wenig Sinn. Legolas hatte sich noch nie gewünscht, eines Tages den Thron zu besteigen. Er wollte einfach nur frei sein, durch endlose Wälder streifen, über Berge und Wiesen, den frischen Wind in seinem Haar und den Himmel als Dach über ihm, Mond und Sterne als einzige Lichter – genau wie seine Mutter es ihm immer gesagt hatte.

_‚Eines Tages, wenn du groß genug bist, werden wir dies gemeinsam erleben, mein Sohn', _hatte sie damals zu ihm gesagt.

„An einem Nachmittag, als wir wieder einmal durch die Wälder meiner Heimat gingen, fanden wir eine Hasenmutter mit vier Jungen."

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht etwa berührt? Hasen verstoßen ihre Jungen, wenn sie den Geruch von Fremden an sich haben", unterbrach ihn Haldir, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da irrst du dich. Jedenfalls war es nicht so. Die Hasen kamen zu uns, ließen sich streicheln und so verbrachten wir lange Zeit dort, um sie zu beobachten, ohne zu bemerken, dass die Sonne langsam unterging. Wir waren recht weit von zu Hause entfernt, und so eilten wir schnell zurück. Ich verstand damals nicht genau, warum meine Mutter plötzlich solche Angst hatte, bis…" Legolas hielt inne. Die Erinnerung kam lebhaft zurück, und es gab nun keine Umkehr mehr. Doch es waren nur Erinnerungen. Er müsste es nicht noch mal durchleben, wenn er es erzählte, und dennoch kam es ihm so vor. Viel zu lebendig waren die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge, doch wenn er jetzt nicht weiter sprach, würde er an dieser Stelle verweilen und immer wieder die Schrecken spüren, die ihn damals ergriffen hatten.

"Warum läufst du so schnell, Nana?" fragte Legolas, als er hinter seiner Mutter her eilte. Nur kurz wandte sie sich um und ergriff seinen Arm.

"Der Wald ist nicht sicher, sobald Anors Strahlen ihn nicht mehr erhellen, mein Sohn", antwortete sie knapp und ihre Stimme, die sonst so weich und fröhlich war, klang besorgt, fast scharf.

Ein wenig begann Legolas sich zu fürchten, denn die dichten Baumkronen verdunkelten das jäh verebbende Tageslicht. Noch nie war er so fern vom Palast gewesen, wenn es dunkel wurde, und es lag noch ein gutes Stück Wegstrecke vor ihnen, bis sie dort ankommen würden.

Doch sicherlich würde nichts geschehen, dafür war der Tag viel zu schön gewesen. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte sich Legolas an die Hasenfamilie, die er und seine Mutter gefunden hatten. Er war immer sehr glücklich, wenn sie ihn mit auf ein weiteres Abenteuer im Wald nahm und manchmal kam es ihm vor, als sei die großgewachsene, schlanke Frau neben ihm nicht seine Mutter sondern seine beste Freundin. Auch heute hatten sie sich wieder versteckt, waren über die Lichtungen getollt und hatten sich vorgestellt, sie seien auf einer aufregenden Reise in ferne Länder. 

Sie hatten sich für ihren Streifzug einen wundervollen Tag ausgesucht, denn die Sonne hatte hell auf einem satt blauen Himmel gänzlich ohne Wolken geschienen. Eine leichte Brise kühlte die heiße Sommerluft ein wenig ab und die Gräser und Wiesenblumen hatten gerade ihre zweite Blüte erreicht.

Sie waren schon oft zu dieser einen Lichtung gewandert, denn sie war ihr Lieblingsplatz. An ihrem Rande plätscherte ein kleines Bächlein, in dem sie oft Flusskrebse fingen oder bunte Steine suchten, während sie barfuss durch das flache, kühle Wasser wateten.

Haltharon hatte neulich zu Legolas gesagt, er verbrächte viel zu viel Zeit mit seiner Mutter und sinnlosen Dingen, und sollte seine Zeit lieber dafür nutzen, das Bogenschießen und Schwertkämpfen zu üben, damit er eines Tages ein so großer Krieger wie sein Vater sein würde. Doch Legolas empfand dies als sinnlos. Er war des Königs Sohn und wurde ohnehin von allen Seiten geschützt und behütet. Was also sollte ihm schon zustoßen?

Während die anderen Jungen in seinem Alter stolz auf die ersten Bögen oder Dolche waren, die sie bekamen, schienen Waffen Legolas nur wenig reizvoll. Er sah sie als eine Notwendigkeit an, aber es gab Dinge, die ihn mehr interessierten. Auf ihren Streifzügen durch die Wälder hatte seine Mutter ihm viel über die Tiere und Pflanzen darin berichtet, und er hatte jede Information gierig aufgesogen, immer weitere Fragen gestellt und sich daran erfreut, etwas neues zu lernen.

Auch viele Geschichten hatte sie ihm erzählt, einige davon waren wahr und handelten von der Vergangenheit der Elben, andere wiederum waren erfunden und berichteten von Ländern, die nicht wirklich existierten, Gegenden, in denen es riesige Vögel mit den buntesten Federn gab, und winzige Wesen, die so klein waren, dass sie auf Mäusen ritten, lebende Felsen, die liefen und sprachen und andere Kreaturen, die Legolas noch nie gesehen hatte, und auch nie sehen würde, denn sie alle entsprangen der Fantasie seiner Mutter, wenn sie sich für ihren Sohn Geschichten ausdachte.

Auch heute hatte sie sich wieder eine wunderschöne, fremde Welt ausgedacht und ihm erzählt, ein geheimer Tunnel führe durch den Hasenbau dort hin. Natürlich wusste Legolas, dass dies nur ein Märchen war. Er war alt genug, um das zu begreifen - lange schon. Doch er liebte diese Geschichten noch immer. Manchmal dachte seine Mutter sich auch Lieder für ihn aus, und sie hatte eine sehr schöne, angenehme und glockenhelle Stimme, wenn sie sang. Und nicht nur ihre Stimme war schön, denn Legolas fand, dass seine Mutter die schönste Frau auf Arda war - zumindest die schönste, die er kannte. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das jedoch im Sonnenlicht glänzte wie Gold und Augen so blau wie das Meer. Zumindest musste es so blau sein, so hatte Legolas gehört. Natürlich hatte er es noch nie selbst zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Augen hatte er von ihr geerbt, denn die seinen waren von derselben Farbe. Wenn Legolas einmal eine Elbenmaid finden sollte, die er heiraten würde, sollte sie genauso schön sein wie seine Mutter.

"Komm schneller", sagte sie plötzlich zu ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das schwache Dämmerlicht von eben war fast gänzlich verschwunden und eine bedrückende Dunkelheit legte sich über die Wälder. Nur der Mond schien zwischen den hohen Baumkronen hindurch und erleuchtete ihren Weg ein wenig. Sie befanden sich weitab der sicheren Pfade, und so mussten sie zwischen den mächtigen Stämmen, über Steine und Wurzeln, durch den Wald laufen. Einmal fiel Legolas beinahe hin, als sein Fuß sich in einer Wurzel verfing, da ihn seine Mutter immer hastiger hinter sich her zog.

"Bald haben wir den Weg erreicht", sagte sie fast flüsternd.

"Was hast du, Nana?" Legolas war nun etwas besorgt, warum sie ihn so zur Eile trieb. Sicherlich hatte er schon viel von den dunklen Kreaturen gehört, die nachts in den Wäldern seiner Heimat umherstreiften, doch so weit waren sie nicht vom Palast entfernt und bestimmt gab es Riesenspinnen und anderes Untier nur weiter im Süden.

Seine Mutter gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort, hielt sein Handgelenk fest umklammert und bahnte sich mit ihrem Sohn weiter den Weg über den unebenen Boden.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Legolas plötzlich ein dumpfes Grollen. Es musste ein herannahendes Gewitter gewesen sein, doch seine Mutter fuhr ängstlich herum und spähte in die düstere Ferne.

Legolas wusste, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, als sich ihre blauen Augen vor Schrecken weiteten und sie ihn nun an den Schultern packte, um ihn vor sich her zu stoßen, doch Legolas schaute über seine Schulter, zu neugierig, was es war, das sie gesehen hatte, und da erblickte auch er sie. Es waren drei dunkle Gestalten, die sich ihnen schnell näherten. Noch waren sie einige hundert Schritte entfernt, doch konnte er bereits ihre Silhouetten erspähen. Und sie trugen Bögen. Ein tiefer, grausiger Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, ein Ruf wie der eines wilden Tieres, nicht eines Elben oder Menschen.

Plötzlich blieb seine Mutter stehen und auch Legolas stand still an einem Flecke und blickte wie erstarrt vor Angst zu den drei Gestalten. Es kam ihm vor, als seien seine Beine fest mit dem Boden verwachsen, als könnte kein Laut über seine Lippen kommen, und das einzige, was er hörte, war das laute, panische Klopfen seines Herzens, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, was diese Kreaturen waren: Orks.

"Lauf, lauf so schnell du kannst", flüstere seine Mutter, und auch sie war erfüllt von Angst. Sie stieß Legolas von sich, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

"Bitte, du musst davonlaufen", flehte sie ihn an. "Lauf so schnell du kannst nach Hause, Legolas."

Endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder, doch seine Stimme brach heiser bei jedem Wort. "Nana, du kommst doch mit?" Er begriff nicht, was sie von ihm forderte, nein, er wollte es nicht begreifen.

Sie legte ihm zärtlich ihre Hand auf die Wange und lächelte ihn so warmherzig an, wie sie es immer tat, doch ihre Augen glitzerten bereits vor Tränen und ihre Stirn zog sich unschön in besorgten Falten zusammen.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Ich werde dich immer lieben, bitte vergiss das nie", sprach sie sanft und Legolas spürte, wie auch ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und ein ersticktes „Nein" entkam seiner trockenen Kehle.

"Bitte", sagte seine Mutter wieder, und dieses eine kleine Wort klang so flehend, voller Verzweiflung. Legolas Herz schrie danach, bei ihr zu bleiben, doch sein Verstand errang allmählich die Übermacht, und so blickte er sie ein letztes Mal an, wandte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte. Stolpernd eilte er eine kleine Böschung hinauf, während die Tränen ihm die Wangen hinunter rannen, wo er immer noch die Hand seiner Mutter spürte. Als er schließlich den höchsten Punkt der Böschung erreicht hatte, hörte er einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei, der durch die kühle Nachtluft schnitt wie ein Messer. Er lehnte sich gegen einen breiten Baumstamm und sah zurück. Er brauchte einige Zeit um in der Dunkelheit seine Mutter zwischen dem Geäst ausfindig zu machen, doch letztendlich sah er sie, und der Anblick übertraf seine schrecklichsten Alpträume. Er sah, wie seine Mutter strampelte, mit den Armen um sich schlug und nach den Kreaturen trat, die sie umkreist hatten, sie festhielten und sie mit ihren grässlichen Fratzen auslachten. Er hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme, spürte das Grauen, das sie durchlitt, fühlte, wie sein Herz immer lauter in seiner Brust zu schlagen begann und fast drohte, sie zu zersprengen, als die Klauen der Monstren sich in ihr Fleisch gruben und purpurne Bäche sich mit dem Schmutz des Bodens vermischten.

Er war wie erstarrt, erfasst von einer überwältigenden Angst, und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der grausamen Szene abwenden. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, und auch die Tränen hörten auf zu fließen, als er sich nur noch starr, dumpf und leer fühlte. Doch dann endlich schloss er die Lider, wandte sich um und lief so schnell er konnte. Instinktiv fanden seine Füße den Weg zum Pfad und über ihn zurück zum Palast, doch sein Geist war gefesselt an den Anblick, den er hatte sehen müssen. Das Bild hatte sich in seine Seele gebrannt und würde ihn nie wieder loslassen. Immer wieder hörte er ihre Schreie, sah jede einzelne, grauenvolle Bewegung der drei Orks, als sie seine Mutter töteten, bis er schließlich vor den Toren des Palastes ankam und dort ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.

Legolas spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen und blickte in Haldirs Gesicht, der ihn voller Mitleid anschaute.

„Das tut mir unendlich leid für dich. Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein", sprach er sanft und ließ seine Hand tröstend über Legolas Rücken kreisen. Doch die Berührung war einfach zu viel. Es war, als würde sie irgendwas in Legolas zum Brechen bringen. Die Mauer, die er selbst um die schreckliche Erinnerung gelegt hatte, fiel und er vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen, als die Tränen seine Wangen herunter rannen und er zum ersten Mal seit über achtzig Jahren um seine Mutter weinte. Er spürte, wie Haldir schützend seine Arme um ihn legte, als seine Knie weich wurden und er zu Boden sackte, um heftig zu schluchzen.

Er hatte damals nicht weinen können, denn zu tief hatte der Schock gesessen. Er hatte geglaubt, wenn er nicht um sie weinte, wäre es vielleicht weniger real, weniger erschreckend und grausam. All die Jahre war sie bei ihm gewesen, und er konnte die Erinnerung an die schreckliche Nacht einfach verdrängen, doch wenn er einmal anfing, zu weinen, würde sie wirklich fort sein – für immer. Und nun weinte er, und dennoch fühlte er sich nicht so, als verließe ihn seine Mutter. Er spürte sie noch immer in seinem Herzen und es schien ihm, als fiele eine schwere Last von ihm, die ihn all die Jahre unterbewusst bedrückt hatte.

Er weinte nur noch leise, als Haldir ihn in seinen Armen hin und her wiegte und er seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Sie haben sie nicht einfach nur getötet", sagte Legolas und seine Stimme klang belegt und zitternd. „Sie haben sie förmlich zerfleischt wie wilde Tiere. Ich war so erstarrt, und beinahe hätten sie wohl auch mich noch bemerkt, wenn ich nicht endlich meinen Verstand zurückgewonnen hätte. Dann rannte ich. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Ich rannte einfach fort. Ich konnte sie nicht retten." Wieder rannen Tränen seine Wangen herunter, als ein weiterer Knoten sich in seiner Kehle bildete.

„Du hast das Richtige getan", sagte Haldir sanft. „Du hättest gegen sie nichts ausrichten können, und auch wenn deine Mutter starb, so lebt sie doch durch dich weiter. Sie wollte, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst. Wenn du sie verteidigt hättest, wärst du auch gestorben."

Legolas nickte leicht und schluckte seine Tränen hinunter.

„Ich weiß. Und dennoch fühle ich mich schuldig."

„Dich trifft keine Schuld", sagte Haldir und ein mitleidiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Die einzige Schuld liegt bei diesen Bestien, und selbst sie tragen nicht allein die Verantwortung, da es in ihrer Natur liegt, Böses zu tun. Sie wurden einzig dazu geschaffen. Die Schuld liegt bei jenem, der es tat."

„Doch er existiert nicht mehr, und so kann ich meinen Hass nicht gegen ihn richten." Legolas' Stimme gewann eine neue Festigkeit, als er all seine Abscheu in diese Worte legte. Warum musste es so viel Schlechtes auf der Welt geben?

„Ich hasse die Orks. Ich wünschte, sie alle könnten sterben und ebensolche Qualen erleiden, wie sie anderen bereits zufügten."

Haldir ließ sich nun neben Legolas nieder. „Und dennoch sollte dich nicht Hass allein antreiben, denn er ist die Wurzel allen Übels. Wo Hass ist, gibt es keinen Platz für Mitleid."

„Warum sollte ich Mitleid mit diesen grausamen Kreaturen haben?" fragte Legolas, und er verspürte unendliche Wut gegen sie.

„Das sollst du nicht. Aber wenn Hass dich beherrscht, hast du vielleicht auch kein Mitleid mehr für andere", antwortete Haldir. „Doch ich kann dich verstehen. Ich denke, Zorn auf Schuldige macht es manchmal etwas leichter, einen Verlust zu ertragen, nicht wahr?"

Legolas zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern, als sein Blick abwesend über den waldigen Boden glitt.

„Vielleicht tut es das. Vielleicht nimmt es dem Tod seine Sinnlosigkeit, wenn man ihn rächen kann."

Einige Zeit blieben sie beide still, saßen nebeneinander auf dem Grund und blickten nachdenklich in die Leere, bis Haldir wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Der Tod ist immer sinnlos. Jedenfalls erscheint es mir so. Ich konnte niemals meinen Hass gegen jemanden richten, denn für den Tod meiner Eltern gab es keine Schuldigen."

Legolas bemerkte, dass auch Haldir die Erinnerung immer noch schmerzte, auch wenn es beinahe ein halbes Jahrtausend her war.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise. „Orophin hat es mir erzählt."

Haldir sah ihn kurz etwas überrascht an, doch dann nickte er. „Dann weißt du also, dass mein Vater bei einem Unwetter ums Leben kam. Und meine Mutter liebte ihn zu sehr, um ohne ihn in dieser Welt verweilen zu können. Dennoch fühle auch ich mich manchmal schuldig, dass ich sie nicht im Leben halten konnte. Meinen Brüdern ergeht es ähnlich, denn unsere Liebe reichte nicht aus, ihr Leid zu mindern, und so schwand sie dahin und wir sahen dabei genauso hilflos zu, wie du einst."

Nun war es Legolas, der Haldir trostspendend seine Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Also teilen wir in gewisser Weise ein gemeinsames Schicksal." Er seufzte leise. „Ich bin nur wirklich glücklich, dass mein Vater den Tod meiner Mutter besser verkraftete."

„Ja, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen", antwortete Haldir. „Nicht jeder liebt auf die gleiche Weise, und viele sind stark genug, solches zu überstehen. Andere wieder sterben an gebrochenem Herzen, nur wenn sie verlassen werden, ohne dass der andere stirbt."

„Mein Vater hat sie geliebt, weißt du?" sagte Legolas. „Er ist stark, und doch habe ich manchmal den Eindruck, dass er sein Herz nie ganz jemandem öffnet, denn auch er hat in seinem Dasein viel Leid erlebt. Sein Bruder und sein Vater fielen in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses und seine Mutter war schon lange Zeit davor gestorben." Er hielt inne und schloss kurz die Augen. „So viel Leid ist den Lebewesen Mittelerdes bereits widerfahren, dass ich mich manchmal fürchte, dass kaum noch Gutes hier ist."

„Verliere den Glauben daran nicht, Legolas", sagte Haldir und ergriff ermutigend die Hand, die auf seinem Arm geruht hatte. „Verliere ihn nie, denn solange du an das Gute glaubst, wird es überleben. Und es ist nicht alles schlecht. Es gibt so viele schöne Dinge im Leben. Verliere nie deine Zuversicht darin."

„Doch es ist schwer, sie nicht zu verlieren, Haldir. Seit ich hier bin, habe ich viele Dinge gehört und sogar erlebt, die mir vor Augen führten, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, dem schlimme Dinge in der Vergangenheit widerfahren sind. Es scheint fast, dass kaum ein Elb von diesen verschont bleibt. Familien werden auseinander gerissen und überall erheben sich neue Bedrohungen. An den Ort zurückzukehren, wo ich ihnen wieder gegenübertreten werde, macht mir Angst. Ich habe Angst davor, selbst bei einem weiteren Angriff ums Leben zu kommen, oder einen von euch fallen zu sehen."

„Wir werden ihnen gewachsen sein, wenn sie zurückkommen", sagte Haldir. „Heute Abend werden die weiteren Truppen eintreffen und dann sollten wir jeder Horde Orks standhalten können. Hab keine Angst."

Legolas zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, doch es war schwach und nur wenig zuversichtlich.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

„Dir wird schon nichts geschehen, dafür werde ich sorgen", sprach Haldir sanft und ein kurzes Lachen glitt über Legolas Lippen.

„Heißt das, du wirst in Zukunft jeden meiner Schritte verfolgen und mich umsorgen wie ein Kindermädchen?"

„Kindermädchen?" fragte Haldir und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er Legolas skeptisch musterte, doch dann kräuselte sich ein Schmunzeln um seine Lippen. „Ich dachte, du seiest kein Kind mehr. Du bestehst doch sonst immer darauf. Aber nun gut, wenn du meinst, du benötigst ein Kindermädchen…"

Legolas lachte auf. Haldir verstand es sehr gut, ihn mit geistreichen Bemerkungen aufzuheitern. Und so traurig ihr Gespräch auch gewesen war, und so schmerzlich die Erinnerung, so schöpfte Legolas doch neue Kraft aus dem Vertrauen, dass Haldir ihm ein guter Freund geworden war und ihn verstand.

„Wir sollten langsam wieder aufbrechen", sagte er und erhob sich von dem Boden.

Haldir nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Geht es dir denn wieder besser?"

„Ja", antwortete Legolas. „Danke." Ein Lächeln fand den Weg auf seine Züge, und es war voller Dankbarkeit. Er fühlte sich um einiges erleichtert, da er so offen über alles hatte mit Haldir reden können, und einige seiner Ängste hatte der Galadhrim ihm bereits genommen.

„Ich bin also ab jetzt dein Kindermädchen?" fragte Haldir schalkhaft, als sie allmählich weitergingen. „Das heißt, ich werde dich dann natürlich auch nicht aus den Augen lassen, wenn du dich wieder mit den zwei Schwestern triffst. Nicht dass du mir noch auf dumme Ideen kommst."

„Untersteh dich!" lachte Legolas. „Und vielleicht ist es ja meine Absicht, auf ‚dumme Ideen' zu kommen."

„Hört, hört. Ich denke, dann muss ich diesen Posten leider aufgeben", sagte Haldir schmunzelnd, und so setzten die beiden Elben ihren Weg zum Lager fort.

Die Stille der Nacht wurde gestört durch vielerlei Geräusche, als ein geschäftiges Treiben im Lager herrschte. Neue Zelte wurden aufgeschlagen, Waffen gelagert und bereitgestellt, Vorräte aufgefüllt. Die Wächter des nördlichen Lagers zählten nun vierunddreißig Mann, und es gab viel zu tun, um den kleinen Stützpunkt entsprechend herzurichten.

Haldir, Orophin, Thalgorn und Legolas standen mit dreien der Neuankömmlinge nahe dem Feuer und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen.

„Die Nachtwache muss erweitert werden", sprach Maedir mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen. „Fünf Mann sollen ab jetzt auf dem Aussichtspunkt wachen."

Orophin nickte. „Das hört sich vernünftig an. Wir sollten ebenso mit den Wachen im Lager vorgehen. Zwei sind zu wenige."

„Fürwahr", stimmte Maedir zu. Seine Stimme war ernst und sachlich, wenn er sprach, und auf seinen Zügen lag stets ein scharfsinniger Ausdruck, der verriet, dass der blonde Galadhrim besonnen nachdachte. Seine Erscheinung war respekteinflößend, denn er war sehr groß und breitschultrig und strahlte eine gewisse Würde aus. „Vier Mann sollten hier genügen. Lanthir?"

Ein etwas unscheinbar wirkender Elb, schmächtig und eher klein, trat näher heran. „Ja?"

„Du sorgst dich um die Einteilung der Gruppen. Schreibe alles auf", sagte Maedir und Lanthir nickte, um gleich darauf aus seiner Tasche ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder zu holen. Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und holte noch ein Tintenfass hervor, um das Besprochene niederzuschreiben.

„Norugorn?" Maedir richtete sich nun an einen weiteren Elben, der etwas hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Er war ebenso groß wie der blonde Galadhrim, doch hatte er tief schwarzes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen, was ihm etwas katzenhaftes verlieh.

„Du führst die erste Patrouille für heute Nacht an. Jeden Abend sollen sechs von Euch die Umgebung erkunden. Wir können uns nicht erlauben, dass die Orks sich von uns ungesehen sammeln und unser Lager dann angreifen."

Keiner wagte es, Maedir zu widersprechen. Alle nickten nur stumm und führten seine Befehle aus. Legolas hatte von Haldir erfahren, dass dieser Elb ein erfahrener Heerführer war, der früher das südliche Lager bewacht hatte. Doch vor einigen Jahren war er das Leben im Walde müde geworden, und da die Zeiten nichts anderes erforderten, hatte er sich vorübergehend zur Ruhe setzen können.

„Du da", sagte Maedir schließlich in Legolas' Richtung und er sah zu dem Hünen auf.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich bin Legolas Thranduilon aus Düsterwald, Herr", antwortete Legolas förmlich und respektvoll.

„Aus Düsterwald? So, so", sagte Maedir und ein etwas abfälliges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Und welche Funktion hast du hier? Bist du ein besonders guter Bogenschütze oder ähnliches?"

Legolas fühlte sich angesichts dieser Fragen etwas unwohl, so als ob er jederzeit mit einer Zurechweisung oder abfälligen Bemerkung rechnen musste. Maedir erschien ihm nicht sonderlich freundlich.

„Er ist ein guter Bogenschütze, ja", antwortete Haldir für ihn und Legolas nickte dankbar in seine Richtung. „Doch nicht kampferprobt. Er geht bei uns in die Lehre."

„Hat König Thranduil keine guten Lehrmeister?" fragte Maedir rau und blickte wieder zu Legolas, um ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Wie alt bist du? Hundert? Zweihundert?"

„Hundertdreiundzwanzig", antwortete Legolas verwundert, dass der Galadhrim seine Jugend erraten hatte.

„Wir können uns nicht erlauben, auch noch auf einen grünen Jungen aufzupassen", sprach Maedir, und es klang diesmal wirklich abfällig. „Gibt es irgendetwas, das du kannst und wobei du nicht dich und uns alle in Schwierigkeiten bringst?"

Wie so oft, wenn sich Legolas unwohl fühlte, senkte er den Blick, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach, was er dem Elb entgegnen konnte.

„Mit Verlaub", begann Haldir. „Doch wäre Legolas vor ein paar Tagen nicht gewesen, so stünde ich nun nicht vor Euch. Und mein Bruder Rumil wäre auch nicht mehr am Leben. Legolas war es, der uns bei dem Orkangriff rettete." Haldir klang gereizt und schien Maedir genauso wenig zu mögen wie Legolas.

„So?" fragte Maedir und verzog verwundert das Gesicht, doch immer noch lag ein belustigtes, herablassendes Schmunzeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen. „Dann hat er die Orks alleine in die Flucht geschlagen?"

„Nein", antwortete Haldir. „Er ritt mit meinem verwundeten Bruder zurück ins Lager und holte Hilfe."

Legolas blickte von unten herab zwischen den beiden Elben umher. Haldir hatte eine abwehrende Haltung eingenommen, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und sah den anderen kritisch an, während Maedir sich seiner Überlegenheit bewusst auf alle anderen herab sah.

„Er kann also reiten. Magst du Pferde?" fragte er an Legolas gewandt und dieser nickte, nicht im Stande, dem mehr hinzuzufügen.

„Nun, dann haben wir unseren Stallburschen gefunden. Du kümmerst dich von nun an um die Pferde", befahl Maedir und sein Lächeln war nun fast boshaft. Legolas hätte ihm am liebsten widersprochen, denn er fühlte sich mehr als ungerecht behandelt, doch wagte er es nicht, dem älteren Elben etwas zu entgegnen.

Orophin, der bisher dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, trat nun vor, um ebenfalls für Legolas zu sprechen.

„Interessant, wie Ihr die Befehle der Herrin des Waldes missachtet, Maedir", sagte er ruhig, „denn sie wünscht, dass Legolas hier seine Kampffähigkeiten ausbaut und lernt, in Schlachten zu bestehen."

„Galadriel mag die Herrin dieses Reiches sein, doch hier im Lager bin ich der Herr, und ich sage, ein jeder soll Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen, die seinen Fähigkeiten gerecht werden. Das ist mein letztes Wort." Mit einer Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit, die Legolas so noch nie begegnet war, funkelte der Heerführer die anderen an, als seien sie unerfahrene Kinder, die hier nichts zu sagen hatten.

„Meint Ihr nicht, Ihr geht ein wenig hart mit ihm ins Gericht?" fuhr nun Thalgorn dazwischen. „Legolas hat sich als tapfer erwiesen."

„Oh, hat er das?" fragte Maedir mit einem rohen Lachen. „Nun, dann sagt mir, wer soll an seiner Stelle den Dienst im Stall absolvieren? Wollt Ihr diesen Posten übernehmen?"

„Das ist eine respektlose Unverschämtheit!" rief Thalgorn und warf resignierend die Arme hoch. „Seit Jahrhunderten bin ich Wächter in diesem Lager. Und nun kommt Ihr daher und spielt Euch auf, als seien wir alle in Euren Augen grüne Jungen."

Maedirs Züge wurden sanfter, sein Ausdruck freundlicher, doch es wirkte lediglich aufgesetzt und nicht ehrlich. „Thalgorn, hört mich an. Ich bin nicht hier hergekommen, um euch alle zu verärgern. Und dennoch ist es an der Zeit für einige Veränderungen. Ihr habt ja selbst gesehen, wohin eure lockere Hand geführt hat. Eure Organisation und vor allem euer Schutz war mehr als mangelhaft und ich werde nun ein wenig Ordnung hier hineinbringen. Oder wollt Ihr selbst in einem Kampf fallen, nur weil einer Eurer Gefährten nicht in der Lage ist, einen Ork zur Strecke zu bringen?" Mit diesem letzten Satz blickte Maedir wieder zu Legolas, der dem Streit eingeschüchtert gelauscht hatte.

Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, wandte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte davon. Aus der Ferne hörte er, wie Thalgorn und Orophin immer noch mit Maedir diskutierten, doch den genauen Wortlaut verstand er nicht. Bald erreichte er den Unterstand für die Pferde und blieb dort stehen, bis er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Es war Haldir, der ihm hinterher gelaufen war.

„Ich wusste, warum ich nicht hierher zurückkehren wollte", sagte Legolas leise mit gesenktem Blick, als Haldir nun neben ihm stand und ihm bekräftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Dies konntest du genauso wenig ahnen wie ich. Ich hatte mit Maedir bisher nichts zu tun. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er so ungerecht und überheblich sein muss", sagte Haldir mit einem Anflug von Zorn in der Stimme.

„Er hat Recht. Ich bin wirklich nicht für einen Kampf geeignet", gab Legolas gekränkt zu.

„Nun, in gewisser Weise hat er vielleicht Recht", sprach Haldir sanft. „Doch er hätte es nicht in dieser Weise sagen dürfen. Hätte er ein Zeichen verlauten lassen, dass er wirklich um deine Sicherheit besorgt ist, so hätte ich ihm zugestimmt, doch dies war reine Arroganz."

„Jeder ist immer um meine Sicherheit besorgt. Wie soll ich je lernen, auf mich selbst aufzupassen, wenn es niemand zulässt?" fragte Legolas und blickte dem Galadhrim wieder in die Augen.

„Und damit hast du Recht. Man sollte einen Zwischenweg finden. Die Meinung teilen wir alle, und du hast gesehen, wie Orophin und Thalgorn sich für dich eingesetzt haben."

Legolas nickte und kurz kam ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ja, und dafür bin ich euch allen dankbar. Nur leider hat es nicht viel genützt."

Haldir nickte lächelnd und klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter.

„Komm, wir gehen erst mal etwas trinken. Ich habe nicht vor, mich heute noch für irgendeinen Dienst einteilen zu lassen. Soll doch Maedir seine eigenen Männer damit betrauen."

Legolas erwiderte das Lächeln, nun etwas zuversichtlicher. Haldirs Gegenwart hatte eine beruhigende und beschwichtigende Wirkung auf ihn und er genoss seine Gesellschaft. Zwar hatte auch der Galadhrim ihn schon einige Male zurechtgewiesen, doch immer auf eine vernünftige Art. Er hatte ihn etwas lehren wollen, seinen eigenen Verstand angesprochen aber ihn nicht wie ein unfähiges Kind behandelt, und dafür war Legolas ihm dankbar. Auch wenn er mit den anderen immer gut ausgekommen war, so fühlte er sich von Haldir wirklich verstanden. Eine angenehme Vertrautheit hatte sich mittlerweile zwischen ihnen entwickelt, die ihn immer wieder bestärkte.

Und so verbrachten sie den Rest des Abends am Rande der Zeltlichtung mit einem Schlauch Wein und vergaßen für diese Zeit den arroganten Heerführer.

TBC


	14. Kapitel 13

So, hier dann das nächste Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die Reviews und ich hoffe, es gefällt noch immer :)

Kapitel 13

Vier Tage unter der Führung Maedirs waren bereits vergangen, als Haldir wieder für die Nachtwache am Aussichtspunkt eingeteilt war. Diesmal jedoch waren fünf Wächter anwesend, mit ihm Orophin, Amdir, Dagorion und einer der Männer Maedirs, Norugorn. Legolas hatte sich als sechstes Mitglied dazu gesellt, da er sagte, er könnte ihnen ebenso gut Gesellschaft leisten, auch wenn der neue Anführer ihn zu anderen Arbeiten eingeteilt hatte.

In den letzten Tagen hatte es öfter hitzige Diskussionen mit dem arroganten Elben gegeben. Die ursprüngliche Gruppe hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sich so einfach seinem Willen zu beugen, da sie allesamt fanden, dass er ihre Autorität untergrub. Doch es nützte nichts. Ganz gleich welche Argumente sie brachten, Maedir erwiderte diese stets mit einer gelassenen Selbstsicherheit, die schon fast erschreckend war.

Obwohl Legolas Pferde wirklich liebte, konnte Haldir sehen, dass er mit seiner Arbeit mehr als unzufrieden war. Nicht, weil er es nicht gerne tat, sondern weil er dazu gezwungen wurde und gar keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich anders unter Beweis zu stellen.

„Sag, Norugorn, warum ist Maedir so streng? Du scheinst ihn besser zu kennen als wir", sagte Amdir, der mit den anderen Wächtern auf der Plattform im Kreise saß. Nur Dagorion stand am Rand und ließ seine Blicke in die Ferne schweifen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es euch allen nicht gefällt, wie er euch behandelt", antwortete Norugorn mit einem Schulterzucken. „Doch dies hat seine Gründe, müsst ihr verstehen. Maedirs Autorität wurde nie in Frage gestellt, als er damals noch das Südlager anführte, und dies tat er gut, sehr gut sogar. Wir hatten auch damals schon Schwierigkeiten mit Orks, doch er hat sie stets in die Flucht schlagen können, und das ohne große Verluste. Um ehrlich zu sein waren sie sogar sehr gering."

„Wir können uns alle noch an den großen Angriff erinnern", sagte Orophin. „Auch wenn wir nicht betroffen waren, so hörten wir damals doch davon."

Norugorn nickte. „Nun, Maedir ist der Meinung, dass es nichts bringt, wenn alle gleichermaßen mitbestimmen dürfen. Eine starke Truppe braucht einen fähigen Anführer, dem die Männer vertrauen und bedingungslos folgen."

„Darin mag etwas Wahres liegen", gab Dagorion nun zu und blickte über die Schulter zu den anderen, die auf dem Boden saßen. „Zumindest wenn die Gruppe so groß ist wie unsere nun. Dennoch sollte er uns andere auch anhören."

„Ja, das sollte er", sagte Amdir nun wieder. „Schließlich leben wir lange genug hier im Wald und haben sicherlich auch einiges an Erfahrungen gesammelt, von denen er nur profitieren kann."

„Aber er behandelt uns wie unerfahrene Elblinge", sagte Orophin leicht aufgebracht. „Er duldet keinerlei Widerrede, egal wer von uns etwas sagt."

„Nun ja, so ist er nun mal", antwortete Norugorn und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Wer hat ihn überhaupt zu unserem Anführer ernannt, frage ich mich", sprach Dagorion wieder und ließ sich nun ebenfalls bei der Gruppe nieder. „Er kam einfach daher und stellte uns vor vollendete Tatsachen. Wir hatten gar keine Möglichkeit, ihn in Frage zu stellen."

Haldir hörte dem Gespräch gespannt zu, doch war es ihm selbst zu müßig, etwas dazu zu sagen, denn er konnte dem Gesagten nichts mehr hinzufügen. Er sah es genauso wie seine Gefährten. Auch Legolas war still, doch schaute er nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Norugorn ergriff wieder das Wort. „Auch das ist seine Art. Als er von Celeborn bestellt wurde, die Truppen im nördlichen Lager zu ergänzen, ging er von nichts anderem aus, als hier Anführer zu sein. Versucht es ihm nachzusehen. Er mag streng sein und manche seiner Entscheidungen mögen euch ungerecht erscheinen, doch ist er ein fähiger Krieger und weiß genau, was er tut. Das Ergebnis wird euch nicht enttäuschen. Ihr könnt von seinem Erfahrungsreichtum nur profitieren und viel von ihm lernen."

Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch die Runde, doch keiner sagte mehr etwas.

„Und was ist mit ihm?" fragte nun Legolas und blickte Norugorn direkt an. „Sollte er nicht vielleicht gelernt haben, andere mit Respekt zu behandeln? Ich hätte ihm das sagen sollen, als er mich wegen meines Alters gleich verurteilte. In seinem Alter sollte man doch weiser sein."

„Damit hättest du es dir nur noch schwerer gemacht", antwortete der grünäugige Elb. „Wenn Maedir etwas beschließt, nimmt er es nur zurück, wenn er durch Taten sieht, dass er sich geirrt hat. Versuche dich nicht darüber zu ärgern. Immerhin bleibt es dir erspart, in gefährliche Situationen zu kommen."

„Legolas hat Recht", sprach nun Haldir. „Man könnte fast meinen, Maedir ist gar nicht so weise wie er tut. Er scheint mir eher ein verzogenes, größenwahnsinniges Kind zu sein."

Ein amüsiertes Lachen ging durch die Runde, doch Norugorn fiel nicht mit ein.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr diesen Eindruck von ihm habt, aber vertraut mir. Er hat für alles seine Gründe."

„Ich weiß nicht, worin der Nutzen liegen soll, einen Elb zum Stalldienst zu beordern, wenn er doch eigentlich hier ist, um zu lernen. Sicherlich ist auch Maedir nicht mit einem Schwert in der Hand geboren worden und musste erst einmal erlernen, es zu führen", sagte Orophin und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.

„Und wie soll ich es je lernen, wenn mich niemand lässt?" fragte Legolas. „Sicherlich nicht beim Ausmisten oder Pferdestriegeln."

Norugorn legte seine Stirn in Falten und grübelte kurz. „Nun, diese Entscheidung war vielleicht wirklich ein wenig übereilt und ungerechtfertigt."

Zustimmende Rufe gingen durch die Gruppe, doch Norugorn sprach weiter. „Aber ich denke, die Lage könnte im Moment ernster sein, als ihr es vielleicht glaubt. Legolas hat noch genügend Zeit, um all die wichtigen Dinge zu lernen, wenn die Zeiten wieder friedlicher sind."

„Meinst du, das werden sie je sein?" fragte Amdir und lachte verächtlich auf. „Sie werden immer schlimmer, statt besser. Wenn wir auf bessere Zeiten warten, wird dieser Elb einige Jahrtausende alt sein, bevor er in seinen ersten Kampf zieht."

„Ich hoffe doch nicht!" stieß Legolas aus. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nach dem Kämpfen sehne, und dennoch, ich kann nicht eine Ewigkeit lang von anderen beschützt und umsorgt werden. Davon hatte ich zu Hause genug."

„Hab Geduld", sagte Norugorn sanftmütig, doch es schien kaum ein angemessener Trost zu sein.

„Ich hoffe, deine Worte bewahrheiten sich, Norugorn, und wir werden sehen, dass Maedirs Entscheidungen wirklich weise sind und nicht nur überheblich", sagte Haldir. Er mochte diesen neuen Anführer wirklich nicht. Die ganze Zeit hatten die Wächter des Waldes immer gemeinsam gearbeitet, sich gegenseitig angehört und Ratschläge der anderen berücksichtigt. Er war es nicht gewohnt, blind einem einzelnen zu folgen, und genauso wenig war dies den anderen angenehm. Doch anscheinend nützte es wirklich nichts. Einen Aufstand wollte er sicherlich nicht anzetteln, und auch die anderen folgten lieber Maedir in Frieden, als sich auch noch untereinander zu bekriegen, wenn sie sich in diesen Zeiten doch auf die Bedrohungen von Außen konzentrieren mussten.

Wenigstens war Norugorn eine Art Vermittler zwischen seinem Herren und den anderen Wächtern, und er schien vernünftig genug, dass man mit ihm sprechen konnte.

„Nun, ich denke, dieses Gespräch führt uns nirgendwo hin", sagte Orophin schließlich. „Lasst uns doch über angenehmere Dinge reden."

„Und was schwebt dir da vor?" fragte Dagorion.

„Angenehme Themen? Nun da wüsste ich etwas", sagte Amdir mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Was ist wohl das schönste in Arda?"

Dagorion, Orophin, Legolas und sogar Norugorn antworteten im Chor: „Frauen!" Fröhliches Lachen hallte durch die Nacht. Auch wenn die Wächter sehr verschieden waren, so glichen sie sich doch alle in diesem Punkt – fast alle.

„Oh ja, Frauen sind fürwahr wundervoll, und dennoch bleibt uns ihre Gesellschaft hier leider verwehrt", sagte Amdir.

„Ja, das macht das Leben hier sehr einsam", stimmte Dagorion nickend zu, doch noch immer lächelte er.

„Sag, du verbrachtest mehr Zeit in Caras Galadhon, Norugorn. Welche Elbenmaid ist deiner Meinung nach die schönste?" fragte Amdir den Neuankömmling, der wieder seine Stirn leicht in Falten legte.

„Nun ja, es gibt viele schöne Elbenfrauen in unserer Heimat, und sicherlich ist die Herrin Galadriel eine von ihnen."

„Galadriel?" fragte Amdir etwas überrascht. „Nun, sie ist fürwahr sehr schön, doch ist sie wohl älter als wir alle hier gemeinsam. In meinen Augen strahlt sie so viel Weisheit und Erhabenheit aus, dass man in ihr nicht solches sehen kann, wenn ihr mich versteht."

„Dann würdest du sie verschmähen?" fragte Dagorion grinsend an seinen Gefährten gewandt.

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, mein Freund, jedoch ist sie keine Frau, die ich bisher begehrt habe, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es je werde."

„Und das ist auch gut so", sagte nun Orophin. „Herrn Celeborn würde dies bestimmt nicht gefallen." Wieder lachten alle vergnügt angesichts des leichteren Gesprächsthemas.

„Du solltest dich allerdings vorsehen, was du denkst", sprach Dagorion wieder. „Wir alle wissen ja, dass die Herrin Gedanken lesen kann."

„Sie hört doch aber nicht immer unsere Gedanken?" fragte Legolas ein wenig erschrocken.

„Nein, das tut sie nicht", antwortete Amdir. „Wieso fragst du? Hattest du denn irgendwelche interessanten Gedanken?"

„Nicht über sie", antwortete Legolas und biss sich sogleich auf die Lippen. Haldir schmunzelte, als er dies sah. Bevor irgendjemand jedoch fragen konnte, an wen Legolas denn gedacht hatte, ergriff er das Wort.

„Und wer ist also die schönste Maid von Lorien?"

„Ich würde sagen, es ist Ithiliel", antwortete Amdir.

„Auch wenn sich jeder an ihr die Zähne auszubeißen scheint, der versucht, um sie zu werben", fügte Dagorion schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Ja, es ist eigenartig, denn sie weist jeden ab. Man munkelt sogar, dass sie gar kein Interesse am männlichen Geschlecht hat", sagte Amdir geheimnisvoll und grinste zwinkernd in die Runde.

„Ich glaube, da irrst du dich", sagte nun wieder Legolas.

„Ach ja? Und woher willst du das wissen?" Amdir schaute den Düsterwaldelben verwundert an.

Ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er senkte den Blick ein wenig. „Nun ja, ich habe mich bereits einmal mit ihr getroffen und bin ein zweites Mal mit ihr verabredet, sobald ich nach Caras Galadhon zurückkehre."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille unter den anderen Männern. Einige von ihnen starrten Legolas geradezu an.

„Nun, das ist fürwahr eine Überraschung", sprach Amdir schließlich, und Haldir glaubte, einen Anflug von Enttäuschung auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Natürlich hatte auch dieser Elb bereits versucht, Ithiliel den Hof zu machen, und war wie jeder andere gescheitert. Nur hatte es Amdir sich nicht so zu Herzen genommen wie beispielsweise Rumil, denn er fand schnell ein neues Ziel seiner Bemühungen, und hatte von allen Anwesenden wahrscheinlich die meisten Erfahrungen.

Legolas lächelte immer fröhlicher in die Runde, und es war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass er stolz darauf war, gerade von dieser Elbin begehrt zu werden.

„Und wie hast du das geschafft?" wollte Dagorion wissen. „Verrat uns dein Geheimnis."

Legolas blickte ihn mit leicht geweiteten Augen an, und wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Haldir ihn davon abhielt.

„Nun, das Geheimnis ist das seine. Oder wollt ihr beiden vielleicht seine Methoden erfahren, damit ihr Ithiliels Aufmerksamkeit auf euch ziehen könnt?"

Die beiden Elben seufzten ein wenig enttäuscht, doch Legolas lächelte dankbar in Haldirs Richtung. Sie mussten ja nicht wissen, dass Legolas gar nicht um Ithiliel geworben hatte, sondern dass es vielmehr umgekehrt gewesen war.

„Es muss seine Jugend sein", sagte Dagorion mit übertriebener Dramatik und Amdir nickte.

„Ja, wir sind vermutlich zu alt für sie. Wahrscheinlich mag sie ihre Männer jung, unverbraucht und unerfahren." Ein schelmisches, fast heimtückisches Lächeln kräuselte sich um seine Lippen, als er Legolas ansah, dessen Wangen sich sofort wieder röteten.

„Und wie alt warst du, als du deine ersten Erfolge bei den Frauen hattest?" fragte Haldir herausfordernd. „Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass ich diesen noch miterlebte, und du bist bereits zweihundert Jahre älter als ich, Amdir."

„Da musst du aber noch sehr klein gewesen sein", antwortete der Bloßgestellte etwas heiser, und alle anderen lachten.

„Doch dafür solltest du dich nicht schämen", sprach nun Norugorn. „Manche Elben wandeln Jahrtausende auf dieser Welt und erleben die Freuden der Liebe nicht."

„Sag bloß, du zählst zu jenen Unglücklichen?" fragte Dagorion verwundert, doch Norugorn schüttelte milde lachend den Kopf.

„Nein, den Valar sei Dank nicht. Aber dennoch kenne ich welche, denen es so erging. Wer sie sind, bleibt hingegen mein Geheimnis."

„Schade", bemerkte Amdir. „Ich hätte es nur zu gerne gewusst."

„Du bist erstaunlich neugierig", sagte Haldir nun, und war glücklich über die Tatsache, dass keiner der Anwesenden ihn bisher befragt hatte.

„Das bin ich, und ich gebe es auch unverhohlen zu", entgegnete Amdir. „Und wo wir schon dabei sind, wie alt warst du, Haldir?"

Er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. „Dreihundertzweiundsiebzig", antwortete er knapp, und hoffte, dass es sich damit getan hatte.

„Wer war sie?" wollte Amdir wissen, doch Haldir schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Manche Geheimnisse gebe auch ich nicht preis, und dieses gehört dazu." Diese Antwort genügte, und keiner stellte mehr eine weitere Frage. Gespräche dieser Art kamen immer wieder auf, und bislang hatte Haldir es geschickt vermieden, näher in sie hineingezogen zu werden. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er es nicht auch ebenso gut sagen könnte, schließlich wusste er nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, allerdings hatte er auch schon einige Male schlechte Reaktionen erfahren, und so vermied er es, zu viel von sich bekannt zu machen. Es konnte von Vorteil sein, wenn andere nicht alles über einen wussten.

Noch einige Zeit redeten die sechs Wächter über die Liebe und die Frauen, da dies ein sehr interessantes Thema zu sein schien, besonders, da die meisten von ihnen auf Grund ihrer Arbeit das weibliche Geschlecht nicht oft zu sehen bekamen.

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig. Es gab keinerlei besondere Vorkommnisse, und so wurden die Sechs am Morgen abgelöst und fanden danach noch einige Stunden Ruhe in ihren Zelten.

Und so gingen auch die weiteren Tage dahin. Regelmäßig wurden Gruppen auf Patrouille ausgesandt, und einige Male war auch Haldir darunter, während Legolas immer nur im Lager blieb, was Haldir zunehmend erleichterte, da er so wenigstens keinen Gefahren gegenüber treten musste. Eines Nachts traf die Truppe tatsächlich auf eine kleinere Horde Orks, die sich vom Nordwesten dem Lager näherten. Doch diejenigen, die nicht schnell genug in den Wald fliehen konnten, wurden von den elbischen Bogenschützen niedergestreckt und fanden ein jähes Ende. Allerdings gab es auch auf der Seite der Elben einen Verwundeten. Es war einer der Männer Maedirs, jedoch wurde er nur leicht an der Schulter von einem Orkschwert getroffen und konnte somit im Lager behandelt werden, denn die Klinge war nicht vergiftet so wie die Pfeile.

Ansonsten verliefen die Tage und Nächte ruhig, auch wenn seit Maedirs Ankunft eine leicht gespannte Stimmung im Lager herrschte, doch die anderen Krieger waren freundlich, und so fanden sich die Gefährten schnell mit der neuen Situation ab und akzeptierten die Gegebenheiten.

Haldir musste zugeben, dass die neue Führung schnelle Fortschritte zeigte. Immer waren die Truppen der Elben im Wald präsent, und so wagten sich die Orks kaum nah genug an das Lager heran, und auch der Pfad nach Caras Galadhon war somit gesichert.

Jedoch gab es nach wie vor eine Sorge. Da die Orks immer wieder in die Nähe des Lagers kamen, hieß dies, dass sie irgendwo am Waldrand von Lorien einen Unterschlupf gefunden haben mussten. Dass sie jeden Tag aufs Neue von ihren Höhlen in den Bergen aus den Weg nach Lorien bestritten, war recht abwegig. Irgendwo in der Nähe mussten sie ihr Lager haben, doch niemand hatte davon bisher auch nur die geringste Spur entdeckt. So lange sie noch in den Wäldern lauerten, würde die Gefahr nie gänzlich gebannt sein, und dies bereitete Haldir Sorge.

Kurz vor Ablauf der zweiwöchigen Frist erhielt das Nordlager Nachricht aus Caras Galadhon, dass die Straße nach Düsterwald gebaut werden sollte, und so mussten fünf Krieger aus dem Nordlager abreisen, um sich den Truppen, die die Wege sichern würden, anzuschließen. Haldir hatte bereits gefürchtet, dass ausgelost werden würde, und dass er somit von seinen Brüdern getrennt werden könnte, sei es, ob er in den Norden ging oder sie, doch glücklicherweise meldeten sich fünf Freiwillige. Es waren drei von Maedirs Männern sowie Thoronen und Gwathion. Aus dem südlichen Lager wurden zehn Männer abgezogen, da es derzeit dort ruhiger war, aus dem östlichen ebenfalls fünf, während alle verfügbaren Kämpfer aus Caras Galadhon mitzogen. Die Stadt musste leer und einsam wirken.

Nur die Frauen blieben alleine zurück, einige ohne ihre Männer, die sich fortan dem Kampf gegen die Orks und die dunkle Bedrohung aus Düsterwald widmeten. Einige von ihnen würden nicht zurückkehren, so fürchtete Haldir. Immer wieder geschah es, dass Familien auseinander gerissen wurden, dass Väter starben und ihre trauernden Kinder und Ehefrauen zurück ließen. Es war wie ein Fluch, der sie alle verfolgte, der sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück riss, wenn sie sich einige Zeit des Friedens zu sicher geworden waren.

Sie alle waren dazu verdammt, immer wieder Leid zu erfahren oder mit anzusehen, denn ihre Lebensspanne war zu lang, als dass sie wie die Menschen in Zeiten des Friedens geboren wurden und starben. Manchmal beneidete Haldir die Menschen um ihre kurze Existenz, in der sie die Möglichkeit hatten, nur friedliche und glückliche Zeiten zu erleben.


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Gîl-Farods Hufe wühlten den vom Regen aufgeweichten Grund der Lichtung auf, als Legolas über den runden Platz ritt. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte es ohne Unterlass geregnet, und die Erde war getränkt von Wasser. Doch die Pflanzen des Waldes hatten dies gebraucht, denn der Frühling, der sich in den ersten Wochen des Norui seinem Ende zuneigte, war warm und trocken gewesen, besonders in den letzten Tagen, bevor die Wolken vom Nebelgebirge aufzogen und Erlösung von der schweren Hitze brachten.

Heute schien die Sonne wieder und die Luft roch nach Sommer, Wald und Regen, als Legolas auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes über die Lichtung jagte. Jeden Tag, nachdem er seine Arbeit im Stall beendet hatte, kam er hier her, doch nicht immer, um zu reiten. Auch wenn Maedir ihn nicht für den Kampf vorgesehen hatte, so übte Legolas täglich mehrere Stunden das Bogenschiessen, und er wurde von Mal zu Mal treffsicherer. Allmählich gelang es ihm sogar, so zu zielen, wie Haldir es ihm erklärt hatte, und er musste nicht mehr lange sein Ziel anvisieren, sondern bekam langsam ein Gefühl dafür, wohin er schoss, ohne wirklich hin zu blicken.

Auch heute übte er das Bogenschiessen, und diesmal vom Rücken seines Rosses aus. Gîl-Farod galoppierte geradewegs über die Lichtung, an deren Rand sich die Zielscheiben befanden, die Legolas nacheinander zu treffen versuchte. Als er dieses Mal den Ritt am Ende des Platzes unterbrach, hatte er sieben der zehn Scheiben getroffen. Stolz lächelnd blickte er auf sein getanes Werk und glitt dann flink von dem großen Hengst hinunter, um die verschossenen Pfeile wieder einzusammeln. Für heute hatte er genug geübt.

Anschließend brachte er sein Pferd zurück in den Stall, wo die anderen Tiere standen, und wie jeden Tag überprüfte er nochmals ihre Tränken und Futtertröge. Die Arbeit war keine wirkliche Strafe für ihn, auch wenn er sich in dem Augenblick, als Maedir ihn dazu befahl, nutzlos vorgekommen war. Doch Legolas genoss seine Aufgabe, denn diese Tiere schienen ihm gegenüber freundlicher als so mancher Elb. Er hatte Pferde schon immer gemocht. Sie schienen ihm die perfektesten Geschöpfe der Welt zu sein, denn sie vereinten Gutmütigkeit, Treue, aber auch manchmal unbändiges Feuer und Stärke in sich. Katzen konnten heimtückisch und hinterhältig sein, und oft geschah es, dass ein Hund den eigenen Herren anfiel, doch Pferde schienen eine reinere Seele zu haben, denn sie zeigten immer ihr wahres Wesen.

Er kam nun bei der kleinen braunen Stute an, auf der Haldir geritten hatte, und streichelte ihr über die lange, dunkle Mähne, worauf sie ihn leicht mit der Schnauze anstupste.

„Du hast noch gar keinen Namen, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. Während er ihr weiches Fell streichelte, sah er in ihre warmen braunen Augen, die so viel Gutmütigkeit und Ruhe ausstrahlten. Sie war klein und zierlich, aber dennoch ein wirklich schönes Tier aus guter Zucht.

„Du hast ein wahrlich edles Wesen", sagte er zu ihr und klopfte ihr auf den Hals. „Arûneth." Wie als hätte sie ihn verstanden, warf sie ihren Kopf leicht auf und ab und wieherte leise, zustimmend. Legolas hatte den passenden Namen für sie gefunden.

Er ging nun noch mal zu Gîl-Farod, der nach der Anstrengung bereits seine Tränke fast geleert hatte, und füllte sie wieder auf, bevor er sich den vom Schlamm verschmutzten Hufen widmete und sie säuberte. Der Hengst wusste schon, was auf ihn zukam, und so hob er ohne das Zutun von Legolas nacheinander die Hufe.

„Hast du gehört, welchen Namen ich der kleinen braunen Stute gab? Er ist doch passend, nicht wahr?" Und tatsächlich schien das Pferd leicht zu nicken und schnaubte fröhlich.

„Ist sie nicht hübsch? Sicherlich hättet ihr wunderschöne Kinder", sagte Legolas und lachte leise, als Gîl-Farod seinen Hals streckte und die Ohren nach vorne stellte.

Als die Hufe wieder sauber waren, nahm Legolas einen Kamm und begann die lange, golden schimmernde Mähne des Hengstes zu kämmen.

„Ich meine das ganz ernst", sagte er. „Ihr wäret wirklich ein hübsches Paar."

Ein leises Grummeln entfloh Gîl-Farods Kehle und er senkte ein wenig sein Haupt.

„Sag bloß, du bist schüchtern?" fragte Legolas schmunzelnd. „Du bist der schönste Hengst in diesem Stall. Wie könnte sie dir widerstehen?" Wieder lachte er vergnügt, als sein Ross sich angesichts des Kompliments ein wenig aufrichtete.

„Oder haben wir das auch gemeinsam?" Legolas streckte sich hoch, um etwas leiser in Gîl-Farods Ohr weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich habe auch ein wenig Angst, was ich morgen machen soll, wenn ich Ithiliel wieder sehe. Aber bitte nimm dir kein Beispiel an mir."

Wieder wieherte Gîl-Farod ganz leise und senkte den Kopf.

„Das hast du nicht von deinem Vater", sagte Legolas schmunzelnd. „Dabei bist du ihm was Stärke und Schönheit anbelangt doch so ähnlich. Und deine Mutter hatte auch so ein zartes Wesen wie Arûneth."

Fast beleidigt sanken die Ohren des Pferdes ein wenig und er zog sein Haupt noch weiter ein.

Legolas schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Tieres und legte seine Wange an das warme Fell. „Dafür bist du mir aber viel lieber, als dein Vater."

Scheinbar schien Gîl-Farod seinen Herrn wirklich zu verstehen, und so richteten sich die Ohren wieder auf und er schnaubte zufrieden.

Als Legolas mit Gîl-Farods Mähne fertig geworden war, verabschiedete er sich schließlich von seinem Tier und trat aus dem Stall hinaus. Die Sonne senkte sich bereits über den grünen Wipfeln gen Osten und an der Lagerstätte sammelten sich die Truppen für die allabendliche Patrouille, während eine große Gruppe bereits seit dem Nachmittag in den Wäldern unterwegs war, um beim Tageslicht Spuren eines Orkversteckes zu finden. Haldir und Orophin waren dabei und würden diese Nacht nicht am Aussichtspunkt oder im Lager wachen müssen und Legolas freute sich auf ein ruhiges Abendessen mit ihnen und einigen der anderen.

Schließlich kam der Erkundungstrupp ergebnislos zurück und löste den zweiten ab, und so saßen die Wächter des Waldes wie so oft gemeinsam um ein kleines Feuer, aßen, tranken und unterhielten sich, doch die Stimmung hatte sich geändert, denn die ursprüngliche kleine Gruppe war getrennt worden und neue Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft waren unter ihnen. Dennoch verlief der Abend amüsant, bis die Nacht ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und die Elben nacheinander zur Nachruhe in ihre Zelte gingen. Auch Legolas und Haldir wünschten ihren Gefährten eine gute Nacht und begaben sich zu ihren Schlaflagern.

Haldir war müde, als er auf sein weiches Lager sank, doch der junge Elb auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Zeltes saß aufrecht auf dem seinen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

„Ich bin eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht müde", sagte Legolas, und auf seinen Augen lag ein wacher, fast aufgeregter Ausdruck.

„Wenn du wie ich fast den ganzen Tag durch den Wald geirrt wärest, so würde es dich nun auch nach Schlaf verlangen", antwortete Haldir, jedoch richtete er sich wieder auf und sah zu Legolas herüber.

„Wirst du morgen mit nach Caras Galadhon kommen?" fragte der Düsterwaldelb, doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich fürchte für mich gibt es hier noch genügend Arbeit." Ein Schmunzeln fuhr über seine Lippen, als ihm klar war, worauf Legolas hinaus wollte. „Du bist aufgeregt wegen morgen, nicht wahr?"

Die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen des anderen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und seine Augen blickten verträumt zur Seite, als seine Finger nervös auf dem Kopfkissen trommelten.

„Würdest du es mir denn glauben, wenn ich deine Frage verneinte?"

Haldir lachte leise auf. „Selbstverständlich nicht. In der Tat wundert es mich, dass es mir nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist, denn wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, so warst du den gesamtem Abend damit beschäftigt, entweder gedankenverloren in die Leere zu starren, oder dich nervös umzublicken. Ich war wohl selbst ein wenig in Gedanken und zu erschöpft auf Grund des langen Marsches, um es wahrzunehmen." Haldir war wirklich müde und angestrengt, doch waren seine Gedanken auch darum gekreist, dass sie immer noch keine brauchbare Spur vom Unterschlupf der Orks gefunden hatten. Dies bereitete ihm sogar größte Sorgen, denn irgendwo in den Wäldern Loriens mussten sich die Bestien versteckt halten. Die Frage war nur, wo.

Legolas seufzte resignierend. „Nun ja, ich bin wirklich aufgeregt. Ich habe mich die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen auf diesen Tag gefreut, und nun, da er zum Greifen nahe rückt, habe ich Angst vor ihm. Es ist albern, ich weiß." Er blickte nun auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoss lagen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, wie unruhig er zuvor mit ihnen auf den Laken herumgetrommelt hatte.

„Aber nein, es ist nicht albern, es ist nur natürlich", antworte Haldir sanft und lächelte den jungen Elben an. Auch er wusste, wie ruhelos und nervös man sein konnte, wenn man einem lang ersehnten Treffen entgegensah.

„Dies mag nun noch alberner klingen, aber du machst mir gerade nur wenig Mut. Hättest du gesagt, mein Verhalten sei albern, so hätte ich mir einreden können, dass es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gibt, doch wenn alle sich so verhalten, dann gibt es vermutlich eine Unzahl an Gründen." Legolas sprach schnell und es kam Haldir vor, als sprudelten die Gedanken des Elben gerade so aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er sie vorher reflektierte. Es war amüsant, ihn so zu sehen, und doch zu verständlich.

„Wovor genau hast du denn Angst?" fragte Haldir und saß nun genau wie sein Gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf seinen Laken.

Wieder entkam ein leises Seufzen der Kehle des jungen Elben.

„Nun, zunächst einmal fürchte ich mich davor, dass sie mich vielleicht doch zurückweist. Du hast ja gehört, was Amdir und die anderen über Ithiliel sagten."

„Ja, das habe ich", antwortete Haldir. „Und ich habe es bei Rumil mit angesehen. Ihm erging es genau wie jedem anderen zuvor."

„Du bist wirklich gut darin, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, weißt du das?" Ein ironisches, aber durchaus nicht gereiztes Lachen glitt über Legolas Lippen, doch dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernster. „Was ist, wenn es auch mir so ergeht?"

Haldir überlegte kurz, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Es war durchaus möglich, aber dennoch schien es nicht besonders wahrscheinlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dies geschehen wird. Schließlich hat Ithiliel dich selbst nach einem Treffen gefragt. Warum sollte sie das tun, wenn sie dich doch ohnehin abweisen wollte?"

Legolas nickte. „Doch was, wenn sie plötzlich irgendetwas an mir findet, dass ihr nicht gefällt? Was, wenn sie ihre Meinung über mich ändert?"

Auch diese Frage war berechtigt. „Was sollte ihr nicht an dir gefallen? Ich weiß nicht, wann du zuletzt in den Spiegel sahst, Legolas, aber ich sehe an dir keinen Grund, warum sie dich nicht begehren sollte." Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde Haldir bewusst, wie seine Aussage klingen könnte, doch er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Legolas war ein außergewöhnlich gutaussehender Elb, doch die Art seiner Schönheit war genauso außergewöhnlich wie ihre unübersehbare Präsenz. Während viele Elben, die allgemein als attraktiv bezeichnet wurden, eher verwegen wirkten und eine rohe Männlichkeit ihr eigen nannten, hatte Legolas etwas liebreizend jugendliches an sich, und doch wirkte er dadurch nicht unmännlich. Er vereinte Sanftmut und Stärke, Unbeschwertheit und Ernsthaftigkeit. All dies spiegelte sich in seinen tief blauen Augen und dem Lächeln seiner Lippen, und gerade diese Kontraste waren es, die ihn so interessant wirken ließen.

„Danke", sagte Legolas milde lächelnd. „Und dennoch zählt nicht nur das Äußere, auch wenn ich mir selbst darauf nichts einbilde."

„Natürlich zählt es nicht allein, und wenn du mich fragst noch nicht einmal vorrangig", antwortete Haldir. „Doch du solltest wissen, dass deine Persönlichkeit wirklich nicht das Problem sein kann. Du bist freundlich, humorvoll und ein loyaler Gefährte, und dies sind Eigenschaften, die sicherlich auch Frauen zu schätzen wissen."

Ein leichter Hauch von Röte legte sich auf Legolas Wangen und wieder blickte er unter sich. „Ich hoffe, Ithiliel sieht dies genauso. Und gerade wenn sie es tut, so kommen meine anderen Ängste zu tragen."

Haldir hob eine Augenbraue und blickte den jüngeren Elb fragend an. „Und die wären?"

„Nun, wenn sie wirklich an mir interessiert ist, was dann? Wie zeige ich ihr, dass ich sie mag? Was soll ich tun?"

„Für diese Fragen gibt es keine allgemeingültige Antwort", sagte Haldir, innerlich immer noch schmunzelnd. „Du wirst schon sehen, was die Situation ergibt."

„Und wenn ich es nicht sehe?" fragte Legolas, und seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig verzweifelt. „Oder wenn ich nicht den Mut aufbringe, auf irgendetwas von ihr zu reagieren? Oder wenn mir nichts einfällt, wie ich ihr mein Interesse bekunden kann, ohne aufdringlich zu werden?"

Haldir seufzte und schüttelte lächelnd sein Haupt. Es wurde wohl Zeit für ein aufklärendes Gespräch.

„Es gibt verschiedene Dinge, die du tun könntest. Als erstes solltest du versuchen, Augenkontakt zu halten", erklärte Haldir. „Aber starre sie nicht an. Blicke nur immer wieder in ihre Richtung, wenn auch sie dich ansieht, und lächele viel." Dies war der einfachste Punkt, und dennoch zweifelte Haldir ein wenig daran, ob es auch für Legolas so leicht sein würde, da er sehr oft den Blick senkte, wenn er beschämt oder unsicher war, und dazu musste er noch nicht einmal einer schönen Elbenmaid gegenüber stehen.

Legolas nickte nur, und so fuhr Haldir fort.

„Rede viel mit ihr. Gehe darauf ein, was sie sagt, und erzähle etwas über dich selbst, aber nicht zu viel. Du solltest ihr mehr zuhören als selber sprechen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es dich interessiert, was sie zu sagen hat. Du kannst ihr auch ruhig ab und an widersprechen, wenn du nicht mit ihr einer Meinung bist. Es ist nie gut, wenn man zu allem immer nur ‚ja' sagt."

„Hm." Legolas' Stirn legte sich erneut in Falten, als er grübelnd zur Seite blickte. „Du meinst also, ich soll mich in ihrer Gegenwart genauso verhalten, wie bei einem guten Freund? Denn was du eben sagtest, scheint mir nicht so außergewöhnlich. Wie soll sie, nur weil ich ihr zuhöre und sie gelegentlich anlächele, merken, dass mein Interesse über Freundschaft hinausgeht?"

Nun musste Haldir kurz überlegen. Tatsächlich konnte seine Beschreibung auch auf andere Gespräche zutreffen, doch hatte er etwas Bestimmtes im Sinn gehabt, das unter reinen Freunden sicherlich nicht üblich wäre.

„Dein Lächeln und dein Blick sind einfach anders in einer solchen Situation. Du wirst schon merken, was ich meine. Wenn du mich anlächelst oder mir beim Sprechen in die Augen schaust, ist es ein freundlicher aber neutraler Ausdruck. Wenn du aber von Ithiliel sprichst, fangen deine Augen an zu leuchten und auch dein Lächeln wirkt verträumter. Es wird nicht anders sein, wenn du ihr gegenüber stehst. Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass sie es bemerkt."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Haldir, warum er Legolas all dies überhaupt sagte. Es schien ihm, als würde eine kleine Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein ihm sagen, dass es nicht richtig sei, dass Ithiliel seiner nicht würdig wäre. Er hatte über die Zeit kein allzu gutes Bild von der Elbenmaid bekommen, da sie immer wieder mit Männern spielte, nur um sie dann zurückzuweisen. Legolas hatte etwas Besseres verdient, jemanden, der keine Spiele mit seinen Gefühlen treiben würde und offen und ehrlich mit ihm umging. Aber vielleicht täuschte Haldir sich auch in Ithiliel. Vielleicht war ihr Interesse diesmal wirklich echt. Zumindest sprachen die Einladungen dafür. Und dennoch… Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken.

Auch Legolas war wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken, denn er blickte verträumt vor sich hin. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ab und an zu einem Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder senkten und seine Augenbrauen sich grübelnd zusammenzogen. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und starrte Haldir erschrocken an.

„Was, wenn sie mich küssen will?"

Haldir lachte laut auf. „Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle die Gelegenheit nutzen", antwortete er einfach, und es schien ihm nur selbstverständlich, während es Legolas tatsächlich zu erschrecken schien, und doch bildete sich auf seinen Zügen nun auch ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln.

„Ach ja? DU würdest sie also küssen? Das ist mir neu. Ich dachte, du kannst dem weiblichen Geschlecht nichts abgewinnen."

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, dass du die Gelegenheit nutzen solltest, wenn sie sich dir bietet", erklärte Haldir, doch eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass der andere Elb ihn verstanden hatte.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" fragte Legolas. „Ich habe mich dies schon desöfteren gefragt. Was ist es, das dir an Frauen nicht gefällt?"

Auch Haldir hatte sich diese Frage selbst schon einige Male gestellt, doch eine wirkliche Antwort darauf, war nicht ganz so einfach.

„Nun, es ist schwer zu sagen, was es ist", begann er. „Zunächst einmal habe ich mich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen mit Männern immer besser verstanden als mit Frauen. Sie sind ehrlicher, offener, und auch leichter zu durchschauen, während Frauen immer etwas zu verbergen suchen und sich daran erfreuen, wenn die Männer wegen ihnen ratlos sind." Legolas sah ihn fast ein wenig ängstlich an, als ob diese Aussage auch ihn dazu verdammte, unter diesen Eigenschaften der Frauen zu leiden.

„Aber natürlich will ich damit nicht sagen, dass alle Frauen dadurch schlecht sind, Legolas. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Es ist nur… das Wesen der Männer ist mir lieber."

„Und was wäre, wenn du eine Frau fändest, die vom Wesen her so ist wie ein Mann?" fragte Legolas, und es schien ihm wohl wie eine logische Schlussfolgerung auf das, was Haldir gesagt hatte.

„So einfach ist es nicht. Es liegt nicht nur an ihrem Wesen. Auch ihr Äußeres ist für mich nicht so reizvoll wie das von Männern", erklärte Haldir.

„Sagtest du nicht eben noch, dass Äußerlichkeiten nichtig sind?" fragte Legolas mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen, was Haldir ein resignierendes Seufzen entlockte.

„Das sagte ich, ja, aber ich meinte damit eher, dass es mir nicht wichtig ist, welche Farbe das Haar hat oder die Augen, ob jemand eher groß ist oder klein, voller Schönheit oder eher unscheinbar. Diese Unterschiede erscheinen mir unwichtig. Der Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau hingegen ist doch etwas gravierender."

„Aber was genau findest du an einer Frau nicht anziehend? Seit ich Ithiliel damals in der Badestätte sah, muss ich immer wieder an sie denken, und ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen." Da war es wieder, das verträumte Glänzen seiner blauen Augen, wenn er von der Elbenmaid sprach.

„Und mir geht es so mit Männern. Ich finde ihre Körper einfach schöner. Sie sind muskulöser, fester und stärker, nicht so zart und… und so weich."

„Nicht so weich? Aber gerade das ist es, was ich so anziehend und faszinierend finde, die sanften Rundungen…" Seine Wangen röteten sich, als er sprach, und er blickte wieder beschämt zu Boden. „Es muss sich sehr schön anfühlen."

Haldir lachte leise. „Amdir würde an dieser Stelle sagen ‚Es gibt nichts schöneres, als dein Haupt auf dem weichen Busen einer Frau zu betten, bevor du in den Schlaf driftest.' Dennoch muss ich ihm widersprechen."

„Doch wie willst du das wissen, wenn du es nicht versucht hast?" unterbrach ihn Legolas.

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht habe?" fragte Haldir und lachte amüsiert, als Legolas ihn verwundert ansah.

„Aber du sagtest, du wüsstest nicht, wie es wäre, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein", wendete der junge Elb ein und Haldir nickte.

„Nun ja, ich habe nie mit einer Elbenmaid zusammen gelegen, aber dennoch habe ich ein paar Erfahrungen gesammelt, als ich noch jünger war. Es schien mir einfach als etwas… etwas Notwendiges, da alle es früher oder später taten", erzählte Haldir. „Damals kannte ich eine Elbenmaid – sie war etwa in meinem Alter – und wir verstanden uns sehr gut, also entschieden wir, dass wir ein Paar sein sollten. Doch unsere Erfahrungen gingen nicht über Küsse oder unschuldige Berührungen hinaus, und selbst daran fand ich kein Gefallen."

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihr nicht das Herz gebrochen", sagte Legolas nachdenklich und Bedauern spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen, doch Haldir lachte.

„Nein, alles andere als das, denn ihre Beweggründe für unsere Verbindung waren dieselben wie meine. Auch sie war verunsichert, doch danach wusste sie, was es war, das sie wollte."

Der junge Elb, der ihm gegenüber saß, runzelte die Stirn, nicht verstehend, was Haldir gemeint hatte.

„Nun, sagen wir, wir hatten mehr gemeinsam, als wir zunächst dachten, nämlich dass wir beide kein Interesse am anderen Geschlecht hatten", erklärte Haldir lächelnd.

Ein stummes ‚Oh' formte sich auf Legolas Lippen, bevor er seine Sprache wieder fand.   
„Also auch das gibt es. Und ich kann sie wirklich gut verstehen."

„Und wärest du ein weiblicher Elb, so würdest du sicherlich mich verstehen", sagte Haldir und zog kurz beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, vermutlich", antwortete Legolas nickend. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich zu dir sagte, an jenem Nachmittag. Doch es erschien mir einfach so unverständlich, da ich noch nie von so etwas gehört hatte. Ich denke, ich musste mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen."

Haldir hob abwinkend die Hand. „Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu entschuldigen. Was zählt ist, dass du es eingesehen hast und mir deine Freundschaft nicht verwehrst."

„Hätte ich das getan, wäre es wirklich töricht von mir gewesen", gestand Legolas. „Du bist ein wahrlich guter Freund."

Ein warmes, leicht gerührtes Lächeln huschte über Haldirs Züge, als er die Worte des anderen Elben vernahm. Auch er war glücklich darüber, dass sie Freunde waren.

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, vor allem, dass du mir zuhörst und immer einen guten Ratschlag zu wissen scheinst", fügte Legolas ebenfalls lächelnd hinzu.

„Wozu sind denn Freunde da?" Für Haldir war es selbstverständlich, dem jungen Elb zur Seite zu stehen und ihn zu unterstützen.

„Oh Valar! Morgen treffe ich Ithiliel", rief Legolas aus, und die Aufregung von zuvor kehrte wieder in seine Stimme zurück.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", sagte Haldir sanft. „Es wird schon gut gehen."

„Doch wie soll es das, wenn ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was ich tun soll?" fragte Legolas nervös.

„Ach ja? Ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern, wie du vor zwei Wochen damit prahltest, dass du bereits einige Ideen hattest", sagte Haldir neckend.

„Ich war ein Narr!" seufzte Legolas und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände sinken. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was ich tun sollte, wenn sie mich wirklich küssen möchte. Ich… ich weiß nicht wie es geht."

Haldir hatte sich schon gefragt, ob Legolas damit wirklich überhaupt keine Erfahrungen hatte, doch diese Aussage war die Antwort.

„Nun, es ist nicht so schwierig. Wenn es passiert, wirst du schon wissen, was zu tun ist", sagte er beruhigend, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wäre so nervös, dass ich wahrscheinlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie ein Narr da stünde, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Wie macht man es denn richtig? Was tut man, wenn man jemanden küssen möchte?"

„Zunächst musst du den richtigen Moment abwarten", begann Haldir. „Vielleicht, wenn ihr euch verabschiedet. Du schaust ihr in die Augen, und dann neigst du langsam deinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Wenn sie nicht zurückweicht, will auch sie es. Und dann küsst du sie."

„Und wie?" fragte Legolas weiter.

„Soll ich es dir im Detail beschreiben?" scherzte Haldir, doch anscheinend meinte es Legolas ernst.

„Das wäre hilfreich."

Haldir konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er damals vor seinem ersten Kuss so aufgeregt gewesen war, doch wiederum war er nicht verliebt gewesen. Es war eher eine Art Experiment gewesen, dessen Ausgang nicht entscheidend für seine Zukunft war. Manchmal war es besser, solche Dinge zunächst mit jemandem auszuprobieren, bei dem man sich nicht blamieren konnte.

„Du solltest nicht zu stürmisch vorgehen", begann er. „Als erstes berühren sich nur sanft die Lippen. Dann legt sie vielleicht ihre Arme um dich, oder du um sie. Du wirst spüren, wenn du den Kuss vertiefen kannst. Die Lippen öffnen sich leicht und die Zungenspitzen berühren sich. Aber auch hier gibt es keine Art Rezept, wie es richtig zu machen ist. Du musst ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln, was dein Gegenüber möchte. Es ist ein schmaler Grad zwischen führen und geführt werden."

Die Erklärung schien Legolas noch immer nicht auszureichen, denn Haldir konnte sehen, dass er dabei war, eine weitere Frage zu formulieren.

„Und wie… ich meine, was tut man dann… mit den Zungen?"

„Das ist schwer zu beschreiben", antwortete Haldir. „Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, und es kommt sehr darauf an, was der andere bevorzugt. Soll es eher stürmisch sein, eher sanft? Das musst du einfach versuchen. Man kann es nur lernen, wenn man es tut."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es schon einmal getan", sagte Legolas und seufzte tief. „Ich möchte mich dabei nicht blamieren, möchte nicht, dass Ithiliel denkt, dass ich… nun ja… dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe." Legolas hielt inne, doch dann blickte er Haldir an und seine Augen verrieten, dass er einen Einfall hatte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es einmal mit jemandem versuchen. Ich meine… nur so zur Übung, um es zu lernen."

Nun war es Haldir, der den anderen Elben nicht ganz verstand. Er konnte unmöglich auf das hinaus wollen, was dem Galadhrim eben selbst durch den Kopf geschossen war.

Legolas Wangen röteten sich wieder leicht, doch diesmal wendete er seinen Blick nicht ab.

„Nun ja… ich würde dies normalerweise nicht fragen, aber du hast ja bereits Männer geküsst, und… und ich denke, wenn ich es nicht versucht habe, werde ich morgen kläglich scheitern."

Haldir sah den Düsterwaldelben verwundert an. „Du willst, dass ich dich küsse?"

Legolas nickte kaum merklich. „Nun ja… dann wüsste ich wenigstens, wie es geht."

Ein leises, knappes Lachen entwich Haldirs Kehle und nun senkte Legolas beschämt sein Haupt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen. Vergiss es einfach."

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte dies nur nicht erwartet", sagte Haldir und bemerkte plötzlich, wie sich eine leichte Nervosität in ihm breit machte. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte nicht, dass der jüngere Elb es sich anders überlegte.

„Du würdest… du würdest es mir zeigen?" fragte Legolas und sah wieder zu Haldir herüber.

„Wenn du danach endlich Ruhe gibst und mich schlafen lässt", antwortete Haldir schmunzelnd, doch innerlich war er gar nicht so gelassen, wie er es nach außen erscheinen ließ.

Legolas Züge hellten sich auf und er nickte. „Gut."

Haldir stand von seinem Lager auf, um in der Mitte des Zeltes stehen zu bleiben.

Etwas zögernd sah ihn Legolas an, doch erhob sich dann seinerseits und ging auf Haldir zu.

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Überlass es einfach mir, in Ordnung?" sagte Haldir, als der andere nun nahe vor ihm stand und nickte.

Haldir holte noch einmal Luft und beugte sich dann langsam vor. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich etwas lächerlich und albern, und dennoch leicht aufgeregt. Er sah, dass Legolas Augen noch immer geöffnet waren, bevor er selbst die Lider schloss, wie er es gewöhnt war, wenn er jemanden küsste. Er spürte schon den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und fand schließlich Legolas Lippen, um die seinen sanft darauf zu legen. Der junge Elb reagierte nicht auf die Berührung, erwiderte sie nicht, und schon wollte Haldir fast aufhören, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Legolas zögernd eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

Haldir zwang die Lippen des anderen mit den seinen leicht auseinander, und behutsam streifte die Spitze seiner Zunge über sie, bis er spürte, dass Legolas nun auch den Mund etwas öffnete und Haldirs Zunge Einlass gewährte. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig ließ er sie zwischen die Lippen des anderen gleiten und fand die seine, um sie sanft zu berühren. Wie von selbst hob sich nun auch seine Hand und legte sich auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers, während Legolas sich langsam an das neue und fremde Gefühl zu gewöhnen schien und nun selbst das sanfte Kreisen seiner Zunge erwiderte.

Der Kuss war zaghaft und behutsam, während Haldir gegen den gewohnten Reflex ankämpfen musste, die Berührung ihrer Lippen irgendwann intensiver werden zu lassen. Wenn beidseitige Anziehung und Verlangen der Grund gewesen wären, so wäre dies nur natürlich, doch dieser Kuss diente etwas anderem. Haldir musste sich dessen immer wieder erinnern, als er das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf den seinen und der warmen Zunge in seinem Mund zu genießen begann.

Allmählich löste er sich von Legolas und ließ seinen Arm wieder an seine Seite sinken, doch noch einen Augenblick lang stand Legolas mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und Haldir ansah. Ein zögerndes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Das war…" Doch sobald er angefangen hatte zu sprechen, röteten sich seine Wangen und er sah schüchtern zur Seite.

„Nicht schlecht für deinen ersten Kuss", unterbrach ihn Haldir und Legolas sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Mit Ithiliel sollte es morgen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten geben. Du schaffst das schon." Er klopfte dem jungen Elben ermutigend auf die Schulter, und die letzten Wirkungen der zärtlichen Stimmung waren mit dieser rein freundschaftlichen Geste verflogen.

„Danke", sagte Legolas leise und ging schließlich zu seinem Schlaflager zurück.

Auch Haldir wandte sich um und ließ sich dann auf den weichen Laken nieder, jedoch schien seine Müdigkeit plötzlich verflogen.

„Ich denke, jetzt werde ich ein wenig beruhigter schlafen können", sagte Legolas noch, als er sich hingelegt hatte und zudeckte.

„Das hoffe ich doch", gab Haldir zurück. „Gute Nacht."

„Dir auch." Dann drehte sich Legolas um auf die Seite, auf der er meistens schlief und schon bald konnte Haldir an dem gleichmäßigen Atem des anderen erkennen, dass Schlaf über ihn gekommen war. Doch der Galadhrim lag auf dem Rücken und blickte an die Decke des Zeltes, um immer wieder die Erinnerung an das Gefühl von seinen Lippen zu verjagen.

_‚Du hast es ihm nur beigebracht, das war alles', _sagte er sich, bevor auch sein ermatteter Körper endlich über seinen wachen Geist siegte, und er einschlief.

Arûneth = Edles Herz, ar(a) = edel, hûn = Herz

TBC

So, ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hatte ein bisschen Bedenken wegen der Kussszene, dachte, sie könnte ein wenig albern rüber kommen, aber wie mir u.a. meine Betaleserin sagte, tut sie das nicht ;)

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle mal ganz herzlich bei Drachenfee für das Beta bedanken!

Ich möchte auch noch mal sagen, dass ihr keine Angst zu haben braucht, dass ich die story nicht fertig schreibe, auch wenn ich es überlegt hatte. Ich plane im Moment, die Handlung von Wicked Games in einen realen Background zu transportieren, weil mir die ganze Geschichte selbst so ans Herz gewachsen ist. Ich hatte also überlegt, Wicked Games gar nicht mehr fertig zu schreiben und mich direkt diesem Roman zu widmen, aber dann dachte ich, dass ich es doch abschließen will und auch euch, den Lesern, dies nicht antun kann g

Also bitte motiviert mich schön weiter und schreibt mir Feedback zwinker


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Als Legolas am nächsten Tag in Caras Galadhon ankam, war es noch nicht ganz Mittag. Er war am Morgen mit zweien von Maedirs Männern aufgebrochen, und schnell waren sie vorangekommen, so dass er nun noch einige Zeit hatte, bevor er sich mit den beiden Schwestern treffen würde. Die beiden Elben, die ihn begleitet hatten, verabschiedeten sich jedoch und gingen ihres Weges, und so blieb Legolas alleine zurück und entschloss sich, als erstes nach Rumil zu suchen, um zu sehen, wie es diesem ergangen war. Er stieg auf dem Hauptpfad den Hügel hinauf in Richtung von dessen Talan.

Er musste kurz schmunzeln, als er wieder an Haldir dachte. Ein wenig unangenehm war ihm die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend schon, jedoch schien Haldir damit keinerlei Probleme gehabt zu haben, und sicherlich würde es keinen Effekt auf ihre Freundschaft haben. Hauptsächlich war Legolas Haldir dankbar, dass er so viel Verständnis für ihn zeigte und immer für ihn da war, wenn er den Rat eines Freundes brauchte.

Legolas befand sich nun in der Nähe des großen Mallorns, auf dem sich der Talan von Galadriel und Celeborn befand. Es war still hier und niemand sonst war in unmittelbarer Nähe. Zur linken Seite hin fiel das Gelände etwas steiler ab und eine große Hecke zog sich über den Hang. Sein Blick wanderte über die dunkelgrünen Büsche, als er plötzlich einen leisen Ruf vernahm.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er die Stimme nicht wirklich sondern nur in Gedanken gehört hatte. Es war Galadriel, die seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Zwar wusste er nicht, wo sie sich befand, doch irgendetwas schien ihn den Hang hinunter zu locken zu der Hecke, in deren Mitte ein schmaler Durchgang war, und so schritt er durch das grüne Tor und fand sich in einem verborgenen Garten wieder, der vollständig von den hohen Sträuchern eingerahmt war, doch in welchem kein Baum wuchs. In der Mitte des Platzes befand sich eine kleine Schlucht, die eine tiefer gelegene Ebene umgab. Eine lange, schmale Treppe, die in den Fels geschlagen worden war, führte hinunter. Und dort unten, entsprungen aus der Wand der Schlucht, floss ein silbrig glitzernder Wasserlauf. Kaum breiter als eine Armlänge schlängelte er sich über den moosigen Grund. Am Rande des kleinen Baches stand auf einem breiten Sockel, der geformt war wie das vielverzweigte Geäst der Mellyrn, ein flaches, silbernes Becken, und daneben stand mit einem silbernen Krug in der Hand Galadriel.

„Legolas", sprach sie leise und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich habe dich bereits erwartet."

Etwas überrascht blieb Legolas am Rande der Treppen stehen, bevor Galadriel ihm mit einem Nicken bedeutete, er solle zu ihr kommen, und so schritt er die Stufen hinunter und stand alsbald in der Nähe der Herrin des goldenen Waldes. Doch er sprach kein Wort des Grußes, denn zu verwundert war er, warum sie ihn hierher gebeten hatte, und auch erschien es ihm unnötig, gar nichtig, etwas zu sagen.

„Du hast viele Fragen", sagte sie und blickte ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Legolas konnte spüren, dass sie seine Gedanken las.

„Schaue in den Spiegel, so du willst", sprach sie weiter, während sie anmutig den großen, schwer erscheinenden Krug hob und langsam das klare Quellwasser in das Becken fließen ließ.

„Was wird er mir zeigen?" fragte Legolas und näherte sich dem nun gefüllten Gefäß.

„Dies vermag ich nicht zu sagen", antwortete sie, und ihre Stimme klang weich und leise. „Viele Dinge zeigt der Spiegel, manche die waren, manche die sind, und einige, die noch sein können."

Falten zogen sich über Legolas Stirn, als er zögernd näher trat und über den Rand des Beckens blickte. Fragend schaute er zu Galadriel auf, doch sie nickte ihm ermutigend zu, und so neigte er sein Haupt und blickte auf die Wasseroberfläche, in der er zunächst nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild sah.

Plötzlich kräuselte die Oberfläche sich leicht und die Reflektion war verschwunden. Ein grauer Schleier schien sich über das Wasser zu legen und als er gelüftet wurde, gab er eine Sicht preis, die Legolas nicht erwartet hätte. Er sah dort einen gemütlichen Raum mit einem breiten Bett und auf selbigem lag eine lächelnde Gestalt, ihr langes braunes Haar war über den Kissen aufgefächert und an ihrer Seite saß eine weitere Person. In den Armen hielt die Gestalt ein kleines Bündel, und beide Personen sahen es an, Glück aus ihren Augen strahlend. Es waren Legolas' Eltern. Der Anblick war rührend und für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte sich Legolas wohl und fast geborgen.

Doch dann verblasste das Bild und er sah nun nur seinen Vater, wie er auf seinem Thron saß, den Blick starr voraus gerichtet, voller Sorge und Schmerz. Dunkle Ränder hatten sich unter seinen grünen Augen gebildet. Legolas' Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er seinen Vater so sah. Wann mochte dies gewesen sein? Doch im nächsten Moment wusste er es, als das Wasser sich wieder leicht kräuselte und ein neues Bild enthüllte, das einen frisch aufgeschütteten Hügel zeigte – das Grab seiner Mutter. Doch auch dieses Bild verschwand schnell, und schon bald sah Legolas sich selbst in dem Becken.

Er lief mit Ríven durch den Wald und sie lachten vergnügt, wie sie es so oft getan hatten, doch dann sah er sie wieder vor sich, wie sie ihm freudestrahlend berichtete, dass sie bald heiraten würde. Legolas schien gefangen in der Flut dieser Bilder, die ihm seine Vergangenheit wieder lebendig vor Augen führten, und viele von ihnen waren schmerzlich.

Doch bald änderte sich die Sicht und der Spiegel zeigte ihm die Wächter des Waldes, wie sie ums Feuer saßen und scherzten. Im nächsten Moment sah Legolas Haldir etwas abseits der anderen sitzen, nachdenklich und betrübt, doch der Spiegel wollte ihm nicht verraten warum. War dies schon die Zukunft?

Als nächstes sah er Ithiliel und Niphredil, wie sie einander umarmten und die ältere der jüngeren lächelnd zunickte. Worüber sie gesprochen hatten, wusste Legolas nicht. Dann gab die Wasseroberfläche etwas preis, das Legolas zunächst überraschte. Er lief über eine weite Lichtung zweien Kindern hinterher, die ebenso blondes Haar hatten wie er, und kurz war ihm, als hörte er ihre fröhlichen Stimmen, wie sie ‚Ada' riefen. Dann sah er eine weitere Gestalt auf sein zukünftiges Ich zugehen. Ihre langen Gewänder wehten hinter ihr her und verrieten Legolas, dass es eine Frau war – seine Frau? Doch bevor er ihr Gesicht erblicken konnte, war das Bild verschwunden und machte einem neuen Platz.

Was er nun sah, erschreckte ihn, denn die nachfolgenden Bilder handelten alle von Kämpfen, brennenden Häusern, fallenden Kriegern und schließlich einer großen Schlacht an einem ihm unbekannten Ort. Plötzlich erblickte er Haldir, der auf einer hohen Mauer stand und kurz zu ihm sah, als sich ein riesiger Ork von hinten annäherte und sein Schwert hob. Dann wurde das Wasser schwarz, und nur in der Mitte glühte etwas kleines kurz golden auf. Es sah aus wie ein Ring. Auch dieses Bild verblasste, als die Wasseroberfläche wieder in Bewegung geriet und Legolas schließlich nur noch sein eigenes Spiegelbild zeigte.

Einige Zeit lang konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden, wie gebannt starrte er immer noch in das Becken, in der Hoffnung, er würde präzisere Antworten auf seine Fragen finden, und vor allem erfahren, was mit Haldir geschehen würde.

„Wird er sterben?" fragte er leise, als er endlich wieder aufsah. Galadriel stand noch immer vor dem Becken und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Was du gesehen hast, liegt in der Zukunft, und nichts von jenem, was noch nicht entschieden wurde, ist gewiss", sprach sie rätselhaft.

„Aber wie soll ich wissen, welche Entscheidungen ich treffen muss, damit einige Dinge nicht eintreten und andere schon?" Er wollte gewiss nicht, dass Haldir in irgendeiner Schlacht fiel, doch das Bild von sich und den beiden Kindern, seinen Kindern, wünschte er sich nur allzu sehr erfüllt.

„Den Weg dorthin musst du alleine beschreiten, Legolas", sprach Galadriel sanft und wieder legte sich ein mildes Lächeln auf ihre blassen Züge. „Viele Türen wird es auf ihm geben, manche führen dich zu deinem Ziel, und andere in die Irre. Nur du allein kannst herausfinden, durch welche du gehen willst."

Legolas nickte, obwohl ihn die Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden stellte. Wusste sie wirklich nicht, was er tun konnte, um seine Zukunft zu beeinflussen?

„Auch ich vermag nicht zu sagen, was sich hinter den Türen verbirgt", entgegnete sie auf seine stumm gestellte Frage. „Geh nun. Es ist ein herrlicher Tag und du solltest ihn genießen."

Legolas deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und wandte sich dann auf dem Weg zu den Stufen um.

_‚Einiges mag sich vielleicht heute schon entscheiden', _hörte er Galadriel in seinen Gedanken sagen, als er hinauf schritt und den verborgenen Garten wieder verließ.

Als er außerhalb der Hecke ankam, schien die Sonne hell auf sein Haupt und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass dort in Galadriels Garten völlige Stille geherrscht hatte. Nur das leise Plätschern des Baches war zu hören gewesen. Und auch die Sonne schien von irgendetwas abgeschirmt gewesen zu sein, so als läge ein leichter Schleier über dem gesamten Platz.

Es musste einige Zeit vergangen sein, auch wenn es ihm vorgekommen war, als wären nur wenige Augenblicke verstrichen, doch die Sonne stand nun schon viel höher am Himmel, als zuvor. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er vor dem Treffen mit den beiden Schwestern noch ein Bad nehmen wollte. Rumil aufzusuchen musste er auf später verschieben. Er lief schnellen Schrittes zur Badestätte, doch auf dem gesamten Weg wollten ihn die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte, nicht loslassen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was einige von ihnen bedeuten sollten.

Es war noch früh am Nachmittag, als Legolas am Talan der beiden Schwestern ankam. Flink erklomm er die Leiter und stand nun auf der Plattform vor ihrem Gemach. Er wusste nicht genau, zu welcher Tageszeit sie ihn erwarteten, denn sie hatten damals nur den Nachtmittag verabredet, und so hoffte er, er würde sie nicht stören, indem er zu früh kam oder gar zu spät. Noch etwas zögernd klopfte er an den breiten Ast, der den Eingang zu ihrer Behausung bildete, und wartete dann aufgeregt, bis der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde und ein blonder Haarschopf zum Vorschein trat.

„Oh, Legolas. Wie schön", sagte Niphredil freundlich lächelnd. „Bitte wartet noch einen kleinen Augenblick." Damit war sie wieder hinter dem hellen Stoff verschwunden und ließ Legolas auf dem Flett zurück.

Er schaute sich nervös um, bis sein Blick auf einen voll gepackten Weidenkorb fiel, der neben dem Eingang stand. Sie hatten also schon ein Picknick vorbereitet und waren vermutlich nur noch dabei, ihre Kleidung oder Haare zu richten, wie es für Frauen üblich war.

Legolas schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Ithiliel vielleicht genauso nervös war wie er, dass sie ebenso überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte, oder vielleicht sogar, wie sie ihr Haar frisieren sollte, damit es ihm gefiel. Auch Legolas hatte seine Kleidung gewechselt und trug nun wieder den silbrig glänzenden Anzug, den er bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen angehabt hatte. Die Kleidung, die er im Waldlager trug, war wahrlich nicht für ein Treffen mit den zwei bezaubernden Schwestern geeignet.

Die Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen hatte auch letztendlich seine düsteren Gedanken vertrieben, die ihn erfüllt hatten, seit er in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen hatte. Nun war das einzige, an das er dachte, Ithiliel, und seine Nervosität stieg mit jedem Atemzug.

Er rief sich nochmals Haldirs Worte ins Gedächtnis, wie er ihr am besten zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er an ihr interessiert war, und fragte sich, ob er dazu in der Lage sein würde.   
Wenn es doch nur ein Heilmittel gegen ständig errötende Wangen gäbe.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich der Vorhang wieder, und die beiden Schwestern traten heraus. Als erstes fiel sein Blick auf Niphredil, die nun noch eine kleine blaue Blume in ihrem langen, hellblonden Haar trug, das mit aufwendigen Zöpfen am Hinterkopf zusammengesteckt war. Ihr Kleid war von demselben Blau wie die Blüte, aus fein anmutendem Stoff, der weich ihre Figur umspielte. Die langen, weiten Ärmel waren am Saum mit silbernen Stickereien verziert und am Ausschnitt trug sie eine große, silberne Brosche.

Doch als sein Blick auf Ithiliel fiel, stockte ihm der Atem. Auch ihr Haar war teilweise hochgesteckt und mit einer Kette aus dunkelroten Steinen verziert. Ihr Gewand hatte ebenfalls die Farbe von rotem Wein, durchzogen von einem golden schimmernden Muster, das sich um ihren Körper schlängelte. Es umspielte jede Rundung ihres Körpers perfekt und brachte sie schön zur Geltung und die dunkle, tiefe Farbe des Kleides ließ ihre ebenmäßige Haut noch blasser, noch makelloser wirken, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Sie war das Schönste, was Legolas je gesehen hatte.

„Guten Tag", sagte er schließlich, als er seine Sprache wieder fand und die beiden Schwestern lachten kurz auf, als sie seine Unsicherheit bemerkten.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr seid hungrig", sprach Ithiliel mit ihrer samtig tiefen Stimme, als sie den Weidenkorb hochhob. „Wir haben ein Picknick vorbereitet."

Legolas nickte und eilte gleich zu ihrer Seite. „Ich werde dies für Euch tragen", bot er galant an und die wunderschöne Elbenmaid gab den Korb dankbar lächelnd aus der Hand, bevor sie alle drei nacheinander die Strickleiter hinunter kletterten.

„Und wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Legolas, als sie wieder am Grund angekommen waren.

„Nicht weit von hier ist ein kleiner Garten", antwortete Niphredil nun, als sie an seiner linken Seite lief, während ihre ältere Schwester sich an die rechte gesellt hatte.

„Es ist ein wirklich schönes, ruhiges Plätzchen", fügte Ithiliel hinzu. „Genau das richtige für einen solche wunderschönen Tag."

Legolas lächelte sie vergnügt an und schritt gemütlich mit den beiden Frauen, die sich nun bei ihm untergehakt hatten, einen kleinen Pfad entlang, der sie zu dem entlegenen Garten führen sollte.

„Ich habe gehört, die Lage im Norden wird immer brenzliger", begann Ithiliel, nachdem sie eine Weile alle drei still gegangen waren. „Und Orks sollen in den Wäldern umherstreifen."

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Legolas und sah zu ihr hinunter. Ithiliel schien perfekt an seine Seite zu passen, denn sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er.

„Dann müsst Ihr sehr tapfer sein, wenn Ihr dort mit den anderen Wächtern gegen sie kämpft", sagte nun Niphredil.

Legolas ließ seinen Blick wieder einmal kurz sinken, als er an seine Aufgaben in dem Lager dachte. „Nun ja, scheinbar nicht tapfer genug für unseren neuen Anführer", begann er und spürte fragende Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„Es ist eine etwas längere Geschichte", sagte er.

„Nun, dann könnt Ihr sie uns gleich in Ruhe erzählen. Wir sind fast da", sagte Ithiliel, als sie bereits an einem etwas weiter entlegenen Bereich der Elbenstadt angekommen waren, denn hier gab es auf den hohen Bäumen keine Fletts mehr. Schließlich gingen sie durch eine Baumreihe hindurch und kamen zu einer kleinen, mit wilden Blumen bewachsenen Lichtung, die hell vom Sonnenlicht erstrahlt wurde und blieben schließlich in der Mitte stehen. Niphredil nahm Legolas den Korb ab und breitete eine große Decke auf dem hohen Gras aus, worauf sie sich dann niederließen.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier", sagte Legolas und schaute sich staunend um. Der Platz war nicht besonders groß und gänzlich umrahmt von hohen Mellyrn, was ihm etwas sehr Abgeschiedenes, Geschütztes verlieh.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte Ithiliel, während ihre Schwester begann, die Speisen aus dem Korb zu nehmen und vor ihnen auszubreiten. Es gab allerlei Früchte und Kuchen, die Niphredil auf einem großen Teller in der Mitte der Decke anrichtete.

„Greift zu", sagte sie und setzte sich dann neben ihre Schwester, so dass die beiden Elbenfrauen Legolas gegenüber saßen.

Legolas nahm ein kleines Stück eines trockenen, hellen Kuchens, der gar vorzüglich mundete.

„Ist dies wieder ein Geheimrezept Eurer Mutter?" fragte er, bevor er einen zweiten Bissen des köstlichen Gebäcks nahm.

„Ja, das ist es. Mögt Ihr ihn?" fragte Niphredil lächelnd und nahm selbst eine Scheibe des Kuchens.

„Er ist sehr gut", antwortete Legolas und fragte sich wieder einmal, welche Zutaten ihm diesen ganz eigenen, fremden, aber köstlichen Geschmack verliehen.

„Ihr wolltet uns noch etwas erzählen", forderte ihn Ithiliel schließlich auf, als er das Stück Kuchen gegessen hatte.

„Ja richtig." Legolas sah wieder leicht verlegen nach unten, denn ein wenig schämte er sich dafür, dass er nur noch ein Stallbursche war. „Nun, ich sagte ja bereits, es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber ich werde versuchen, mich kurz zu fassen, damit ich Euch nicht langweile."

„Oh, aber Ihr langweilt uns nicht", entgegnete Niphredil und lächelte ihn freundlich an, bis Ithiliel leise auflachte.

„Vor zwei Wochen wurden unsere Truppen erweitert", fuhr Legolas fort. „Doch wir bekamen einen neuen Anführer, Maedir. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr ihn kennt."

Plötzlich verzog Ithiliel verächtlich ihre Mundwinkel. „Oh ja, ich kenne Maedir", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang nun fast gereizt.

„Eurem Ton entnehme ich, dass Ihr ihn nicht besonders mögt?" Legolas wollte sichergehen, bevor er anfing, sich über den Heerführer auszulassen.

„Nein, das kann man wirklich nicht sagen", antwortete Ithiliel. „Sprecht weiter."

„Nun, Maedir war der Meinung, dass ich zu jung und unerfahren sei, um als vollwertiger Wächter mit den anderen zusammenzuarbeiten, also befahl er mir, von nun an der Stalljunge zu sein."

„Das muss aber unangenehm für Euch gewesen sein", sagte Niphredil sanft und Mitleid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Maedir jemanden für seine Jugend verantwortlich macht und deshalb ungerecht behandelt." Legolas glaubte, eine Spur von Zorn in Ithiliels Stimme zu erkennen und er fragte sich, worauf sich dieser stützte. Doch was es auch war, er hatte eine Gemeinsamkeit mit ihr gefunden, und dieser Gedanke erfreute ihn sehr.

„Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Wenigstens sind die Pferde freundlicher zu mir als dieser arrogante Elb", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Niphredil lachte über seine Bemerkung, doch als er zurücklächelte, ließ sie ihren Blick sinken.

„Müsst Ihr wieder in das Lager zurück?" fragte Ithiliel und ihre Züge waren wieder sanfter. Legolas konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie wunderschön sie aussah, als das goldene Sonnelicht auf ihrem dunklen Haar glitzerte, wie rot und verlockend ihre Lippen aussahen, wenn sie sprach.

„Ja", antwortete er nur knapp.

„Oh, wie schade", sagte Niphredil bedauernd. „Dann werden wir wohl wieder lange warten müssen, bis…" Aus irgendeinem Grund führte sie den Satz nicht zu Ende und schaute auf den Stoff der Decke. Ein Hauch von Röte huschte über ihre Wangen.

„Bis Ihr uns mit einem weiteren Besuch beehren dürft", endete Ithiliel und lächelte Legolas an.

Legolas nickte. „Ja, das ist in der Tat schade, auch wenn ich meine Zeit dort ebenfalls genieße, denn ich kann so vieles lernen, obwohl Maedir es mir nicht gestattet, mit den anderen auszuziehen, wenn sie durch den Wald patrouillieren." Er hielt inne und entsann sich, dass Haldir ihn ermahnt hatte, nicht zu viel von sich zu erzählen, doch wie sollte er dies vollbringen, wenn die Schwestern ihm immer wieder Fragen stellten?

„Nun, dann werden wir wohl warten müssen. Es bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig", sagte Ithiliel und blickte kurz zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, die milde lächelte.

Ja so war es. Legolas würde morgen früh wieder zurück ins Lager gehen und dann vermutlich weitere zwei Wochen dort verbringen, bis er sie wieder sah. Und in diesen zwei Wochen würde er sich jeden Tag darüber ärgern, nichts getan zu haben, um Ithiliel begreiflich zu machen, wie bezaubert er von ihr war. Er würde jede Nacht wachliegen und an sie denken und den Tag herbeisehnen, an dem er endlich wieder nach Caras Galadhon kommen könnte.

Aber warum sollte dies so sein? Er musste nicht warten. Er konnte es ihr auch schon hier sagen – jetzt. Er nahm all seinen Mut, all seine Kraft zusammen, schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft, um die Worte in seinem Geist zu ordnen. Dann blickte er Ithiliel an.

„Besonders Euch so lange nicht zu sehen, stimmt mich traurig. Denn seit ich Euch das erste Mal sah, muss ich jeden Tag an Euch denken, Ithiliel."

Die Worte waren ausgesprochen und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Tief im seinem Inneren begann sich Stolz in ihm zu bilden – Stolz, dass er nicht mehr davonlief, dass er endlich einmal das ausgesprochen hatte, was er dachte.

Er war so gefangen in seiner Euphorie, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Niphredil neben ihrer Schwester zusammengezuckt war und betrübt unter sich blickte.

„Ithiliel", sprach er weiter. „Ihr seid die schönste Elbenmaid, die meine Augen je erblickt haben. Ich… ich…"

„Sprich es nicht aus!" fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an, und in diesem Augenblick sprang Niphredil von ihrem Platz auf und eilte über die Lichtung zurück zu dem Pfad, von dem sie gekommen waren.

Nicht verstehend, was soeben geschehen war, schaute Legolas erschrocken zu Ithiliel, die nun ebenfalls aufstand und ihn von oben herab musterte. Ihre wunderschönen Augen blitzten ihn aus verengten Lidern an und ihre sonst so glatte Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten, als sie ihre fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte sie. Sie klang fast noch zorniger als zuvor, als sie von Maedir gesprochen hatte.

Verwirrt versuchte Legolas seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als er sich nun ebenfalls von der Decke erhob, die Ithiliel ihm beinahe unter den Füßen wegzog, um sie zusammenzulegen und zurück in den Korb zu packen.

„Was hättet Ihr wissen müssen… Ich verstehe nicht."

„Bist du wirklich so blind?" fragte sie aufgebracht und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es nicht bemerkst. Aber schön, wenn du nicht von alleine darauf kommst… Meine Schwester war… ist an dir interessiert. Ich frage mich, warum überhaupt." Sie beendete ihren Satz mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und fuhr fort, den Korb zu packen, ohne Legolas weiter zu beachten, der verwirrt und erschüttert neben ihr stand.

Ihre Schwester? Niphredil war an ihm interessiert gewesen und nicht Ithiliel?

„Aber ich… ich wusste es nicht, verzeiht", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir leid für sie, doch… was ich soeben sagen wollte…"

„Schweig! Ich will nichts davon hören", fuhr sie ihn barsch an, als sie den Korb auf den Arm nahm und über die Lichtung eilte.

Legolas lief ihr hinterher und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, doch sie fuhr herum und wand sich aus seinem Griff.

„Lass mich los! Ich muss zu meiner Schwester."

„Aber Ithiliel…" Immer noch wollte Legolas nicht begreifen, was sich hier zutrug. Zwar war ihm nun klar, dass Niphredil an ihm interessiert gewesen war, und nun fiel es ihm auch auf – ihre scheuen Blicke, ihr verträumtes Lächeln, genau so, wie Haldir es beschrieben hatte – aber er wünschte sich immer noch, dass es für ihn und Ithiliel eine Möglichkeit gab. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

„Ich liebe…"

Plötzlich legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich sagte, sprich es nicht aus. Es ist unmöglich. Du liebst mich nicht, verstehst du das? Du kennst mich kaum." Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken und immer noch war ihr Blick voller Zorn. „Du weißt doch nicht einmal, was Liebe ist. Du bist nur ein unerfahrenes Kind und meiner nicht würdig. Und ebenso wenig bist du Niphredil würdig. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich schließlich ab und stürmte davon, während Legolas wie erstarrt stehen blieb und ihr mit geweiteten Augen hinterblickte. Es war ihm, als würde sein Herz sich zusammenschnüren, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. Sie hatte ihn zurückgewiesen, und nicht nur das, sie hatte ihn wie ein kleines Kind gescholten. Ja, ein kleines Kind hatte sie ihn genannt, ihrer nicht würdig.

Hatte er nicht alles versucht, sich als würdig zu erweisen? War er nicht freundlich zu ihr gewesen? Waren seine Worte und seine Blicke nicht genug für sie gewesen zu wissen, dass er in sie verliebt war?

Er begriff es noch immer nicht, wollte nicht wahrhaben, was soeben geschehen war. All die Träume und Wünsche, die er in den vergangenen Wochen gehabt hatte, die ihn erfüllt hatten von dem Moment, als er morgens erwachte bis er abends in den Schlaf fiel, sie alle fielen zusammen wie ein morscher Baum, bröckelten und zerfielen zu Staub, und alles was übrig blieb war Enttäuschung, Schmerz und auch Wut, Wut darüber, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte, aber auch Wut gegen sich selbst, dass er so blauäugig und blind gewesen war. Und das war er in der Tat. Wie hatte er nur hoffen können, dass eine so wundervolle Elbenmaid wie Ithiliel ihm auch nur Beachtung schenken könnte?

Legolas spürte heiße Tränen hinter seinen Lidern, als der Knoten um sein Herz sich immer fester zu schlingen schien. Mit einem Schluchzen sank er auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, als die Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten.

Er wusste nicht, was Liebe war? Warum schmerzte es dann nun so sehr?

TBC

So, das war also Kapitel 15. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch nach wie vor. Vielen Dank an alle für die Reviews (auch wenn sie immer noch recht spärlich kommen, aber was solls g)


	17. Kapitel 16

So, hier nun Kapitel 16. Vielen Dank für die Reviews und auch wieder einmal vielen Dank an meine tolle Betaleserin Drachenfee.

Wie ihr hier am Anfang des Kapitels sehen könnt, habe ich eine Passage aus Wicked Game von Chris Isaak eingefügt, da die Fanfic überhaupt erst wegen diesem Lied entstand. Das Lied passt einfach wunderbar zu der Fanfiction, auch wenn ich diesen Teil vielleicht ein paar Kapitel früher hätte einfügen sollen, und die letzte Zeile passt auch hier nicht so ganz, aber na ja, ich wollte das Lied jetzt nicht total auseinander pflücken ;)

Also jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, und gerade bei diesem hier erwarte ich von jedem Leser ein Review, sonst gibt's kein neues Kapitel. Ich werde jetzt mal ganz radikal „zwinker"

Kapitel 16

_The world was on fire_

_No one could save me but you._

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_- Chris Isaak – Wicked Game -_

Haldir stand im Eingang der Vorratshütte des Waldlagers und bespannte seinen Bogen neu. Die Sehne war bereits alt und nicht mehr voller Spannkraft gewesen, also musste sie ausgetauscht werden. Der untere Teil des Bogens steckte zwischen Haldirs Füßen und nun bog er das Holz so weit, dass er die Öse der Sehne über die obere Kerbe ziehen konnte. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff war die Aufgabe erledigt, und so ließ sich Haldir auf dem Boden nieder und begann, den Bogen mit einem speziellen Fett einzureiben, welches seine Geschmeidigkeit erhalten würde.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick zum Himmel wandern, wo das Tageslicht sich bereits verabschiedete. Von Westen her zogen einige Wolken über den klaren Himmel. Bald würde es regnen, doch noch war das Wetter mild und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen sanft durch die hohen Baumkronen auf den Platz.

Es war unglaublich ruhig hier heute Abend. Ein Großteil der Wächter war wieder in den Wäldern unterwegs und einige andere saßen etwas weiter entfernt am Feuer, doch Haldir war nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Er brauchte Ruhe, um nachzudenken.

Immer wieder erinnerte er sich an den gestrigen Abend, und den ganzen Tag über fragte er sich schon, warum die Bilder nicht aus seinem Geiste verschwinden wollten, warum er immer wieder an Legolas dachte.

_Der Kuss hat ihm nichts bedeutet, und dir sollte er es auch nicht, _sagte er zu sich selbst, und dennoch konnte er das Gefühl von Legolas Lippen auf den seinen nicht vergessen. Vermutlich war es nur der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit zuzuschreiben, dass er nun so reagierte und sich in die Irre führen ließ. Vielleicht sehnte er sich einfach nach einem Gefährten und verwechselte Freundschaft mit Anziehung. Und mehr war nicht zwischen ihnen – sie waren nur Freunde.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich Schritte dem Platz näherten und blickte in ihre Richtung. Wie als hätte er ihn mit seinen Gedanken heraufbeschworen, trat Legolas zwischen den Baumreihen hervor und kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Er sollte doch noch bis morgen in Caras Galadhon bleiben. Was war geschehen? Sein Haupt war gesenkt und seine Schultern hingen betrübt herunter, als er langsam auf Haldir zuging.

Stirnrunzelnd legte dieser seinen Bogen zur Seite und erhob sich.

„Legolas, du schon hier?" fragte er verwundert, doch der andere Elb reagierte nicht.

„Ist etwas geschehen?" Einen Augenblick schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, etwas konnte Rumil zugestoßen sein, der ja immer noch in der Elbenstadt verweilte.

Endlich blickte Legolas zu Haldir auf, doch sein Haupt war immer noch leicht gesenkt, und auf seinen Zügen lag Schmerz.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Haldir wieder, und allmählich wurde er unruhig.

„Sie…" begann Legolas, doch seine Stimme brach. „Sie hat mich zurückgewiesen."

„Oh." Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns huschte über Haldirs Züge und er legte instinktiv eine Hand auf die Schulter des betrübten Elben. In diesem Moment warf sich Legolas in seine Arme. Tränen strömten seine Wangen herunter, als er sein Gesicht an Haldirs Schulter vergrub. Tröstend legte Haldir seine Arme um ihn und wiegte ihn in ihnen.

Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Ithiliel nur dazu in der Lage war, anderen das Herz zu brechen, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie Legolas überhaupt zwei Mal eingeladen hatte, wenn sie nicht an ihm interessiert war. Sie konnte doch nicht so grausam sein, dass sie mit den Gefühlen anderer in dieser Weise spielte.

„Sie war überhaupt nicht an mir interessiert", sagte Legolas heiser. „Sondern Niphredil. Aber ich habe dies nicht gewusst."

Nun fiel es Haldir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Warum hatte er nie an diese Möglichkeit gedacht?

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, wie oft ich an sie denken muss, und dann lief Niphredil davon und… und dann sagte sie mir..." Wieder brach seine Stimme und er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Haldir strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken.

„Komm, wir gehen erst einmal zum Zelt", bot er an und Legolas nickte, während er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich beide auf Haldirs Lager nieder und saßen sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber.

„Und nun erzähl mir in Ruhe, was geschehen ist", sagte Haldir sanft. „Es sei denn, du möchtest gar nicht darüber reden."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist besser, wenn ich es dir sage."

Haldir nickte und lächelte den anderen Elben ermutigend an. Es war herzzerreißend, ihn so unglücklich zu sehen. Und ein gebrochenes Herz war nichts leichtes. Glücklicherweise kannte Legolas Ithiliel noch nicht so gut und lange, dass er ernsthaften Liebeskummer haben würde. Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich schnell vorübergehen, doch im Moment – so wusste Haldir – musste es Legolas erscheinen wie das Ende der Welt.

Legolas erzählte ihm nun genau, was sich am Nachmittag bei dem Picknick zugetragen hatte, und mit Erschrecken lauschte Haldir, wie hart Ithiliel Legolas zurückgewiesen hatte.

„Sie sollte es besser wissen und dir solches auf freundlichere Art mitteilen", sagte Haldir und Wut machte sich in ihm breit. „Aber so weißt du wenigstens, wie sie ist. Vielleicht fällt es dir so leichter, sie zu vergessen."

„Sie vergessen?" fragte Legolas und blickte betrübt zu Haldir auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das je kann."

„Natürlich kannst du das. Es mag dir jetzt vielleicht nicht so erscheinen, aber auch dies geht vorbei. Vertraue mir einfach."

„Das tue ich", sagte Legolas. „Und dennoch scheint es mir schwer, daran zu glauben."

Haldir fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos, denn er wusste nicht, wie er Legolas diesen Moment erleichtern sollte. Worte schienen nicht auszureichen und auch Zerstreuung wäre wohl ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte er dann, doch Legolas zuckte nur schwach mit den Schultern. „Möchtest du etwas essen? Etwas trinken?" Warum fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als solche Banalitäten anzubieten?

Wieder antwortete Legolas nicht und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Haldir seufzte und lehnte sich an eine der hölzernen Streben, die die Zeltwand verstärkten. Legolas tat es ihm gleich und so saßen sie lange Zeit stumm nebeneinander, während Haldirs Gedanken immer wieder darum kreisten, was er tun könnte, damit Legolas nicht mehr so betrübt wäre. Es war, als spürte er seinen Schmerz in der eigenen Brust, doch dieser wich immer wieder der Wut über Ithiliel. Es war nie leicht zurückgewiesen zu werden, doch auf diese Art musste es umso enttäuschender sein.

„Ich war auch schon einmal unglücklich verliebt", begann Haldir nach einer Weile und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Legolas den Kopf in seine Richtung neigte.

„Es ist schon lange her, aber ich weiß noch allzu gut, wie es sich angefühlt hat."

„Es ist, als würde dir das Herz herausgerissen, nicht wahr?" fragte Legolas leise.

Haldir nickte. „Ja, so ist es. Damals war der Grund, dass der Elb, in den ich mich verliebt hatte, an Männern nicht interessiert war. Also musste ich es akzeptieren. Aber vielleicht ist es einfacher, wenn man es auf diesen Unterschied gründen kann."

„Vielleicht", sagte Legolas. „Wahrscheinlich, denn ich frage mich immer wieder, warum Ithiliel nicht an mir interessiert ist, was an mir nicht ausreichend für sie ist."

„Mache dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr. Sie ist blind und dumm nicht zu sehen, dass du ihrer mehr als würdig wärest. Wenn sie nur einmal in dein Herz gesehen hätte, hätte sie sich bestimmt in dich verliebt, doch dazu ist sie zu kalt."

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Legolas Züge. „Danke", sagte er und lehnte schließlich sein Kopf gegen Haldirs Schulter.

„Irgendwann wirst du jemanden finden, der dich liebt, dessen bin ich mir sicher", sprach Haldir sanft und legte einen Arm um Legolas, um ihm ermutigend über die Schulter zu streicheln.

„Vielleicht hätte Niphredil mich lieben können, aber ich war selbst zu blind dies zu sehen, zu geblendet von Ithiliels Schönheit, als dass ich sie überhaupt wahrnahm." Legolas klang bitter, doch plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf wieder an und sah Haldir mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Was, wenn sie es war, die ich im Spiegel sah?"

„Im Spiegel?" fragte Haldir verwundert. „Galadriel hat dich hineinsehen lassen?"

„Ja, und dort sah ich mich mit zwei Kindern. Ich wusste, dass es die meinen waren", antwortete Legolas betrübt. „Und eine Frau kam auf mich zugelaufen, doch ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Vielleicht war es Niphredil, denn nun ist mir klar, dass es nicht Ithiliel gewesen sein konnte."

„Nun, vielleicht war es auch eine andere, die dir noch nicht begegnet ist", entgegnete Haldir. Er war überrascht, dass die Herrin des Waldes Legolas hatte in ihren Spiegel blicken lassen, denn üblicherweise tat sie dies nur, wenn es äußerst wichtig war. Für Legolas war es das sicherlich, aber reichte dies aus?

„Was hast du noch gesehen?"

Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick, was Haldir verriet, dass es ihm schwer fiel, darüber zu sprechen.

„Nicht viel. Ich sah meinen Vater und das Grab meiner Mutter", antwortete Legolas, doch Haldir glaubte zu ahnen, dass dies nicht alles war. Was auch immer er gesehen hatte, er wollte es nicht mit ihm teilen, und Haldir würde ihn nicht dazu zwingen.

„Der Spiegel zeigt dir ohnehin nur Möglichkeiten, aber nichts Gewisses. Was wirklich geschehen wird, zeigt die Zeit", sagte Haldir. Er griff zur Seite und holte einen Lederschlauch hervor, der neben seinem Bett gelegen hatte, öffnete den Verschluss mit einer Hand und hielt ihn Legolas entgegen.

„Ist das Wein?" fragte der jüngere Elb und nahm den Schlauch in die Hand.

„Nein, Miruvor. Es wird dir gut tun", antwortete Haldir und sah zu, wie Legolas einen Schluck nahm. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht, als das starke Getränk seine Kehle hinunter rann, und reichte den Schlauch dann an Haldir weiter, der ebenfalls daraus trank.

„Man soll zwar nicht trinken, wenn man Sorgen hat, aber ein kleiner Schluck davon wird nicht schaden und hebt das Gemüt."

„Davon spüre ich noch nichts", sagte Legolas und griff wieder nach dem Schlauch, um einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen.

„Sei vorsichtig. Dieser Trunk ist sehr stark", ermahnte ihn Haldir, doch vielleicht war es nicht das allerschlechteste, wenn Legolas sich ein wenig betrank. Dann würde er wenigstens gut schlafen können und die trüben Gedanken würden gemildert.

„Es schmeckt ganz gut, wenn man sich einmal dran gewöhnt hat." Legolas setzte den Schlauch wieder an seine Lippen, um einige große Schlucke zu nehmen.

„Erzähl mir etwas", sagte er, als sein Kopf wieder an Haldirs Schulter ruhte.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen?" fragte Haldir ein wenig ratlos.

„Wie war das damals mit dir und Edlothion? Wie habt ihr zueinander gefunden?"

Haldir musste leicht schmunzeln, als er die Frage vernahm. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, da hätte er nie erwartet, dass er mit Legolas offen über diese Dinge sprechen könnte.

„Nun, es war kurz nachdem ich damals zurückgewiesen wurde. Edlothion und ich verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, da wir meist gemeinsam Wache hielten. Ich vertraute mich ihm an und fand alsbald heraus, dass er meine Vorliebe für Männer teilte. Ich hatte noch nicht viel darüber gehört und schon gefürchtet, dass ich wirklich der einzige sein könnte. Der Gedanke hatte mich erschreckt, weil ich mich fragte, ob es nicht doch unnatürlich sei, ob irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmte." Haldir erinnerte sich an diese Zeit noch sehr lebhaft. Es war wirklich schwer gewesen, sich allein zu fühlen und niemanden zu kennen, der genauso war wie er.

„Edlothion gab mir mein Selbstvertrauen zurück und ich fühlte mich plötzlich verstanden, und ich denke, ihm erging es ähnlich. Wäre uns diese Gemeinsamkeit damals nicht so schwerwiegend erschienen, hätten wir vermutlich nicht zueinander gefunden, denn verliebt waren wir, glaube ich, nicht. Das heißt, wir waren wohl verliebt in den Gedanken, nicht allein zu sein, jemanden zu haben, der genauso empfand wie man selbst. Allerdings fanden wir schon bald raus, dass dies nicht ausreichte, um eine Verbindung dieser Art aufrechtzuerhalten, also beendeten wir sie und beschränkten uns darauf, gute Freunde zu sein."

„Und du bist ein wirklich guter Freund", sagte Legolas. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig schwächer als zuvor, undeutlicher. Haldir hatte in der Zeit, als er erzählt hatte, nicht bemerkt, dass Legolas immer weiter von dem Miruvor getrunken hatte. Erschrocken nahm er ihm den Schlauch aus der Hand und stellte fest, dass dieser um ein gutes Stück leichter war als zuvor.

„Nein, nimm ihn mir nicht weg", schmollte Legolas und versuchte, danach zu greifen, doch Haldir verschloss den Schlauch und legte ihn neben sein Lager.

„Du solltest doch nicht so viel davon trinken", schalt er.

„Aber wieso? Ich fühle mich gut", widersprach Legolas.

„Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich die vollständige Wirkung entfaltet. Du wirst noch bemerken, was ich meine", erklärte Haldir und seufzte resigniert. Dann jedoch lachte er leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als der junge Elb neben ihm enttäuscht die Unterlippe vorschob.

„Legolas, ich glaube du bist betrunken."

„Bin ich nicht!" rief dieser empört aus, doch der Ton seiner Stimme verriet das Gegenteil.

„Und da Betrunkene es nie zugeben, betrunken zu sein, ist dies das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, dass du es doch bist."

„Ist nicht wahr!" Legolas Worte wurden immer undeutlicher und es war äußerst amüsant, wie der junge Elb, der vermutlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben betrunken war, es leugnete, jedoch machte sich Haldir auch ein wenig Sorgen, ob es nicht doch zuviel für ihn gewesen war. Eine solche Menge an Miruvor hätte selbst einen Elben, der es gewohnt war zu trinken, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern sein lassen.

„Na gut, dann will ich dir nicht weiter widersprechen", sagte Haldir lächelnd.

„Das ist nett von dir", antwortete Legolas. „Bekomme ich dann noch ein wenig Mivuror?"

„Miruvor", korrigierte ihn Haldir. „Und nein."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Legolas schmollend.

„Nun, er ist bereits leer", log Haldir und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Oh. Hab ich alles getrunken?" Legolas runzelte die Stirn, doch dann blickte er Haldir entrüstet an. „Er war eben noch halbvoll. Du lügst!"

Haldir rollte die Augen. Wie sollte er den jungen Elb von seinem Vorhaben abbringen?

„Ich habe den Rest getrunken", sagte er und hoffte, Legolas würde ihm glauben.

„Oh", war das einzige, was Legolas dazu von sich gab, doch dann blickte er sich ein wenig verwirrt um.

„Das Zelt dreht sich."

„Nein Legolas, das ist der Alkohol", erklärte Haldir.

„Der Alkohol dreht sich?" Legolas blickte ruckartig zu ihm.

„Nein, der Alkohol macht, dass es dir so vorkommt, als würde das Zelt sich drehen. Bewege dich nicht zu schnell, dann wird es gehen." Ein weiteres leises Lachen entwich Haldirs Kehle, doch er zwang sich wieder zu einem ernsten Ausdruck.

„Lachst du über mich? Das ist nicht nett", gab Legolas schmollend von sich, was Haldir nur noch mehr Kraft kostete, seiner Belustigung nicht Luft zu machen.

„Aber nein, ich lache nicht über dich", versicherte er und erkannte einen eindeutigen Vorteil darin, dass Betrunkene sehr leichtgläubig waren. Doch plötzlich schoss ihm ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Sollte dir schlecht werden, so sag es rechtzeitig."

„Mir ist nicht schlecht", sagte Legolas undeutlich. „Aber ich fühle mich so… so merkwürdig. Alles dreht sich und ist plötzlich so leicht und… und alles verschwimmt. Ist etwas mit meinen Augen?" Etwas erschrocken blickte der Düsterwaldelb sich um und rieb sich mit einer Hand die bereits leicht glasigen Augen.

„Nein, auch das ist normal, wenn man Alkohol getrunken hat. Morgen wird es wieder weg sein." Dass Legolas wahrscheinlich mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen aufwachen würde, verschwieg Haldir ihm zunächst.

„Das ist gut", sagte Legolas. „Sonst würde ich ja nicht mehr richtig sehen können, und das wäre schlecht."

„Ja, das wäre es, aber mach dir darüber keine Sorgen." Es war zugegeben sehr unterhaltsam, dem betrunkenen Elben zuzuhören, auch wenn er Haldir ein wenig Leid tat. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie er das erste Mal betrunken gewesen war, und wusste, dass zumindest die Nachwirkungen höchst unangenehm sein konnten. Und auch die unmittelbaren Auswirkungen konnten sehr irritierend sein. Zwar waren alle Sinne wie betäubt, doch waren manche Empfindungen dafür umso intensiver.

„Ich hab Rumil vergessen!" rief Legolas plötzlich aus und richtete sich auf, wobei sein Kopf sich leicht drehte, was Haldir verriet, dass dem Elb schwindelig war.

„Wie meinen?"

„Ich hab vergessen, ihn mitzunehmen. Er sollte doch wieder hier her, aber erst morgen. Ich hab ihn einfach dagelassen."

„Nun, das ist nicht so schlimm. Er wird morgen auch alleine herfinden", beruhigte ihn Haldir, und so lehnte sich Legolas wieder an seine Seite, da ihm das aufrechte Sitzen offensichtlich zu anstrengend war.

„War Ithiliel auch so gemein zu ihm?"

Haldir biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dass das Gespräch nun wieder in diese Richtung verlaufen sollte, war ganz und gar nicht von Vorteil, da Legolas dies nur wieder zum Grübeln bringen würde, und in seiner derzeitigen Situation konnte dies äußerst unangenehm für ihn werden.

„Nun, nicht ganz", antwortete Haldir dennoch. „Aber sie hat ihm auch gesagt, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert ist."

„Und warum war sie dann so gemein zu mir?" Legolas Stimme, die ohnehin schon schwach war, brach ein wenig mehr, und das Befürchtete trat ein.

„Vielleicht weil sie töricht ist und ungerecht", sagte Haldir und legte wieder seinen Arm um Legolas, um ihn zu trösten.

„Habe ich das verdient?" fragte der junge Elb und schaute mit traurigen, feuchten Augen zu Haldir auf.

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast besseres verdient." Haldir strich ihm wieder beruhigend über die Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist wahrlich nett zu mir. Viel netter als Ithiliel."

Aus irgendeinem Grund verunsicherten Haldir diese Worte. Eine kleine Stimme schien ihm zu sagen, dass er sich über sie freuen sollte. Ohne nachzudenken, griff er nach dem Lederschlauch, öffnete ihn und nahm einen großen Schluck Miruvor.

„Aber du hast gesagt er sei leer!" stieß Legolas aus, als er dies sah. „Du hast mich doch angelogen."

Haldir schaute verwundert auf den Schlauch in seiner Hand und dann zurück zu Legolas, dessen Unterlippe nun so weit vorgeschoben war, dass es fast schon wieder amüsant aussah.

„Verzeih, doch ich wollte nicht, dass du so viel davon trinkst. Du hattest wirklich schon genug für den Anfang. Wenn du mehr trinkst, wird es dir sicherlich schlecht und du musst dich übergeben." Es erschien ihm besser, nun doch bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, auch wenn Legolas es vielleicht nicht ganz verstehen würde.

„Na schön", sagte dieser schließlich und schaute nun einfach vor sich in das mittlerweile fast gänzlich dunkle Zelt.

Haldir atmete erleichtert auf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Getränks, das warm seine Kehle herunter rann und ihn sich auch ein wenig leichter und beschwingter fühlen ließ.

Eine Weile sprachen sie beide kein Wort. Legolas lehnte nur stumm an Haldirs Schulter. Offensichtlich gingen ihm einige Gedanken durch den Kopf, denn von Zeit zu Zeit seufzte er leise auf.

„Ich hätte sie wirklich gern geküsst", sagte Legolas dann. Seine Stimme brach wieder ein wenig, und Haldir fürchtete schon, der Elb neben ihm würde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, doch er zog nur kurz die Nase hoch und sprach weiter.

„Wirklich. Das hätte ich gerne. So wie du es mir gezeigt hast."

Verwirrt blickte Haldir zu ihm herunter.

„Es war nämlich schön. Du küsst gut."

Haldir spürte, wie sein Mund sich öffnete und seine Augen sich weiteten, als er die unerwarteten Worte vernahm, doch Legolas ließ sich davon gar nicht beirren und redete fröhlich weiter.

„Vielleicht kann sie es gar nicht… so wie du. Vielleicht küsst sie ganz schlecht, und es war gut, dass ich sie nicht geküsst habe. Trotzdem hätte ich es gerne getan. Küssen ist schön. Es fühlt sich gut an. Zumindest tat es das gestern."

Immer noch starrte Haldir Legolas sprachlos an. Sein Reaktionsvermögen litt bereits ein wenig unter den Wirkungen des Miruvor, und so wollte ihm nichts einfallen, das er entgegnen konnte. Doch Legolas wusste wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, was er redete.

„Ich meine das ganz ernst", sagte er schließlich. „Du küsst wirklich gut."

Bevor Haldir realisieren konnte, was geschah, hatte Legolas seinen Kopf weiter zu ihm geneigt und seine Lippen auf die seinen gelegt. Die Berührung war nur ganz sanft, kaum mehr als ein Streifen. Er spürte den warmen Atem des anderen auf seinem Mund und unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen, als der erste Moment der Überraschung verflogen war. Dennoch war er verwirrt darüber, was soeben geschah, als er den Kuss zaghaft erwiderte. Er wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, wollte sich von den weichen Lippen losreißen, doch sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Es fühlte sich zu gut an.

Haldir spürte, wie eine von Legolas' Händen langsam über seinen Oberarm strich, als er seinen Mund leicht öffnete und sich ihre Zungenspitzen fanden. Legolas' Mund schmeckte süß nach dem fruchtigen Getränk, und war so warm, so weich.

Doch plötzlich schien Haldirs Verstand doch über ihn zu siegen, und er unterbrach den Kuss.

„Nein, Legolas", sagte er, doch etwas in ihm schrie ‚Ja!'

Enttäuschung bildete sich auf Legolas' Zügen, als er Haldir fast verletzt ansah.

„Du willst mich auch nicht küssen, nicht wahr?"

Bis jetzt war es Haldir nicht klar gewesen, doch nun wusste er es. Es gab nichts, das er sich in diesem Moment mehr wünschte, als diese wundervollen Lippen weiter zu küssen, und dennoch war es nicht richtig. Legolas war nicht an ihm interessiert. Er war betrunken und betrübt, sehnte sich nach Geborgenheit aber sicherlich nicht nach dem, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Das ist es nicht…" begann er, doch wollte er die richtigen Worte einfach nicht finden.

„Niemand will mich küssen", sagte Legolas traurig. Es war der Alkohol, der aus ihm sprach und nicht er selbst, und dennoch wollte ein Teil von Haldir dies nicht wahrhaben, und dieser Teil gewann nun die Oberhand.

Er hob seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf Legolas' Wange, als er in seine glänzenden, blauen Augen sah – so blau wie das Meer. Er wollte in ihnen ertrinken.

Seine Lippen legten sich auf die seinen, und Haldir verdrängte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn zur Besinnung rief. Bald schon war der Kuss nicht mehr so zärtlich wie zuvor. Seine Zungenspitze glitt zwischen Legolas' Lippen und eroberte seinen Mund, zunächst behutsam, doch dann immer stürmischer. Seine Arme legten sich um den sehnigen Körper, streichelten über den muskulösen Rücken, als er Legolas näher an sich zog.

Es war lange her, dass er so gefühlt hatte, und es kam ihm nun so neu vor, so atemberaubend, und bald schon ging der seine schneller, als er leise in den Kuss hinein seufzte. Noch immer löste sich Legolas nicht von ihm, zeigte kein Zeichen der Abwehr und erwiderte den Kuss sogar mit gleicher Intensität. Allmählich wurde er immer wilder, immer leidenschaftlicher, bis Haldir schließlich nach Atem ringen musste, und die Berührung ihrer Lippen doch unterbrach.

Legolas' Augen waren geschlossen und er lächelte beseelt – sicherlich auch eine der vielen Wirkungen des Miruvors, doch Haldir wollte sich einreden, dass er der Grund war.

Das Sitzen war allmählich unbequem, und so ließ sich Haldir auf die Laken sinken und zog Legolas mit sich, der, einen Arm um Haldirs Taille gelegt, an seiner Schulter ruhte. Zärtlich küsste Haldir seine Stirn und strich ihm durch sein langes, blondes Haar. Es war geschmeidig und weich, als es durch seine Finger glitt wie flüssiges Gold.

Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, denn er fürchtete, er würde damit die Ruhe des Moments zerstören, doch noch viel mehr fürchtete er sich davor, zu erkennen, was er eigentlich tat. Er wollte die Stimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen bringen und einfach genießen. Das Gefühl der Nähe zu einem anderen Wesen war etwas, dessen er sich schon fast nicht mehr hatte entsinnen können, und so erfreute er sich nun daran, wieder ein Stück Geborgenheit zu empfinden. Auch Legolas musste sich nach ihr gesehnt haben, denn er schien in der Umarmung ruhiger, entspannter. Langsam öffnete er seine müden Lider und sah Haldir in die Augen. Warum nur hatten seine Blicke plötzlich diese Wirkung auf ihn? Warum erschien ihm das satte Blau in diesem Moment viel schöner und faszinierender als sonst? Und warum konnte er sich nicht der Anziehung der weichen Lippen erwehren, auf die er einen behutsamen Kuss hauchte?

Schließlich unterbrach Legolas die Berührung ihrer Lippen, nur um die seinen dann sanft, fast nicht spürbar, über Haldirs Hals streifen zu lassen, als er sein Gesicht in dessen Beuge vergrub und die Arme enger um Haldirs Körper schlang.

Allmählich erschien es Haldir sehr warm in dem kleinen Zelt, und dafür war nicht nur der Alkohol verantwortlich. Er setzte sich langsam auf, und bevor sein Verstand sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Tunika und ließ sie von seinen Schultern gleiten.

„Ist dir auch so warm?" fragte Legolas leise. „Mir ist auch warm." Es war eine einfache Aussage ohne Hintergedanken, die Ehrlichkeit eines Betrunkenen, nicht die Sehnsucht nach mehr körperlicher Nähe. Legolas begann mit etwas ungeschickten Fingern, seine eigene Tunika zu öffnen und ließ sie dann neben das Schlaflager fallen.

Haldir hatte ihn bereits einige Male ohne Kleider gesehen, doch nun konnte er seinen Körper wirklich betrachten, nicht heimlich und verstohlen. Er ließ seine Blicke über die muskulöse Brust wandern und prägte sich jede Rundung, jede Kante und Wölbung ein, als könnte der Anblick jeden Augenblick wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwinden, als fürchtete er, er könnte ihn nicht noch einmal genießen. Er hob zögernd seine Hand, und seine Fingerspitzen berührten die zarte Haut über Legolas' Brustbein. Doch als Legolas etwas verwundert auf die Hand starrte, zog Haldir sie abrupt zurück.

Legolas schien dies einfach zu ignorieren und legte sich an Haldirs Seite. Mit einem Arm zog er ihn zu sich hinunter und positionierte sich dann in derselben Weise wie zuvor, denn es schien Legolas so bequem zu sein.

Ohne den störenden Stoff zwischen ihnen war das Gefühl von Legolas' Körper noch überwältigender. Seine nackte Haut war warm und weich und fühlte sich auf der seinen wunderbar an.

Er legte seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, bis seine Hand unter einem muskulösen Schulterblatt ruhte. Legolas´ Atem ging immer ruhiger, und Haldir fragte sich bereits, ob er eingeschlafen war, als er plötzlich den Kopf leicht anhob.

Er lächelte, bevor er Haldir nochmals flüchtig auf die Lippen küsste.

„Ich bin müde", sagte er. „Gute Nacht." Damit vergrub Legolas sein Gesicht wieder an Haldirs Nacken, und bald schon war er eingeschlafen.

Haldir jedoch konnte noch lange nicht an Schlaf denken, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht satt sehen, an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. So friedlich schlummernd lag Legolas in seinen Armen, sein Rücken hob und senkte sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus und das goldene Haar lag anmutig geschwungen über den blassen Schultern. Haldir wollte nicht einschlafen, wollte keinen Augenblick missen, in dem er spürte, wie Legolas in seinen Armen lag, wie ihre Körper sich berührten und wie es sich anfühlte, immer wieder über den seinen zu streicheln, durch sein Haar und über seine Arme. Er sog den Duft ein, der von ihm ausging, erdig, wie ein junger Wald nach frischem Regen, und küsste ab und an die Stirn des Elben.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt. Er wollte an kein Morgen denken, wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sein könnte. Er wollte einfach nur die Empfindungen dieser Nacht in sich aufsaugen, damit er sie nie wieder vergessen würde. Doch bald wurde auch seine Sicht trüber, und der Schleier des Schlafes legte sich über seine Augen, als er schließlich mit dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Nähe in ihn über driftete.

- TBC -


	18. Kapitel 17

So, hier dann Kapitel 17.

Ich denke, meine kleine Drohung hat gewirkt, was? Jedenfalls habt ihr alle schön gereveiwt, was mich sehr gefreut hat. Es war auch schön zu sehen, dass sich auch die stillen Leser mal zu Wort melden können. Ich hoffe, es brauch nicht weiter so drastische und fiese Maßnahmen, dass ihr mir mal eure Meinung zu der story sagt. „gg"

Nun aber viel Spaß mit…

Kapitel 17

Seine Kehle war rau und trocken, als Legolas allmählich erwachte. Er war durstig wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Einige Male blinzelte er, bis der trübe Schleier vor seinen Augen verschwunden war. Im Zelt war es noch dunkel und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis seine Augen sich daran gewöhnten. Doch auch sein Geist war noch nicht gänzlich erwacht, und so nahm er seine Umgebung nur Stück für Stück wahr, bis sie sich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenfügte. Dieses Bild ließ ihn plötzlich zusammenfahren und er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Ein pochender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Schädel und für kurze Zeit wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen. Angestrengt rieb er sie, bis sich seine Sicht wieder aufklarte und er hinunterblickte zu dem schlafenden Körper, auf dem er soeben noch geruht hatte.

_Was ist geschehen?_

Legolas konnte sich nicht erinnern, konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein Haupt an Haldirs Schulter gelehnt hatte, warum sein Arm über dessen nackter Brust gelegen hatte. Erschrocken schaute er sich um und ignorierte für einen Moment den hämmernden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Das letzte, was ihm noch lebhaft in Erinnerung war, war, wie er und Haldir auf dessen Lager gesessen hatten. Sie hatten Miruvor getrunken und sich unterhalten. Doch irgendwann musste etwas geschehen sein, und die Tatsache, dass Legolas es nicht mehr wusste, erschreckte ihn.

Er sah wieder zu Haldir hinunter, der immer noch in tiefem Schlaf gefangen war. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, doch allmählich senkten sich seine Mundwinkel und seine Stirn begann sich leicht zu kräuseln. Der zur Seite ausgestreckte Arm, in dem er Legolas eben noch gehalten hatte, schien nach etwas zu suchen.

Legolas überlegte schon, den Galadhrim zu wecken, doch dann besonn er sich eines Besseren und nahm eines der Kissen, welches er Haldir in den Arm legte. Das Lächeln kehrte auf dessen Züge zurück, als er sich leicht an das Kissen schmiegte.

Doch Legolas war noch immer verwirrt und erschüttert. Langsam und vorsichtig erhob er sich vom Lager, ohne Haldir dabei zu wecken. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm nun über den Rücken. Auf dem Boden erblickte er seine Tunika, und als er sie aufhob, um sie wieder anzuziehen, kehrte kurz ein Bild in sein Gedächtnis zurück, wie er sie am Abend zuvor abgelegt hatte.

Plötzlich war es ihm, als schiene sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen und ein übles Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er musste hinausgehen an die frische Luft, die nicht nur das Pochen seines Schädels verdrängen sollte, sondern vielleicht auch seine Erinnerung wieder aufklaren lassen würde. Leisen Schrittes trat er hinaus und bemerkte wieder den trockenen, belegten Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er brauchte Wasser. Nicht weit vom Zelt, zwischen ihm und dem nächsten, stand ein Eimer und eine Schöpfkelle, eben für jenen Zweck vorgesehen, und so eilte er zu dem Behältnis und trank hastig einige Schlucke Wasser. Das kühle Nass beruhigte seine raue Kehle und stillte den befremdlichen Durst ein wenig.

Als sein Körper sich allmählich etwas besser fühlte, erwachte auch sein Geist weiter, und die Bilder des vergangenen Abends kehrten in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Beschämt und erschrocken hörte er wieder seine wirren Worte, die er unter der Einwirkung des Miruvors gesprochen hatte, sah, wie er seinen Kopf irgendwann an Haldirs Schulter gelehnt hatte, bevor er ihn dann geküsst hatte.

Er riss die müden Augen auf und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als die Erinnerung sich zu vervollständigen begann. Was hatte er nur getan? Und vor allem: Weshalb?

Seine Beine fühlten sich ungewohnt schwach an, und eigentlich verlangte es seinen Körper nach weiterer Ruhe, doch sein Geist war nun zu wach, um Schlaf zu finden. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Er wollte nicht in das Zelt zurückkehren, in dem Haldir immer noch friedlich schlief, nicht ahnend, dass Legolas bereute, was geschehen war. Wie sollte er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten, wenn er erwachte? Was sollte er sagen?

Legolas rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen und entschloss sich dann, vorerst nicht in das Zelt zurückzukehren. Stattdessen ging er einige Schritte in der frischen Luft, die kühler war, als die Nächte zuvor, doch er bemerkte die zunehmende Feuchtigkeit in ihr nicht, und so näherte er sich langsam dem Rand des Zeltplatzes, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin er ging. Ziellos lief er umher und fand sich bald an der Gabelung des Pfades, der ihn in der einen Richtung zur Lagerhütte führen würde und dort hin, wo gerade Wache gehalten wurde. Er könnte sich den Männern anschließen, die dort ums Feuer saßen, und ein wenig Gesellschaft finden. Doch wollte er das? Sie würden vielleicht bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass ihn etwas bedrückte und Fragen stellen. Er wollte keine Fragen beantworten, wollte einfach nur allein sein mit seinen Gedanken, also nahm er den anderen Pfad, der ihn weiter in den Wald hinein führte.

Er hatte Haldir geküsst, und diesmal nicht, um es zu erlernen, sondern aus freien Stücken. Doch welchen Grund hatte er dazu gehabt? Was hatte ihn veranlasst, solches zu tun? Er konnte auf diese Frage keine Antwort finden.

Sein Haupt war gesenkt, als er langsam über den schmalen Weg ging. Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch immer da, doch nach und nach wurden sie schwächer, und Legolas verfluchte dies beinahe, denn so konnte er sich stärker auf seine Gedanken konzentrieren.

Er sah immer wieder vor sich, wie er Haldir geküsst und sich an ihn geklammert hatte, und er schämte sich dafür. Er schämte sich vor sich selbst.

Er war nicht so wie Haldir. Er fühlte sich nicht zum männlichen Geschlecht hingezogen, das hatte er noch nie, und dennoch hatte irgendetwas ihn dazu veranlasst, Nähe bei dem Galadhrim zu suchen.

_Es war nur die Enttäuschung über Ithiliel, _sagte er sich selbst, und dies war der einzige Grund, der einzige Anlass für seine Verwirrung und seine unüberlegten Handlungen.

„Es war schön, dich zu küssen", hörte er sich selbst sagen, und er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er diese Gedanken vertreiben, als wäre das Gesagte verschwunden, wenn er seine nun fest zusammengepressten Lider wieder öffnete, doch es war noch immer da.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es ihm tatsächlich gefallen hatte. Es war falsch, einfach nicht richtig. Er war nur verwirrt gewesen und verletzt, hatte sich im Rausch des Alkohols zu etwas hinreißen lassen, das er in wachem Zustand nie getan hätte.

Ein weiterer Gedanke ging ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf und Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Haldir hatte seine Schwäche ausgenutzt. Er hätte es nicht zulassen dürften. Wie hatte er nur so etwas tun können? Legolas war zu ihm gekommen, um bei ihm Trost zu suchen aber ganz sicherlich nicht, um sich am nächsten Morgen in seinen Armen wieder zu finden, zudem noch mit den unangenehmen Nachwirkungen seiner Trunkenheit. Er sah sich kurz um. Nein, Morgen war es noch lange nicht, denn die Nacht war noch düster, und kein sanftes Dämmerlicht verriet, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde.

Er ging weiter den Pfad entlang, der sich bald wieder verzweigte. Wohin genau er ihn führte wusste Legolas nicht, doch er schritt unbedacht auf ihm entlang. Er sah nicht nach oben zum Himmel, um sich an den Sternen zu orientieren und zu erfahren, wie viel Zeit noch bis zum Morgengrauen vergehen würde. Hätte er es getan, so hätte er bemerkt, dass dichte Wolken die leuchtenden Himmelskörper verhüllten.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon durch den Wald gewandelt war, tief in Gedanken, als er plötzlich einen Tropfen auf seinem Haupt spürte. Erst jetzt blickte er auf. Ein weiterer Tropfen traf sein Gesicht, dann noch einer. Es begann zu regnen.

Schnell lief er zurück zu der Weggabelung, doch als er an ihr stand, wusste er nicht mehr, aus welcher Richtung er gekommen war. Ein Elb verlief sich nicht im Wald. Das war unmöglich. Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht entsinnen. Verzweifelt blickte er gen Himmel, doch weder Nordstern noch Mond waren sichtbar, und so gab es keinerlei Zeichen für die richtige Himmelsrichtung.

Der Regen wurde stärker und durchnässte allmählich Legolas' Kleidung. Einige Strähnen seines Haares klebten bereits nass auf seiner Haut, und er strich sie sich aus dem Gesicht.

Endlich entschloss er sich für einen Weg und betete zu den Valar, es möge der richtige sein. Er schlang seine Arme um sich selbst, die herannahende Kälte vertreibend, sein Haupt gesenkt, da die Regentropfen, die immer zahlreicher fielen, sonst seine Augen treffen würden.  Doch er sah ohnehin nicht viel, denn die Nacht wurde immer finsterer. Er vermochte nur wenige Schritte voraus zu blicken, und so konzentrierte er sich auf den Boden, der langsam durch den Regen aufweichte. Bald schon hüllte Schlamm seine Stiefel ein bei jedem Schritt, den er auf dem rutschigen Grund tat. Die dichten Baumkronen hielten die Regentropfen zwar ein wenig zurück, doch bald schon rannen sie in Bächen die Äste und Stämme hinunter. Einen solch starken Regen hatte Legolas lange schon nicht mehr erlebt.

Der Pfad fiel nun steil ab, und Legolas versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er zuvor eine Steigung hinaufgegangen war. Er musste den falschen Weg genommen haben. Eine Umkehr würde allerdings viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, und so hoffte er, dass dies der Pfad war, der zu dem Aussichtspunkt im Wald führte oder zumindest zur Nordstraße, also lief er weiter.

Die Blätter der Bäume begannen unheilsvoll zu rauschen, als sich zum Regen ein starker Wind gesellte, der die Nässe gegen Legolas' Körper peitschen ließ. Er spürte nun die Schwäche in seinen Knochen, als jeder Schritt ihm durch Gegenwind und morastigen Boden erschwert wurde. Aus der Ferne drang dumpfes Donnergrollen an seine Ohren und kurz darauf erhellte sich der düstere Himmel, als ein Blitz durch die Nacht zuckte. Noch war das Gewitter fern, und so betete Legolas, es möge am Wald vorbeiziehen.

Mühsam schritt er den Pfad herab, der immer schlechter begehbar wurde, bis er schließlich zu enden schien, da eine Welle von Schlamm und Wasser über ihn schwappte. Fast knietief stand Legolas nun im weichen Morast und watete voran. Wohin der Weg ihn führen würde, wusste er nicht, doch er hielt sich stur gerade aus, um sich nicht gänzlich im Wald zu verlaufen. Irgendwann müsste er einen Anhaltspunkt finden, eine bekannte Stelle, die ihm verraten würde, wo er sich befand. Und doch machte sich Panik in ihm breit, da er hier allein ins Ungewisse wandelte. Er überlegte schon, ob er versuchen sollte, an einer einigermaßen trockenen Stelle Rast zu machen und den Tag abzuwarten, doch inmitten eines Gewitters wollte er nicht riskieren, zwischen den hohen Bäumen zu verweilen. Wenn er doch bloß eine Lichtung fände.

Der Sturm rückte näher, als der nächste Donnerschlag bereits um einiges lauter war und Legolas zusammenzucken ließ. Nur einen Augenblick später blitze es. Er befand sich fast unter dem Zentrum des Unwetters.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Schritte durch den schlammigen Grund zu beschleunigen. Seine Blicke suchten nervös seine Umgebung ab, doch kein Zeichen eines sicheren Weges oder ähnlichem war in Sicht. Neben ihm erstreckte sich eine steile Böschung, an deren Ende ein brauner Bach floss. Ob dies einer der vielen Wasserläufe Loriens war oder nur eine Schlammflut vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er schritt weiter und spürte die Anstrengung mit jedem schwerfälligen Schritt wachsen.

Plötzlich ließ ein lautes Geräusch ihn angsterfüllt zusammenfahren. Es war direkt neben ihm, ein lauter Knall und mit ihm ein gleißendes Licht, als ein Blitz in die Krone eines Baumes fuhr. Das Gehölz ächzte und knarrte, als der mächtige Stamm sich spaltete und auseinander ging. Legolas sah ihn auf sich zu fallen und für einen Augenblick war er wie erstarrt. Doch dann siegten seine Instinkte und er warf sich mit einem schnellen Satz zur Seite. Er spürte noch die Erschütterung, als das Holz den Boden traf und der Morast nach oben spritzte. Doch er traf Legolas nicht mehr, denn dieser rutschte über die aufgewühlte, nasse Erde der Böschung, unaufhaltsam dem Abgrund entgegen. Er versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Sturz zu bremsen, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen oder sich an den niedrigen Büschen festzuhalten, doch es ging alles zu schnell. Er spürte, wie er über Wurzeln rutschte, wie Äste nach ihm schlugen und ihm das Gesicht zerkratzten, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Der braune Strom am Grund der Schlucht hatte sich in einen reißenden Fluss verwandelt, der Legolas hinfortschwemmen würde, sobald er ihn erreichte. Krampfhaft versuchte er, irgendwo sicheren Halt zu finden, doch all seine Bemühungen waren vergebens, als die schmutzigen Wellen ihn plötzlich umgaben und ihn davonrissen. Die Strömung zerrte ihn unter die Oberfläche und instinktiv schnappte Legolas nach Luft, doch alles, was er in seinen Lungen spürte, war das dreckige Nass. Alles drohte um ihn herum zu verschwimmen, ihn zu erdrücken. Ohnmacht näherte sich und dann erfasste ihn eine Angst, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war die nackte Angst ums Überleben. Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Nicht hier, nicht so.

All seine Instinkte schienen plötzlich wieder wach, ebenso sein Geist, und so kämpfte er gegen das Wasser an. Mit einer ungeahnten Kraft bahnte er sich den Weg zur Oberfläche, strampelte und strauchelte, zwang mit seinen Armen die Wassermassen von sich und brachte sein Haupt schließlich an die Luft. Röchelnd hustete er die Flüssigkeit aus, um dann einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, der seine Lugen wieder mit Leben füllten. Nichts war je so erleichternd gewesen, als dieses Gefühl der reinen Luft, die er gierig in sich aufsog. Doch noch immer trug ihn der Strom hinfort und eine weitere Welle drohte ihn zu begraben, als ein Blitz die Nacht erhellte. In diesem kurzen Augenblick sah er einen starken Ast, der nur knapp über der Oberfläche hing, und rasch griff Legolas nach ihm, streckte sich mit aller Kraft dem Holz entgegen und erreichte es schließlich mit seinen Händen. Er klammerte sich daran fest, doch der Bach zerrte noch immer an ihm. Es kostete ihn viel Anstrengung, sich Stück für Stück an dem Ast hinauf zu ziehen und den alles verschlingenden Wassermassen zu entkommen. Schließlich hatte er sich daraus befreit und lag nun schwer atmend im weichen Schlamm.

Legolas wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, doch allmählich kehrte die Kraft wieder in seinen Körper zurück und er richtete sich auf, um sich umzusehen.

Am Rande des Stroms war nun keine Böschung mehr und das Gelände verlief fast eben. Wie weit hatte ihn das Wasser getragen? Er blickte zum Himmel, doch noch immer verdeckten Wolken die Sterne, und so konnte er sich nicht an ihnen orientieren. Angestrengt dachte er nach, wo er sich befinden könnte, in welche Richtung er laufen sollte, um wieder zurück zum Lager zu gelangen. Er musste vorher zu weit nach Norden gewandert sein, und der Bach hatte ihn schließlich wieder nach Süden gebracht, also entschloss er sich, seinem Verlauf zu folgen.

Müde und erschöpft schritt er weiter, und allmählich ließ der Regen nach und das Gewitter zog weiter. Legolas zitterte, als er seine Arme wieder um sich selbst schlang. Normalerweise froren Elben nicht so leicht, doch die Anstrengungen hatten seinen Körper geschwächt und seine Kleider waren durchnässt, voller Schlamm. Er hatte einige Wunden davongetragen, als sich Äste und Steine durch den Stoff gewetzt und seine Haut zerkratzt hatten. Etwas rann seine Stirn hinunter, und Legolas hielt es schon für Wasser, doch dann schmeckte er etwas Metallisches auf seinen Lippen. Es war Blut. Er hob seine Hand und tastete vorsichtig nach der Wunde. Als seine Fingerspitzen sie berührten, brannte es, und er erschrak, als er fühlte, wie tief die Wunde war. Er konnte ihr jedoch keine Beachtung schenken, denn er musste den Weg zurück zum Lager finden.

Bald schon nieselte es nur noch schwach, doch der Boden war noch längst nicht trocken. Jeder Schritt fiel ihm schwer, als er über den flachen Grund schritt, hier, wo die Bäume nun etwas weiter auseinander wuchsen. In der Ferne hörte er das leise Rauschen des Wasserlaufs, der an Geschwindigkeit verlor, da er nicht mehr durch starken Regen gespeist wurde.  Doch der Himmel hellte sich immer noch nicht auf.

Der Kampf ums Überleben war vorerst gewonnen, und so gingen Legolas wieder einige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie hatte er nur so dumm gewesen sein können, mitten in der Nacht alleine durch den Wald zu wandern, und zudem, ohne genau auf seinen Weg zu achten? Er hatte sich seine Situation selbst zuzuschreiben, denn er hätte auch in der Nähe des Lagers bleiben können. Die Ursache hierfür war jedoch, was zwischen ihm und Haldir geschehen war. Nein, es war nicht richtig, es darauf zu gründen. Selbst wenn es der Auslöser gewesen war, so war Legolas selbst Schuld daran, dass er sich verlaufen hatte und in dieses Unwetter geraten war.

Urplötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als etwas durch die Luft sauste. Es war ein Pfeil, der unweit von ihm in einem Baumstamm stecken blieb. Erschrocken blickte sich Legolas um, und da erblickte er in der Ferne den Schützen. Es war ein Ork.

Sein Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er hastig losstürmte, fort von seinem Verfolger. Hinter sich hörte er die dumpfen, schweren Schritte des Orks, doch es schienen mehr zu sein, als nur einer. Legolas drehte sich nicht um. Ganz gleich wie viele es waren, er musste ihnen entkommen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, und wieder verlieh ihm die Angst vor dem Tod eine ungeahnte Kraft und Schnelligkeit, doch der Boden war unwegsam. Legolas rutschte auf dem Schlamm aus und strauchelte. Gerade noch im letzten Moment gewann er sein Gleichgewicht wieder und floh weiter. Die Bäume boten nur wenig Schutz, denn ihre Stämme waren zu weit voneinander entfernt. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte Thalgorns, doch der Rat, den der erfahrene Elb ihm gegeben hatte, schien nicht umsetzbar. Er konnte sich nirgendwo verstecken, keinen Unterschlupf finden, der ihn vor den Orks verbergen würde. Und so blieb ihm nur die Flucht. Seine Beine schmerzten bei jedem Schritt, aber rannte weiter, so schnell er konnte. Am waldigen Horizont sah er einen fahlen Schimmer von Rot und wusste, dass er nun gen Osten lief. Hinter den Baumreihen erblickte er eine Wiese und wusste, dass ein Pfad davor lag. Es war die Straße, auf welcher er nach Lorien gekommen war. Sie würde ihn zurück ins Lager führen, wenn er sie rechtzeitig erreichte.

Zischend sauste ein weiterer Pfeil nur knapp an seinem Haupt vorbei, und kurz wagte Legolas den Blick nach hinten über seine Schulter. Es waren vier Orks, die ihm auf den Fersen waren, und sie kamen näher.

Panik erfüllte ihn, als er sich unwillkürlich an den Tod seiner Mutter erinnerte. Er sah die Bilder wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er wollte nicht so sterben wie sie. Mit einem Satz erreichte er den Pfad und rannte auf ihm entlang. Auch hier war der Boden aufgeweicht vom starken Regen, doch seine leichten Schritte verschafften ihm gegenüber den Orks einen Vorteil, denn er kam nun schneller voran als sie. Dennoch waren sie in Schussweite, und Legolas hatte keine Waffe dabei, um sich zu verteidigen.

Hinter sich hörte er ihre grausigen Rufe. Raue, grässliche Stimmen schrieen in ihrer hässlichen Sprache nach ihm. Er rannte weiter, die Distanz verlängernd.

Fast schon war er in Sicherheit, fast hatte er sie so weit hinter sich gebracht, dass sie ihn nicht mehr treffen konnten. Zu seiner rechten Seite wurde das Land allmählich erhellt und bald schon würde die Sonne so weit aufgegangen sein, dass die Orks sich zurückziehen mussten, da sie das Sonnenlicht verabscheuten. Bald hatte er es geschafft.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein stechender, verzehrender Schmerz und Legolas verlor das Gleichgewicht. Seine Beine wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und er taumelte vorwärts. Der Boden rückte gefährlich nah. Ein Blick an sich herunter enthüllte Schreckliches. Ein schwarzer Pfeil ragte aus seiner Brust, und Legolas fiel. Er spürte, wie er gerade noch seinen Sturz auf die Seite abfangen konnte, als alles sich um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Die Geräusche wurden dumpfer, leiser, und seine Sicht wurde schwarz, bis er plötzlich nichts mehr wahrnahm, als den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Legolas schloss die Augen.

- TBC -


	19. Kapitel 18

Danke für die lieben Reviews!! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. Vor allem ein dickes Dankeschön an Morgan, die ja jedes Kapitel einzeln gereviewt hat in einem wahren Marathon „g".

Also hier ist nun das 18. Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiter hin. Bitte lasst es mich wissen.

….

**Kapitel 18**

Als Haldir erwachte und seine Sicht sich allmählich klärte, drang nur wenig Tageslicht durch den Stoff des Zeltes. Es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein. Haldir setzte sich langsam auf und streckte sich, um die letzte Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben. Erst in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm wieder ein, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Obwohl er Legolas' Gegenwart nicht mehr gespürt hatte, blickte Haldir instinktiv auf sein Bett herunter, doch der junge Elb lag nicht mehr dort. Er sah zu dem zweiten Nachtlager am anderen Ende des Zeltes und auch dieses war verlassen, nicht einmal benutzt. Legolas musste schon aufgestanden sein.

Unaufgefordert kam die Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Abend zurück, an die Arme, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten, die weichen Lippen, die ihn geküsst hatten. Es war schön gewesen, und Haldirs Herz machte eigenartige Sprünge in seiner Brust, wenn er an Legolas dachte. Doch dann mischte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen unter die angenehmen Empfindungen. Der junge Elb war betrunken gewesen, hatte Trost nach einer Zurückweisung gesucht, und dennoch waren die Annäherungen von Legolas ausgegangen.

Warum war Legolas nun nicht mehr hier? Vielleicht war er des Morgens mit schmerzendem Kopf aufgewacht und hatte sich entschlossen, ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen. Doch kurz ging Haldir auch der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Legolas es vielleicht bereut hatte.

Nein, es war doch wirklich nichts geschehen. Sie hatten sich nur geküsst und waren Arm in Arm eingeschlafen. Doch vielleicht konnte sich Legolas auf Grund des Alkohols nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war, und hatte sich erschrocken, als er in Haldirs Armen erwachte?

Der Galadhrim seufzte tief. Er hoffte, dass Legolas es nicht bereute, denn Haldir tat es nicht, keinen Augenblick des gestrigen Abends.

Er erhob sich von seinem Lager und zog Hemd und Tunika wieder an, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lagen, um dann nach draußen zu gehen und nach Legolas Ausschau zu halten. Als er aus dem Zelt trat, schienen von Osten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Blätter der Bäume. Es roch nach Regen und der Boden war aufgewühlt und nass. Die Lichtung war ruhig, nur ein paar von Maedirs Männern liefen in Richtung der Vorratshütte. Sie schienen in Eile zu sein.

„Guten Morgen", rief Haldir ihnen zu und sie wandten sich zu ihm um. Bis auf einen kannte er nicht einmal ihre Namen.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Lanthir. „Ihr erwacht spät. Habt Ihr das Gewitter nicht gehört?"

Haldir runzelte die Stirn. „Gewitter? Nein, ich habe nichts bemerkt."

Der Elb sah ihn verwundert an. „Dann müsst Ihr sehr tief geschlafen haben. Es war eines der stärksten Gewitter, die ich je erlebt habe. Ein Baum ist am Lagerplatz entwurzelt worden und hat die Hütte zerstört."

Nun war es Haldir, der erstaunt und verwirrt dreinblickte. Wie konnte er ein solches Unwetter nicht gehört haben?

„Habt ihr Legolas gesehen?" fragte er dann, doch alle drei Elben schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein, aber vielleicht kommt Ihr nun mit uns. Es gibt viel zu tun", sagte einer der anderen beiden.

„Ja, ich werde bald kommen", antwortete Haldir, doch als erstes beabsichtigte er, Legolas zu finden.

Die drei nickten und wandten sich schnellen Schrittes zum Gehen. Haldir blieb noch kurze Zeit am Flecke stehen, bis er sich dann kopfschüttelnd in Bewegung setzte. Der Miruvor hatte wohl auch für ihn ausgereicht, ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen.

Er entschloss sich, als erstes am Pferdeunterstand nachzusehen. Vielleicht hatte Legolas sich Sorgen um die Tiere gemacht und als erstes nach ihnen gesehen. Die Pferde mussten verängstigt sein, wenn das Gewitter wirklich so schlimm gewesen war, wie Lanthir gesagt hatte.

Bald schon kam Haldir an der Stallung an und ging hinein. Hinter einem der Rösser sah er einen blonden Haarschopf hervorschauen.

„Legolas?" rief er und trat näher, doch als der Elb hinter dem Pferd hervortrat, sah Haldir, dass es Dagorion war.

„Legolas ist nicht hier", antwortete dieser. „Doch er täte gut daran, schnellstmöglich aufzutauchen. Sein Hengst lässt sich von mir nicht berühren und er ist noch sehr unruhig."

Haldir sah zu dem eingegrenzten Platz, in dem das große Ross stand. Es lief aufgeregt in der hölzernen Zelle umher, als wollte es versuchen, aus ihr auszubrechen.

„Ich habe glücklicherweise Wache hier am Lager gehalten", sprach Dagorion, während er einem der Tiere beruhigend über den Hals strich. „Sie hatten große Angst, besonders, als der Baum in die Vorratshütte einschlug. Den Aufprall hat man sogar hier gespürt. Ich bin froh, dass kein Blitz in den Stall eingeschlagen hat."

Haldir hörte nur halbherzig zu, denn in Gedanken fragte er sich immer wieder, wo Legolas nur steckte. Wenn er vor ihm erwacht war, so musste er doch die Aufregung um das Unwetter mitbekommen haben, und hätte er dann nicht als allererstes nach seinem geliebten Pferd geschaut?

„Wir können von Glück reden, dass den Pferden nichts zugestoßen ist", sagte Haldir dann.

„Oh ja, und noch mehr, dass keinem der Männer etwas passiert ist", fügte Dagorion hinzu. „Amdir und Norugorn brachten gerade das Brennholz ins Trockene und konnten im letzten Augenblick aus der Hütte fliehen, bevor der Stamm sie zerschmetterte."

Haldirs Augen weiteten sich. „Was ist mit den Vorräten?"

„Alles verdorben. Nachdem die Hütte eingestürzt war, konnte das Wasser ungehindert eindringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass noch ein Stück trockenes Brot oder unversehrte Säcke Getreide da sind. Wir werden alles aus Caras Galadhon holen und die Hütte neu aufbauen müssen." Noch einmal streichelte Dagorion dem hellbraunen Pferd über den Nacken, bis er sich dann einem anderen zuwandte.

„Sag, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

Haldir kratzte sich ein wenig verlegen am Kopf. „Nun, ich habe geschlafen bis eben. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das Gewitter nicht bemerkte."

Dagorion hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Haldir verwundert an. „Wenn du nicht so wach aussehen würdest, hätte ich darauf gewettet, dass du sehr betrunken gewesen sein musst. Aber vielleicht hattest du nur zu süße Träume, um zu erwachen." Er zwinkerte lächelnd, bevor er in Richtung des geschlossenen Unterstands von Gil-Farod ging.

Haldir seufzte kaum merklich und folgte dem blonden Elb. Mit seiner Vermutung hatte er wohl Recht, auch wenn Haldir sich nicht an Träume erinnern konnte, doch vermutlich war er nach dem schönen Abend mit Legolas zu glückselig gewesen, um sich von einem düsteren Gewitter stören zu lassen.

Dagorion trat näher an die hölzerne Absperrung heran, doch der Hengst dahinter stieg und schlug mit den Vorderläufen heftig gegen die Tür.

„Es ist zwecklos! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn beruhigen soll."

Der schwarze Hengst wieherte und schnaubte, als wäre er in größter Gefahr. Haldir ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Gil-Farod, was ist mit dir?" fragte er sanft, obwohl er selbst ein wenig Angst hatte, das Ross könnte aus seinem Käfig ausbrechen und sie beide niedertrampeln.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um deinen Herrn? Ihm ist bestimmt nichts zugestoßen." Mit diesen Worten versuchte Haldir sowohl den Hengst als auch sich selbst zu beruhigen, und tatsächlich hörte Gil-Farod auf, den Kopf aufgeregt hin und her zu werfen und schien Haldir fast verstehend anzublicken.

„Seit wann redest du mit Pferden?" fragte Dagorion schmunzelnd.

„Legolas sagte, sie verstehen, was man ihnen sagt. Oder zumindest glaube ich, können sie am Ton erkennen, was man ihnen mitteilen möchte", antwortete Haldir. Zögernd schob er eine Hand über den Rand der Holzwand und streichelte Gil-Farod über die Nüstern. Das Pferd gab ein leises Wiehern von sich, doch es klang schon längst nicht mehr so aufgeregt wie zuvor.

„Legolas scheint in manchen Dingen wirklich ein guter Lehrer zu sein", sagte Dagorion anerkennend. „Doch nun sollten wir schauen, wie es um die Hütte steht. Dort wird sicherlich unsere Hilfe benötigt."

Haldir nickte und zog seine Hand zurück. „Sobald ich ihn finde, sage ich ihm, er soll zu dir kommen", versprach er dem Pferd lächelnd und ging dann gemeinsam mit Dagorion hinaus.

„Und ich dachte, du kannst Pferde nicht ausstehen. Legolas scheint wirklich einen guten Einfluss auf dich zu haben." Wieder schmunzelte Dagorion und zwinkerte Haldir zu.

Haldir wusste nicht so ganz, wie er diesen Kommentar deuten sollte. Konnte es sein, dass manche der Wächter hier bereits mehr wussten, als Haldir freiwillig preisgab, und dass es sie nicht weiter störte?

Vielleicht waren die meisten von ihnen doch nicht so engstirnig, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Es wäre jedenfalls angenehm, und falls er und Legolas sich noch näher kämen, müssten sie sich nicht verstecken. Haldir schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, als er hinter dem anderen her trottete. Es war nicht an der Zeit für solche Gedanken. Und dennoch regte sich der Wunsch in ihm, dass der Schritt, den sie letzte Nacht gemacht hatten, nicht der letzte auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg war.

Wenige Augenblicke später erstreckte sich das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung vor Haldirs Augen. Sie näherten sich der Hütte, oder vielmehr einem Haufen zerschmettertem Holz, der einmal ihre Vorrats- und Lagerhütte gewesen war. Ein breiter Baumstamm lag quer über den zersplitterten Balken und Brettern, die kaum noch verrieten, dass dies einmal ein Gebäude gewesen war. Einige Männer liefen eilig umher, zogen an den Balken und versuchten zu retten, was zu retten war.

Maedir stand in der Mitte des Getümmels und gab Anweisungen, ohne jedoch selbst einen Finger zu rühren. In diesem Moment erblickte Haldir Daeron und Thalgorn, die nun auf ihn zukamen.

„Haldir, da bist du ja", sagte Thalgorn knapp. Auch ihm schien die Aufregung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wir müssen unbedingt einige Männer nach Caras Galadhon schicken, um neue Vorräte zu holen. Möchtest du gehen?"

Haldir zögerte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich würde lieber hier bleiben und helfen. Und außerdem… außerdem suche ich Legolas. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?"

Die Brüder schüttelten ihre Häupter. „Nein, ich frage mich auch, wo er sich rumtreibt", sagte Thalgorn nachdenklich.

„Ich habe ihn auch nicht gesehen", fügte Daeron hinzu.

Ein Ausdruck der Besorgnis glitt über Haldirs Züge. Wenn niemand ihn gesehen hatte, wo mochte er dann stecken?

„Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein", sagte der Jüngere.

„In Ordnung. Wir müssen den Baum von der Hütte fortziehen!" hallte Maedirs tiefe Stimme durch die Luft. Die Männer hielten in ihren Bemühungen inne und hörten ihm zu.

„Lanthir, hole Seile. Alle, die du finden kannst", befahl er und zeigte dann auf den nächstbesten Elb, der in seiner Nähe stand. „Du da, geh mit ihm. Wir können die Seile dort oben um den Ast schlingen und damit den Baumstamm anheben. Weitere Seile werden wir um diesen Baumstamm schlingen…", er deutete auf eine Eiche, die etwa zwanzig Schritte von der zerschmetterten Hütte stand, „und von dort können wir den Stamm zur Seite ziehen. Auch wenn unsere Vorräte zunichte sind, so befinden sich unter den Trümmern noch Waffen, die vielleicht nicht alle zerstört sind."

Während Maedir seine Anweisungen gab, begannen die Männer, sie zu befolgen und sich auf dem Platz zu verteilen. Einige kletterten auf den hohen Baum, von dem aus der Stamm angehoben werden sollte.

Als Lanthir und der andere Elb mit einigen langen Seilen zurückkamen, wurden diese an dem entwurzelten Baum befestigt. Bald war alles in Position. Haldir stand nahe dem hohen Baum und hielt gemeinsam mit Daeron und Thalgorn eines der vier dicken Seile, die den Stamm heben sollten.

„Und los!" rief Maedir. Alle Männer zogen gleichzeitig, und mit großer Anstrengung schafften sie es, den Stamm weit genug anzuheben, damit die anderen Männer ihn zur Seite ziehen konnten.

„Gebt den Seilen Stück für Stück nach", befahl Maedir, als die zweite Gruppe an den ihren zog. Nach und nach bewegte sich der Stamm, bis er schließlich neben der Hütte in der Luft schwebte.

„Und ab. Langsam!"

Vorsichtig ließ die erste Gruppe die Seile nach und nach los, und der Baum senkte sich zu Boden

Erst als Haldir das Seil losließ, bemerkte er ein Brennen in seinen Handinnenflächen, durch die sich rote Schwielen zogen.

„Eine Kräutersalbe wäre jetzt nützlich, nicht wahr?" fragte Daeron. „Dummerweise war sie auch in der Hütte."

„Ich habe noch etwas in meinem Zelt", sagte Dagorion. „Ich werde sie später holen."

Haldir nickte dankbar und ließ dann seinen Blick über den Platz schweifen. Einige der Männer begannen bereits, die Holzbalken der einstigen Hütte fortzuschaffen, um das, was von den Vorräten übrig war, freizulegen, als Haldir plötzlich auffiel, dass er noch jemanden vermisste.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Bruder?" fragte er.

„Orophin? Er ist am Aussichtspunkt", antwortete Thalgorn.

„Danke", sagte Haldir, als die vier Elben sich schließlich zu den anderen gesellten, um bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen. Haldir schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte bereits einige Male nach Legolas gefragt, aber ihm war nicht eingefallen, sich Sorgen um seinen Bruder zu machen, den er ebenfalls noch nicht gesehen hatte. Nun, das musste daran liegen, dass Orophin doch sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, sagte sich Haldir.

Er hob gemeinsam mit Dagorion einen schwereren Holzbalken an und übergab ihn drei weiteren Männern, welche die Trümmer zu einem Haufen brachten, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

„Wenigstens haben wir nun genügend Brennholz", scherzte Daeron, der ebenfalls einige Bretter hochhob.

„Du verlierst auch nie deinen Humor, oder?" fragte Dagorion grinsend.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?" entgegnete Daeron. „Ich könnte mich auch beklagen und jammern, aber mit Humor lässt sich doch einiges viel leichter ertragen."

„Das ist wohl wahr", gab Dagorion zu.

„Außerdem liegt es uns im Blut", sprach nun Thalgorn. „Oh seht!" rief er aus, bückte sich und zog aus den Trümmern etwas hervor, das einmal ein Bogen gewesen war. „Der Name ‚Bogen' trifft es nun genau ins Schwarze", sagte er kichernd und warf die völlig unbrauchbare Waffe hinter sich.

Haldirs Augen weiteten sich, als er dies sah. Ohne zu überlegen ließ er den Balken los, den er soeben angehoben hatte und eilte zu dem Fleck, wo der Bogen lag. Er kniete nieder und nahm das Holz in seine Hände. Wo sich früher eine leichte Rundung befunden hatte, waren nun einige gesplitterte Stellen und die gesamte Waffe war eigenartig verbogen und verdreht. Die Sehne fehlte gänzlich und auch die einstigen Schnitzereien waren abgehobelt oder durch eine Vielzahl an Splittern unkenntlich.

„Das war mein Bogen", sagte er leise und starrte ungläubig darauf. Er spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Hals bildete, als er das Holz noch immer in Händen hielt, als könnte es wieder ganz werden.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte plötzlich Maedir. Haldir hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich auf ihn zu bewegt hatte.

Nur langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte den Heerführer an. „Nein", antwortete er, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Gut, dann kannst du wieder an deine Arbeit gehen."

Haldir schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein, doch die Wut, die plötzlich in ihm aufkochte, ließ sich dadurch nicht vertreiben.

„Vielleicht solltest _du_ einmal an die Arbeit gehen, statt nur Befehle zu erteilen", zischte er, bevor er unvermittelt aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte. Aufgebracht stürmte er davon.

„Komm sofort zurück!" rief Maedir ihm hinterher, doch Haldir reagierte nicht und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aussichtsstützpunkt.

Diese Waffe war nicht nur irgendein Bogen, sie war das letzte Erinnerungsstück, das Haldir an seine Mutter gehabt hatte. Und nun war es zerstört. Warum nur hatte er ihn in der Hütte gelassen, statt ihn mit in sein Zelt zu nehmen? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Am Abend zuvor hatte er an der Hütte seinen Bogen neu bespannt, und dann war er mit Legolas zu seinem Zelt gegangen und hatte seine Waffe vergessen. Er war schuld daran, dass in seinen Händen nun keine präzise, gefährliche Waffe mehr lag, sondern ein unbrauchbares Stück Holz. Er spürte, wie Tränen sich in seinen Augen formten, als er schnellen Schrittes über den Pfad lief. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er verhielte sich albern, wegen einer Sache so aufgebracht zu sein, doch es zählte nicht, was etwas war, sondern was es bedeutete. Seine Mutter hatte diesen Bogen fertigen lassen und die Inschrift ausgewählt, und nun war alles zerstört.

Als der Aussichtspunkt fast in Sicht war, kam ihm Rumil entgegen.

„Haldir, ich wollte soeben zu euch ins Lager gehen. Ich kam gerade erst hier an. Das war ja ein fürchterliches Unwetter letzte Nacht. Orophin und die anderen reparieren gerade die Plattform. Wie sieht es im Lager aus?", fragte sein jüngerer Bruder, doch Haldir antwortete nicht. Dann fiel Rumils Blick auf den Bogen, den sein Bruder immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

„Oh", sagte er leise mit einem Ausdruck der Bestürzung auf seinen Zügen. „Das tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht sagen, diese Waffe lässt sich ersetzen, doch trotz allem sollten wir froh sein, dass wie durch ein Wunder niemand verletzt wurde." Er legte seinem Bruder tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, doch dieser schüttelte die Berührung von sich, wandte sich um und warf den zerstörten Bogen mit einem Aufschrei fort. Haldir wusste nicht genau, warum er so wütend war, schon längst war es nicht mehr wegen der Waffe gewesen, vielmehr war er voller Zorn auf Maedir, und aus irgendeinem Grund auch auf sich selbst. In diesem Moment kamen Gedanken zurück in seinen Geist, die ihn während der Arbeiten eben verlassen hatten.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Rumil etwas verwirrt. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so impulsiv, Bruder."

„Ich habe einen Fehler begangen, einen sehr großen Fehler", antwortete Haldir und ließ sich kopfschüttelnd auf dem Erdboden nieder, sein Haupt in die Hände gestützt.

Rumil war sofort an seiner Seite, und wieder legte er eine Hand auf Haldirs Schulter, doch diesmal wurde die Geste nicht abgewehrt.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Ithiliel hat Legolas zurückgewiesen. Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen." Er lachte kurz verächtlich auf. „Ich war ein Narr, Legolas so in seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen und zu bestärken, anstatt ihm die Augen zu öffnen."

„Ich weiß es bereits, denn ich traf Niphredil, nachdem es geschah. Es ist bedauerlich für Legolas, aber dich trifft keine Schuld", sagte Rumil ruhig. „Und auch wenn ich allen Grund hätte, anders zu denken, so hat selbst Ithiliel es verdient, dass man nicht von vornhinein Schlechtes von ihr denkt. Es hätte auch anders verlaufen können."

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und dennoch. Ich hätte ihn davor bewahren können."

„Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Bruder. Legolas muss seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen, auch wenn sie manchmal schmerzlich sind." Rumil lächelte seinen Bruder ermutigend an, doch dann spiegelte sich wieder Sorge auf seinen Zügen. „Das ist doch nicht das einzige, was dich so aufgebracht hat, oder?"

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist längst nicht das einzige." Er seufzte tief, bevor er wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Gestern Abend kam Legolas völlig enttäuscht und verstört ins Lager zurück. Er kam geradewegs zu mir. Sogar dich hat er vergessen."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Und ich habe erwartet, dass er dich aufsuchen würde, also folgte ich ihm nicht. Außerdem habe ich lange mit Niphredil gesprochen, die von den Ereignissen ebenso betroffen und verletzt war, wie Legolas", sagte Rumil.

„Das war freundlich von dir, doch sicherlich hast du ihr nicht in gleicher Weise Trost gespendet, wie ich und hast sie trunken gemacht, um…" Haldir lachte bitter auf, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in den Händen vergrub.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Haldir, wovon sprichst du?" fragte Rumil verwirrt, fast erschrocken. „Was ist geschehen? Ich will nicht glauben, dass du Legolas' Situation in dieser Weise ausgenutzt hast."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht… Er war nur so verzweifelt und unglücklich. Wir tranken etwas Miruvor. Er reagierte viel zu schnell auf den Alkohol, aber es war nicht meine Absicht, dass dies geschah… oder vielleicht war es das doch. Vielleicht habe ich insgeheim darauf gehofft. Ich war so ein Narr!"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz. Was genau ist denn nun geschehen?" fragte Rumil, noch immer verwirrt.

„Wir haben uns geküsst, nicht mehr, und er schlief in meinen Armen ein." Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Haldir in die vorangegangene Nacht zurückversetzt, und für einen kurzen Augenblick genoss er die Erinnerung, bevor er sich wieder der Realität gewahr wurde. „Als ich aufwachte, war Legolas verschwunden. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit versucht einzureden, er brauchte vielleicht nur frische Luft, um die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols zu verscheuchen, aber allmählich wird mir klar, dass meine Erklärungsversuche töricht waren."

„Wo ist er jetzt?" wollte Rumil wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Haldir. „Bei Eru, wir müssen ihn suchen. Was, wenn er heute Nacht in dieses Gewitter geraten ist? Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?" Die Illusion seiner Annahmen und Erklärungen brach entzwei und machte einer ungeahnten Angst Platz, die Haldir überwältigte.

Beide Brüder erhoben sich rasch. Rumil sah Haldir voller Bedauern an, doch auch er schien besorgt und ängstlich um ihren Freund.

„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Er hatte es sich nie erlaubt, sich selbst diese Frage zu stellen, doch nun, als sein Bruder dies für ihn tat, schien die Antwort ihm klarer denn je zuvor, und sie erschreckte ihn.

„Ja."

Rumil nickte. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Doch nun lass uns ihn suchen. Ich hole Orophin und die anderen, damit wir uns aufteilen können."

Als Haldirs jüngerer Bruder sich bereits umgewandt hatte, um zum Aussichtspunkt zu eilen, hörten sie in der Ferne das Getrappel von Hufen näher kommen. Es mussten einige Tiere sein, denn der Boden bebte unter ihren rasenden Schritten.

Die beiden Galadhrim blickten dem Trupp entgegen, der bald schon in der Ferne zu sehen war und schnell näher ritt. Es waren etwa ein Dutzend Männer, die in höchster Eile schienen. Zwei weiße Rösser führten die Gruppe an, und auf ihnen saßen zwei dunkelhaarige Gestalten, die einander völlig glichen. Hinter ihnen ritt ein breitschultriger, großer Elb mit langem, goldenem Haar, und in seinen Armen lag eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Einige Strähnen hellen, aber von Schmutz verkrusteten Haares hingen an ihr herunter, und aus ihrer Brust ragte ein schwarzer Pfeil.

„Einen Heiler! Wir brauchen einen Heiler!" rief der blonde Reiter, bevor er sein Pferd vor Haldir zügelte und dieser die Gestalt in seinen Armen aus der Nähe sehen konnte. Legolas.

.. TBC ..


	20. Kapitel 19

_Hallo Liebe Leute!_

_Also erstes möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet. Ich kam bei dieser Story einfach nicht weiter und tue es auch im Moment nicht wirklich, muss mich jetzt aber dazu zwingen. Das lag einerseits daran, dass ich ziemlich viel zu tun hatte in letzter Zeit und zum anderen, dass ich meine Energien in andere Schreibprojekte gesteckt habe. Ich werde diese Story aber auf JEDEN FALL beenden, auch wenn es zwischendrin mal länger dauert. _

_Ich habe immer noch nicht das nächste Kapitel abgeschlossen, aber immerhin poste ich euch schon mal Kapitel 19. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiter hin... Trallatüt… Trotz des Endes dieses Kapitels. Aber bevor ihr jetzt alle wegen Cliffhanger durchdreht, schaut euch doch noch mal den Prolog an. _

_Vielen Dank auch noch mal für die vielen lieben Reviews. Sowas baut einen echt auf, UND verpasst einem ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, wenn man so lange nicht weiter postet. Sorry!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß!!_

**_Kapitel 19_**

Wie angewurzelt stand Haldir da und starrte ungläubig auf den leblos erscheinenden Körper, der schlaff in den Armen des fremden Elben lag. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie die anderen Reiter abstiegen und aufgeregt umhereilten, bevor Rumil so schnell er konnte zum Aussichtspunkt rannte.

Haldir wollte nicht glauben, was er sah. Er spürte, wie seine Beine schwach wurden und unter ihm nachzugeben drohten, doch er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und bewegte sich auf den Reiter zu, der noch immer nicht von seinem Ross abgestiegen war.

„Was… was ist geschehen?" fragte er leise, als er in das fahle Gesicht von Legolas blickte. Wo einst ein rosiger Schimmer auf Wangen und Lippen gelegen hatte, schien es nun, als sei das Leben aus dem schlanken Körper gewichen, und Haldir wagte es nicht, die Hand auszustrecken und den Verwundeten zu berühren, aus Angst, er könnte spüren, dass jegliche Hilfe tatsächlich zu spät käme.

„Wir fanden ihn etwas abseits eines Weges. Er ist von Orks angegriffen worden", sprach der blonde Reiter. „Ist denn ein Heiler in Eurem Lager zugegen? Ich fürchte mit einfacher Medizin wird Legolas nicht geholfen sein."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Haldir sich gewundert, dass der Fremde Legolas' Namen kannte, doch noch war er zu erschüttert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, von dem er jedoch seine Augen nicht abwenden konnte. Plötzlich wand sich Legolas in den Armen des Elben und ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen – ein Zeichen, dass er noch am Leben war.

Zitternd streckte Haldir seine Hand aus und strich eine schlammverkrustete Haarsträhne aus Legolas' Gesicht.

„Oh, Elbereth, bitte…" flehte er, immer noch nicht fähig auf die Frage des Reiters zu antworten.

„Hört Ihr? Legolas braucht dringend einen Heiler. Ich kenne nur wenige, die in der Lage wären, eine solch schwere Wunde zu behandeln, denn der Pfeil scheint vergiftet. Herr Elrond wäre dazu imstande, doch hat er uns nicht begleitet."

„Was in aller Valar Namen ist geschehen?" rief nun Orophin, der zusammen mit Rumil zurückkehrte.

„Seid Ihr ein Heiler?" fragte einer der dunkelhaarigen Elben, die den Trupp zuvor angeführt hatten.

Orophin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kenne mich wie jeder hier mit Heilmitteln aus, doch für einen richtigen Heiler müssen wir nach Caras Galadhon gehen."

„Dann zeigt mir den Weg. Ich werde dorthin reiten", forderte der Blonde ihn auf.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht. Der Weg wird schon bald zu uneben, um beritten zu werden", antwortete nun Rumil. Die beiden Brüder sahen erschrocken zu ihrem Freund, der mehr tot als lebendig aussah, wie er reglos auf dem Rücken des Pferdes hing.

„Wir könnten eine Bahre nehmen und ihn tragen", schlug Orophin vor.

„Nein, das würde zu lange dauern", entgegnete der Fremde kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Er braucht sofort einen Heiler, und zwar einen, der Herrn Elrond ebenbürtig ist. Soweit ich weiß, kann das nur die Herrin Galadriel sein."

„Ich werde sie rufen", sagte Rumil unvermittelt, doch Orophin hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, du bist selbst noch nicht vollständig genesen. Ich werde gehen." Ohne auf eine Verabschiedung oder ein weiteres Wort eines seiner Brüder zu warten, rannte Orophin los, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwo hinbringen, wo wir ihn vorerst versorgen können", sagte nun einer der gleich aussehenden Elben.

„Wir brauchen Heilpflanzen und Wasser", fügte der zweite hinzu.

Haldir hatte wie in Trance dem schnell verlaufenden Gespräch gelauscht, und doch kam es ihm schleichend langsam vor. Immer noch war er zu erschrocken, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Es ist alles zerstört. Das Gewitter…"

„Habt Ihr denn überhaupt keine Vorräte mehr?" fragte nun der Blonde, und auch seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Dagorion sagte, er habe noch etwas in seinem Zelt." Die Antwort war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Murmeln, doch sie reichte aus, dass Rumil geistesgegenwärtig reagierte, und sich ebenfalls aufmachte, die Gruppe zu verlassen.

„Ich werde ihn holen. Haldir, bring sie zum Zeltplatz, ja?"

„Ja… ja, natürlich", antwortete dieser leise, woraufhin sein Bruder sich entfernte. „Kommt, hier entlang."

Es kam Haldir vor wie ein Traum, ein grauer, übler Traum, als er schnellen Schrittes vor den Elben herlief und sie ins Lager geleitete. Immer wieder sah er über seine Schulter zu dem Fremden und zu Legolas in seinen Armen, doch immer wieder schien der Anblick ihm so unwirklich, viel zu erschreckend, um echt zu sein.

Endlich erreichten sie den kleinen Platz, auf dem die Zelte standen, und wo bereits eine Gruppe Elben aufgeregt umherlief.

„Da seid ihr ja", rief Rumil. „Bringt ihn hier hinein." Er deutete auf eines der etwas größeren Zelte, in denen sonst drei von Maedirs Männern schliefen. Nun sollte es als Krankenlager dienen.

Die Zwillinge, was die beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben sein mussten, halfen dem Blonden, Legolas behutsam vom Pferd zu heben, um ihn dann gemeinsam in das Zelt zu tragen. Haldir folgte ihnen.

„Ich bringe Euch die Heilpflanzen", rief Rumil, bevor er wieder verschwand und seinen Bruder im Inneren des Zeltes zurückließ, das auf einmal bedrückend eng wirkte.

Vorsichtig hatten die anderen Elben Legolas auf eines der Lager gebettet, worauf dieser wieder aufstöhnte, doch war er nicht bei Bewusstsein.

„Verzeiht", sprach nun einer der Zwillinge. „Aber wir haben in der Not der Stunde unsere Manieren vergessen und uns Euch noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Elladan, Sohn Elronds von Bruchtal, dies ist mein Zwillingsbruder Elrohir und dies ist Glorfindel, einer der engsten Berater meines Vaters. Wir kamen eigentlich hierher, um mit der Herrin Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn das neue Bündnis zwischen den drei Elbenreichen zu besprechen, doch wie sich herausstellte, diente unsere Anwesenheit auch noch einem anderen Zweck."

Haldir hatte nur halb hingehört, denn sein Blick ruhte auf Legolas und dem Elb, der vor ihm saß – Glorfindel. Er nahm soeben ein Messer aus einer Scheide an seinem Gürtel und schlitzte vorsichtig Legolas' Tunika auf, um diese abzustreifen, ohne den Pfeil zu bewegen. Haldir bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich unhöflich verhielt, indem er sich nicht ebenfalls vorstellte. Er trat näher an die beiden heran und schaute Glorfindel über die Schulter.

Was er nun sah, raubte ihm fast den Atem. Aus der Wunde trat bereits eine große Menge Eiter aus und um den Pfeil herum hatte sich das entzündete Fleisch schwarz verfärbt.

„Warum zieht Ihr ihn nicht heraus?" fragte er verzweifelt, denn es war ihm, als könne er zusehen, wie das Fleisch um den Pfeil herum langsam abstarb.

„Weil er sonst zuviel Blut verlieren würde. Als ich es versuchte, sprudelte es nur so hervor. Der Pfeil muss eine wichtige Ader getroffen haben", erklärte Glorfindel und sah ratlos zu Haldir auf.

„Aber der Pfeil kann unmöglich drinbleiben. Seht Ihr nicht, wie das Gift sich durch seinen Körper frisst? Es wird ihn umbringen!" Bis eben war Haldir noch wie in einem Alptraum gefangen gewesen, doch der Gestank von Eiter und des Giftes brachten ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Panik erfasste ihn wie selten zuvor.

„Und wenn wir den Pfeil jetzt herausziehen, wird es ihn auch umbringen", entgegnete Glorfindel energisch. „Ich bin nicht in der Lage, eine solche Blutung zu stoppen!"

„Aber ich bin es", sagte eine Stimme vom Eingang des Zeltes. Erwartungsvoll und zugleich verwirrt blickten sie auf, und dort stand Maedir, gefolgt von Rumil und Norugorn.

„Wie?" fragte Glorfindel, während der Heerführer in das Zelt eintrat und sich musternd über den bewusstlosen Legolas beugte.

„Haldir hat Recht. Der Pfeil muss entfernt werden. Ich werde die Wunde ausbrennen. Norugorn, bring mir ein glühendes Eisen."

Nickend verließ der Angesprochene wieder das Zelt, während Rumil eine Schale mit frischem Wasser neben dem Lager sowie einige Kräuter, Salben und saubere Binden abstellte.

„Ausbrennen?" fragte Glorfindel und auf seinen Zügen spiegelte sich Skepsis. „Wenn Ihr die Wunde ausbrennt, schließt ihr auch das Gift darin ein."

Maedir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Junge, ich habe bereits Wunden dieser Art behandelt, als du noch an der Brust deiner Mutter gelegen hast", sagte er in seinem gewohnt überheblichen Ton und schob Glorfindel ein wenig zur Seite, um selbst am Rande des Lagers Platz zu nehmen.

„Junge?" schnaubte Glorfindel. „Verzeiht, doch wenn Ihr mich einen Jungen nennt, dann habt ihr sicherlich auch schon beim Fall von Gondolin gelebt und ebenfalls einen Balrog erlegt."

Nur ganz kurz huschte eine Spur von Verwunderung über Maedirs Züge, bevor sie sich wieder versteinerten und er gleichgültig fort fuhr.

„Dann müsst Ihr Glorfindel sein. Nun, einen Balrog habe ich nicht getötet, aber ich kannte Feanor, was mich in die Position bringt, jeden männlichen Elben als Jungen zu bezeichnen, denn außer Celeborn, Galadriel und Círdan ist niemand, der mir in Mittelerde bekannt ist, älter als ich."

Glorfindel rollte mit den Augen. „Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe, Ihr behaltet Recht, was die Behandlung der Wunde anbelangt." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zelt, sichtlich beleidigt über die harten Worte.

„Arroganter Noldo", ließ Maedir vernehmen, während er Legolas' Wunde wieder näher begutachtete und an dessen Handgelenk den Puls ertastete.

„Er ist nicht arrogant", sprach einer der Zwillinge, Elladan.

„Er kennt Legolas schon seit er ein Junge war und ist genauso besorgt, wie jeder andere hier", fügte der zweite, Elrohir, hinzu.

Maedir antwortete nicht darauf und widmete sich ganz dem Verwundeten.

„Bereite eine Binde mit Kräutern vor", sagte er zu Rumil. „Hast du auch Fuindaelyth und Athelas?"

Rumil nickte und tat wie ihm befohlen, während Haldir immer noch dastand und das Geschehen beobachtete. Die Zwillinge verließen derweil ebenfalls das Zelt, als Norugorn gerade wieder hereinkam. In der Hand hielt er ein langes Eisen, dessen Spitze glutrot war. Maedir nickte und bedeutete ihm, näher zu treten. Dann nahm er von Rumil den Kräuterverband entgegen.

„Ich werde jetzt den Pfeil herausziehen und dann kurz die Kräuterbinde auf die Wunde drücken, damit die heilenden Öle in sie eindringen können. Auf mein Kommando brennst du die Wunde aus, Norugorn, damit sich das Blutgefäß verschließt, bevor er uns hier verblutet."

Haldir spürte, wie ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken herunter lief bei dem Gedanken, dass der Elb das glühende Eisen gleich in Legolas' Brust bohren würde. Er dankte den Valar, dass Legolas bewusstlos war, und somit hoffentlich nicht viel davon spüren würde, aber dennoch war Haldir alles andere als wohl, dabei zuzusehen.

Maedir legte nun die Binde um den Pfeil herum, drückte sie fest an und zog dann mit einem Ruck das schwarze Holz heraus. Sofort sprudelte eine kleine Fontäne von hellrotem Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, rann über Legolas' fahle Haut und besudelte die hellen Laken unter ihm. Es schien so viel zu sein, dass Haldir fürchtete, der Jüngere würde den Verlust nicht überleben.

„Jetzt!" rief Maedir, entfernte seine Hände von der Wunde und drückte Legolas' Schultern herunter. Norugorn war blitzschnell über ihm und setzte das Eisen an. Mit einem leichten Stoß glitt es zischend in die blutende Wunde und Legolas bäumte sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen auf. Selbst in der Bewusstlosigkeit nahm er die Schmerzen wahr, die größer sein mussten, als Haldir es sich vorstellen konnte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm beißend in die Nase und das heisere Keuchen schnitt durch die stickige Luft wie ein Messer.

„Und genug", befahl Maedir, woraufhin Norugorn das Eisen herauszog. Ein tiefes Loch mit verkohlten Rändern klaffte nun in Legolas' Brust, doch kein Blut trat mehr heraus.

„Schnell, einen weiteren Verband", sagte er zu Rumil, der ihm mit zitternden Händen einen neuen Stofffetzen, getränkt in der Kräutersalbe, reichte. Sein Gesicht war bleich, und nachdem er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, stürmte er an den beiden stehenden Elben vorbei aus dem Zelt, vor dem er sich übergab.

Auch Haldir verspürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, doch er war noch zu schockiert und voll Angst um Legolas, um das Gesehene auf sich wirken zu lassen. Immer noch starrte er mit geweiteten Augen auf den Verwundeten herab, der nun mit einem festen Verband versorgt wurde.

„Nun bleibt uns nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Herrin Galadriel schnell genug hier eintrifft, um die Wirkung des Giftes in seinem Körper aufzuheben. Weiter verteilen kann es sich nicht, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Wenigstens hat das Blut einen Teil des Giftes und des Eiters herausgespült. Mehr kann ich nicht für ihn tun."

Haldir nickte kaum merklich, bevor er sich zögernd der Bettstatt näherte, um an deren Rand Platz zu nehmen. Er sah zu Maedir auf, der bereits dabei war, das Zelt zu verlassen.

„Danke."

Maedir öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, doch dann wandte er sich um und ging hinaus. Er hatte eine Frage stellen wollen, und Haldir ahnte, welche es gewesen war. Er wollte wissen, wie dies hatte geschehen können.

„Ich werde noch ein wenig Wasser holen", sagte nun Norugorn, der immer noch mit dem Eisen in der Hand etwas abseits stand.

„Ja, das wäre gut", murmelte Haldir abwesend, ohne noch einmal aufzusehen. Seine Blicke hafteten längst auf dem geschundenen Körper vor ihm. Nur schwach hob und senkte sich die Brust, und mit jedem Atemzug schien Legolas' Anstrengung zu wachsen, denn jedes Luftholen war von einem Röcheln begleitet. Haldir nahm eine Hand in die seine, doch er schrak fast zurück, als er spürte, wie kalt sie war. Mit der anderen fuhr er sanft über Legolas' Stirn, doch anders als die Hand schien diese zu glühen. Nur ein Film von eiskaltem Schweiß kühlte sie ein wenig ab und ließ die fahle Haut noch farbloser erscheinen. Die Lippen, nicht mehr rosig und glänzend, sondern grau und trocken, bebten bei jedem schweren Atemzug, und die Augen, die sonst selbst im Schlaf geöffnet waren, waren geschlossen. Haldir konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Leben langsam aus Legolas wich.

Erst jetzt löste sich der alptraumartige Zustand, der Haldir die gesamte Zeit über ruhig gehalten hatte, vollständig und die Erkenntnis der Wirklichkeit schien ihn fast zu erschlagen. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle, ein erstickter Laut, und er sank in sich zusammen, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter von Legolas, als die Tränen ihm heiß die Wangen herunter rannen. Neben der verzehrenden Angst ergriff ihn ein Gefühl der Schuld, denn er wusste, dies hätte nie geschehen dürfen.

„Legolas, bitte vergib mir", flehte er heiser. In Wirklichkeit bat er sich selbst um Vergebung, doch konnte er sich diese nicht gewähren.

„Ich wollte dies nicht… bitte, es tut mir so leid… Bitte, du darfst nicht sterben!" Haldir wusste, dass Legolas ihn nicht hören konnte, und dennoch schien ein kleiner Teil seines Selbst zu hoffen, dass der Elb seine Lider öffnen und ihm sagen würde, es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Ein anderer Teil von ihm wusste um die Möglichkeit, dass Legolas nie wieder die Augen öffnen und Haldir für immer damit leben müssen würde, den Tod des Mannes verursacht zu haben, den er liebte.

Warum traf ihn diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt? Nie wäre es soweit gekommen, hätte er sich nicht so lang vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen verschlossen. Nie hätte er eine solche Nähe zugelassen, wenn er sich selbst eingestanden hätte, dass er diese gesucht hatte. Und dennoch konnte Haldir sich an keinen Abend erinnern, der schöner gewesen war, als der gestrige. Er hatte es so genossen, Legolas in seinen Armen zu halten, ihm Trost zu spenden… ihn zu küssen. Nicht der Alkohol hatte ihn dazu verleitet, so unbedacht zu handeln, sondern sein Herz, das er längst an Legolas verloren hatte. Nun wurde er für seine Selbstsüchtigkeit bestraft, und das Schlimmste war, dass es Legolas ebenfalls wurde. Er verdiente dies nicht. Er verdiente nicht, so jung zu sterben. Sein Leben hatte doch erst begonnen und lag noch vor ihm. Es gab so vieles, das er noch erleben könnte, so viele Freuden und Glück, doch nun drohte ein dunkler Schatten, ihm all dies zu verwehren, und es war Haldirs Schuld.

„Legolas, bitte bleib bei mir. Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, fast erstickt, durch einen Schleier von Tränen, doch die Worte schnürten ihm die heisere Kehle zu, war ihr Ursprung doch die Ursache für diese Schrecken.

„Ich bringe frisches Wasser", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr Haldir zusammen und blickte zum Eingang des Zeltes und in das mitleidige Lächeln von Glorfindel. Dieser schritt nun auf das Lager zu und stellte eine Schüssel mit Wasser auf dem kleinen Tisch daneben ab, während er einen Stapel sauberer Tücher in den Händen hielt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zuvor so stur gewesen bin. Bitte verzeiht mir, doch ich fürchtete wirklich um Legolas' Wohlergehen."

„Dann fürchtet Euch weiterhin", gab Haldir bitter zurück und schloss die Augen, um weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er hielt immer noch Legolas' Hand, zu ängstlich, das Leben könnte vollständig aus dem Elb schwinden.

„Sie wird sicherlich bald hier sein", sagte Glorfindel in einem Versuch, Haldir zu bestärken. „Ich habe niemals Zeuge von Galadriels Heilkräften werden können, obwohl wir entfernt verwandt sind, doch ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie mindestens ebenso mächtig sind, wie jene von Elrond, und wäre er hier, so bestünde immer noch Hoffnung."

Haldir antwortete nicht. Nur ganz schwach hoben sich seine Schultern in einem ratlosen Zucken. Ein leises Seufzen entglitt dem blonden Elb neben ihm, der soeben ein Tuch in dem Wasser tränkte und es Legolas dann auf die glühende Stirn legte.

„Dies mag vielleicht töricht klingen, aber irgendein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Legolas noch viele Tage sehen wird." Wieder bekam Glorfindel keine Antwort.

„Fürchtet Euch nicht. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er überleben wird." Er stockte, nach geeigneten Worten suchend, Haldir in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Dass der blonde Noldo auch um ihn besorgt sein könnte, nahm Haldir jedoch nicht wahr.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Legolas derzeit in Lothlorien verweilt, noch, dass er hier sein Herz verloren hat."

Also hatte er Haldir doch gehört.

„Das hat er nicht", sagte er leise. „Und was schert es Euch überhaupt? Es ist nicht Eure Angelegenheit!" Seine letzten Worte waren voller Bitterkeit und einem schwachen Zorn, der in Wirklichkeit jedoch gegen sich selbst gerichtet war.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", antwortete Glorfindel ruhig. „Ich wollte Euch damit nicht verärgern, doch ich sehe Euch an, wie sehr es Euch mitnimmt – genauso wie es mich erschüttern und verängstigen würde, wäre dies Erestor zugestoßen."

Haldir hob den Blick und sah Glorfindel an. Ein Ausdruck voller Mitleid und Verständnis lag auf seinen Zügen.

„Er liebt mich nicht", sagte Haldir traurig. „Ich nehme an, Euch geht es anders?"

Glorfindel nickte und kurz fand ein leises Lächeln den Weg auf seine Lippen. „Ja."

„Dann könnt Ihr Euch glücklich schätzen." Es wunderte Haldir nicht, dass Edlothions großer Bruder seine Vorlieben teilte, doch war er ein wenig überrascht, jemanden so offen darüber sprechen zu hören, den er nur kurze Zeit kannte. Es war ein Versuch des Trostes, und so gut dieser tat, so schmerzlich war er auch, da er Haldir wieder die Wirklichkeit vor Augen führte: Selbst wenn Legolas überleben würde, so würde er doch nie seine Gefühle erwidern.

„Legolas ist noch jung", sprach Glorfindel, als hätte er Haldirs Gedanken erraten. „In seinem Alter hätte ich eine solche Verbindung auch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, aber mit den Jahren lernt man, dass Liebe sich nicht bekämpfen lässt, egal welcher Art sie ist. Sie ist nie etwas schlechtes, auch wenn sie in den Augen anderer noch so ungewöhnlich erscheinen mag. Und glaubt mir, die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern ist längst nicht das Außergewöhnlichste, das ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe."

Haldir schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Es ist nicht die Art meiner Liebe, derer ich mich schäme. Vielmehr schäme ich mich dessen, was sie mich tun ließ."

Glorfindel lachte leise auf, doch war es kein spöttisches, sondern vielmehr ein aufmunterndes Lachen.

"Ihr wärt nicht der erste, der sich der Liebe wegen zum Narren macht. Niemand bleibt davon verschont, egal ob jung oder alt, Mann oder Frau, Elb oder Mensch." Er legte Haldir ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, dessen Ihr Euch schämt, doch macht Euch keine Sorgen. Egal was es war, Euer Herz befahl Euch, dies zu tun. Das kann ich sehen."

Gedankenverloren ließ Haldir seine Finger sanft über Legolas' Hand streifen, sie immer noch haltend. Seine Verzweiflung schien jedoch zu weichen, seit Glorfindel dieses Gespräch mit ihm begonnen hatte. Seine Worte beruhigten Haldir ein wenig, und auch die Schuldgefühle drohten ihn nicht mehr zu verschlingen, auch wenn sie noch längst nicht vollständig verschwunden waren. Egal ob sein Handeln verständlich gewesen war, er war der Auslöser dafür gewesen, dass Legolas mitten in der Nacht das Zelt verlassen hatte.

"Sagt, wo genau habt Ihr ihn gefunden?" fragte er.

"Es war ein wenig abseits des Weges etwa fünf Meilen nordwestlich von hier. Wir hörten, wie ein Orktrupp durch den Wald zog und Pfeile abschoss, da entschlossen wir uns, dem auf den Grund zu gehen", erklärte Glorfindel.

"Fünf Meilen, sagt Ihr? Ich frage mich, warum er sich so weit vom Lager entfernte."

Glorfindel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hat er sich im Wald verirrt, auch wenn dies einem Elb nicht ähnlich sieht. Dennoch - das Unwetter hat die Wege aufgeschwemmt und mit Sicherheit seine Sicht erschwert. Es ist gut möglich."

Haldir nickte. "Und er konnte sich auch nicht an den Sternen oder dem Mond orientieren." Haldir fragte sich, was wohl in Legolas' Kopf vorgegangen sein musste, als dieser im Wald bei Wind und Regen umhergeirrt war. Hatte er Angst gehabt, vielleicht sogar Schmerzen, weil er sich schon vorher verletzt hatte? Seine Kleider waren zerrissen und durchnässt gewesen, von Schlamm und Schmutz verkrustet, genau wie sein Haar und sein Gesicht. Der Gedanke daran, was Legolas durchgestanden haben musste, tat Haldir körperlich weh, und wie als Entschuldigung streichelte er ihm zärtlich über die glühenden Wangen.

"Er ist so furchtbar heiß. Ich habe noch nie ein so hohes Fieber bei jemandem erlebt", sagte Haldir mit tiefster Besorgnis.

Glorfindel beugte sich vor und legte selbst eine Hand auf Legolas' Wangen.

"Bei Elbereth, Ihr habt Recht. Das Fieber steigt weiter an."

Haldirs Augen weiteten sich, und die Angst pulsierte förmlich durch seine Adern.

„Wir müssen versuchen, es irgendwie zu senken", sagte Glorfindel und tränkte zwei der Tücher in dem kühlen Wasser.

„Helft mir, ihm die Stiefel auszuziehen", bat er, während er die Hosenbeine von Legolas hochschob.

Haldir spürte, wie ein dumpfes Gefühl der Panik ihn zu lähmen drohte, doch er zwang sich dazu, sich nicht davon beherrschen zu lassen und trat ans Fußende des Lagers, um Legolas die Stiefel auszuziehen. Glorfindel wickelte die nassen Tücher nun um die Waden des Verwundeten, nahm dann das Tuch von seiner Stirn und tränkte es erneut in dem frischen Wasser.

„Was können wir noch tun?" fragte Haldir ratlos. Er kannte sich genauso gut mit der Behandlung von Krankheiten und Verletzungen aus, wie fast jeder andere hier im Lager, und dennoch fühlte er sich hilflos und hoffte, Glorfindel wüsste eine ihm bislang unbekannte Möglichkeit.

„Leider nichts. Wir müssen auf Galadriel warten", antwortete der blonde Noldo nur.

Warten. In Haldir wuchs eine Ungeduld, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, und jeder Moment, in dem die Herrin des Waldes nicht anwesend war, schien dahin zu schleichen wie die Ewigkeit, während die Lebenskraft von Legolas immer weiter schwand.

„Seid Ihr Euch immer noch so sicher, dass er überleben wird?" fragte Haldir bitter mit bebender Stimme, während er Legolas' Hand hielt.

„Sie wird kommen", sagte Glorfindel bekräftigend.

In diesem Augenblick wurde der Vorhang des Zeltes zur Seite geschoben und jemand trat durch den Eingang. Haldir atmete bereits erleichtert aus, doch als seine Blicke nicht wie erwartete auf Galadriel fielen, sondern auf seinen Bruder, wich die Erleichterung wieder der Unruhe.

„Verzeih, dass ich vorhin geflüchtet bin", sagte Rumil, während er näher trat. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Schlecht", antwortete Haldir nur leise, ließ seinen Blick jedoch auf der bewusstlosen Gestalt auf dem Lager ruhen. Sein Atem ging immer flacher und seine Haut wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick bleicher.

„Er hat sehr hohes Fieber", fügte Glorfindel hinzu. „Die Herrin Galadriel ist noch nicht in Sicht?"

Rumil schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und blickte über die Schulter seines Bruders auf Legolas.

„Wenn sie nicht bald kommt, dann…" Haldir brachte die Worte nicht heraus, denn die wieder aufsteigenden Tränen schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Er spürte, wie sein Bruder neben ihm niederkniete und einen Arm um ihn legte. Sie sprachen beide nicht, doch spendete die Nähe seines Bruders Haldir ein wenig Trost, als er in kreisenden Bewegungen sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte. Die Berührungen lösten in Haldir eine neue Welle von Tränen aus, und so lehnte er seinen Kopf an Rumils Schulter, während er lautlos weinte. Unter anderen Umständen wären Tränen befreiend und erleichternd gewesen, doch nun drohten sie ihn langsam zu ersticken, und die Ungewissheit zerriss ihn fast von innen.

Plötzlich fuhr ein ersticktes Keuchen über Legolas' Lippen und Haldir richtete erschrocken seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. Er atmete nicht mehr.

„Legolas!" rief Haldir mit bebender Stimme.

Glorfindel war sofort an seiner Seite und tastete am Hals nach dem Puls. „Verdammt!"

Wie versteinert saß Haldir daneben und sah auf den leblosen Körper, und es war ihm, als hätte auch sein eigenes Herz aufgehört zu schlagen.

Glorfindel beugte sich über Legolas, klopfte ihm einige Male auf die Wangen und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. „Oh nein, nicht jetzt. Legolas, tu uns das nicht an, Junge!" Wieder fühlte er den Puls, doch ein verzweifelter, wütender Laut entfloh seiner Kehle.

„Wir müssen sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen bringen. Helft mir!" sagte er hastig an Rumil gewandt, während Haldir noch immer Legolas' Hand umklammerte.

„Bitte geht zur Seite", forderte ihn Glorfindel auf, doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haldir, bitte", sagte nun auch Rumil und zog seinen Bruder von dem Lager fort, der es nach kurzer Gegenwehr mit sich geschehen ließ.

Erstarrt kauerte Haldir auf dem Boden und beobachtete, wie Glorfindel sich über Legolas beugte und ihm seinen eigenen Atem einhauchte, während Rumil an der anderen Seite stand und begann, rhythmischen Druck auf Legolas' Brust auszuüben. Zwischen den Beatmungen fühlte Glorfindel immer wieder den Puls, doch jedes Mal, wenn er dies tat, nahm er hektisch die Maßnahmen wieder auf.

„Er ist tot, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Haldir, und diesmal rannen keine Tränen mehr seine Wangen herunter. Er konnte nicht mehr weinen, fühlte sich nur dumpf, leer und kalt. „Er ist tot."

Weder Glorfindel noch Rumil antworteten, während sie weiter verzweifelt versuchten, wieder Leben in Legolas zu hauchen und sein Herz zum Schlagen zu bringen.

„Es bringt nichts mehr. Er ist tot", sagte Haldir wieder und ein ersticktes Lachen glitt über seine Lippen, das alsbald lauter wurde, als könnte er die Wahrheit mit seinem Gelächter Lügen strafen.

„Nichts?" fragte Rumil, nun selbst unter Tränen, nachdem Glorfindel wieder versucht hatte, ein Zeichen eines Herzschlags zu finden. Traurig schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„Nein."

Rumil sank an der Seite des Lagers zusammen und weinte bitterlich, während Glorfindel starr auf den toten Körper hinunter sah. Auch ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.

Noch einmal lachte Haldir panisch auf. Das, was er sah, durfte nicht wahr sein. Es war ein Scherz, ein Alptraum, aber nicht die Wirklichkeit. Es konnte nicht sein. Doch nichts geschah, was ihn aus diesem Traum erlöste. Immer noch lag Legolas da auf dem Lager ohne ein Zeichen eines Lebensfunkens. Er war tot. Die Welt bestand nur noch aus Schwärze und Leere, und so bemerkte Haldir nicht, wie der Vorhang des Zeltes erneut zur Seite geschoben wurde und ein silbriges Strahlen in das Zwielicht fiel.

TBC


	21. Kapitel 20

So meine Lieben, es ist so weit. Ihr bekommt endlich das langersehnte Kapitel 20. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber wie gesagt hänge ich im Moment ein bisschen. Ich versuche aber, wieder schneller voran zu kommen, versprochen!

Ja, zugegeben, das letzte Kapitel war recht grausam ;) Aber hey, ich hab nicht um sonst in einem Forum ( www.travar.de/koops/elrond ) die Wahl zur Miss Ich-quäle-meinen-Char-bis-er-tot-umfällt-Sadistin gewonnen „fg" Es kann nicht immer alles Friede, Freude, Lembas sein „zwinker"

Dieses Kapitel wird nun wieder etwas ruhiger und beschaulicher, also zumindest keine glühenden Eisen und eiternde Wunden mehr. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin. Ich hatte hier eine Stelle, wo ich arg mit mir gehadert habe. Dazu mehr am Ende des Kapitels.

Doch nun erst mal viel Spaß!

- o – o – o -

**_Kapitel 20_**

Die Welt um ihn herum schien kalt, dunkel und einsam. Er fror und fürchtete sich, doch er war nicht in der Lage, seine Arme schützend um sich zu legen, denn er spürte sie nicht mehr. Er versuchte sich umzublicken, doch alles, was ihn umgab, war eine schwere Düsternis, die ihn zu erdrücken schien. Und in ihr war Stille, bleiern und furchterregend, denn ein jeder seiner Versuche, sie durch Worte zu unterbrechen, scheiterte. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, noch, wie er hier hergekommen war. Und bald war es ihm, als verlöre er sämtliche Erinnerungen an sein Leben, als er nur noch wusste, dass er sich verloren fühlte.

Er spürte keinen Schmerz, und doch war es ihm, als könnte er sich daran erinnern, zuvor große Schmerzen durchlitten zu haben, aber nun waren sie verschwunden. Er spürte plötzlich nichts mehr, weder seine Gliedmaßen, noch das Schlagen seines Herzens oder Luft in seinen Lungen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl - unendlich leicht, aber zugleich schwer. Und diese Schwärze; doch es war keine gewöhnliche Dunkelheit, vielmehr kam er sich blind vor, obwohl er auch nicht spürte, ob er die Augen offen oder geschlossen hatte. Sein gesamter Körper schien nicht mehr zu existieren.

_'Bin ich tot?_' dachte er. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung dafür geben. Angst überfiel ihn, und die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht körperlich empfand, machte sie nur schlimmer. Er wollte nicht sterben, und doch musste dies geschehen sein.

Aber warum war alles um ihn herum dieses dunkle Nichts? Warum war er nicht in Mandos Hallen? Waren dies nur Lügen, die den Lebenden die Angst vor dem Tod nehmen sollten? Es war ihm, als erinnerte er sich alter Geschichten von Elben, die aus Mandos Hallen zurückgekommen waren, doch er wusste ihre Namen nicht mehr; er wusste nicht einmal seinen eigenen.

Auch der Zeit, die verging, war er sich nicht gewiss. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass er schon hier schwebte - nein _war_, und doch konnten es ebenso gut auch nur wenige Augenblicke gewesen sein. Nur was war schon ein Augenblick, wenn man das Vergehen der Zeit nicht durch seine Umgebung wahrnahm?

Das einzige, was er wirklich noch spürte, waren seine Angst und seine Gedanken, doch langsam wich auch die Furcht von ihm und die Schwärze schien fast einladend, beruhigend. Es gab keine Sorgen mehr, keine Trauer. Hatte er je um etwas getrauert? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und es schien auch nicht mehr wichtig, denn allmählich hatte er alles vergessen, was das Leben für ihn gewesen war, und so versiegten auch der Wunsch, dorthin zurückzukehren, die Angst vor dem was kommen möge und die Fragen, die soeben noch seinen Geist eingenommen hatten. Er ließ sich von der Schwärze vollständig umfangen, bis es ihm war, als sei er eins mit ihr, ein Bestandteil des warmen Nichts - vollkommene Ruhe.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in den Armen der Dunkelheit gelegen hatte, doch allmählich schien die Umgebung sich zu verändern, als bekäme sie ihre Form zurück, und der erste Sinn, der dies bestätigte, war sein Gehör, als er aus der Ferne ein leises Rauschen vernahm, das näher zu kommen schien. Es war ein sanftes Plätschern und Fließen, neu und doch eigenartig vertraut. Noch immer sah er nichts, doch dann fing die Schwärze um ihn herum langsam an zu leuchten. Farben entsprangen aus ihr, zunächst ein samtiges Blau, doch heller werdend, bis es golden erstrahlte.

Aus dem Nichts formte sich um ihn herum die Welt, bis er sie in all ihrer Pracht wahrnehmen konnte, und dann sah er es: Das Meer. Anmutig schoben die Wellen sich zur Brandung, begleitet von einem sanften, friedlichen Rauschen. Auf ihrer Oberfläche tanzten Abertausende silbrig und golden glitzernde Perlen des Lichts; und dahinter erstrecke sich ein endlos langer, weißer Strand, fast wie Schnee so hell und makellos. Doch er konnte nicht dorthin gelangen. Noch immer schwebte er hinter einem eigenartigen Schleier, der ihn von dieser Welt fern hielt, so dass er sie nur wie im Traum beobachten konnte, statt wirklich in ihr zu sein.

Am Rande des Strandes erhoben sich glatte Felsen, die das Meer seit Urzeiten aus dem Gestein gewaschen hatte, hell und rund; und über ihnen thronte ein Gebäude mit hohen, schneeweißen Säulen, die das Licht der Sonne reflektierten. Die Halle – oder das Schloss – war atemberaubend schön und wirkte einladend auf ihn. Gerne wollte er dorthin gehen und es von innen sehen, doch noch konnte er nicht.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er ein leises Murmeln, eine Art Ruf, den er nicht deuten konnte. Er schien aus den Wellen zu entspringen und doch direkt hinter ihm zu sein. Es war eine sanfte Stimme, klar und weich, und sie wiederholte ein Wort, das er nicht verstand. Immer wieder rief die Stimme, und obwohl er nicht wusste, was es war, kam es ihm vor, als spräche sie ihn an, und so wandte er sich um und blickte hinter sich. Dort war es dunkel wie zuvor, doch noch strahlte das Licht, das vom Meer herüberkam, in die Schwärze hinein - oder aus ihr heraus?

Es war ein schwacher Schein von Silber, der sich um die Stimme hüllte, die immer wieder dieses eine Wort wiederholte: "Legolas."

Lange blickte er ihr entgegen, und langsam schien die Erkenntnis in ihm zu wachsen, was der Ruf bedeutete. Es war sein Name.

Die Erinnerungen drohten zurückzukommen, und wie ein Sog zogen sie ihn in die Schwärze. Doch er wollte nicht zurück. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und sah wieder zum Meer und dem Strand. Noch war es blau und glitzernd, doch allmählich verblasste es.

"Nein", sagte er leise.

"Legolas, komm zurück ins Licht", sagte die Stimme sanft hinter ihm, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, wo du bist, ist nur Dunkelheit. Das Licht ist hier."

"Du irrst dich", sprach sie wieder. Sie klang vertraut, als habe er die Stimme schon zuvor gehört, und er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, doch noch einmal in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Der silberne Schein in der Schwärze hatte eine Gestalt angenommen, die aus purem Licht zu bestehen schien, und dennoch hatte sie die Formen einer Frau, auch wenn er ihr Antlitz nicht sehen konnte, da ihr Glanz ihn blendete.

"Legolas", sagte sie wieder, und mit jedem Mal, da sie seinen Namen aussprach, schien sie ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, bis er glaubte, direkt vor ihr zu sein. "Deine Seele ist dieser Welt noch nicht entglitten. Noch rufen Mandos Hallen nicht. Komm zurück."

"Nein", sagte er wieder. "Ich will nicht. Es ist so friedlich hier, so schön."

Er hatte sich beim Anblick des Meeres und des Landes dahinter so wohl gefühlt, angezogen von der Schönheit dieser Welt und der Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte.

"Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages hierher zurückkehren, doch deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Legolas", sprach die weiche Stimme, und es war ihm, als zöge die Lichtgestalt ihn in ihre zarten Arme.

"Fürchte dich nicht, du wirst es wieder sehen. Wenn nicht im Tode, dann im Leben."

Er glaubte ihr, und dennoch fiel es ihm schwer. Er spürte, dass die Ruhe dieses Ortes ihn nicht begleiten würde, und dennoch zog ihn die Welt, die er verlassen hatte, wieder an. Es gab noch vieles dort, was er nicht beendet hatte, auch wenn er nun nicht wusste, was es war.

Zögernd blickte er zurück, doch das Land war bereits verblasst, nur noch grau und trüb durch einen dichten Schleier. Auch das Rauschen war verebbt und zog ihn nicht mehr in seinen Bann. Legolas sagte dem Meer Lebewohl und sah nach vorne, direkt in Galadriels lächelndes Gesicht.

"Komm", sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand zu ihm aus. Legolas ergriff sie und plötzlich wurde alles wieder schwarz.

- o – o – o -

Vor dem Zelt auf dem Platz hatten sich alle Elben des Waldlagers versammelt. Einige gingen aufgeregt auf und ab, andere unterhielten sich leise, doch die meisten saßen nur stumm da und warteten, allen voran Haldir, der nun von seinen beiden Brüdern im Arm gehalten wurde. Er hatte keinen Ton gesprochen, seit die Herrin des Waldes sie alle aus dem Zelt geschickt hatte. Es gab keine Worte, kein mögliches Gespräch, das ihm das Warten erleichtern würde. Er wusste, es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, und dennoch erschien es unendlich lang, dass er zwischen Bangen und Hoffen ausharrte. Einige Male hatte die Hoffnung ihn beinahe verlassen, denn es schien ihm unmöglich, dass Galadriel einen Toten zum Leben erwecken sollte – sie hatte dies noch nie getan - doch dann wiederum zwang er sich selbst, die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren. Er betete zu allen Valar, die ihn hören wollten, dass Galadriels Heilkräfte stark genug seien, doch je länger sie in dem Zelt verweilte, desto unwahrscheinlicher schien es ihm.

Von Zeit zu Zeit versuchte er, sich abzulenken, indem er seine Blicke über den Platz schweifen ließ. Immer wieder sahen andere mitleidig zu ihm herüber, als sei er ein Angehöriger von Legolas. Warum schenkten sie gerade ihm ihr Mitleid? Ahnten sie, was in ihm vorging, vielleicht sogar, dass er sich dafür verantwortlich fühlte, was Legolas widerfahren war? Selbst wenn sie es taten, es war ihm egal. Es war nicht wichtig, ob sie schlecht von ihm dachten; das Einzige, was noch zählte, war, dass Legolas überleben würde.

Ein erschöpftes Seufzen entrann seiner Kehle und er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen, während Rumils und Orophins Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhten, ihn bestärkten, Trost und Kraft spendeten.

Es war unmöglich, und all das Warten war umsonst. Legolas' Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen und es gab nichts, das dies ändern konnte. Und auch die Hoffnung, dass Mandos Legolas aus seinen Hallen entlassen würde, war vergebens. Überhaupt war dies nur zwei Elben widerfahren. Einer von ihnen stand etwas abseits der drei Brüder bei den beiden Söhnen Elronds und Edlothion.

Glorfindel war vor seinem Tod bereits ein erfahrener Krieger gewesen, der Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume von Gondolin, ein Gefährte Ecthelions und Turgons. Und er war gefallen, als er eine der dunklen Kreaturen Morgoths, einen Balrog, getötet hatte. Durch all dies hatte sich als würdig genug erwiesen, ins Leben zurückgeschickt zu werden, doch Legolas war nur ein unerfahrener, junger Elb, der Sohn eines Königs zwar, aber bisher ohne ruhmreiche Taten und große Tapferkeit. Warum sollte ihm eine solche Gnade zuteil werden, wenn sie anderen großen Kriegern verwehrt wurde?

_Weil ich ihn brauche,_ dachte Haldir. Selbst wenn es nie eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, dass Legolas Haldirs Gefühle erwiderte, so wollte Haldir gerne darauf verzichten, wenn Legolas nur bei ihm blieb, in dieser Welt und am Leben.

„Es ist alles sinnlos", stieß er bitter aus, während ein Knoten in seiner Kehle ihm das Sprechen erschwerte, und mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen starb der letzte Funken Hoffnung in ihm.

Doch plötzlich brachte ein leises Raunen ihn dazu, aufzusehen, und dort am Eingang des Zeltes stand Galadriel. Sie lächelte milde.

Neben Haldir erhob sich Rumil von seinem Platz und auch Glorfindel ging einige Schritte auf die Herrin des Waldes zu, doch Haldir blieb sitzen, und es war ihm, als stünde sein Herz still, während er erwartungsvoll in Galadriels Gesicht blickte. Sie sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie ihre Blicke wieder durch die Runde schweifen ließ.

„Auch wo alle Zuversicht versiegen mag, gibt es noch Hoffnung, denn oft sind die Dinge nicht, wie sie scheinen", sprach sie ruhig, doch war es nicht ihre übliche Erhabenheit; fast wirkte sie müde und geschwächt.

„Legolas' Seele hatte diese Gefilde noch nicht vollständig verlassen, auch wenn der Lebenshauch aus seinem Körper gewichen war." Sie hielt inne und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde strahlender. „Er lebt."

Es waren nur zwei kleine Worte, doch noch nie hatte etwas Haldir soviel bedeutet, wie dies.

Er fühlte sich, als würde die eisige Klaue, die sich um sein Herz geschlossen hatte, durch diese Worte gesprengt. Eine tiefe Erleichterung erfasste ihn, löste den Knoten in seiner Kehle. All die Last fiel von ihm ab und er konnte sich seiner Tränen nicht länger erwehren. Diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude, als sie mit einem Laut, halb ein Schluchzen, halb ein Lachen, ausgelöst wurden und seine Wangen hinunter rannen.

Auch die anderen Elben stießen erleichterte Rufe aus, und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Haldir durch einen Schleier von Tränen, wie die Zwillinge und Glorfindel sich glücklich umarmten.

Rumil und Orophin reagierten in derselben Weise, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Bruder gesellten, ihm auf die Schulter klopften und ihn auf die Beine zogen, als sich ihre Arme um seine Schultern schlangen.

„Auch mich erfüllt es mit großer Freude, dass unser Gast überlebt hat", sprach Galadriel wieder und Haldir sah sie an. Kurz war es ihm, als durchdrängen ihre blaugrauen Augen seinen Geist. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick, denn obwohl Legolas nun außer Gefahr war, wäre dies doch nie geschehen, wenn Haldir sich nicht falsch verhalten hätte.

„Nun grämt euch nicht wegen der Vergangenheit oder versucht einen Schuldigen zu finden." Zwar sprach Galadriel zu allen Anwesenden, doch spürte Haldir, dass die Worte für ihn bestimmt waren. Noch einmal fühlte er sich erleichtert und dankbar, dass zumindest die Herrin des Waldes ihn nicht verantwortlich machte… auch wenn er dies war.

„Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht mehr ändern, doch hat es ein gutes Ende gefunden. Legolas wird noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis seine Wunden vollständig verheilt sind, denn die Verletzung war schwer und er hat viel Blut verloren. Er wird jedoch genesen." Als Galadriel geendet hatte, sah Haldir, wie sie tief Luft holte und ihre Kräfte zu sammeln schien.

„Doch nun möchte ich mich selbst ein wenig zu Ruhe begeben, denn der Vorgang seiner Heilung hat an meinen Kräften gezehrt."

Maedir trat nun an Galadriels Seite und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Ich werde Euch zu meinem Zelt geleiten, Herrin. Dort könnt Ihr Euch ausruhen, bis Eure Kräfte wiederhergestellt sind."

Lächelnd nickte sie und ließ sich von Maedir durch die Reihen der Elben führen. Als sie an Haldir vorbeikam, blickte sie ihm flüchtig in die Augen.

_Es war nicht Eure Schuld, _hörte er sie in seinen Gedanken sagen, bevor sie mit dem Heerführer verschwand.

Haldir hatte es überrascht, den sonst so unfreundlichen Elben so sanftmütig sprechen zu hören, doch er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Das einzige, was in diesem Moment seine Gedanken ausfüllte, war Legolas. Norugorn war bereits in das Zelt hineingegangen und Haldir folgte ihm unverzüglich. Als seine Blicke auf den Verwundeten fielen, sah er sofort, dass Legolas' Haut nicht mehr ganz so fahl wirkte wie zuvor, und auch seine Brust hob und senkte sich wieder in einem langsamen aber gleichmäßigen Rhythmus.

„Wir sollten ihn waschen und auf das andere Lager betten. Dieses hier ist gänzlich besudelt mit Blut", schlug Norugorn vor, doch Haldir hatte ihn kaum gehört. Er kniete bereits an Legolas' Seite, nahm die schlanke Hand des Elben in die seine und streichelte mit der anderen sanft über die nun nicht mehr so erhitzte Stirn.

Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf Haldirs Lippen und immer noch spürte er Freudentränen in seinen Augen. Legolas lebte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schluckte Haldir die Tränen hinunter und wandte sich an Norugorn.

„Ja, in Ordnung", sagte er nur, bevor Rumil und Orophin ebenfalls in das Zelt traten.

Während Norugorn sich um saubere Kleidung kümmerte, entkleideten die drei Brüder den Verletzten, wuschen vorsichtig seine von Blut und Schmutz bedeckte Haut und sein Haar und banden einen frischen Kräuterumschlag um die Wunde, die bereits zu heilen begann. Es würde lange dauern, bis die Narbe vollständig verschwand, wenn überhaupt, aber das Fleisch um sie herum war bereits nicht mehr so dunkel und würde sich schnell regenerieren.

Als sie Legolas schließlich das saubere Hemd angezogen hatten, das Norugorn ihnen gebracht hatte, trugen sie ihn vorsichtig zu dem anderen Schlaflager. Noch war Legolas bewusstlos. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, was bedeutete, dass er in einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf lag, in dem seine Selbstheilungskräfte am stärksten waren, und vermutlich würde er erst wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, wenn seine Verletzungen soweit geheilt waren, dass die Schmerzen im wachen Zustand erträglich waren.

„Der Kräuterverband muss alle vier Stunden gewechselt werden", sagte Norugorn, während er die schmutzigen Laken des anderen Lagers abzog.

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben", sagte Haldir.

„Möchtest du nicht lieber selber ruhen, Bruder?" fragte Rumil, während er eine Hand auf Haldirs Schulter legte.

„Nein. Ich könnte ohnehin keine Ruhe finden. Ich bleibe bei ihm."

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, werden wir dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und dich ablösen, solltest du dennoch erschöpft sein", bot Orophin an und entzündete eine mit duftenden Ölen versetzte Kerze. Im Zelt roch es noch immer nach Schweiß, Blut und verkohltem Fleisch, doch der blumige Duft der Kerze würde diesen Geruch bald neutralisieren.

Als Norugorn schließlich das Zelt verlassen hatte, blieben allein die drei Brüder bei Legolas zurück. Bald schon wurde es draußen dunkler und nur das sanfte Flackern der Kerze erhellte den Raum. Orophin hatte in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu Essen gebracht, da Haldir nicht von Legolas' Seite weichen wollte. Immer wieder kontrollierte er die Temperatur seiner Stirn, sah nach der Kräuterbinde oder hielt einfach nur Legolas' Hand.

Einige Zeit später kam Norugorn erneut in das Zelt und gab den drei Elben frische Laken für das dritte Lager. Die Männer, die in diesem Zelt geschlafen hatten, waren woanders untergekommen und so konnten jene, die Legolas pflegen wollten, hier nächtigen.

„Die Herrin Galadriel ist zurück nach Caras Galadhon gegangen", informierte Norugorn sie. „Doch sie sah immer noch geschwächt und blass aus. Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen. Legolas zu heilen, muss fast all ihre Kräfte ausgelaugt haben."

„Er war tot", sagte Rumil, der dies mitangesehen hatte. „Zumindest sein Körper war es, denn sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Einen Elben in diesem Zustand im Leben zu halten, erfordert wohl sehr viel Kraft."

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie es geschafft hat", sagte Orophin, der an die Zeltwand gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und ein wenig Brot und Käse aß. „Und ich bin mir sicher, sie konnte dies nur vollbringen, weil die Magie der Ältesten sie stärkt."

„Glorfindel sagte zu mir, Herr Elrond hätte Legolas ebenfalls heilen können", fügte Haldir hinzu.

„Er ist selbst als Halbelb durch sein Blut ebenso gesegnet und zudem als Heiler bekannt. Ob er jedoch tatsächlich Legolas zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte retten können, werden wir nie erfahren", sprach Orophin.

„Wir können nur glücklich sein, dass Galadriel es schaffte." Rumil ließ sich neben seinem ältesten Bruder nieder und nahm ebenfalls etwas zu Essen.

„Das können wir wirklich", sagte Haldir nachdenklich, während er vor Legolas' Lager auf dem Boden saß, immer noch die Hand des jüngeren haltend. Er konnte nur immer wieder daran denken, wie dankbar er der Herrin des Waldes dafür war, dass Legolas noch lebte. Er hatte den gesamten Tag noch keine Nahrung zu sich genommen, doch war er innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt, um an Essen denken zu können. Auch die Müdigkeit, die er aufgrund der Angst und geistigen Anstrengung verspürte, ignorierte er. Er wollte Legolas nicht aus den Augen lassen, denn ein kleiner Rest Angst war noch immer vorhanden. Erst wenn Legolas wieder zu Bewusstsein käme, würde auch diese gänzlich verschwinden.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Norugorn das Zelt wieder. Die Nacht war längst hereingebrochen und Rumil gähnte müde auf.

„Verzeiht, doch ich würde nun gerne ein wenig ruhen", sagte er, bevor er sich auf einem der beiden freien Lager niederließ.

Orophin nickte. „Ich bleibe noch wach. Wenn du ebenfalls schlafen möchtest, Haldir, so halte ich so lange Wache."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht."

Rumil war schnell eingeschlafen und so saßen nur noch die beiden älteren Brüder beim schwachen Kerzenschein wach in dem Zelt.

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?" fragte Orophin nach einiger Zeit. Haldir sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an.

Ein leises, aber nicht spöttisches Lachen glitt über Orophins Lippen. „Ich meinte, wie dies geschehen ist. Ich kann sehen, dass es dich beschäftigt. Rumil machte mir gegenüber eine Andeutung, doch wollte er es mir nicht erzählen."

Die Worte seines Bruders riefen Unbehagen und Scham in Haldir hervor. Seinem kleineren Bruder solche Dinge anzuvertrauen, fiel ihm leichter, da Rumil schon immer zu ihm aufgesehen und Verständnis gezeigt hatte, doch mit Orophin war dies nicht immer so gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen soll", antwortete Haldir ehrlich. „Du würdest mich einen Narren nennen."

„Du wirst es nie herausfinden, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst", forderte Orophin ihn heraus, doch dann wurde sein Ausdruck ernster und sanfter. „Wenn du je den Eindruck hattest, dass du mir nicht alles anvertrauen kannst, Bruder, dann tut es mir sehr leid."

Haldir lächelte leicht. „Du hast es mir nicht immer leicht gemacht."

„Ich weiß, aber dies ist lange her. Auch ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt."

Haldir nickte. „Nun… du hast vermutlich schon gehört, dass Ithiliel Legolas zurückgewiesen hat und dass Niphredil an ihm interessiert war?"

„Ja", antwortete Orophin. „Rumil hat mir davon berichtet."

„Dann kannst du dir auch denken, dass Legolas zu mir kam, um nach dieser Enttäuschung Trost zu suchen. Doch war ich in meinem Bestreben, ihm diesen zu spenden, nicht ganz uneigennützig." Haldir seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Seinem großen Bruder zu erzählen, was er getan hatte, fiel ihm äußerst schwer, denn nun kam er sich sehr töricht vor.

„Also hast du das, was du ihm hättest geben sollen, selbst bei ihm gesucht – in seinen Armen?" fragte Orophin verstehend.

„Ja, doch mir war es gar nicht wirklich bewusst. Wir hatten etwas getrunken und Legolas reagierte viel zu schnell auf den Alkohol. Ich selbst war auch nicht mehr ganz Herr meiner Sinne…" Haldir hielt inne und seufzte erneut. „Das heißt, nein. Ich wusste, was ich tat, und dennoch schaltete ich mein Gewissen und meinen Verstand einfach aus. Ich habe mich von meinen eigenen Wünschen leiten lassen, statt an Legolas zu denken. Es ist nicht viel passiert… nichts ernstes, aber dennoch muss es Legolas erschreckt haben, als er in meinen Armen erwachte."

Das Glück darüber, dass Legolas noch immer am Leben war, wurde beschattet von den Schuldgefühlen, die wieder in Haldir aufstiegen.

Orophin stand von seinem Platz auf und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, legte ihm bestärkend die Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn leicht.

„Und dann kam Legolas nichts besseres in den Sinn, als mitten in der Nacht einen langen Spaziergang zumachen, als zudem noch ein Unwetter aufzog? Und natürlich ist es deine Schuld, dass er auf diese Ereignisse, so verwirrend sie für ihn auch sein mochten, nicht wie ein erwachsener Elb reagiert, sondern das tat, was er immer tut, wenn es brenzlig wird: Davonlaufen." Orophin sah seinem Bruder fest in die Augen. „Haldir, bitte mach dich dafür nicht verantwortlich. Dein Handeln war vermutlich nicht das klügste, es war jedoch verständlich. An dem, was Legolas zugestoßen ist, ist einzig und allein seine Unüberlegtheit schuld."

Haldir sah auf den schlafenden Elben, in sein Gesicht, das friedlich wirkte und nicht mehr gezeichnet von Schmerz, sondern wieder schön und lieblich.

„Er ist noch so jung. Es ist verständlich, dass er mit manchen Dingen nicht umgehen kann."

Orophin nickte. „Ja, und seine Jugend wiederum ist nicht seine Schuld, dennoch ist es auch nicht die deine, dass Legolas sich im Wald verirrte und von Orks überfallen wurde. Bitte sieh dies ein, denn ich möchte nur ungern mit ansehen, wie du dich von Schuldgefühlen verzehren lässt. Zudem ist Legolas wohlauf."

Dankbar lächelte Haldir seinen Bruder an. Er war erstaunt und erfreut darüber, dass sie so vertraut miteinander sprachen und Orophins Worte hatten ihm tatsächlich die Last der Schuld erleichtert. Haldir war der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Legolas verwirrt gewesen war, doch hätte er auch einfach nur das Zelt verlassen und im Lager verweilen können. Nach all der Zeit hier hätte er wissen müssen, wie gefährlich es sein konnte, nachts allein durch die Wälder zu streifen. Dennoch verstand Haldir den jungen Elben auch. Vermutlich war niemandem irgendeine Schuld zu geben. Die Dinge waren einfach unglücklich verlaufen.

Ein müdes Gähnen kam über Haldirs Lippen und er spürte, wie schwer seine Glieder waren.

„Geh zu Bett. Ich werde über ihn wachen", bot Orophin an, und auch diesmal hörte Haldir auf seinen älteren Bruder, auch wenn er sich nur widerwillig von Legolas löste. Er streichelte dem Jüngeren noch einmal sanft über die Wange und begab sich dann zu dem zweiten freien Schlaflager.

Noch einige Zeit dachte er über die Worte seines Bruders nach. Orophin hatte wirklich Recht gehabt. Um einiges beruhigter schlief Haldir schließlich ein und fand ebenfalls Erholung von den Strapazen eines erschütternden und anstrengenden Tages.

- TBC -

A/N: Was mich so lange grübeln ließ, war „Komm zurück ins Licht." Dieser Satz ist, seitdem Arwen ihn im Film zu Frodo sagte, so was von abgedroschen und wird gerne von jeder schlechten Mary-Sue-Schreiberin vermehrt verwendet wann immer jemand am abnibbeln ist. Ich kanns schon nicht mehr hören und nun schreib ich's selbst. Naja… es ging nicht anders. Wie meine Betaleserin sagte: „Was soll sie denn sonst sagen? - "Schieb deinen Hintern  
wieder ins Leben"? lol"

Oder vielleicht ein Trillerpfeiffchen zücken und „Komm zurück, komm zurück, komm zurück!" winseln? Hmm… also bliebs bei dem Licht.

So, ich hoffe also, es hat euch gefallen und ihr alle bleibt mir trotz der langen Wartezeiten als Leser erhalten. Eure Reviews haben mich jedenfalls sehr gefreut! 


	22. Kapitel 21

So, hier ist Kapitel 21.

Ich fand es allerdings ein bisschen schade, dass ihr Kapitel 20 nur so spärlich gereviewt habt :(

Ich dachte eigentlich, gerade dieses Kapitel müsste wieder einige Reviews bekommen, da ihr doch so lange auf das Ergebnis gewartet habt. Naja, vielleicht seit ihr ja nach diesem hier weniger Review-faul ;)

Dann erst mal viel Spa

…

****

****

**_Kapitel 21_**

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch seine Lider waren schwer und er schien keinerlei Kraft zu besitzen. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich müde und kraftlos an und er war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu kontrollieren. Einzig seine Lippen versuchten stumm, Worte zu formen, doch auch dies misslang noch. Wo war er nur?

Endlich gelang es ihm mit größter Anstrengung, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch noch war alles durch einen trüben Schleier verschwommen. Die Tatsache, dass sie geschlossenen gewesen waren, beunruhigte ihn, ebenso wie das Pochen in seiner Brust, das nicht von seinem Herzen ausging.

„Er wacht auf", hörte er eine dumpfe Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Er versuchte, etwas zu sehen, doch alles, was er wahrnahm, war ein dunkler Schatten über ihm, nur grobe Umrisse von etwas, das sich über ihn zu beugen schien.

„Kannst du mich hören, Legolas?"

Allmählich wurden die Silhouetten der Gestalt klarer und auch die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, doch noch wusste er nicht, wo er war, was überhaupt geschehen war.

„Vater?" Die Frage war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, und kaum hatten die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, veranlasste die Anstrengung ihn zu husten. Schmerzvoll zogen seine Lungen sich zusammen und ihm war, als würde er ersticken. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich rasend in seiner Brust, drohte sie zu zersprengen, doch am schlimmsten war das Gefühl, seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, hilflos der Schwäche und dem Schmerz ausgeliefert zu sein. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Legolas sich so elend gefühlt.

„Ruhig, du darfst nicht sprechen", sagte die Stimme wieder, doch durch die röchelnden Laute seines Hustens konnte er lediglich erkennen, dass sie einem Mann gehörte.

Endlich wich die krampfartige Anspannung aus seiner Brust und er konnte wieder ruhiger atmen. Vorsichtig, aus Angst dies könnte eine neue Welle des Schmerzes verursachen, öffnete er die Lider und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Außer der Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte und ihm nun beruhigend über die Seite des Gesichtes strich, vermochten seine Augen jedoch noch nicht, etwas zu sehen.

Stumm, darauf bedacht, keinen Laut zu erzeugen, formte Legolas seine Frage erneut mit den Lippen und hoffte, sein Gegenüber wäre in der Lage, sie von ihnen abzulesen.

„Dein Vater ist nicht hier, Legolas", antwortete der Elb. „Du bist in Lorien, weißt du es denn nicht mehr?"

Während die Formen allmählich klarer wurden, kehrte auch sein Gedächtnis langsam zurück. Sobald er hörte, was der andere sagte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die letzten Wochen im Goldenen Wald verbracht und nicht mehr in seiner Heimat verweilt hatte. Dennoch hatte sein erster Gedanke seinem Vater gegolten, nach dessen Gegenwart er sich nun sehnte wie selten zuvor. Noch immer wollte seine Erinnerung ihm nicht verraten, was ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte, warum sein Körper sich wund und zerschlagen anfühlte. Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf den Elben und in diesem Augenblick erkannte er, wer es war: Haldir.

„Du weißt nicht mehr, was geschehen ist?" fragte dieser, woraufhin Legolas schwach sein Haupt schüttelte.

„Aber du weißt, wo du bist und… wer ich bin?"

Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort auf diese Frage, und Legolas war froh, dass Haldir Fragen stellte, die er beantworten konnte, ohne zu sprechen.

„Du bist verwundet worden", sagte Haldir und seine Stirn legte sich besorgt in Falten.

„Vor zwei Nächten warst du im Wald und bist von Orks verfolgt worden. Doch sorge dich nicht, du wirst wieder gesund werden." Den letzten Satz hatte Haldir schnell ausgesprochen. Vermutlich hatte er gesehen, wie sich Legolas' Augen trotz seiner Zerschlagenheit vor Angst geweitet hatten. Immer noch konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, wie es hierzu gekommen war.

„Einer ihrer Pfeile hat dich getroffen", fuhr Haldir fort. „Und sicherlich hättest du nicht überlebt, wärest du nicht gefunden worden." Der Galadhrim sah bei diesen Worten neben sich. Erst jetzt, als er Haldirs Blicken folgte, sah Legolas, dass sich in dem Zelt zwei weitere Gestalten befanden. Die erste erkannte er sofort, denn es war Haldirs älterer Bruder Orophin, doch bei der zweiten musste er kurz blinzeln, bis er begriff, wer dort stand. Seit wann war Glorfindel in Lorien und weshalb?

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete Haldir: „Glorfindel ist mit einigen Mannen von Imladris hierher gereist, um ebenfalls Bündnispläne mit Galadriel und Celeborn zu besprechen. Die Valar wollten es, dass er dich fand."

Der blonde Noldo trat nun näher und ließ sich behutsam auf der Kante des Bettes nieder.

„Du hast uns wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt", sprach er lächelnd und griff vorsichtig Legolas' Hand. „Doch den Valar sei Dank bist du nun erwacht."

Plötzlich trat auch Orophin näher und die drei Elben tauschten fragende Blicke aus, nickten sich dann zu, als hätten sie eine stumme Unterhaltung geführt, von der Legolas nichts wissen sollte. Ihm war, als verheimlichten sie ihm irgendetwas, doch sie danach zu fragen, wäre sinnlos. Ohnehin wagte Legolas es nicht, noch einmal zu sprechen, da er diesen stechenden Schmerz nicht wieder erfahren wollte.

Seine Lippen fühlten sich unendlich trocken an und er sehnte sich danach, etwas trinken zu dürfen. Als seine Blicke langsam durch das Zelt schweiften, sah er auf einem Tisch neben seinem Schlaflager einen Krug stehen und deutete darauf. Sofort nahm Haldir den Krug und schenkte etwas von dem Wasser in einen hölzernen Becher. Während er ihn hielt, griff seine freie Hand unter Legolas' Kopf und hob ihn ganz sachte ein wenig an, damit er ihm das kühle Nass einflößen konnte. Obwohl ihn wieder Schmerzen durchzuckten, zwang Legolas sich dazu, sie zu ignorieren und stattdessen dankbar zu trinken. Der Vorgang war anstrengend doch zugleich wohltuend und so fühlte sich seine Kehle nicht mehr ganz so trocken und rau an wie zuvor, als Haldir ihn erneut in seine Kissen bettete und den Becher zur Seite stellte.

So viele Fragen gingen Legolas durch den Kopf, allen voran jene nach der Art seiner Verletzung. Er konnte spüren, dass der Schmerz hauptsächlich von seiner Brust ausging und dachte sich, dass seine Wunde dort sein müsse. Seine Gliedmaßen waren viel zu schwach, um sie vollständig zu spüren und zu erraten, ob auch dort Verletzungen bestanden. Und immer noch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wie er verwundet worden war und warum er überhaupt im Wald gewesen war… alleine?

Er wollte bereits versuchen, eine Frage mit seinen Lippen zu formen, doch sie wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, als eine bleierne Müdigkeit ihn überfiel.

„Du solltest nun ein wenig ruhen. Ich werde hier Wache halten", sagte Haldir leise und strich Legolas über die Stirn. „Du brauchst Schlaf, um dich zu erholen."

Legolas wollte noch protestieren, es gab so vieles, was er wissen musste, doch die Worte des Galadhrim wirkten fast hypnotisch auf ihn. Er spürte, wie der Schleier des Schlafes sich schwer über seine Augen legte, bevor alles um ihn herum wieder verschwamm und er erschöpft einschlief.

Es kam ihm vor, als müsste er Tage geschlafen haben, denn als sich der Schleier des Schlafes von Legolas' Augen lüftete, war der Schmerz in seinem Körper längst nicht mehr so erschreckend, wie das erste Mal, als er erwacht war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Umgebung recht klar erkennen konnte und sah, dass es in dem Zelt dunkel war. Nur von draußen drang ein goldener Schein von Feuer durch den hellen Stoff und warf ein weiches Licht ins Innere.

Blinzelnd, jedoch ohne den Kopf zu viel zu bewegen, sah er sich um. Weder Orophin noch Glorfindel waren zugegen, doch am Fußende seines Lagers saß Haldir auf dem Boden, den Oberkörper auf ein Kissen gebettet, das zu Legolas' Füßen lag. Erst nach einigen Momenten erkannte Legolas, dass die silbergrauen Augen des Galadhrim ihn nicht ansahen, sondern trüb ins Leere blickten, von Schlaf bedeckt. Wie lange hatte er hier gekauert und über ihn gewacht?

Ein gerührtes Lächeln fand den Weg auf die Lippen des jungen Elben, glücklich darüber, einen Freund zu haben, der sich so um ihn sorgte.

Noch etwas ängstlich hob er vorsichtig die Hand und zu seiner Erleichterung verursachte dies außer einem leichten Ziehen in seiner Brust keine größeren Schmerzen. Langsam führte er sie zu seiner Stirn, wo er ein eigenartiges Jucken verspürte. Als er jedoch die Stelle berührte, brannte es fürchterlich und er zuckte instinktiv zusammen. Ein Bild blitze vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er sah sich selbst umgeben von Bäumen und Sträuchern, die nach ihm zu greifen schienen, während er eine hohe Böschung herunter fiel. Verwirrt griff er sich an die Schläfe und schloss die Augen, um das Bild wieder in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er war gestürzt, auf einen reißenden Bach zu, und um ihn herum hatte ein Gewitter getobt. Je mehr er sich versuchte zu erinnern, desto schneller stürzten die Bilder dieser Nacht wieder auf ihn ein, ebenso reißend wie der Bach, der ihn beinahe verschluckt hätte. Er spürte fast wieder das beklemmende Gefühl, das er empfunden hatte, als er in den Fluten um sein Leben gekämpft hatte. Dann hatte er sich befreien können und war weiter über das unwegsame Gelände geeilt, bis…. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als er sich auch an den Rest der Nacht wieder erinnerte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Pfeil der Orks ihn getroffen hatte, mitten in die Brust.

Sofort griff er sich an die Stelle und spürte, wie der dumpfe Schmerz dort allmählich stechender wurde. Der Pfeil hatte kaum sein Herz verfehlt und dennoch hatte Legolas überlebt. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis die Schrecken über die wieder gewonnene Erinnerung nachließen und sein Herz nicht mehr schmerzhaft schnell in seiner Brust schlug. Doch noch immer klaffte in seinem Gedächtnis eine große Lücke zwischen seinem Sturz und…. Was war davor geschehen? Warum war er nur mitten in der Nacht und zudem mitten in einem Gewitter allein im Wald gewesen?

Seine Blicke schweiften weiter durch das Zelt und ruhten dann auf dem schlafenden Haldir. Sein Gesicht wirkte friedlich, aber dennoch zeigten sich Spuren der Sorge auf ihm, anders als… Der Anblick rief plötzlich eine weitere Flut an Bildern und Gefühlen in Legolas hervor, die ihn fast ebenso erschütterten, wie der Angriff der Orks.

Alles stürzte mit überwältigender Macht auf ihn ein, völlig ungeordnet und scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang, so dass er sich angestrengt die Stirn hielt. Er sah sich mit Ithiliel und Niphredil beim Picknick und im nächsten Augenblick in Haldirs Armen, weinend; das Zelt bei Nacht, den Wald, dann wieder Ithiliel, wie sie ihn böse aus ihren blauen Augen anfunkelte. Und dann…

Die Bilder liefen plötzlich langsamer vor seinen Augen ab, zeigten ihm das spärlich erleuchtete Zelt, das lächelnde Gesicht Haldirs, seine Umarmung, trostspendend und zärtlich, und dann war es Legolas, als spürte er wieder die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen. Eine Mischung aus Gefühlen, die er nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte, von denen er nur wusste, dass sie ihn verwirrten, überfiel ihn. Es waren dieselben Gefühle und Gedanken, die ihn in jener Nacht dazu gebracht hatten, das Lager zu verlassen und völlig leichtsinnig und unbedacht durch den Wald zu irren. In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, was ihn mehr erschütterte, die Tatsache, dass er Trost in Haldirs Armen gesucht hatte oder dass er so unendlich töricht gewesen war. An all den Schmerzen, die er nun durchlitt, war er selbst schuld.

„Oh Eru, was habe ich nur getan", flüsterte er heiser und schloss die Augen.

Kaum einen Atemzug später spürte er eine Hand nach der seinen greifen. Überrascht öffnete er die Lider und sah direkt in Haldirs besorgt lächelndes Gesicht. Als hätte die Berührung ihn verbrannt, zog er seine Hand weg.

Die Züge des Elben ihm gegenüber nahmen einen bedauernden, fast schuldbewussten Ausdruck an und Haldir wandte den Blick ab. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, eine solch schwere Stille, dass Legolas sie bald nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Entschuldige", sagte er leise und das Sprechen bereitete ihm kaum noch Schwierigkeiten.

„Nein, nein entschuldige dich nicht", erwiderte Haldir und sah Legolas an. „Einzig ich bin es, der sich für etwas entschuldigen muss."

Der besorgte, erschütterte Ausdruck Haldirs ließ Legolas seine Abwehr aufgeben und Mitleid in ihm aufsteigen. Er kannte den anderen bereits lang genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht absichtlich etwas tun würde, Legolas zu verwirren oder gar verletzten, und sicherlich hatte er sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

„Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?" fragte er, denn noch immer war seine Kehle trocken. Zudem wich er somit dem Thema aus, über das er nun nicht reden wollte. Für den Moment beschränkte er sich darauf, es vollends zu ignorieren, soweit ihm dies möglich war.

„Natürlich", antwortete Haldir und füllte den Becher mit Wasser aus dem Krug. Als er Legolas davon zu trinken gab, stellte dieser fest, dass es einen eigenartigen Beigeschmack hatte. Er rümpfte die Nase ein wenig und sah Haldir fragend an.

„Es sind einige Heilkräuter darin aufgelöst. Sie sollen helfen, dass dein Körper sich schneller erholt und außerdem stillen sie die Schmerzen ein wenig", erklärte Haldir und nahm ihm dann, als er genug getrunken hatte, den Becher wieder ab, um ihn zurück auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte mich eine Horde Orks überrannt." Müde schmunzelte er, zu schwach über seinen eigenen Witz wirklich zu lachen, doch war er froh darüber, Haldir ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Überrannt haben sie dich nicht, den Valar sei Dank, der Pfeil richtete bereits genügend Schaden an." Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Lächeln von den Lippen des Galadhrim ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Instinktiv griff Legolas sich an die Brust und wieder spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Lass mich nach der Wunde sehen", sagte Haldir.

Legolas nickte zustimmend, dennoch ein wenig ängstlich, was er zu sehen bekäme, sobald Haldir die Verletzung entblößte. Vorsichtig öffnete der Galadhrim die Verschnürungen von Legolas' Hemd, um es weit genug zu öffnen und an die Wunde heran zu kommen. Legolas sah, dass man einen festen Verband um seine Brust gebunden hatte, der einen dicken Umschlag festhielt. Behutsam half Haldir Legolas, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen, damit er die Binde lösen und entfernen konnte. Als er sich daran machte, die Umschläge zu entfernen, sah Legolas zunächst nicht hin. Als der Stoff langsam von seiner Haut gezogen wurde, spannte es schmerzhaft.

„Sie eitert noch ein wenig", sagte Haldir. „Jedoch verheilt sie gut."

Eiter? Welch eine Verletzung musste dies sein, dass sie nach nun mehr zwei - drei Nächten immer noch so schwer war? Zögernd senkte er das Haupt, um einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Statt einer einfachen Pfeilwunde war dort ein großer, dunkel verfärbter Fleck, in dessen Mitte ein noch nicht vollständig verschlossenes Loch klaffte.

„Was ist mit mir geschehen?" fragte er, seine Stimme bebend.

Haldir seufzte kaum merklich, während er einen weichen Lappen in einer Schüssel mit frischem Wasser tränkte. „Der Pfeil war vergiftet und hatte zudem eine große Ader getroffen. Die Wunde wollte sich nicht schließen und… Sie musste ausgebrannt werden."

Auch wenn Legolas sich selbst nicht sehen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass er nun um einiges blasser sein musste als zuvor. Wieder zuckte er zusammen, als der nasse Stoff die Wunde berührte, während Haldir ihre Ränder vorsichtig wusch. Seine Stirn hatte sich in tiefe Falten gelegt, als ob er über etwas nachgrübelte.

„Dies ist noch nicht alles, nicht wahr?" fragte Legolas.

Haldir hielt inne und blickte ihn an. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, legte er dann den Stoff beiseite und nahm frische Umschläge, um sie auf die Wunde zu legen.

„Nein", sagte er leise.

Wieder einmal herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und Legolas fragte sich bereits, ob Haldir ihn einfach in Unwissenheit lassen würde, bis dieser begann zu sprechen.

„Du warst tot." Die Worte verließen Haldirs Lippen so leise, dass Legolas sie kaum gehört hatte, und dennoch drangen sie in sein Bewusstsein, langsam schleichend, bis er sich ihrer Bedeutung gewahr wurde. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, schloss er die Augen und es war ihm, als würde ihn plötzlich völlige Stille umfangen. Einzig dieses eine Wort hallte in seinem Geiste wider. Tot.

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte er plötzlich, mit einer Ruhe, die ihn selbst überraschte. Nur verschwommen sah er die Bilder eines tiefblauen Meeres vor sich, doch was dahinter lag, wollte sein Gedächtnis nicht erreichen, und je mehr er versuchte, sich zu entsinnen, desto stärker verblasste auch die See, bis nichts mehr von dieser Erinnerung vorhanden war, außer das Wissen, sie erlebt zu haben.

_‚Du wirst es wieder sehen', _hörte er eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Gedächtnis, und auch wenn er den Anblick des Meeres nicht mehr vor sich hatte, so schien dieser Satz in ihm eine leise Hoffnung auszulösen. Doch noch war nicht die Zeit, sich nach dem Meere zu sehnen, denn viel zu viel gab es hier noch zu sehen und zu erleben. Plötzlich erfasste ihn eine tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass sein Leben noch kein Ende gefunden hatte. Auch wenn es oftmals erschreckend und verwirrend sein mochte, so war doch jeder ach so winzige Moment kostbar, denn nie wieder würde ein verstrichener Augenblick zurückkehren, auch nicht, wenn man ewig lebte.

„Was hat Galadriel getan?" wollte Legolas schließlich wissen. Einzig, dass sie es war, die ihn zur Rückkehr bewegt hatte, wusste er noch, denn nie würde er das helle Licht ihrer Gestalt vergessen.

Verwundert blickte Haldir Legolas an, vermutlich überrascht, dass der junge Elb wusste, wer ihn zurück ins Leben gebracht hatte. „Nun, dies weiß ich nicht, denn sie ließ niemanden in dem Zelt bleiben, nachdem sie zu dir gekommen war. Dein Lebenshauch war bereits aus deinem Körper gewichen, dein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen…" Seine Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten und er senkte den Blick, als er die Wunde nun vollständig verbunden und die Schnürungen des Hemdes geschlossen hatte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

Die Worte berührten Legolas wie selten andere zuvor, und auch wenn die Ereignisse dieser schicksalhaften Nacht ihn noch immer verwirrten, hatte er selten so ehrliche Gefühle durch so wenige Worte erfahren, eine solche Anteilnahme und Besorgnis und zugleich Zuneigung in ihnen mitschwingen hören. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg in einer tröstenden Geste auf Haldirs Schulter.

„Aber das hast du nicht. Wie du siehst, bin ich noch… oder viel mehr wieder am Leben." Er lächelte den anderen bestärkend an, doch statt das Lächeln erwidert zu sehen, sank Haldir vor ihm zusammen, legte den Kopf an Legolas' Hand, als Tränen ihren Weg aus seinen Augen fanden und ein leises Schluchzen seiner Kehle entrann.

Etwas ratlos hob Legolas seine andere Hand und strich dem Galadhrim beruhigend über das Haar. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte und zudem war er sich nicht klar, wie er sich Haldir gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ein Gedanke, den er so nicht hatte zulassen wollen, fand den Weg in sein Bewusstsein und er schien sich sicher, dass der andere wirkliche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Anstatt ihm innerlich vorzuwerfen, er habe seinen angetrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt, hätte Legolas in jener Nacht daran denken sollen, was Haldir zu seinem Handeln bewegt hatte. Und welche Schuldgefühle musste er erlitten haben, da Legolas eben nach diesen Ereignissen überstürzt in den Wald geflüchtet war? Er hatte den Elben nie verletzen wollen, der ihm ein so guter Freund geworden war. Dass diese Erkenntnis ihn erst jetzt erreichte…

„Haldir, bitte…" Es fiel ihm schwer, die geeigneten Worte zu finden, um nun Haldir Trost zu spenden, aber zugleich die unnötigen Hoffnungen zu zerstören, die er haben konnte.

„Ich war dumm und leichtsinnig. Es ist allein meine Schuld, was geschehen ist. Ich war so verwirrt", gestand er ehrlich. Noch immer lehnte Haldir an seinem Lager und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht solchen Sorgen aussetzen, doch… Haldir, was geschehen ist… wie soll ich es sagen?"

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen", unterbrach der ältere ihn und wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Ich verstehe, denn ich war töricht zu glauben, du könntest meine Gefühle erwidern."

Wieder einmal war Legolas überrascht über die Worte, die er soeben vernommen hatte, und auch Haldir selbst schien verwundert, dass er sie so offen ausgesprochen hatte, denn er wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Nicht mehr als ich es war, da ich dasselbe von Ithiliel glaubte." Dass Haldir nun das gleiche erleben musste wie Legolas selbst, als er zurückgewiesen wurde, tat ihm leid, dennoch konnte er es nicht ändern. „Ich hoffe, ich werde dich nicht als meinen Freund verlieren, denn du bedeutest mir wirklich viel."

In diesem Moment sah Haldir ihn wieder an, blickte direkt in seine Augen. Obwohl die seinen noch feucht glänzten, fand ein leises Lächeln den Weg auf seine Lippen. „Denke so etwas niemals. Nie könnte ich dir die Freundschaft verwehren, dies solltest du wissen."

Gerührt und glücklich erwiderte Legolas das Lächeln, bevor er seine Arme ein wenig ausbreitete und Haldir in eine behutsame Umarmung zog, die der andere ebenso vorsichtig, ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, erwiderte.

„Also steht nichts mehr zwischen uns?" fragte der junge Elb, als sein Kinn an Haldirs Schulter ruhte.

„Nein, nichts."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt und erleichtert", sagte Legolas, als sie die Umarmung langsam wieder unterbrachen. „Doch sag mir, wie lange hast du hier schon an meinem Lager gewacht?"

Der Galadhrim zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Nun, ich habe zwischendurch geschlafen, aber hier war ich seit dem vorletzten Abend."

Legolas zog die Augenbrauen hoch, verwundert über diese Auskunft. „Dann wird es Zeit, dass du dir ein wenig die Beine vertrittst und dann einen ruhigeren Ort zum Schlafen findest. Mir geht es schon um einiges besser."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen. Du hast noch immer leichtes Fieber und deine Wunde ist längst nicht vollständig verheilt."

Der Düsterwaldelb schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn dies das einzige ist, was dich ruhig schlafen lässt, so findet sich doch sicher jemand anderes, der über mich wacht. Aber du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen."

„Man könnte glauben, nicht du seiest hier der Verwundete, sondern ich", bemerkte Haldir, erhob sich dann jedoch vom Boden. „Doch wenn du es so wünschst… Ich glaube, die Zwillinge sitzen noch am Feuer."

„Zwillinge?" fragte Legolas erstaunt.

„Ja, die Söhne Elronds haben Glorfindel hierher begleitet. Ich werde sie rufen und dann am Tage wieder nach dir sehen. Doch auch du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen. Du hast es nötiger als ich."

Legolas nickte. „Das werde ich."

Bevor Haldir das Zelt verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal herum und blickte Legolas an. „Danke."

Verwundert schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Wofür dankte Haldir ihm? Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er vermutlich nach Vergebung gesucht hatte, da er sich schuldig gefühlt hatte, obwohl er dies nicht musste.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich bedanken musst. Ich danke dir."

Lächelnd nickte Haldir und verließ schließlich das Zelt. Noch einige Zeit dachte Legolas darüber nach, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, doch bald schon übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit, da sein Körper nach Erholung von den Strapazen verlangte und er fiel erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.

- TBC -


	23. Kapitel 22

So, hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die Reviews, und vor allem an Sica, die sich extra wegen dieser story registriert hat! „smile"

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch wieder und bin seeehr gespannt, was ihr über die kleine „Enthüllung" sagt „zwinker"

**_Kapitel 22_**

Der Duft der über dem Feuer bratenden Fasane breitete sich einladend in dem Waldlager aus, doch nicht alle der Wächter waren an diesem Abend anwesend. Maedir war mit Norugorn und einigen Männern noch in den Wäldern auf Streifzügen, denn von der Orkhorde, die vor einiger Zeit Haldir und Rumil überfallen und vor drei Tagen Legolas so schwer verwundet hatte, gab es immer noch keine Spur. Die Galadhrim sollten jeden Winkel des Goldenen Waldes kennen, und umso erstaunlicher war es, dass die Orks ein Versteck in ihnen gefunden zu haben schienen, das die Elben nicht ausfindig machen konnten.

Obwohl Haldir sich auf Grund dieser Tatsache Gedanken machte, war dies der erste Abend, an dem er wieder unbeschwerter an den Unterhaltungen der anderen teilnehmen konnte. Als er am Morgen noch einmal nach Legolas gesehen hatte, ging es diesem schon sehr viel besser als noch am Abend zuvor. Der junge Elb schien sich schnell von den Verletzungen zu erholen, was Haldirs Gemüt sehr erleichterte. Und auch die quälenden Gewissensbisse hatte Legolas ihm genommen. Was auch immer andere ihm gesagt hatten, um ihn zu beruhigen, der Einzige, der ihn von seinen Schuldgefühlen hatte befreien können, war der junge Prinz gewesen.

Und so sehr es sein Herz auch betrübte, dass Haldirs Gefühle in dem jüngeren Elben keine Erwiderung fanden, so erleichtert war er doch, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen erhalten bleiben würde. Sie war besser, als Legolas gänzlich zu verlieren.

„Wie lang dauert es noch?" fragte Daeron ungeduldig und starrte auf die auf Stöcken aufgespießten Vögel, die über den knisternden Flammen allmählich einen schönen, goldbraunen Ton annahmen.

„Nur Geduld", antwortete Dagorion, der sich um die Zubereitung der Fasane kümmerte.

„Nun ja, wenigstens kochst du heute Abend", gab Daeron zurück und sah schmunzelnd zu Amdir, der an Dagorions Seite am Feuer saß.

„Ich hätte den Hasen gestern bestimmt nicht verbrennen lassen, wenn du mich nicht ständig mit deinen Späßen abgelenkt hättest", erwiderte der Angesprochene etwas beleidigt, was nur noch weiteres Kichern in Daeron hervorrief.

„Aber sicher", antwortete dieser. „Nur gut, dass wir noch etwas anderes hatten. Wir wollen doch bei unseren Gästen aus Imladris nicht den Eindruck erwecken, die Galadhrim verstünden nichts von der Nahrungszubereitung."

Die beiden Söhne Elronds, die ebenfalls bei der Gesellschaft saßen, lachten laut auf.

„Glücklicherweise sind wir durch unseren letzten Koch einiges gewohnt", sprach Elladan.

„Das ist wohl wahr", fügte Elrohir schmunzelnd hinzu. „Wobei er zunächst ein ausgezeichneter Koch war. Doch in letzter Zeit geschahen ihm immer wieder Unglücke. Entweder der Braten brennt ihm an oder er ist innen noch roh."

„Die Suppe ist gänzlich fade oder so versalzen, dass man sie nicht mehr verzehren kann", erzählte Elladan. „Mein Bruder und ich wunderten uns bereits, was diesen Wandel bewirkte, bis wir herausfanden, dass der Gute sich verliebt hatte. Vielleicht trifft dies auf Amdir ebenfalls zu?"

Der Angesprochene verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Wein, von dem er soeben einen Schluck genommen hatte, und sah die Zwillinge dann verwundert an. „Was lässt euch dies glauben?"

„Ja, warum soll er verliebt sein?" fragte Daeron. „Amdir ist immer ein schlechter Koch."

Schallendes Gelächter brach aus und auch über Haldirs Lippen zog sich ein Grinsen. Gespräche dieser Art vermochten es doch immer wieder, seine Laune zu heben, wenngleich er sich manchmal fragte, ob er es hier überhaupt noch mit Elben zu tun hatte, da das Verhalten gerade der Jüngeren doch oftmals recht unelbisch war.

„Ach, die Liebe ist es, die oft aus den tapfersten Kriegern die größten Narren macht", antwortete Elrohir.

„Oder aus guten Köchen schlechte", fügte Elladan hinzu.

Kaum merklich seufzte Haldir auf, als er die Wahrheit in den so schalkhaft gesprochenen Worten erkannte. Er fragte sich, ob Glorfindel den Zwillingen von den Umständen des Unglücks berichtete hatte, oder ob sie nicht wussten, was geschehen war. Er schloss jedoch auf letzteres, da sie sonst vermutlich in seiner Gegenwart nicht solche Späße machen würden.

„Sagt, warum seid ihr wieder hier im Lager und nicht wie Glorfindel noch in Caras Galadhon bei euren Großeltern?" wollte Amdir nun wissen, doch es sah viel mehr nach dem Wunsch aus, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Dafür haben wir noch reichlich Zeit, denn wie ich weiß, planen wir nicht allzu bald, wieder abzureisen. Zudem konntet ihr hier jede helfende Hand gebrauchen nach den Schäden des Unwetters", erklärte Elladan.

Haldir hatte sich dies ebenfalls bereits gefragt, doch es nicht für wichtig genug erachtet, die Söhne Elronds darauf anzusprechen. Ohnehin waren an dem Abend, an dem sie von Caras Galadhon zurückgekehrt waren, andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen.

„Und dafür danken wir euch", sagte Thalgorn, der bisher die gesamte Zeit über still gewesen war. Obwohl er sonst gerne an den Scherzen seines jüngeren Bruders teilnahm, war er seit einiger Zeit eher zurückhaltend. Die Sorge über die derzeitige Situation stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, und ebenso wie Orophin oder auch Haldir selbst war er seit dem Wissen um die Orkbande nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich über mangelnde Aufgaben als Wächter zu beschweren.

Der Schalk verschwand auch aus den Zügen der Zwillinge und sie nickten dem Ältesten der Anwesenden zu. „Bedankt euch nicht. Es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit", sagte Elladan. „Wir haben die Heimat unserer Mutter ohnehin viel zu selten besucht und konnten uns nun wenigstens nützlich machen."

Es war gut zwei Jahrhunderte her, dass die Zwillinge zuletzt hier gewesen waren. Jetzt erinnerte sich Haldir an ihren Besuch, auch wenn er sie damals nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, da er wie nun auch die meiste Zeit im Wald verbracht hatte.

„Ich weiß, unsere Mutter würde die ihre gerne wieder sehen", fügte Elrohir hinzu. „Doch jedes Mal hält irgendetwas sie von der Reise ab und so wird das Vorhaben immer wieder aufgeschoben, schließlich gibt es in einem unsterblichen Leben genügend Zeit für alles." Elrohir hielt inne, doch klang es nicht danach, dass er seinen Gedanken bereits beendet hatte. Statt dies selbst zu tun, endete Elladan für ihn: „Doch Ereignisse wie jenes hier führen selbst uns vor Augen, dass wir gar nicht wirklich unsterblich sind und vielleicht die Zeit, die uns in dieser Welt gegeben ist mehr schätzen sollten. Vielleicht sagt mir dies unser menschliches Erbe, doch manches Mal bemerke ich, dass ich Menschen beneide."

Daeron lachte kurz auf, doch klang es weniger spöttisch als verwundert. „Und weshalb solltest du die Sterblichen beneiden, Freund?"

Diesmal antwortete Elrohir: „Die Menschen leben in der Gewissheit, dass sie eines Tages sterben werden. Vielleicht ist es diese Tatsache, die ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, jeden Augenblick ihres Lebens zu genießen, als sei es der letzte. Wir sind uns unserer Unsterblichkeit viel zu sicher, als dass wir kurze Augenblicke wirklich zu schätzen wüssten."

„Und aus diesen Gründen rinnen die Jahrhunderte dahin, bis wir endlich wieder einmal den Entschluss fassen, unsere lieben Großeltern zu besuchen", ergänzte Elladan schmunzelnd, woraufhin sein Zwilling ihn nickend anlächelte.

Daeron schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch wenn ihr in diesem Punkt Recht habt, ich bin froh kein Mensch zu sein. Der Gedanke erschreckt mich, denn wie grausam muss diese Gewissheit sein, dass irgendwann einmal der Tod das Leben beenden _wird_, nicht nur könnte?"

„So ernste Worte aus deinem Mund?" fragte Amdir neckend.

„Oh, auch ich kann ernst sein, mein Freund. Vielleicht könntest du auch einmal ein gutes Mahl zubereiten. Sollen wir dir morgen noch einmal die Chance geben?"

Wieder brach allgemeines Gelächter aus.

„Und da war es auch schon mit seiner Ernsthaftigkeit dahin", seufzte Amdir und starrte auf den allmählich sehr köstlich aussehenden Braten, den Dagorion in regelmäßigen Abständen über dem Feuer umdrehte.

„Aber in der Tat erschreckt mich dieser Gedanke, wenn ich versuche, mir vorzustellen, ein Mensch zu sein", fuhr Daeron fort, nachdem sein Schmunzeln sich gelegt hatte. „Niemand weiß, wohin die Menschen gehen, wenn sie die Welt verlassen. Auch wenn der Tod der Menschen als Geschenk bezeichnet wird, so ist doch nicht gewiss, was er wirklich beinhaltet. Vielleicht hören sie ja gänzlich auf zu existieren. Wir sind mit unserem Wesen an die Welt gebunden, und selbst wenn wir ein Leben hinter uns lassen, wird es nicht das letzte für uns sein."

Nun sah auch Thalgorn seinen kleinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du überraschst uns alle heute Abend. Was veranlasst dich zu solchen Gedanken?"

„Dies solltest du am besten wissen, Bruder. Du selbst scheinst nicht ganz dein Späße treibendes Selbst. Ich denke, Ereignisse wie diese bringen einen doch immer wieder zum Nachdenken." Daeron blickte fragend in die Runde, worauf alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Auch wenn es längst nicht das einzige Mal ist, dass wir solches erlebten, zumindest für die meisten von uns", fügte Thalgorn hinzu.

Haldir trug nichts zu dem Gespräch bei, denn unwillkürlich stiegen Erinnerungen in ihm auf. Die Äußerung der Zwillinge hatte ihn nachdenken lassen, denn wirklich unbeschwert und sich seiner Unsterblichkeit sicher war Haldir nie gewesen, zumindest wusste er, wie vergänglich das Leben sein konnte, hatte dies selbst erfahren, als seine Eltern starben. Aber es stimmte, dass einem Ereignisse dieser Art dies immer wieder vor Augen führten. Eines jedoch bezweifelte Haldir: Man musste kein Mensch sein, um das Leben jeden Augenblick genießen zu können, auch wenn die gewisse Tatsache, dass der Tod irgendwann kommen würde, es erleichterte, kleine Momente auszukosten.

Nachdem die sieben Elben ihr Mahl beendet hatten, war Norugorn zu ihnen gestoßen, um sie über die Entdeckungen des Tages aufzuklären. Der Trupp war nord-westwärts gewandert und hatte besonders die Stellen um die vielen kleinen Bäche herum näher begutachtet. Das Gelände war dort uneben und viele kleine Höhlen säumten die Wasserläufe. Nach einem halben Tagesmarsch waren die Elben schließlich zu einer Höhle gelangt, in der sie die Reste eines Lagers ausfindig gemacht hatten, doch dieses war vermutlich bereits seit mehreren Tagen verlassen.

„Es ist, als hätten diese Ungeheuer plötzlich Flügel bekommen, denn wir konnten keinerlei Fußspuren entdecken, die zu einer anderen Höhle führten", sagte Hirion, einer von Norugorns Männern, als dieser und zwei weitere mit den anderen am Feuer saßen, während der Rest des Trupps sich zu seinen Zelten begeben hatte.

„Flügel wohl kaum", sagte Norugorn. Sein grüner Blick hatte sich verfinstert, als er nachdenklich in die Flammen vor sich starrte. „Wir müssen irgendetwas übersehen haben."

„Dennoch haben wir die Höhle eingehend untersucht. Dort war nichts zu finden."

Norugorn nickte. „Nun, das Gewitter wird die Spuren vernichtet haben, also müssen die Orks diese Höhle davor bereits verlassen haben. Ich frage mich nur, wohin sie dann zogen."

„Vielleicht haben sie den Wald längst wieder verlassen?" merkte Dagorion hoffnungsvoll an.

„Vielleicht, doch sicher wäre ich mir nicht. Es war auch keine Spur von ihnen zu erkennen, nachdem sie Haldir und Rumil angegriffen hatten, und dennoch kehrten sie in jener Nacht, als Legolas verwundet wurde, in die Nähe unseres Lagers zurück", antwortete Thalgorn. „Allmählich bekomme ich den Eindruck, sie spielen Katz und Maus mit uns, locken uns immer wieder auf eine falsche Fährte. Ich sage, wir sollen vorsichtig sein, denn wer weiß, ob sie nicht etwas mit dieser Taktik bezwecken."

„Taktik? Seit wann sind Orks schlau genug, raffinierte Taktiken anzuwenden?" fragte Daeron seinen Bruder skeptisch.

„Seinen Feind zu unterschätzen ist gefährlich", sprach nun Haldir, der die meiste Zeit über dem Gespräch nur gelauscht hatte. „Zwar erscheinen diese Bestien höchst einfältig, doch vielleicht sind sie gar nicht so dumm, wie wir es glauben wollen."

„Das sind sie gewiss nicht", sagte Elladan und wurde durch ein Nicken seines Zwillings bestätigt.

„Ja", fuhr dieser fort. „Vor einiger Zeit hatten wir ähnliche Schwierigkeiten in der Nähe von Imladris. Eine Horde trieb in den Bergen ihr Unwesen, überfiel einige Menschendörfer in der Nähe und wagte es sogar, den Grenzen unseres Reiches nahe zu kommen. Sie versuchten, uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, welchen wir glücklicherweise durchschaut hatten."

„Vielleicht ist es dieselbe Orkhorde?" fragte Daeron.

„Nein", antwortete Elrohir. „Von jener Horde ist keiner übrig, denn wir konnten sie ohne Verluste auf unserer Seite vollständig zerschlagen."

„Doch wo mögen sie hergekommen sein und was bezwecken sie mit alledem? Lenkt vielleicht jemand ihr Handeln?" fragte Daeron. Seine Stirn hatte sich grübelnd in Falten gelegt.

„Was sie bezwecken?" wiederholte Norugorn die Frage und sah dem jüngeren Elben direkt in die Augen. „Orks sind dunkle Geschöpfe, die nur existieren, um ihr Unwesen zu treiben, zu zerstören und töten. Wie du weißt, waren auch sie einst wie wir, vor langer Zeit, doch längst haben sie nichts mehr mit uns gemein, und genau dies ist der Grund, warum sie uns hassen. Abgrundtief und mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie vorantreibt, in ihrem armseligen Leben aufrecht hält. Es benötigt keine Macht über ihnen, um sie uns hassen zu lassen."

„In deinen Worten liegt Wahrheit", sprach Thalgorn nun. „Dennoch war die Frage meines Bruders berechtigt, denn der Hügel der schwarzen Magie (1), wo die Úlairi ihr Unwesen treiben, liegt nicht allzu fern von unseren Gestaden."

„Dies weiß ich ebenso, Thalgorn", antwortete Norugorn. „Doch hat die Bedrohung dort nun mit anderen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, seit unsere und Düsterwalds Truppen die Pfade sichern. Gingen die Angriffe von ihnen aus, so würden wohl zunächst unsere Grenztruppen es zu spüren bekommen." Er ließ den Blick sinken und starrte einige Zeit auf den Grund, bevor er fort fuhr: „Allerdings scheint es gerade deshalb ein Rätsel, denn die Truppen dort wären ein viel leichteres Ziel als ein gesamtes Waldlager hier. Nein, es kann kein Zusammenhang bestehen zwischen den Orks, die uns angreifen, und Dol Guldur."

Daeron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch immer. Wir müssen uns dieser Orks doch entledigen können. Was sagt unser erfahrener Hauptmann denn dazu?" Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Elben.

„Er ist ebenso ratlos wie ich", antwortete Norugorn. „Während wir hier reden, ging er zum Wachstützpunkt, um die anderen von unseren Entdeckungen zu unterrichten und sich mit ihnen zu beraten. Vielleicht weiß dein Bruder ja eine Antwort." Der schwarzhaarige Elb blickte zu Haldir.

„Vielleicht, aber ich befürchte fast, wir sind hier alle gleichermaßen ratlos."

„Nun, mir ist es jedenfalls gleich, welche Beweggründe diese Kreaturen haben, uns nachzustellen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir ihnen zeigen, wer der Herr in diesem Wald ist", sagte Amdir bestimmt, doch Daeron kicherte leise.

„Du meinst Celeborn?"

Amdir rollte mit den Augen. „Ich meinte uns als Ganzes."

Nun lachte Daeron und blickte den anderen Elben schalkhaft an. „Ich habe dich schon verstanden. Und sowieso sollten wir eher von der Herrinsprechen, wie mir scheint. Auch wenn Celeborn als der Herr dieses Reiches gilt, so scheint dies eher nicht auf ihn zuzutreffen, denn…" Er hielt inne und sah plötzlich, mit einem ertappten Gesichtsausdruck zu den Zwillingen. „Verzeiht."

Elladan und Elrohir hatten ihn mit demselben, starren, fast bösen Blick beäugt, doch nun stießen sie sich in die Seiten und lachten auf. „Sprich nur weiter, Freund", sagte Elladan grinsend.

Daeron schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Nun war er es, über den die versammelte Mannschaft lachte.

Thalgorn klopfe seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Ach Brüderchen, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich einmal dein Mundwerk als Waffe gegen die Orks einsetzen", lachte er.

Auch Dagorion lachte noch immer, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob. „Verzeiht, aber ich werde mich nun zur Ruhe begeben", sagte er und verabschiedete sich von der Runde. Die drei Männer Norugorns taten es ihm gleich, auch wenn die anderen noch lange nicht daran dachten, ihr Beisammensein zu beenden.

„Ich weiß, wer den Namen ‚Herr von Lothlorien' gerne für sich beanspruchen würde", griff Amdir das Thema wieder auf, und seine hellblauen Augen funkelten schalkhaft im Licht des Feuers auf.

Daerons Züge hellten sich auf, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob, und begann, sehr ernst in die Runde zu blicken. „Du da! Bring mir mehr Wein!" befahl er Dagorion mit einer gebieterischen Geste. „Und du, geh den Stall ausmisten, du kannst ohnehin nichts anderes!"

Schallendes Gelächter hallte durch die Nacht, als Daeron Maedir imitierte. Dies tat er zwar in sehr übertriebener Weise, doch war der Hauptmann unmissverständlich zu erkennen. Der Einzige, der nur leise schmunzelte, war Norugorn. Haldir bemerkte, wie dieser resigniert den Kopf schüttelte, ob der Tatsache, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, seinen Hauptmann hier zu verteidigen. Haldir amüsierte sich zwar köstlich über die Darbietung, dennoch teilte er zu einem gewissen Grade Norugorns Ansicht, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wozu Maedir fähig war. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wer wusste, ob Legolas überhaupt überlebt hätte. Dafür war Haldir dem Elben unendlich dankbar, auch wenn Galadriel es gewesen war, die den Prinzen schlussendlich vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte.

„Unser stets mürrischer Hauptmann scheint dennoch andere Seiten zu haben", sagte Amdir, als sich das Gelächter gelegt hatte. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie höflich er mit Galadriel umging? Natürlich ist er ihr Untertan, aber irgendetwas war an der Art, in der er mit ihr sprach und sie ansah…. Nun, es war eigenartig, versteht ihr?"

Daeron blickte ihn fragend an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Als alle anderen Blicke ebenfalls erwartungsvoll auf Amdir ruhten, schmunzelte er wieder. „Also wenn ich es nicht gänzlich für unmöglich hielte, würde ich sagen, in seinen Augen lag so etwas wie Schwärmerei."

In diesem Moment tauschten die Zwillinge einen kurzen Blick aus, bevor sie teilnahmslos unter sich sahen und beide leise und unschuldig zu pfeifen begannen.

„Nein!" stieß Daeron aus.

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder doch?" fragte Amdir überrascht und auch Haldir sah die Zwillinge mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Der Einzige, der sich wieder einmal nicht regte, war Norugorn.

„Ich sage nichts", meinte Elladan, und Elrohir stimmte zu: „Ich ebenfalls nicht."

„Das ist nicht gerecht!" rief Daeron aus. „Erst macht ihr uns neugierig und dann wollt nichts verraten. Nun raus mit der Sprache, sonst lassen wir Amdir morgen für euch kochen."

„Weißt du, der Witz wird irgendwann einmal unwitzig, wenn du ihn ständig wiederholst", sagte Amdir knapp in Daerons Richtung, wandte dann aber sofort den Blick wieder auf die Zwillinge. „Ich schließe mich meinem mich ständig neckenden Gefährten an: Raus mit der Sprache, oder wollt ihr, dass wir uns den Rest selbst zusammenspinnen?"

Elladan und Elrohir sahen sich an, als würden sie eine stumme Diskussion führen, nickten sich dann knapp zu und wandten sich an die Gruppe, wobei Elladan begann: „Nun gut. Wir werden euch sagen, was wir wissen, und dies ist nicht sonderlich viel. Unsere Mutter erzählte uns davon, dass Maedir und Galadriel sich bereits in Aman kannten, noch bevor die Noldor durch Feanors Verbrechen verbannt wurden. Maedir war unter Finarfins Gefolgsleuten, die über die Helcaraxë nach Mittelerde gelangten."

„Das ist wahr", nickte Elrohir und fuhr fort. „Aus diesem Grund kannte Maedir Feanor auch, wie er es letztens sagte, zumindest hat er schon zu Feanors Zeiten gelebt, wohl aber genauso unter dem Verrat gelitten, wie die übrigen, die nicht auf den Schiffen mitfahren durften und ihrem Schicksal überlassen waren."

„Jedenfalls erzählte uns Mutter, dass Maedir damals sein Herz an unsere Großmutter verloren hatte, doch wie ihr wisst, lernte sie später in Doriath unseren Großvater Celeborn kennen und wurde seine Gemahlin", beendete Elladan die Geschichte.

Ein verwundertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zuhörer, als sie dies vernahmen.

„Also erwiderte sie seine Gefühle nicht", sprach Haldir leise, den Blick gesenkt und an seine eigene Situation erinnert. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass der raue, unfreundliche Heerführer dasselbe durchgemacht hatte wie er.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein", antwortete Elladan. „Und einige Zeit haben sie sich nicht gesehen. Nachdem Galadriel und Celeborn heirateten, zog Maedir durch die Lande. Erst später kehrte er zu unserer Großmutter zurück und bot ihr seine Dienste an."

„Und warum tat er sich dies an?" fragte Amdir. „Ich meine, wenn er sie geliebt hat und sie ihr Herz einem anderen Manne schenkte, ist es dann nicht grausam in ihrer Gegenwart zu verweilen und zu wissen, dass er nie das haben kann, was er sich wünscht?"

Haldir hatte den Blick noch immer gesenkt, blickte starr in seinen mittlerweile leeren Becher und dachte über die Worte der Zwillinge und Amdirs nach. Er verstand nun, warum Maedir nie wirkliche Freude ausstrahlte und so arrogant und verbittert geworden war. Ein Teil von ihm fürchtete, ihm würde es irgendwann einmal ähnlich ergehen, und dies wollte er nicht.

„Vielleicht wollte er sie nicht ganz verlieren und lieber ein Leben in dieser Gewissheit verbringen als gänzlich von ihr getrennt zu sein", sagte er.

„Das klingt ja so, als hättest du Mitleid mit ihm", bemerkte Daeron überrascht.

„Vielleicht habe ich das, ja", antwortete Haldir und sah den jüngeren Elben an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eine tragische Geschichte, doch sie entschuldigt nicht, dass Maedir manches Mal so herablassend und ungerecht ist. Was er aus seiner Lage machte, war seine Entscheidung, und wenn du mich fragst, hat er die falsche getroffen. Manchmal muss man einfach das Vergangene hinter sich lassen."

„Dies ist nicht immer leicht, Bruder", sagte Thalgorn. „Natürlich haben wir alle einen freien Willen, doch wie viele von uns waren in ihrer Jugend töricht oder haben auch zu späteren Zeitpunkten ihrer Leben falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Und manchmal ist es einfacher, sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben als dagegen anzukämpfen. Dies soll keine Entschuldigung sein, denn ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass Maedir viele von uns ungerecht behandelt, dennoch begreife ich nun, warum er so ist."

Zustimmendes Nicken ging durch die Runde.

„Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Maedir ein Noldo ist", sagte Amdir nach einiger Zeit.

Verwundert bemerkte auch Haldir diese Tatsache, hatte er doch gehört, wie Maedir Glorfindel als arroganten Noldo bezeichnet hatte. Warum sollte er einen Angehörigen seines eigenen Volkes so bezeichnen?

„Ist er auch nicht", sprach Norugorn nach langer Zeit wieder. Seine Züge verrieten nun kein Zeichen einer Gefühlsregung und Haldir fragte sich, wie viel von Maedirs Vergangenheit dem Elben bereits bekannt gewesen war. „Er ist ein Teleri."

Diese Äußerung verursachte eine erneute Welle des Erstaunens.

„Aber das ist unmöglich! Die Teleri von Valinor wurden damals Opfer des Sippenmordes. Keiner von ihnen kam je nach Mittelerde zurück", sagte Thalgorn und auch die Zwillinge schienen dies nicht gewusst zu haben, sahen sie genauso verwundert drein wie die übrigen Elben.

„Das hieße, Maedir habe sein eigenes Volk ver..."

„Sag es nicht", unterbrach Norugorn den Zwilling, und zum ersten Mal, seit Haldir den Elben kannte, spiegelte sich Bestürzung und sogar Zorn auf seinen Zügen. „Es steht uns nicht zu, Taten zu beurteilen, die Jahrtausende zurückliegen."

Schweigen machte sich unter den Anwesenden breit, die alle gleichermaßen über die neuen Entdeckungen überrascht, aber auch bestürzt zu sein schienen. Haldir fragte sich, wie sehr der Heerführer Galadriel damals geliebt haben musste, um seinem eigenen Volk den Rücken zu kehren und mit anzusehen, wie es von den Noldor abgeschlachtet wurde, wegen der blinden Rachegier eines einzelnen Mannes, dem alle seine Anhänger gleichermaßen verfallen schienen.

Die Liebe schien so manch böses Spiel zu treiben, dessen sich kaum einer erwehren konnte.

- TBC -

(1) Hügel der schwarzen Magie ist die übersetzte Bedeutung von Dol Guldur

Also bitte sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat und was ihr von Maedirs kleiner Hintergrundgeschichte haltet „grins"


	24. Kapitel 23

So, ihr Lieben. Hier ist nun endlich das nächste Kapitel.  
Ich weiß, dass es diesmal ziemlich lange gedauert hat, aber das mache ich ja nicht, um irgendwen hier zu ärgern.

Sica: Ich habe es auch schon mal in einem neuen Review geschrieben, aber die Verzögerung lag u.a. daran, dass der PC von meiner Betaleserin kaputt war, und dass sie ohnehin viel um die Ohren hatte. Die Vorweihnachtszeit ist, wenn man arbeitet, nicht gerade die stressfreiste.

Also habt bitte ein bisschen Geduld. Ich freue mich ja, wenn euch die Story so gut gefällt, dass ihr kaum warten könnt, aber es geht halt nicht immer so schnell. Es gibt auch Geschichten, wo man Monate lang auf das nächste Kap warten muss, wenn sich das ‚echte Leben' der Autoren dazwischen drängt ;)

Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

**_Kapitel 23_**

„Du solltest wirklich noch ein wenig ruhen."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, während er auf dem Rand des Schlaflagers saß, die Füße auf dem Boden. Es waren vier Tage und Nächte vergangen, seit er das erste Mal nach dem Angriff wieder erwacht war, und allmählich hatte der junge Elb das sinnlose Herumliegen satt. Man hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen lediglich gestattet, kurz aufzustehen, um seine Notdurft zu verrichten, doch selbst dann hatte man ihn beim Gehen gestützt, so dass er sich vorkam, wie ein kleines Kind, das seine ersten Schritte wagte. Oder wie ein Greis, wären Elben im Stande zu altern.

Als er langsam aufstand, spürte er, dass seine Beine noch ein wenig schwach waren, doch vermutete er beinahe, dass dies eher an dem langen Bewegungsmangel lag, als an seinen Verletzungen.

„Wenn ich noch einen Tag hier herumliege, so fürchte ich, dass ich das Laufen gänzlich verlerne, Glorfindel", sagte er schmunzelnd. Legolas war so fest entschlossen, dass der andere Elb ihn schon mit Gewalt von seinem Vorhaben abhalten müsste.

„Reichst du mir bitte meine Hosen?"

Glorfindel verdrehte die Augen und griff nach den Kleidern, die nahe des Lagers auf einem als Tisch dienenden Baumstumpf lagen.

Legolas nahm diese dankend entgegen, zog sich zunächst die Beinkleider an und dann, nachdem er das lange Hemd über den Kopf gezogen hatte, seine Tunika, zuletzt die Schuhe, wobei er sich jedoch wieder auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. Bei den Bewegungen brachte ein Ziehen in seiner Brust ihn gelegentlich dazu, die Luft anzuhalten, denn die Wunde war immer noch nicht vollständig verheilt. Sie hatte sich jedoch gut geschlossen und war nicht mehr entzündet, und die meisten anderen Schrammen und Schnitte, die er davongetragen hatte, waren kaum noch zu sehen.

„Wie lange bleibt ihr noch?" fragte er, als er schließlich vollständig bekleidet war und nun mit einem breiten Kamm sein Haar bändigte, das vom Liegen verknotet und wirr war.

Glorfindel lachte leise auf. „Du klingst, als wolltest du uns loswerden. Wir werden noch einige Tage bleiben, doch dann nach Bruchtal zurückkehren, um Elrond die Nachricht von Galadriel und Celeborn zu überbringen. Es kann jedoch sein, dass wir bald wieder zurückkehren, dann in Begleitung von Celebrian und Arwen."

„Ist das nicht zur Zeit ein wenig gefährlich?" fragte Legolas, als er die letzten Knoten aus seinem Haar kämmte.

„Nun, gänzlich sicher ist es nie, aber die Wege auf der Westseite des Nebelgebirges sind gefahrloser als jene hier. Es ist jedoch davon auszugehen, dass ihr der Bedrohung der Orks bald Herr werdet, zumindest hoffe ich dies. Und selbst wenn nicht, so wird die Eskorte stark genug sein, die Bedrohung zu bekämpfen und nur am Tage in diesen Gefilden reisen."

Legolas nickte. „Und ich kann es verstehen, dass Galadriel und Celeborn sich danach sehnen, ihre Familie zu sehen. Auch ich vermisse meinen Vater."

Glorfindel lächelte verstehend. „Also wirst auch du bald nach Hause zurückkehren?"

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich hält mich nichts mehr hier, das ich in meiner Heimat nicht auch haben könnte, außer den Freunden, die ich hier hinzugewonnen habe, aber…" Er hielt inne, senkte das Haupt und blickte auf den Kamm in seinen Händen. „Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich noch nicht gehen. Es ist mir, als würde ich etwas Wichtiges versäumen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Glorfindel nahm neben Legolas auf dem Rande des Lagers Platz und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als der jüngere Elb ihn wieder ansah. „Nun, nicht ganz. Was ist es denn, das du versäumen würdest?"

Diese Frage hatte sich Legolas insgeheim auch gestellt, war jedoch noch zu keiner klaren Antwort gekommen. Doch als er daran dachte, von hier fort zu gehen, war das erste Gesicht, das er in Gedanken sah, Haldirs. Zwar hatten sie alles aus der Welt geschafft, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien dies Legolas nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Warum, konnte er sich selbst nicht richtig erklären.

„Ich denke es ist wegen Haldir", antwortete er schließlich. „In meiner Zeit hier wurde er mein engster Freund und ich fürchte… nun, wenn ich jetzt gehe, so habe ich Angst, dass sich daran etwas ändern könnte."

Glorfindel nickte und kurz funkelte etwas in seinen blauen Augen auf, das Legolas nicht ganz deuten konnte. „Es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit seinen Gefühlen für dich zu tun?"

Erschrocken blickte der Düsterwaldelb den anderen an. „Woher weißt du… ich meine, was genau meinst du?"

Ein leises Lachen glitt über die Lippen des Älteren. „Ich weiß es, Legolas. Haldir hat sogar persönlich mit mir darüber gesprochen, wenn es auch eher zufällig dazu kam. Es wundert mich also nicht, dass du dir gerade um diese Freundschaft Gedanken machst. Jedoch frage ich mich, was genau dich beschäftigt, wenn ihr es doch eben nur dabei belassen wolltet."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein Gedanke durch Legolas' Bewusstsein, der ihn selbst ein wenig verwirrte, um nicht zu sagen erschreckte. Er hatte es bereut, dass Haldirs Gefühle vielleicht eines Tages nur noch freundschaftlicher Art wären. Zwar erwiderte er sie nicht, doch so sehr ihn die Erkenntnis um ihre Existenz erschreckt hatte, wollte er sie doch nicht gänzlich missen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll", begann er. „Es ist eigenartig, aber irgendwie genieße ich das Wissen, dass Haldir diese Gefühle für mich hegt. Ich weiß, es ist furchtbar selbstsüchtig von mir."

„Vielleicht", antwortete Glorfindel. „Jedoch verständlich. Es ist immer schön, wenn jemand dich liebt ist, egal ob du genauso empfindest oder nicht. Und selbst wenn es dich erschreckt, verunsichert und alles in Frage stellt, nach dem du dich bisher gerichtet hast, ist das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, doch wunderschön."

Der Ältere schien Legolas aus der Seele zu sprechen. „Das klingt fast so, als hättest du ähnliches schon einmal erlebt."

„Oh ja, das habe ich", antwortete der blonde Noldo lächelnd. „Und mich wundert es zutiefst, dass du damals nichts bemerkt hast, als Erestor und ich in Düsterwald zu Besuch waren. Zwar war es damals schon lange Jahre her, dass wir zueinander gefunden hatten, doch habe ich schon andere sagen hören, man sehe uns an, dass wir immer noch wie frisch verliebt seien."

Nun war Legolas in der Tat sehr überrascht, denn dies hätte er nicht erwartet. Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass es doch gar nicht so verwunderlich war, wenn er sich den Besuch der beiden Berater Elronds wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Sie waren in der gesamten Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes fast nie alleine anzutreffen gewesen, und einmal sogar hatte Legolas sie in den Gärten vor den Toren des Palastes in einer innigen Umarmung vorgefunden. Damals jedoch hatte er dieser Geste keine besondere Bedeutung beigemessen, da sie auch durchaus freundschaftlicher Art hätte gewesen sein können, doch nun schienen sich all diese Kleinigkeiten zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen.

„Dich hat es also verwirrt, als du bemerktest, dass du in Erestor verliebt warst?" fragte Legolas nach einiger Zeit der Stille offen, nachdem Glorfindel ihn ermutigend angesehen hatte.

„Ja, sehr sogar. Und dies hatte nicht nur einen Grund. Als ich noch in Gondolin lebte, war ich in eine Elbenmaid verliebt. Merilin war ihr Name, und in der Tat hatte sie eine Stimme, hell und klar wie die einer Nachtigall. Sie war wunderschön und liebreizend. Doch wie es das grausame Schicksal wollte, kam sie ums Leben, bevor wir uns je hatten näher kommen können. Ich dachte damals, ich würde sie in Mandos Hallen wieder sehen, doch stattdessen wurde ich zurückgeschickt. Ich begriff zunächst nicht weshalb, und so ganz weiß ich es bis heute nicht, denn bisher scheint mir, habe ich keine so wichtige Rolle erfüllt, als dass ich nicht entbehrlich wäre. Aber vielleicht sind es manchmal die kleineren Dinge, die unserem Dasein einen Sinn geben." Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elben wurde deutlicher, bevor er eben von jenen Dingen zu sprechen begann.

„Als ich dann in Imladris Erestor kennen lernte, war unser Verhältnis zunächst alles andere als herzlich. Ich würde es fast schon als unterkühlt bezeichnen, denn Erestor wirkte auf mich immer unnahbar und verschlossen. Über die Jahre hinweg hat sich dies jedoch geändert, vor allem als wir bei der Jagd beinahe von Wargen getötet worden wären. Wir entkamen unversehrt, jedoch hat dieses Erlebnis uns näher zueinander geführt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Und dies erschreckte mich wirklich. Ich habe sogar an meiner Vernunft gezweifelt, dass ich unter all den schönen Elbendamen in Bruchtal keine finden konnte, die mein Herz so sehr begehrte wie jenen Elben mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren und geheimnisvollen dunklen Augen. Irgendwann jedoch habe ich es akzeptiert und mich nicht länger dagegen gewehrt, denn ich wusste, dass auch Erestor sich in mich verliebt hatte. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich gegen die Liebe zu wehren, wenn sie einen erst einmal erfasst."

Legolas schwieg, nachdem Glorfindel seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Die Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt, allen voran der letzte Satz. Was, wenn Haldir sich auch nie dagegen würde wehren können…

„Hast du dich in ihn verliebt?" fragte Glorfindel plötzlich und riss den jüngeren Elben damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Verwundert schaute Legolas auf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht." Wie könnte er auch? Bis vor wenigen Tagen war Ithiliel die einzige gewesen, die sein Herz ausgefüllt hatte, auch wenn er nun kaum noch an sie dachte.

„Nun denn", sagte Glorfindel nickend und erhob sich von dem Lager. „Wolltest du nicht einen Spaziergang machen?"

Legolas nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das wollte ich. Das heißt ich wollte als allererstes nach Gîl-Farod sehen. Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und möchte mich vergewissern, dass er wohlauf ist. Ich fürchte nur, es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis ich wieder reiten kann."

„Ja, und du solltest nichts überstürzen", stimmte Glorfindel ihm zu.  
Legolas stand schließlich auf und ging langsam, auf noch etwas müden Beinen, zum Ausgang des Zeltes und hinaus an die warme Luft des Sommers.

Das Bündel, welches Haldir in seinem Arm hielt, nahm mehr und mehr an Gewicht zu, als er zwischen den hohen Bäumen kleinere Äste und Zweige aufsammelte, um sie als Brennholz zum Lager zu bringen. Die Sonne hatte in den letzten Tagen unablässig geschienen und so war das feuchte Holz nach dem schweren Unwetter schnell getrocknet. Auch die Arbeiten an der Vorratshütte waren so gut wie abgeschlossen und bald schon würde der normale Zustand im Nordlager wiederhergestellt sein. Alle Wächter hatten jedoch hart arbeiten müssen, um dies zu vollbringen, und so war die Hilfe der Zwillinge und der Reiter ihrer Eskorte sehr gelegen gekommen. Nun aber, als wieder mehr Ruhe eingekehrt war, waren sie nach Caras Galadhon zurückgegangen, um noch einige Tage bei ihren Großeltern zu verbringen. Doch bald würden sie sicherlich wieder nach Imladris reisen und Haldir fragte sich, ob damit auch die Zeit für einen weiteren Abschied kommen würde.

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sich Legolas schnell und gut erholt, so dass es ihm bei jedem Besuch von Haldir besser ging als zuvor. Er war glücklich darüber, dass der Jüngere auf dem Weg der Genesung war, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm fürchtete sich, dass dies eine baldige Trennung bedeuten würde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und damit den ungebetenen Gedanken hinfort, während er sich ein letztes Mal bückte und einen kräftigen Zweig aufhob, den er in sein Bündel steckte. Für heute hatte er genügend Brennholz gesammelt und machte sich nun auf den Weg zurück ins Lager.

Als er in die Nähe der Vorratshütte kam, erblickten seine Augen aus der Ferne die grauen Gewänder einer Gestalt, die sich direkt auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Haldir, da bist du ja", rief Rumil und eilte schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Bruder.

„Ich war Brennholz sammeln", antwortete dieser, erschrocken über die Eile des anderen. „Ist etwas geschehen? Ist Legolas wohlauf?"

Statt einer Antwort hoben sich die Brauen des Jüngeren an und ein belustigtes Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich freue mich auch, dich nach all diesen Tagen wieder zu sehen, Bruder", sagte er schelmisch.

Haldir atmete aus und schüttelte den Kopf, über sich selbst belustigt, dass er sofort das Schlimmste angenommen hatte.

„Du machst dir ein wenig viel Sorgen um Legolas, nicht wahr? Wie ich hörte, geht es ihm angesichts der Umstände blendend."

Haldir zuckte mit den Achseln, lächelte aber. „Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass ich mir immer wieder diese Gedanken mache, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich dagegen ankämpfen sollte. Aber nun lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen. Ist Glorfindel gemeinsam mit dir zurückgekehrt?"

Rumil nickte. „Ja, wir sind schon einige Zeit wieder hier. Glorfindel ging zunächst zu Legolas, um nach ihm zu sehen, und ich wollte dich finden, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies."

„Ich habe mir beim Holzsammeln Zeit gelassen", antwortete er. „Aber sag, wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Wieder antwortete Rumil nicht, sondern grinste seinen Bruder nur fröhlich an, während sie nun nebeneinander her in Richtung der neu aufgebauten Lagerhütte gingen.

„Sehr gut", antwortete er schließlich doch, worauf sein Grinsen fast schon groteske Ausmaße annahm und seine Augen zu leuchten begannen.

„In Ordnung", sagte Haldir, blieb stehen und legte das Reisigbündel auf den Boden. „Was versuchst du mir damit zu sagen?"

Rumil seufzte tief und wollte gerade ansetzen, zu sprechen, bevor seine Züge sich plötzlich veränderten und seine Mundwinkel endlich in ihre natürliche Position zurücksanken. „Oh… vielleicht sollte ich… also es ist eigentlich nicht nett von mir, mich ausgerechnet vor dir so glücklich zu gebärden. Verzeih."

Haldir runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. „Wovon in aller Welt sprichst du?"

Das Lächeln, wenn auch dezenter als zuvor, kehrte auf Rumils Lippen zurück und er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Nun, ich hatte in Caras Galadhon Zeit, mich ein wenig näher mit einigen Bewohnern unserer schönen Stadt zu unterhalten."

„Und weiter?" fragte Haldir, als sein Bruder eine längere Pause einlegte und nur verträumt zu Boden starrte. Er ahnte jedoch schon, was solche Verhaltensweisen in dem Jüngeren auslöste. Gespannt wartete er darauf, zu erfahren, was sich nun abgespielt hatte.

„Nun, ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass ich mich mit Niphredil unterhalten hatte, nachdem… nun ja, nachdem Ithiliel Legolas zurückgewiesen hatte. Wir haben uns wieder getroffen, zufällig eigentlich nur, doch unterhielten wir uns diesmal sehr lange, bis spät in die Nacht hinein." Rumil strahlte unwillkürlich, als er davon sprach, und die Neugier, wuchs mit jedem Augenblick mehr in Haldir.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dies absichtlich tust, aber du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn, wenn ich dir jedes Wort einzeln entlocken muss", scherzte er.

Rumil lachte knapp. „Dies war vor drei Nächten. Seitdem haben wir uns getroffen, jeden Tag. Haldir, ich habe noch nie solch lange und wunderschöne Gespräche mit jemandem geführt. Es kam mir vor, als würden nicht nur unsere Stimmen zueinander sprechen, sondern auch unsere Herzen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich bislang so blind sein konnte, um nicht zu erkennen, wie wundervoll Niphredil ist."

Haldir nickte. „Ich habe doch schon immer gesagt, dass sie mir weitaus liebreizender ist als ihre Schwester, aber auf mich hört ja niemand. Doch sprich weiter."

„Sie ist einfach bezaubernd. Sie bringt mich zum Lachen und gleichzeitig berührt sie meine Seele so tief, dass ich mir wie von einem Bann belegt vorkomme. Ich konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein, sie sprechen zu hören mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme und die Wärme ihres Herzens zu sehen."

Haldir musste lachen, als er die verträumten Worte seines Bruders hörte. So konnte nur jemand sprechen, der wahrhaftig verliebt war. Anstatt Haldir endlich zu berichten, was genau sich zwischen den beiden nun entwickelt hatte, kam er aus dem Schwärmen nicht heraus. „Und weiter?" wiederholte er dann.

„Gestern Abend dann haben wir uns wieder getroffen und bevor ich mich zu meinem Talan begab…" Da war es wieder, dieses breite, glückselige Grinsen, das so ansteckend wirkte, dass Haldir selbst spürte, wie er es, wenn auch wesentlich leichter, erwiderte. „Als sie mir eine gute Nacht wünschte, hat sie mich geküsst! Und dann sagte sie, dass sie die Stunden zählen würde, bis ich das nächste Mal aus dem Lager zurückkehre. Ich war noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so glücklich, Haldir! Ich kann kaum schlafen, weil mein Herz nicht aufhören möchte, lustige Sprünge in meiner Brust zu machen, und selbst wenn ich am nächsten Morgen müde bin, so kümmert es mich nicht, da ich mir vorkomme wie trunken. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen!" Da dies nicht möglich war, schlang Rumil stattdessen seine Arme um den Hals seines Bruders und lachte vergnügt.

„Das freut mich sehr für dich, Brüderchen, wirklich", sagte Haldir und klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Und das tat er. Das Glück Rumils war so ansteckend, dass Haldir seine eigene Lage vergaß, auch wenn sich in seinem Hinterkopf eine leise Stimme meldete, die neidisch war auf dieses Glück. Und dennoch war es schön zu wissen, dass wenigstens Rumil die Liebe gefunden hatte, die Haldir nicht vergönnt war. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Niphredil es sich nicht anders überlegen würde.

Rumil seufzte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er sich sichtlich zu etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit zwang. „Doch nun genug von mir. Wie ist es dir denn ergangen?"

„Recht gut", antwortete Haldir. „Legolas und ich hatten ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch. Es war zugleich beruhigend als auch ernüchternd. Zwar gibt er mir für die Ereignisse nicht die Schuld, hat jedoch klargestellt, dass er an mir nicht mehr als freundschaftliches Interesse hat… was ich erwartet hatte." Haldir nahm das Brennholz wieder auf und setzte nun den Weg zur Hütte fort.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Rumil mitleidig dreinblickend.

„Es lässt sich leider nicht ändern. Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen und ich muss mich einfach damit abfinden, dass uns mehr als Freundschaft nicht möglich ist." Mittlerweile hatten sie fast den Pferdeunterstand erreicht, der unweit von der Vorratshütte lag, und schlenderten langsam weiter.

„So einfach, wie du es klingen lässt, ist es doch aber nicht, nicht wahr?" fragte Rumil und blickte seinen Bruder eindringlich an.

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf, wohl wissend, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, etwas vor seinem Bruder zu verheimlichen. „Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht. Es ist sogar verdammt schwer, doch was bleibt mir schon anderes übrig? Die Freundschaft zu ihm bedeutet mir viel zu viel, als dass ich ihm einfach den Rücken kehren und mich darauf konzentrieren könnte, ihn zu vergessen… Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, so will ich das auch überhaupt nicht."

Rumil legte die Stirn in Falten und sah seinen Bruder grübelnd an. „Es wäre aber vermutlich einfacher, wenn du ihm ein wenig aus dem Weg gehen würdest."

„Das versuche ich bereits. Nun…" Haldir lachte bitter auf. „Ich saß die vergangenen Tage nicht andauernd an seinem Bett, sondern besuchte ihn nur ein oder zwei Mal. Ich kann es einfach nicht, verstehst du? Ich habe Angst, wenn ich mich nun von ihm abwende, werde ich ihn auch als Freund verlieren, und das möchte ich um alles in der Welt nicht. Lieber befinde ich mich in seiner Gesellschaft in der Gewissheit, dass er mich nie lieben wird, als dass ich ihn gänzlich verliere."

Haldir erinnerte sich unwillkürlich wieder an Maedir und was er über den Heerführer erfahren hatte. In der Tat war seine Lage wirklich nicht besonders anders, und dies machte dem Galadhrim Angst. Doch er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Nein, so wie Maedir würde er trotz allem nicht werden.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe, auch wenn ich wünschte, du hättest anders geantwortet", sagte Rumil. „Ich fühle mich wirklich ein wenig schlecht, dass ich dir so freudestrahlend von meinem Glück berichtete. Ich wünschte nur, so etwas könntest du auch erfahren."

„Zumindest das, was du beschrieben hast, erfahre ich", sagte Haldir. „Als du eben davon sprachst, wie du bemerktest, dass du dich in Niphredil verliebt hast, kam es mir sehr bekannt vor. Ich kann auch kaum an etwas anderes denken als Legolas, und dennoch gibt es für uns keine gemeinsame Möglichkeit." Er seufzte leise in sich hinein. „Manchmal ist das Leben wirklich ungerecht zu einigen von uns."

Als sie gerade den Stall umrundet hatten, trat zu Haldirs Überraschung Legolas aus ihm heraus. Der Galadhrim biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe, sich fragend, was der andere Elb von dem Gespräch gehört hatte.

„Legolas, du bist ja schon wieder auf den Beinen", sagte Rumil überrascht und schaute ein wenig ertappt zwischen seinem Bruder und dem anderen hin und her.

„Rumil, schön dich wieder zu sehen." Legolas sah nur kurz zu dem Angesprochenen, bevor er sich an Haldir wandte. Sein Blick wirkte fragend, fast durchdringend. „Und ja, ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, nur im Bett zu liegen, auch wenn man mir ständig sagt, ich müsse mich noch schonen."

„Und dies werde ich nun nicht wiederholen", sagte Haldir und unterdrückte die Verlegenheit, die sich in ihm breit machte. „Es ist jedoch schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht. Ich nehme an, du hast nach Gîl-Farod gesehen?"

Legolas nickte lächelnd und ging nun gemeinsam mit den beiden weiter. Haldir konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie erholt er aussah. Seine Haut wirkte wieder gesund, seine Wangen rosig und nicht fahl, und auch wenn sein Gang noch etwas müde wirkte, so schien er doch das meiste seiner einstigen Kraft zurückgewonnen zu haben.

„Ja, er hat mich zu lange nicht sehen können. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich wieder reiten kann… das heißt, bis man es mir wieder gestatten wird." Schmunzelnd sah er zu Haldir herüber.

„Verbieten kann ich es dir ohnehin nicht. Mir wäre nur wesentlich wohler, wenn du damit noch ein paar Tage warten würdest", entgegnete er, auch wenn er es Legolas am liebsten wirklich untersagt hätte.

„Und aus diesem Grund werde ich es auch lassen. Du hast dir schon mehr als genug Sorgen meinetwegen machen müssen."

„Wir alle haben uns gesorgt, Legolas", meinte Rumil. „Aber den Valar sei Dank scheint es dir wieder blendend zu gehen."

„Nun ja, blendend ist vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber ich fühle mich schon wieder recht wohl. Doch dir, mein Freund, scheint es in der Tat mehr als blendend zu gehen", sagte er lächelnd und mit einem fragenden Augenaufschlag. Zumindest die Worte über Niphredil hatte er wohl gehört haben müssen.

Rumil nickte. „Oh ja, damit hast du vollkommen Recht, doch dies ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde sie dir, wenn du möchtest, in Ruhe erzählen, wenn wir später am Feuer sitzen, das wir dank Haldir nun machen können."

Legolas nickte und Haldir widerstand der Versuchung, dem Jüngeren zu raten, doch lieber wieder zu seinem Krankenbett zurückzukehren. Trotz allem würde er ein wenig Gesellschaft von Legolas und auch seinem Bruder genießen.

- TBC -

So, das wars erst mal. Na, seid ihr nun froh, dass es jetzt wenigstens ein glückliches Pärchen gibt? ;) Würde mich interessieren, was ihr davon haltet, also lasst es mich wissen. Und hey, wenn ihr fleißig seid, erreich ich vielleicht bald meine ersten 100 Reviews „grins"


	25. Zwischenbemerkung

Hallo Leute!

Oh Mann... also langsam krieg ich (nein, hab ich schon längst) ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. Wie ihr wisst, habe ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten kein neues Kapitel gepostet. Dies liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass ich mit dem Schreiben im Moment nicht weiter komme. Ich habe sowieso in den letzten 4 Monaten seeeehr wenig geschrieben, war oft blockiert oder kam nur bei neuen Ideen oder anderen etwas weiter. Wicked Games ist nicht die einzige Story, die im Moment brach liegt, dabei bin ich gar nicht mehr sooo weit vom Ende entfernt, also vielleicht noch knapp 10 Kapitel.

Es tut mir wirklich leid für euch, dass ihr so warten müsst, aber es bringt ja auch nichts, wenn ich mich zum Schreiben zwinge und dann Müll dabei raus kommt. Ich verspreche euch aber, dass ich die Fanfic auf jeden Fall weiter und auch zu Ende schreiben werde.

Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich auch per Email kontaktieren und ich sage euch, wann es weiter geht (wenn ihr mich nicht schon auf Author Alert habt). Immer zu erreichen bin ich unter (Grr der macht hier keine email addys rein) Leandra AT runners-heaven PUNKT net

Vielen Dank für die lieben und in letzter Zeit auch ermahnenden Reviews. Und ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass es im Moment so schleppend voran geht. Ich werde mich bemühen, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben.

Liebe Grüße,  
Leandra 


	26. Kapitel 24

„kratzt sich ganz nervös an ihrem Siebhirnigen Kopf" Äh… also ja, ich hatte irgendwie so dieses Kapitel auf meinem Rechner und dachte eigentlich, ich HÄTTE es schon veröffentlich und ööh da lief wohl was schief mit meiner Organisation und ääh…. Entschuldigung! „duckt sich" Büdde nüsch hauen „g"

Jedenfalls hier ist Kap 24, Kap 25 geht die nächsten Tage zur Betaleserin (muss selbst noch mal drüber schauen), Kap 26 ist angefangen, der Frühling ist da und Schreibblockade weg „gg"

Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem noch alle weiter, auch wenn ich euch so lange warten ließ. Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an alle und nun ohne weitere Umschweife Kapitel 24…

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 24**

_What__ a wicked game you play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What__ a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

Die Tage im nördlichen Waldlager rannen dahin und der Urui brach an, sonnig und warm wie schon die Wochen zuvor, bis auf das heftige Gewitter, das nun bereits zwölf Tage zurücklag. Doch keine Wolke trübte den leuchtend blauen Himmel und auch über dem Nebelgebirge, dessen Gipfel selbst im Sommer noch mit Schnee bedeckt waren, war der Himmel klar.

Auch wenn die rätselhafte Bedrohung durch die Orks noch immer das Leben im Waldlager bedrückte, so hatte Legolas diese schon fast vergessen. Die letzten Tage hatte er damit verbracht, all jenes nachzuholen, das er nicht im Stande zu tun gewesen war, solange sein Körper sich noch nicht vollständig von den Verletzungen erholt hatte. Auch jetzt spürte er bei bestimmten Bewegungen noch die Wunde in seiner Brust, doch wurden diese Momente mit jedem Tag weniger. Bald schon würde auch die Narbe verblassen und eines Tages verschwunden sein. Seit vier Tagen ritt er wieder, doch man wollte ihm nicht gestatten, mit Gîl-Farod in die Wälder hineinzureiten, und so musste er sich auf den Übungsplatz und die umliegenden Pfade beschränken, wo er jeden Morgen einige Runden ritt, um seinen Hengst regelmäßig zu bewegen. Nach dem Frühstück ging er meist in den Stall zurück, um seinen Dienst dort zu verrichten, auch wenn niemand ihn dazu angehalten hatte. Doch diese Arbeit verschaffte ihm Kurzweil und zudem das Gefühl, nicht gänzlich nutzlos zu sein. Manchmal schämte er sich noch dafür, dass er so unüberlegt davongelaufen war und die übrigen Wächter dadurch in Sorge versetzt hatte. Er hatte fast erwartet, sie würden wütend auf ihn sein, doch die meisten schienen nur dankbar, dass er noch am Leben war. Allen voran Haldir.

Als er vor einigen Tagen zufällig auf ihn und Rumil gestoßen war, hatte er das Ende ihres Gespräches gehört, und seitdem kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um die Worte, die der Galadhrim gesprochen hatte. Er liebte ihn also, auch nachdem Legolas ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nur an einer Freundschaft interessiert war. Ein Teil von Legolas wünschte sich, Haldir könnte darüber hinwegkommen, denn das Leid in seiner Stimme war vor Legolas nicht gänzlich verborgen geblieben. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm fühlte sich eigenartig berührt, fast stolz, dass Haldir diese Gefühle für ihn hegte, dass er es wert war, geliebt zu werden. Es war selbstsüchtig von ihm, sich an diesem Wissen zu erfreuen, doch gänzlich abwenden vermochte er es ist.

Und oft musste er an Glorfindels Worte denken. _Es ist immer schön, wenn jemand dich liebt… _Doch auch das Geständnis des älteren Elben hatte Legolas überrascht, hätte er doch nie gedacht, dass Glorfindel ebenfalls diese Art der Liebe gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war es weiter verbreitet, als er zunächst angenommen hatte, vielleicht gab es auch in seiner Heimat Elben, die eher dem eigenen Geschlecht zugetan waren statt dem anderen, und Legolas fragte sich, wer diese Elben sein mochten. Einer seiner unverheirateten Freunde? Einer der vielen Berater seines Vaters? Doch warum war er über hundert Jahre lang nie einer solchen Verbindung ansichtig geworden? Sobald ein Elb und eine Elbenmaid zueinander fanden und eine Verbindung eingingen, wurde dies meist schnell bekannt, und man freute sich für die Frischverliebten, doch vermutlich fürchteten die anderen, man würde für ihre Liebe kein Verständnis aufbringen, ihnen mit demselben Misstrauen begegnen, das auch Legolas Haldir anfänglich entgegengebracht hatte.

Er hätte gerne noch einmal mit Glorfindel darüber gesprochen, doch dieser war gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen nach Caras Galadhon zurückgekehrt, um dort vor ihrer Abreise noch einige Tage mit Galadriel und Celeborn zu verbringen. Auch Legolas hätte zurück in die Elbenstadt gehen können, sobald er in der Lage war, diese Reise zu Fuß anzutreten, da er dort unter dem Einfluss Galadriels sicherlich noch schneller genesen wäre, doch Legolas fühlte, dass sein Platz hier im Lager war, bei den Elben, die seine Freunde geworden waren.

Am Morgen des zwölften Tags nach dem Unwetter brach Legolas gemeinsam mit Haldir, Rumil und Edlothion zu einem der kleinen Bäche auf, um dort nach Forellen zu fischen. Die Stelle, die sich hierzu besonders gut eignete, lag nordwestlich des Lagers, etwa einen zweistündigen Fußmarsch entfernt. Legolas freute sich auf diesen kleinen Ausflug, da er bereits zu Hause in Düsterwald gerne gefischt hatte, doch umso mehr wunderte es ihn, dass die drei Galadhrim keine Angelruten mitnahmen. Stattdessen trug Edlothion ein zusammengelegtes Netz aus einem eigenartig dünnen Material.

Als er danach gefragt hatte, hatten die drei anderen nur verschmitzt Blicke ausgetauscht und ihm gesagt, er würde sehen, wie man in Lorien auf Forellenfang ging.

Als sie den Bach erreichten, machten sie an einer Stelle Halt, an der das Wasser weniger schnell floss und das Bett des Laufs sich in einer flachen Senke verbreitert hatte.

„Hier werden wir mit etwas Glück einen guten Fang machen", sagte Haldir, während Edlothion das große Netz auseinanderfaltete. „Es gibt hier besonders viele Flusskrebse, Wasserasseln und Mücken, von denen sich die Fische ernähren. Und da das Wasser hier flacher und damit wärmer ist, sind sie träger und lassen sich leichter fangen."

Etwas skeptisch schaute Legolas auf das Netz, dessen Maschen aus einem dünnen, silbrig glänzenden Material bestanden, das viel zu zart und kostbar wirkte, um zum Fischfang zu dienen.

„Hithlain", sagte Haldir. „Es wird aus den Fasern eines besonderen Gewächses gemacht, das nur hier in Lorien gedeiht. Wir machen auch Seile und Leitern daraus, doch ist dieser Stoff kostbar und seine Herstellung zeitaufwendig, so dass wir im Lager normale Seile verwenden und du dieses Material noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hast."

Edlothion nickte. „Es ist eine hohe Kunst, es zu verarbeiten, denn unsere Seile und Netze haben ganz besondere Eigenschaften, die man mit anderem Gewebe nicht erzeugen kann."

„Und warum benutzt ihr keine Angeln?" fragte Legolas, der sich immer noch nicht ganz vorstellen konnte, wie man Bachforellen mit Netzen fangen sollte.

„Weil dies hier um einiges effektiver ist", antwortete Rumil nun, während er Edlothion zur Hand ging. Auch Legolas trat näher und nahm ein Stück des Netzes in die Hand. Das Material fühlte sich seidig weich unter seinen Fingern an und schien so leicht, dass es nicht den Eindruck erweckte, besonders stabil zu sein.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Haldir ein weiteres Seil aus seiner Tasche hervorgeholt, das ebenfalls aus Hithlain zu bestehen schien. Ein Ende des Seiles wand er um den Stamm eines Baumes, der direkt am Ufer des Baches stand. Legolas konnte sehen, wie sich das Seil zunächst dehnte, bevor es festgezogen wurde und ohne einen aufwendigen Knoten am Stamm hielt. Nun hob Haldir das andere, teilweise noch zusammengerollte Ende über seinen Kopf und begann es zu schleudern, bevor er es mit Schwung von sich warf. An der anderen Seite des Baches wand es sich um einen weiteren Baum, schlang sich einige Male um den Stamm und zurrte sich wie von selbst fest. Erstaunt beobachtete Legolas, wie Haldir nun einen Fuß auf das Seil setzte, als wollte er auf ihm gehen.

„Aber es wird nachgeben und du wirst ins Wasser fallen", sagte er, was spontanes Gelächter bei den anderen Elben auslöste.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", sagte Haldir nur und trat auf das Seil, das sich unter seinem Gewicht nicht einmal zu bewegen schien. Sicher lief er darüber auf die andere Seite des Baches, als wäre es eine massive Brücke und kein dünner Faden, der ihm als Übergang diente.  
Erstaunt und mit geöffnetem Mund blickte Legolas zu dem Galadhrim herüber, der ihn schmunzelnd ansah.

„Hithlain ist sehr dehnfähig, solange kein Zug darauf lastet, doch sobald es gespannt wird, wird es fest und zieht sich zusammen, so dass es nicht mehr nachgeben kann."

„Wie ich sagte, ist es eine hohe Kunst, Seile dieser Art herzustellen", wiederholte Edlothion schmunzelnd und nahm nun das Netz auf. An dessen Enden hatte es statt weiteren Maschen einen langen Abschnitt Seil, und der dunkelhaarige Elb wickelte dieses einmal locker um das bereits gespannte, behielt das längere Ende in der Hand und balancierte ebenfalls zur anderen Seite des Baches. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rumil das andere Stück Seil am Ende des als Brücke dienenden befestigt und hielt es, während Edlothion nun an ihrem Ende zogen, so dass das Netz sich entlang des Brückenseils durch den Bach zog und spannte. Statt dass die dünnen Fasern auf dem Wasser schwammen, wie Legolas es erwartet hatte, sanken sie zu Boden und bildeten eine Wand. Doch es war kein durchgängiges Netz, sondern eher viele kleine Abschnitte von Netzen, dessen Sinn der Düsterwaldelb noch weniger begriff als die Funktionsweise des Hithlain.

„Aber ihr habt die Köder am Netz vergessen", meinte er schließlich und wieder wurde diese Aussage mit Gelächter quittiert, diesmal jedoch allein von Rumil, da Haldir und Edlothion sich bereits am anderen Ufer des Baches niedergelassen hatten und über etwas sprachen, das Legolas von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht hören konnte.

„Wir brauchen keine Köder", erklärte Rumil. „Das Hithlain schimmert unter Wasser in allen Regenbogenfarben, wenn sich das Licht an seiner Oberfläche bricht, und so glauben die Forellen, dort befinden sich Krebse und Larven. Sobald sie das Netz berühren, entsteht Spannung und die zuvor losen Maschen ziehen sich zusammen und fangen die Fische wie in einem Köcher."

Erstaunt sah Legolas den anderen Elben an, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Achseln und richtete den Blick auf das leise plätschernde Wasser. „Und was tun wir nun?"

„Warten", antwortete Rumil lächelnd und setzte sich neben den Baum ins Gras. Legolas tat es ihm gleich und sah gespannt zu dem Netz, sehr neugierig, wie es funktionieren würde.

„Doch wir sollten nicht allzu laut sprechen", fuhr Rumil mit etwas gedämpftem Ton fort, „um die Forellen nicht zu verschrecken."

Legolas nickte stumm und sah von Zeit zu Zeit zu Haldir und Edlothion herüber, die sich noch immer leise unterhielten, ab und an lächelten und sich zunickten. Er fragte sich, worüber sie sprachen.

„Hast du in Düsterwald auch Fische gefangen?" fragte Rumil dann.

„Ja, aber bisher nur mit Angelruten. Ich habe es schon als kleiner Junge geliebt, gemeinsam mit meinem Vater angeln zu gehen."

Ein leicht überraschtes Lächeln legte sich auf Rumils Lippen. „Oh, der König höchstpersönlich geht auf Fischfang?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Legolas. „Er jagt auch gerne und ist sogar sehr geschickt darin. Leider hatte er nicht allzu viel Zeit in den letzten Jahren."

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Rumil den Kopf. „Wenn ich versuche, mir Celeborn bei der Jagd vorzustellen, erscheint es mir unmöglich, auch wenn er sicherlich wie jeder andere dazu in der Lage ist. Ich könnte ihn ja einmal auf die Jagd einladen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in Caras Galadhon bin", scherzte er und lachte leise, darauf bedacht, seine Stimme nicht lauter als ein Flüstern werden zu lassen.

„Wann gehst du das nächste Mal dorthin?" wollte Legolas wissen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Rumil Niphredil sicherlich vermisste.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich in ein paar Tagen gehen kann. Ich würde Niphredil nur zu gerne wieder sehen, da ich manchmal fürchte, sie könnte es sich anders überlegt haben, wenn ich mir zuviel Zeit lasse, auch wenn dies unwahrscheinlich erscheint." Der verliebte Elb seufzte leise und ihm war anzusehen, dass er wirklich große Sehnsucht nach seiner Liebsten hatte.

„Ich muss gestehen, es hat mich ein wenig überrascht, dass ihr so schnell zueinander gefunden habt, wo doch… nun ja, Niphredil ist an mir interessiert gewesen." Legolas senkte den Blick und spürte eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen, da er hoffte, Rumil würde seine Worte nicht als Zeichen der Enttäuschung deuten.

„Das war sie, ja, so wie ich einst an Ithiliel interessiert gewesen bin", antwortete er. „Wir haben viel miteinander gesprochen, auch über dich und Ithiliel, und letztendlich kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass wir beide einer Illusion hinterher gelaufen sind. Wir hatten uns in einen Gedanken verrannt, ohne dass es einen wirklichen Grund dafür gab, waren eher verliebt in unsere Träume als wirklich in die Personen, die wir zu lieben glaubten. Doch bei diesen Gesprächen bemerkten wir irgendwann, dass wir mehr gemeinsam hatten, als wir je geglaubt hätten."

„Aber es waren doch sicherlich nicht nur diese Gemeinsamkeiten, oder?" wollte Legolas wissen.

Rumil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, denn dies würde nicht ausreichen, sich zu verlieben. Doch während wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, bemerkte ich, wie liebreizend Niphredil wirklich ist. Sie ist gütig und warmherzig und ehrlich an mir interessiert. Sie wollte wissen, was meine Wünsche und Träume sind, mich kennen lernen, wie ich wirklich bin, und auch ich stellte zum ersten Mal fest, dass der äußere Schein längst nicht das wichtigste ist. Natürlich ist auch Niphredil wunderschön, und mit jedem Tag, wird sie in meinen Augen schöner, bis Ithilien daneben völlig verblasst. Manchmal ist das, was du dir wirklich wünschst, die ganze Zeit vor deinen Augen, und du bist nur zu blind, es zu sehen." Ein glückliches Lächeln hatte sich auf Rumils Zügen gebildet, und er blickte verträumt aus strahlenden Augen vor sich hin, die von seinem Glück zeugten.

Legolas dachte einige Zeit über die Worte Rumils nach, spielte gedankenverloren mit einem Grashalm und fragte sich, ob auch ihm ein solcher Irrtum unterlaufen war. Wie viele andere war auch er der Schönheit von Ithiliel verfallen, hatte sich von ihrer atemberaubenden Anmut hinreißen lassen und sie begehrt, wie noch niemanden zuvor. Doch es war nur ihre Hülle gewesen, ihr Äußeres, ihre schönen, klaren Augen, das dunkle, seidige Haar, das Lächeln… doch nicht ihr Wesen, ihre Seele. Diese kannte er nicht einmal, und wenn er sich ihre Begegnungen noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht einmal sonderlich freundlich gewesen war.

Unbewusst hatte er in Haldirs Richtung gesehen und bemerkte es erst, als dieser ihn fragend anblickte, jedoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, kurz nickend, bevor er sich wieder Edlothion zuwandte und weiter über irgendetwas zu diskutieren schien.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht könnten Haldir und Edlothion auch noch einmal zueinander finden", meinte Rumil plötzlich, als habe er Legolas' Blick bemerkt. „Es macht mich traurig, dass er nicht dasselbe Glück erfahren kann wie ich."

„Aber ich dachte, sie haben sich nie wirklich geliebt", wandte Legolas ein.

Rumil zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun, das ist wohl wahr, aber vielleicht könnte sich dies noch ändern." Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Für Haldir ist es schwer, jemanden zu finden, ich denke das weißt du ganz genau. Es gibt nun mal nicht viele, die so sind wie er."

Legolas nickte verstehend und sah wieder hinüber zu den beiden. Die Gedanken, die er schon zuvor gehabt hatte, gingen ihm wieder durch den Kopf, und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie schwierig es für jene beiden sein müsse.

Und nun schien es ihm fast nicht mehr zufällig, dass gerade diese beiden an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Baches saßen, beide vom gleichen Schlag, während Legolas und Rumil hier nebeneinander saßen, nicht nur durch den Strom des Wassers von den anderen getrennt, sondern auch durch ihre Weise zu lieben. Doch war es wirklich so? War dieser Unterschied eine unüberwindbare Kluft oder würde es auch hierfür ein Seil geben, möge es auch noch so dünn sein, das beide miteinander verband und Unterschiede wie diesen unwichtig machte?

Als er so zwischen Haldir und Edlothion und seiner Seite des Baches hin und her sah, fiel sein Blick auf einige Fische, die fröhlich durch das Wasser schwammen, sich langsam dem Netz näherten, und in diesem Augenblick entsann er sich einer Geschichte, die er vor langer Zeit gehört hatte.

„Meine Mutter hat mir, als ich noch klein war, viele Geschichten erzählt", begann er, ohne dass das Gesagte einen direkten Zusammenhang zu ihrem vorigen Gesprächsthema hatte. Rumil blickte ihn interessiert an.

„Vielleicht passt sie ganz gut", erklärte er, woraufhin der ältere Elb nickte.

„Ich höre gerne Geschichten. Erzähle nur."

„Einst lebte in einem großen See ein Fischschwarm aus vielen kleinen blauen Fischen mit weißen Flecken. Und sie waren glücklich und wohlgenährt, da der See voller Kleintiere war und es keine größeren Fische gab, die sie fressen würden, doch unter ihnen war auch ein Fisch, der anders war als alle anderen. Statt einem blau-weißen Schuppenkleid war das seine leuchtend rot. Nun hätte man auch ihn als wunderschön bezeichnen können, doch die anderen Fische verspotteten ihn, da er nicht so war wie sie, und so war der kleine rote Fisch unglücklich, auch wenn ihm an nichts mangelte. So sehr er sich auch um die Freundschaft der anderen bemühte, wurde er immer wieder abgewiesen, da niemand mit einem roten Fisch befreundet sein wollte.

Eines Tages jedoch kam ein großer Hecht in den See und fraß viele der kleinen Fische, und so berieten sie sich und beschlossen dann schweren Herzens, dass sie ihre Heimat verlassen müssten. So schwammen sie aus dem See heraus in den Fluss und es war eine lange, beschwerliche Reise über Stromschnellen und Wasserfälle, bis sie endlich einen weiteren See erreichten, in dem sie bleiben konnten. Hier schien es keine Hechte oder andere große Fische zu geben, und so fühlten sie sich in Sicherheit. Doch in diesem See wohnten bereits andere Fische, und sie waren allesamt leuchtend rot wie der einsame, kleine Fisch. Schnell nahmen sie diesen auf, boten ihm ihre Freundschaft an, und endlich wurde der kleine Fisch geachtet und geliebt. Die blau-weißen Fische aber wurden von den roten gemieden und bald schon wurden auch sie verspottet, da die Roten in der Überzahl waren.

Und so waren die blau-weißen Fische unglücklich und dachten bereits darüber nach, weiter zu ziehen, doch der kleine rote Fisch hatte Mitleid mit ihnen, obwohl sie so unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen waren, und so sprach er zu den Roten und sagte, er wisse, wie die anderen sich fühlten, wenn sie verspottet würden und wünschte sich, dass beide Fischrassen Freunde würden, obwohl sie so unterschiedlich waren. Da waren die roten Fische beeindruckt von seiner Großherzigkeit und sahen ihren Fehler ein, und fortan schlossen die blau-weißen und die roten Fische Freundschaft und lebten gemeinsam in dem großen See.

Sie lernten voneinander und irgendwann vermischten sich die Rassen untereinander, und so gab es bald rote Fische mit blauen Flecken, weiße mit roten und viele Zwischentöne. Manche hatten sogar alle drei Farben in den verschiedensten Mustern. Und alle waren sie wunderschön und man freute sich und bewunderte neue Färbungen statt sie wie zuvor zu verschmähen. Der See wurde der schönste See von ganz Arda und niemand wagte es, in ihm zu angeln, da die Fische dort wie verzaubert schienen und ein jedes Herz mit Glück erwärmten, wenn es der wunderbaren Vielfalt ansichtig wurde. Und dort in dem See leben sie noch heute." Lächelnd endete Legolas die Geschichte und blickte Rumil erwartungsvoll an.

„Du hast mir soeben den Appetit auf Forelle verdorben, mein Freund", meinte dieser schmunzelnd, winkte dann jedoch ab. „Nein, es ist eine wirklich wunderschöne Geschichte, und ich wünschte, Elben und andere Völker Mittelerdes könnten auch ein wenig so leben, wie diese Fische. Es wäre doch um einiges schöner und einfacher."

Legolas nickte, doch war sein Blick gesenkt, seine Augenbrauen grübelnd zusammengezogen.

„Ich frage mich, warum ich mir früher nie Gedanken über diese Geschichte gemacht habe, über ihre Moral, denn sie soll uns lehren, andere zu respektieren, egal wie anders und fremd sie uns erscheinen mögen, egal ob es ihre Lebensweisen oder ihr Aussehen sind. Doch ich habe sie damals als schöne, kleine Geschichte verstanden über einen unglücklichen Fisch, für den es doch noch ein gutes Ende gab."

Rumil lachte leise. „Nun, manchmal dauert es länger, bis man den tieferen Sinn von etwas begreift. Was zählt ist, dass du es doch noch getan hast. Oh, und wo wir schon von Fischen sprechen, da sieh! Sie beißen an."

Legolas' Blick folgte Rumils ausgestrecktem Arm und er sah, wie das Wasser sich um das Netz herum stärker bewegte. Etwas schien an den Netzen zu ziehen, doch was genau unter der Oberfläche geschah, konnte Legolas nicht sehen.

Auch Haldir und Edlothion hatten die Ereignisse bemerkt und blickten gespannt auf das Netz. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis jeder Teilabschnitt einen oder mehrere Fische gefangen hielt und so konnten Rumil und Legolas nun gemeinsam das Netz einholen, um den reichlichen Fang an Land zu bringen. Es waren genug Forellen, um das gesamte Waldlager damit an diesem Abend zu speisen.

Der Abend war schon weit vorangeschritten, die Nacht längst angebrochen, als Haldir zu seinem Zelt zurückkehrte. Nachdem Legolas in dem Zelt geblieben war, das zunächst als Krankenlager gedient hatte, schlief Haldir nun alleine in dem seinen.

Im Lager saßen die Männer, die nicht auf der nächtlichen Patrouille waren, noch am Feuer, wie so oft. Das Mahl diesen Abend war köstlich gewesen, denn die gefangenen Forellen hatten sich als besonders zart und schmackhaft erwiesen. Und so hatte man reichlich gespeist und anschließend noch frischen Met getrunken, der erst vor wenigen Tagen gereift war. Alles in Allem war es ein schöner Abend gewesen, heiter und ausgelassen, doch noch immer war die Gefahr durch die Orks nicht gebannt, und so konnten die Wächter die angenehme Stimmung nie vollends genießen. Doch allmählich schien die Angst vor weiteren Angriffen zu schwinden, da keiner der zahlreichen Streifzüge durch den nördlichen Waldabschnitt zu einem Ergebnis geführt hatte und man vermutete, dass die Orks nun doch weitergezogen waren.

Jedoch waren dies nicht die einzigen Gedanken, die Haldir an diesem Abend beschäftigten. Als sie am Morgen fischen gewesen waren, hatte er sich lange mit Edlothion unterhalten und aus dem Gespräch neuen Mut geschöpft. Obwohl seine beiden Brüder ihm Verständnis entgegenbrachten, war Edlothion doch der einzige, der ihn vollständig verstehen konnte. Er hatte ihm gesagt, sich in einen Mann zu verlieben, der bislang nur dem weiblichen Geschlecht zugetan war, brächte nur Schwierigkeiten mit sich, denn so sehr man es sich auch wünschte, so konnte man doch das Wesen einer Person nicht ändern. Und damit hatte Edlothion Recht gehabt, auch wenn Haldirs Verstand ihm dies schon lange gesagt hatte. Doch wie so oft ließen sich Herz und Verstand nicht vereinbaren und Wünsche, so unwahrscheinlich ihre Erfüllung auch war, konnten nicht von heute auf morgen verschwinden. Und selbst wenn man glaubte, sie überwunden zu haben, so schlummerten sie noch in den Tiefen der Seele, um immer wieder an die Oberfläche zu stoßen. Für die Liebe gab es kein Heilmittel, außer der Zeit. Doch wie man sah, gab es auch Gefühle, die alle Zeit zu überdauern schienen.

Wieder musste Haldir an Maedir denken, den er zu Anfang beinahe gehasst hatte, doch nun bemitleidete. Er fragte sich, wie es dem Heerführer damals ergangen war, was genau ihn und Galadriel verbunden hatte. War es genauso gewesen wie zwischen Haldir und Legolas? Und hatte Maedir damals, seine Wünsche und Gefühle ebenfalls nicht bekämpfen könnend, noch weiter gehofft und war deswegen stets an Galadriels Seite geblieben? Vielleicht hätte auch er seine Liebe überwinden können, wenn er ihr fern geblieben wäre, seinem Herz eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte zu heilen. Doch stattdessen trug es nun tiefe Narben, und schöne Gefühle hatten sich ins Gegenteil gekehrt. Anstatt aber Galadriel zu hassen, richtete er seinen Zorn gegen all jene, die ihm unterlegen waren. Vielleicht waren dies die einzigen Situationen, in denen er sich wieder stark fühlte und daraus seine Kraft schöpfte. Er war in der Tat bemitleidenswert und nicht verabscheuungswürdig.

Am Morgen hatte Haldir auch mit Edlothion über Maedir gesprochen, und über seine Befürchtung, ihm könnte es genauso ergehen, doch der andere Elb hatte ihm gut zugesprochen und ihm Mut gemacht. Haldir würde nicht so werden wie Maedir. Er hatte Freunde und eine Familie, die ihm Halt gaben, während Maedir die seine hinter sich gelassen hatte, ja vielleicht sogar zugesehen hatte, wie sie starb, als Feanors Gefolgsleute ein Blutbad unter den Teleri angerichtet hatten. Vermutlich war Galadriel alles gewesen, das Maedir noch in seinem Leben hatte. Nein, Haldir würde nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, so lange seine Brüder und treue Freunde wie Edlothion bei ihm waren.

Er hatte ihm den Rat gegeben, sich ein wenig von Legolas fernzuhaltenDoch dies erschien Haldir noch unmöglich. Vermutlich bildete er sich dies nur ein, doch glaubte er, er fühlte sich besser, wenn er sich zumindest in Legolas' Gegenwart befand, auf ihre Freundschaft vertrauen konnte.

_‚Ihr seid keine Freunde. Ihr werdet nie Freunde sein. Wenn du dies nicht einsiehst, wirst du ihn lieben, bis es dir den Verstand raubt.'_

Doch Haldir wollte es nicht einsehen. Der Gedanke, Legolas auch noch als Freund zu verlieren, war zu schmerzlich, und so wollte er all seine Hoffnungen auf dieser Freundschaft ruhen lassen, sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz in seinem Herzen bewahren und alles dafür tun, dass sie gedieh. Und eines Tages vielleicht, würde sich die Liebe gänzlich in Freundschaft gewandelt haben.

Haldir schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er nun schon einige Zeit auf seinem Lager saß und es noch nicht einmal vollbracht hatte, seine Schuhe abzulegen. Er schob die Gedanken schließlich beiseite und schlüpfte aus dem weichen Leder, während seine Finger die Verschnürungen seiner Übertunika öffneten. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne, als er leise Schritte vor dem Zelt vernahm. Den Blick zum Eingang gerichtet sah er, wie der Vorhang langsam gelüftet wurde, und dort stand, als hätte er ihn mit seinen Gedanken beschworen, Legolas. Er sprach nicht, stand nur im Eingang und sah Haldir direkt in die Augen. Das sanft flackernde Licht der Kerze malte weiche Schattenspiele auf das blasse Antlitz des Elben und sein Haar glänzte golden. Aus irgendeinem Grund versagte Haldir die Sprache. Anstatt Legolas zu begrüßen, saß er nur auf seinem Lager, starrte ihn an und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön der Elb war, wie königlich seine anmutige Haltung wirkte und wie bezaubernd das kaum sichtbare Lächeln war, das sich auf seine Lippen legte.

„Rumil sagte heute etwas zu mir, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen will", begann er mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme.

Noch immer vermochte Haldir nichts anderes zu tun, als in die tiefblauen Augen zu sehen, die nun durch das schwache Licht der Kerze dunkel wirkten, und doch funkelte etwas in ihnen auf, das Haldir nicht deuten konnte. Wie gebannt lauschte er Legolas, verwundert darüber, dass sein Herz plötzlich so viel schneller in seiner Brust schlug, als hätte er ihn nicht noch kurze Zeit zuvor am Feuer gesehen. Was war nun anders als bei ihren Begegnungen am Tage?

„Er sagte, manchmal seien die Dinge, die wir uns wünschen, direkt vor unseren Augen und wir seien nur zu blind, sie zu sehen", fuhr Legolas fort, und diesmal verließ er seinen Platz am Eingang und trat einige Schritte auf Haldir zu, nachdem der Vorhang des Zeltes sanft herunter geglitten war. Kurz senkte Legolas den Blick und atmete kaum merklich durch, bevor er Haldir wieder in die Augen sah. „Vielleicht war auch ich blind."

Bei diesen Worten setzte Haldirs Herz einen Schlag aus und er spürte, wie er kurz erzitterte. Nein, Legolas konnte unmöglich das gemeint haben, was er hatte verstehen wollen, und doch stand er hier, so nah vor ihm, hielt seinen Blick gefangen und lächelte sanft, halb verlegen und halb ermutigend, so dass Haldir kaum merkte, wie er sich schließlich erhob und nur einen Schritt von Legolas entfernt vor ihm stand.

Und plötzlich, als hätte sie nie existiert, war die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden, so dass Haldir nicht einmal wusste, wer den letzten Schritt getan hatte, als sich Arme um den anderen schlangen im selben Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Nicht zärtlich und vorsichtig war der Kuss, sondern leidenschaftlich und voller Sehnsucht. Endlich wieder diese Lippen unter den seinen spüren zu können, nahm Haldir jeglichen Atem und er schien schier in diesem Kuss zu ertrinken. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schlich sich die Angst in sein Bewusstsein, Legolas könnte sich jeden Moment von ihm losreißen und seinen Schritt bereuen, doch dies geschah nicht. Stattdessen wurde der Kuss fordernder und gleichzeitig so süß, dass Haldir glaubte, im Glück dieses Augenblicks zu vergehen, in jenem Moment, in dem Tränen in seine Augen traten und seine Wünsche sich endlich erfüllt hatten.

Urui August


	27. Update

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, ob es euch ?erhaupt noch interessiert, nachdem ich Ewigkeiten kein weiteres Kapitel gepostet habe, aber ich wollte euch dennoch mitteilen, dass ich mir nun vorgenommen habe, Wicked Games doch noch fertig zu schreiben.

Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, es nochmals zu lesen (und dabei auch zu ?erarbeiten - ich werde also die gesamten bisherigen Kapitel neu posten) und fand es einfach zu schade, diese Story brachliegen zu lassen.

Es kann noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis ich tats?hlich ein neues Kapitel poste, aber ich habe es mir fest vorgenommen. Sehr viel ist ohnehin nicht ?rig, vielleicht 4 Kapitel. Die Gliederung des Schlusses muss ich mir nun, nach so langer Zeit, noch gr?dlich ?erlegen.

Falls ihr noch mal von vorne lest, werden euch dann ein paar Kleinigkeiten auffallen, die ich ge?dert habe. Z.B. fiel mir jetzt auf, dass Legolas ein wenig oft heult In Kapitel 12 nach dem Flashback ?er den Tod seiner Mutter habe ich dies ein wenig abgewandelt, ebenso in der Szene, wo er mit Ithiliel und Niphredil zum Picknick geht. Au?rdem sind noch ein paar kleinere Beschreibungen ge?dert worden, aber diese fallen nicht weiter ins Gewicht.

Im Moment lasse ich noch die alten Kapitel online, aber sobald ich hier das neue posten werde, sind dann auch die vorherigen aktualisiert.

So, und nun hoffe ich, dass ich nach so einer ewig langen Pause ?erhaupt noch Leser habe ;) W?de mich ?er ein paar kurze Nachrichten freuen.

Liebe Gr?e

Galadriel23/LeandraNendalored 


End file.
